3rd and Long
by sarahkwUT
Summary: Chased out of Texas by scandal, Coach Damon Salvatore finds himself the head coach of a small high school on the Outer Banks of North Carolina, reunited with his brother and facing an uphill battle with the school's embattled football team. There is also the fiery English teacher, Elena Gilbert. There is no playbook for this. Adult themes. AH/AU.
1. New In Town

**Here we go again. I couldn't stay away. This story - _3rd and Long_ \- has been an brewing idea for a long time. I thought of it before _Restrictor Plate,_ but _Restrictor Plate_ took hold of me and, well, you may have read that one. I do love that story... **

**There are few things I love more than football. My grandpa taught me to love football as a kid, and then I went to the University of Tennessee and - GO VOLS! The phrase "I can't. Tennessee is playing." comes out of my mouth a lot this time of year...**

 **And so, here we have _3rd and Long._ In football, finding yourself in a third and long situation isn't desirable. You get four chance - or downs - to make it 10 yards (or more). With each 10 yards, you receive a first down. After the third down, if you find yourself in a fourth down position, you have a choice to make: punt, kick a field goal, or try to convert the down. If you try to convert, but don't get the down, you turn the ball over. So, third and longs aren't the best place to find yourself. **

**This story is AU and AH. It is also slightly inspired by _Friday Night Lights._ Tami Taylor? Life goals, y'all. I didn't want to set the story in Mystic Falls - I felt like their football team was maybe too good? - and I grew up vacationing in the Outer Banks of North Carolina so I figured, why not? It's a place I know and love. While First Flight IS the high school in the area, I have no idea how good their football program is, if they even have a football program. I'm just borrowing their name. **

**I'll wrap up this intro and let you get to chapter one. It's football time in Nags Head, y'all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Or Friday Night Lights. Or First Flight High School.**

* * *

Damon Salvatore paced a sandy path along the length of the bleachers, his hands laced behind his back. The muddled crew assembled before him, dressed in mismatched athletic wear, watched him with critical eyes. A huddle of men nearby watched, too, waiting, all dressed in team t-shirts.

"First Flight High School's football program has a longstanding tradition of mediocrity," he began. "Calling this program mediocre is being generous. Your record over the last three years is 3 and 27. The only thing impressive about that is the fact that you are riding a 24 game losing streak."

He turned on his heel and began pacing in the opposite direction. All eyes were on him, his audience captive. He had that ability – to draw someone in, to hold a crowd. He also knew how to make a speech.

"Your dedication to mediocrity ends now," he continued. "I don't care what position you played last year. I don't care how many yards you ran or how many tackles you made or how many hours you spent in the weight room." He stopped and looked over the crowd of teenagers. "Although, from the looks of it, hours in the weight room aren't something you have been especially dedicated to." He resumed pacing.

"I don't care if you were first string or if you never played a game. I don't care who your parents are or what you think you are entitled to. I certainly don't care how Coach Crawford did things. From this moment on, every single one of you is at square one. Every single one of you is on equal footing. You will earn your place on this team. You will earn your position.

"I have watched hours of game tape. You have no idea what it means to play as a team. You have no discipline. You don't know what it feels like to win. You don't know how to win. You don't know how to lose, either, despite your lengthy resume of losses. Let it be known, right now, that I will not tolerate poor sportsmanship. There will be no fingers pointed, no blame placed, no helmets thrown.

"I run a tight ship. If you are on time for practice, you are late. You will show up. You will watch game footage. You will work hard. You will learn what it means to not only be a team, but be a man. You will attend your classes. You will do your homework. You will pass your tests. You will write your essays. On the days of home games, you will wear your home jersey. On the days of away games, you will wear dress pants, a button down, and a tie. The shirt will be tucked in. If you do not own a tie or a dress shirt or dress pants, we will help you acquire them. You are not only representing this school, and this town, but yourselves. Sloppiness will not be tolerated.

"In turn, I will work hard for you. I will be here, not only as a coach, but as a mentor, a friend, and a counselor. You can count on me. I expect to be able to count on you. From this moment forward, First Flight High School's football team is on the rise. Do you understand?"

There was a general mummer of agreement. He stopped pacing and faced his team.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the group replied in unison, some of them already sitting up a little straighter.

Damon took a moment to survey the group before him. They weren't the caliber of athletes he was used to working with. First Flight High School was not the school district he was used to working with. The stadium, locker room, and weight room weren't up to the standards he was used. He would have to make due.

"Seniors, stand up." Seven players stood, almost timidly. Damon nodded once. He had suspected issues with player retention. "Have a seat. Juniors, on your feet." This time, eighteen young men stood. Damon surveyed them for a moment. "Sit down. Sophomores?" Three players, one small in every sense, one tall and gangly, and one stout but lacking in confidence judging by the sag of his shoulders, stood. Damon memorized them. He would watch them today and determine if they belonged on the JV team. "Have a seat. Any freshman?" No one stood.

"Yo, Coach!" called out a voice. Damon looked for the source. A cocky kid who had stood up with the juniors was sitting forward, waiting for a response.

"Name?" Damon replied.

"Will Turner," the kid replied. "But you can call me Flash. Everyone else does. 'Cause I'm so fast, you know what I'm sayin', Coach?"

"I will be the judge of how fast you are," Damon replied, his eyes on the young man. He knew who Will Turner was. The kid was a standout on film, one of the few bright spots on the team. He also had an attitude that Damon intended to adjust. "And you will not address me as 'yo.' Try that again." Turner smirked.

"Why?" he replied. "I gots your attention, now. I just wanted to ask if you really believe you can come up in here on your Texas high horse and turn this shit around?"

"On your feet!" Damon demanded. Turner just looked at him. "On your feet, now." Still smirking, Turner stood.

"Now what?" he wanted to know. "Want me to dance?" He did a little jig, drawing whoops and a round of applause from his teammates.

"Front and center," Damon ordered, pointing to a spot in front of the bleachers. Turner started to meander down from the top of the bleachers. Damon shook his head. "Pick it up, Turner. We don't walk around here. We hustle. You want me to call you Flash? Earn it." Turner glared, but he did speed up his progress. He stopped when he reached the spot Damon identified.

"A'ight. I'm here. What you want, Coach?" Damon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Someone tell me who this guy is," he said to the team.

"That's Flash!" someone called out. "Fastest fool in the Outer Banks!" The majority of the team cheered their agreement. Turner tried to dance another jig. Damon gripped his shoulder, stopping him mid-step.

"Wrong answer," Damon said. "Someone else." To his surprise, the stout sophomore raised his hand. "Stand up." The boy rose to his feet slowly. "Your name?"

"Leonard Jackson, sir," the boy answered. Damon nodded once.

"Mr. Jackson, do you know this young man?" Using his grip on Turner's shoulder, he turned him towards Jackson.

"Yes, sir," Jackson answered. "That's Will Turner."

"We have already established that," Damon said. A few players snickered, but fell silent when Damon cut his eye at them. "Jackson, what else can you tell me about Mr. Turner, here?" The boy shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, Coach, like he said, he's fast. Real fast."

"You know it!" Turner exclaimed, pumping his fist. Again, a few of his teammates whooped. Again, they fell quiet at Damon's sharp glare.

"What else, Jackson?" Damon could tell the boy was nervous.

"Well, sir, if you don't mind my saying… He's… Well, he's a bit of a jackass." There was a collective intake of air from both the team and coaches.

"Who you call a jackass you bait shop punk?" In the same moment, Turner lunged forward with the intent of a fight as the team whooped and a chant of "fight! fight!" rose up. Damon jerked Turner back to his side.

"You! Calm down!" he ordered. Turner kept struggling. Damon tightened his grip on him. "Sit down!" he barked to the team. "And shut up!" To his surprise, they listened, falling quiet and making their way to their seats. "Jackson, join Turner and I up front, please." Jackson looked nervous, but picked his way down the ancient bleachers as fast as he could manage.

"Yes, Coach?" he asked. Damon took a moment to study the boy.

He had the build of a lineman, big and strong. His deep tan and the streaked hair told Damon the boy spent a lot of time outside. He had a feeling the kid's budding muscles weren't made in the weight room, but rather helping out at the family business which, it seemed, had something to do with bait.

"How did you spend your summer, Jackson?" he asked.

"I helped out at my daddy's marina, sir," Jackson answered. "Mostly with keeping the bait stocked and stuff, but I helped with the charter catches at the end of the day, too. In fact, I promised him I'd be home in time to help tonight." Damon nodded.

"That marina – Oregon Inlet?"

"Yes, sir." Damon knew the place. It was the biggest marina on the east coast.

"It's hard work, working at the marina?"

"It can be," Jackson answered. "I don't mind it much. I like the boats and all." An idea struck Damon that was better than what he had in mind initially.

"Jackson, what position did you play last year?"

"I didn't," he answered. "I wanted to, but I broke my arm the week before practice started and couldn't play. I know I'm just a sophomore and should probably be on the J.V. team, but the J.V. coach said I was big and that you needed a lineman, so he sent me to your team." Damon nodded.

"He might be right, but I will be the judge of that," he said. "You play any other football?"

"Some Pop Warner as a kid and then I joined the middle school's team when I was in seventh grade."

"Fair enough," Damon said. The crowd looked on curiously. "Now, I want you to tell me why you don't like Turner, here." Jackson swallowed hard.

"Coach, I don't mean no disrespect, it's just… Flash is a bit of a bully, you know? He's arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone else, just 'cause he's the only one on the team who is any good and he won a state championship in track last year."

"That's 'cause I am the only one on this team that's any good!" Turner burst out. All eyes turned to him and he seemed to realize what he said, his eyes widening. "I mean, you know, I just… I got named to the all-district team last year, even though we didn't win no games. And I did win that championship, like Bait Boy said. First one in school history, and all that. That's all I mean by that."

"You backpedal any faster, Turner, and you are going to pedal right off that bike," Damon informed him. "Now, it's your turn. Why don't you like Mr. Jackson?" Turner looked at Damon and Damon saw the vulnerability before the boy covered it up.

"I don't not like him," he said. "I just know he works in that stinkin' bait shop instead of hangin' out at the beach or Fat Boyz like everyone else. And at school, he always got his nose in books about philosophy and shit. That's weird, man." Damon made a mental note of Jackson's interest in philosophy, as well to figure out what Fat Boyz was.

"First of all, watch your mouth," Damon chastised. "That goes for the whole team. Consider this your warning. If I continue to hear foul language, we will institute more drastic measures. Secondly, Turner, Jackson, from here on out, you two are going to be best friends." Both Turner and Jackson turned sharply to Damon.

"Coach, listen…"

"Sir, I don't think…"

"This is a football team," Damon said, cutting them off. "A team. Even if we don't win a single game this season, I intend to lose as a team. Being a team starts with figuring out how to get along with one another, accept one another. You two don't like each other. You may never like each other. But, you are going to respect each other. If you, Turner, are the running back I think you can be, you are going to want Jackson to respect you. Because there is a very good chance Jackson is going to be on your offensive line. He is a hell of a lot more likely to block for you if he respects you. Understood?"

"Yes, Coach," both boys mumbled. Damon considered it a small victory.

"We are going to start this bonding by running some laps together," he told them. "Five laps around the track. Go." Both boys stood there. Damon raised an eyebrow. "Did I stutter?"

"That's a mile…" Jackson started.

"Ain't we supposed to be trying out for a football team or something?" Turner asked.

"Consider this step one," Damon replied. "Jackson, five laps. Turner, make it eight."

"Eight?" Turner exclaimed. "Oh, hell..."

"Language!" Damon cut him off. Turner raised an eyebrow.

"You just cussed," he pointed out. "Makes you a bit of a hypocrite, don't it, tellin' us we can't cuss and then you go around droppin' bombs?" Damon considered him for a moment.

"When you are a grown man, you can say cuss words too," he informed him. "But right now, you are a boy with an attitude. Ten laps, go."

"Ten! Man, no, you can't keep…"

"I'll make it twelve," Damon warned. "Five laps to bond with Jackson, three to make up for your earlier antics, and two more because you are still standing here." He and Turner glared at one another for several moments.

"Come on, Flash," Jackson muttered, starting towards the track. Turner spared Damon one last look before following him. Damon waited until they were on the track and moving at something besides a shuffle before turning back to his team.

"Let that be a lesson," he informed them. "The cornerstone of this football team will be respect. Respect your teammates, respect your coaches, respect yourself." He motioned for his coaches to join him. "You know these guys, but I am going to re-introduce them to you. First up, Coach Salvatore, offensive coordinator."

Several members of the team cheered as Stefan stepped forward and gave the team a salute. Damon caught his eye for a moment and gave him a nod. He knew Stefan was a favorite coach and teacher at the school. He also knew the team as a whole was a bit miffed that the younger Salvatore hadn't been named head coach when their longtime coach was forced into retirement, but they didn't know Stefan had orchestrated it to work out that way.

"Moving on, we have Coach Saltzman, defensive coordinator." There were a few more cheers as Ric Saltzman stepped forward and bowed. Damon continued his coaching introductions, introducing Enzo Cooke, special teams, Matt Donovan, quarterback coach, Tyler Lockwood, defensive line and strength coach, and Mason Lockwood, offensive line and wide receiver coach.

"These men have given me the run down on each and every one of you who played for this team last year," Damon continued. "They have also had the pleasure of spending the last week with me, learning how I run things." There was an underlying ripple of animosity towards Damon among the coaching staff, not necessarily because they didn't like him, but because they hadn't bought into his coaching style or his plan to turn the team around yet. He turned to check on the progress of Flash and Jackson. Flash was going strong, but Jackson was struggling, clearly out of shape. Damon made a promise that he would be running an easy mile within the month.

"Now, lets get down to business," he said. "We are going to start by running some simple drills, so I can assess your athletic ability. I want you count off, one through six." He pointed to a gangly redhead in the front row. "You start."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"One!"

"Two!"

He nodded along as his team counted off, unaware of the petite brunette storming his way.

"Jason Craig!" a voice demanded. "What do you think you are doing?" Damon spun on his heels, ready to ream out the person who dared to interrupt his first practice of the season. He faltered as his eyes fell on a petite brunette, hair long and flying, her big brown eyes blazing. He noted how her dress, entirely appropriate for school, somehow still hugged every curve, and how her long legs disappeared into a pair of heels.

"Ms. Gilbert, you is lookin' beautiful today!" called out one of his players.

"I like that dress, Ms. Gilbert," another one added. "Good color and all, you know?" Damon snapped to his senses as the brunette narrowed her eyes.

"Who just spoke?" he asked. There was nothing the two offending boys could do to keep their identity anonymous as their teammates pointed fingers. The group had already figured out that Damon wasn't someone to mess with. "Names?" he barked.

"Cole Jennings."

"Jarrod Patterson."

"Jennings, Patterson, five laps. Hit it." They two stood without a word, descended the stairs, and started towards the track. "Pick it up!" They moved into a jog. Satisfied, Damon turned to the brunette. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," she informed him, hands on her hips. "You can release Jason Craig from practice. In fact, you are going to have to, if you want him to play for you this season." Damon raised his eyebrow again.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Elena Gilbert, English teacher," she informed him. She jerked her thumb towards the team. "Mr. Craig is supposed to be in my classroom, writing his final essay, an essay he managed to skip when it was given on the final day of summer school. He either comes with me and writes his essay now, or I fail him." Damon turned back to his team.

"Jason Craig, stand up." A boy with dreadlocks, someone he recognized from the group of seniors, stood. "Where are you supposed to be right now?"

"Making up my essay in Ms. Gilbert's room," he admitted.

"And why aren't you?"

"Well, today is the first day of football practice, Coach…" Damon shook his head.

"Not for you," he informed Craig. "You go with Ms. Gilbert. Write that essay. Do a good job on it. And then, when you are done, come see me. If I'm not still on the field, I will be in my office." Craig didn't move. "Go!"

"Yes, sir," Craig said, scrambling. Elena looked at Damon.

"Thank you," she said with a nod. "Of course, he still has to pass the essay to pass my class."

"He better make sure he does, then," Damon replied. Again, he noted how beautiful she was. He shook his head slightly. "Anything else?"

"That will be all," she said as Craig approached. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she added as an afterthought.

"It was a justifiable interruption," Damon replied. Elena turned to Craig.

"You, come with me," she ordered. She barely cleared the boy's shoulder, but somehow commanded the scene, steering him towards the school and away from team. Damon brought his attention back to his team with some difficulty.

"Where did we leave off with counting?" he asked. A blonde boy raised his hand.

"Me. I was five." Damon nodded once.

"Pick up from there." The team started counting off again. Damon leaned toward Stefan who was still standing beside him. "Check each and every one of their GPAs," he muttered. "If it's below a 3.0, send them to me."

"They only need a 2.0 to be eligible," Stefan muttered back. Damon shook his head once.

"Not on my team."

* * *

 **Coach Damon is kind of hot, right? Maybe? He's going to be fun to write, I think. But Elena? Elena is SUPER fun for me to right. And challenging... Stay tuned.**

 **Shameless plug: Check out my profile for links to my social media and blog - follow along with some of my other writing and life adventures (and get a healthy dose of football on Saturdays... Sorry in advance for that. Again, GO VOLS!)**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**


	2. Challenge Accepted

**43 reviews for the first chapter?! . Blown away. Some of you are football fans, some of you have never watched a game, some of you are from overseas... It truly blows my mind. I would LOVE to personally reply to each of you, but you all are so good to me, that I just don't have the time to do so (unless, of course, you would rather me reply than write... :))**

 **While I can't reply to each of you individually, you CAN follow me on social media (links in bio!). You can chat with me there (especially on Twitter!) - ask all the questions, say all the things! And see my sometimes real-time tweets about the antics of my real life job. We are full of mischief...**

 **Now, to introduce you to a very important character in this little tale...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Friday Night Lights (But I want to be Tami Taylor...)**

* * *

Damon studied the dusty playbook in front of him, debating on whether he liked what he was seeing. He flipped the page, deep in concentration, recognizing elements of the scheme, baffled at others. The sound of knocking drew his attention from the faded pages. The big body of Jason Craig filled his doorway.

"You wanted to see me, Coach?" Damon put the playbook aside.

"Have a seat," he said, nodding towards the worn chair across from his battered desk. Craig sat down and looked at Damon expectantly. Damon leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed. "Let's have a chat about why you weren't where you were supposed to be today."

"Coach, I'm a football player," Craig said quickly. He had prepared his excuse ahead of time, sure his skipping class was what earned him a summons to the coach's office. "I was on the field for practice. That is where I was supposed to be." Damon shook his head.

"You are a student first," he informed the young man. "I checked your academic record. You are barely getting by. You won't be getting by if Ms. Gilbert doesn't give you a passing grade."

"Can't you talk to her? Coach Crawford used to…"

"I am not Coach Crawford," Damon said, cutting Craig off. He had only glanced at the GPA report Stefan pulled for him, but he suspected the team's former coach did his players no real favors, convincing teachers to pass them or manipulating grades himself to ensure they had the GPA required to play football. "Craig, what are your plans after this school year?" Craig shrugged.

"Get a job, I reckon."

"What do you want to do after this year?" Damon continued. Craig studied him, thinking.

"You know," he said after a few moments, "I don't know. I ain't never really thought about it. I mean, in my family and just around here in general, that's what you do when you graduate. You get a job at the docks or somethin' like that."

"Do you want to work at the docks?" Damon countered. Craig shook his head.

"Not even a little bit," he admitted. "I don't even like eatin' fish, dang sure don't want to work with bait and the day's catch."

"That's what I thought," Damon said with a nod. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the desktop. "Now, back to my first question. Why weren't you where you were supposed to be this morning?" Craig sighed.

"I figured it won't no use in showin' up to write an essay when I ain't going to college," he confessed. Damon sighed, not out of frustration with Craig, but with frustration at the lack of support this team had in the past. He knew a few of the assistant coaches did what they could, but they had other responsibilities, other students to teach, papers to grade, tests to give. They couldn't be everywhere at once. Neither could he. But, he could try.

"You are a student first," he said again. "It is a privilege to play football, not a right. I won't tolerate skipping classes or not doing your homework. I don't care how good of a football player you are. A football career, whether it ends after high school or in the pros, will only last for so long. You need something to fall back on, a way to support yourself and any family you may one day have. You need an education and I am going to make sure you – and everyone else on this team – gets one." Craig looked surprised by Damon's speech.

"Coach, I mean no disrespect, but – how is you gonna to do that? I can't go to college if I wanted to…"

"Why not?" Damon countered. "Why couldn't you go to college?"

"Well, my grades, for one thing, but my family ain't got no money. Most people 'round here ain't got no money. I can't pay for college if I wanted to."

"You could go to a junior college or a community college for a couple of years," Damon replied. "As far as paying for it, there is financial aid, scholarships. If you decide you want something, you don't let anything stand in the way. Got it?" Slowly, Craig nodded, still studying his coach .

"Why do you care?" he asked after a few beats of silence. "Why do you care if some kid from a single mom home in Nags Head, North Carolina gets an education or goes to college or whatever?"

"I am your coach," Damon said. "It is my job to care. It is my job to make sure you realize your own potential and to help you get to wherever it is you want to go, whether you want to be a doctor or a lawyer or a mechanic or a fry cook." Craig gave him a tentative smile.

"I ain't really ever had someone encourage me," he confessed. Damon nodded.

"I know," he said solemnly. "That changes now, though." Craig's smile grew a bit bigger. "How do you think you did on that essay?" Craig shrugged.

"Okay, I think," he said. "It was on _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest._ That book won't all that bad, you know?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You read the book?" Craig nodded.

"We can't afford cable, so it ain't much else to do but go to the beach or read. Or else you end up sittin' around, starin' at the walls or gettin' in trouble doin' something you ain't supposed to do. And, well, Ms. Gilbert, she ain't one to play with. She made sure I read that book." He grinned. "Honest? I'm kinda scared of her." Damon chuckled.

"I haven't formerly met her yet, but she didn't come across as a pushover."

"She ain't," Craig confirmed. "We learned real fast not to cut up in her class. She's good people, though." He looked at Damon curiously again. "She's like you. She cares about us. Maybe too much, but she does."

"That's our job," Damon replied. He pushed his chair back from the desk. "Go on home, Craig. Have some dinner, get some rest. Be back here at eight am sharp for drills." Craig nodded once.

"Yes, sir," he agreed. He stood and gave Damon one more nod before leaving. Damon blew out a breath and sat back in his chair. Lacing his hands behind his head, he took the opportunity to look around his makeshift office.

It was barely bigger than a storage closet, the paint faded and the carpet worn. His desk was wobbly, the wood scarred by those that had used it before him. The top drawer stuck and the bottom drawer of his file cabinet had been full of rat droppings and scrap paper when he first opened it. His nameplate hadn't been installed yet, and the locker room down the hall was in dire need of an update. It was nowhere near the state-of-the-art facilities he had in Texas, but it would have to do.

With a sigh, he stood and rolled his shoulders. His to-do list was endless and he had to start somewhere. He decided to start by formally introducing himself to one Ms. Gilbert.

* * *

Elena bit her lip, her focus on the lesson plans in front of her as she debated which books her AP Literature class would study during the upcoming school year. There were too many options, too many stories she loved to choose just a handful. She was so focused on the task that she didn't notice Damon appear in her doorway. He watched her work for a moment, smirking at her concentration, before lifting his hand and rapping on the doorframe. She gasped and jumped, her hand flying to her chest in alarm. He chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, remaining in the doorframe. He again noted how attractive she was. "But, to be fair, you did interrupt my practice earlier." Elena relaxed into her chair, putting her pencil down as her heartbeat returned to normal.

"Coach Salvatore," she greeted. "I suppose I owe you an apology for barging in on your practice. I was rather – passionate – at the time."

"So I witnessed," Damon agreed. He took a few steps into the room. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Damon Salvatore." Elena stood, smoothing down her dress as she did so. She walked around her desk and offered her hand.

"Elena Gilbert," she replied. Damon took her hand. Something about her made him feel like he should kiss the back of her hand instead of merely shake it. Still, he remained professional, ignoring the odd feeling of warmth that passed through him. It was gone as soon as she removed her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Elena smiled slightly.

"Likewise," she agreed. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Ah yes, the Texan outsider brought in to replace Coach Tim Crawford, the losingest coach in First Flight High School's history." Elena's smile threatened to turn into a smirk.

"Among other things," she replied. She had never been fond of Coach Crawford, even when he was her gym teacher in high school.

"I am quite the talk of the town from what I understand."

"You are," Elena confirmed. "But, lucky me, I got to hear all about you, long before you were announced as the new head coach." Several details clicked into place for Damon all at once.

"You are Elena," he said with sudden clarity, emphasizing her name. He knew she knew his story – or at least parts of it – even if she wasn't letting on. "You are my dear sister-in-law's best friend. I have heard a bit about you, as well."

"Oh, yeah?" Elena asked. "All good things, I'm sure." There was a twinkle in her eye that made the corner of Damon's lips turn up ever so slightly.

"Mainly things like 'Care is out shopping with Elena' and 'Caroline's best friend Elena is going to be there, but my best friend, my own brother, isn't.' So, yeah, I guess all good things." Elena narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's right! You missed Stefan and Caroline's wedding because of some playoff game!"

"No, not some playoff game," Damon retorted. He had had this argument many times before. "It was the state championship. Which my team won, by the way."

"If I recall correctly, Stefan didn't speak to you for a month."

"He didn't," Damon agreed. "His fault, really. Who the hell gets married during football season?"

"Two teachers in the Outer Banks of North Carolina who don't have to worry about playoffs because their school hasn't won more than two games in a season in ten years." Damon made a face at the statistic.

"We are going to change that," he said with confidence.

"I guess we will have to see," Elena said, unable to hide her skepticism.

"I do like to prove people wrong," Damon replied evenly. Skepticism about him and his ability to turn the program around was a sentiment that ran rabid through Nags Head. He was never one to back down from a challenge, however. "Aside from introducing myself, I did want to stop by and ask you about Jason Craig's essay." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" she asked wearily. Coach Crawford had started many conversations with her this same way. They always ended with her refusing to do his bidding and him storming out of the room in a fury.

"How did he do?"

"I gave him a 'C,'" Elena replied. "I considered giving him a 'B-minus,' but I believe he can do better. Regardless, Coach Salvatore, you don't have to worry. Your linebacker or whatever he is, has officially passed my summer school session."

"What do you mean, you think he can do better?" Damon inquired.

"I mean, I think he can do better. Jason is a smart kid. He likes to read. He tries to keep it under wraps. I guess it isn't cool for him to be a bookworm in his circle of friends. But, he is a smart kid and he really understands the material when he is questioned in class. Of course, I have to pull the answers out of him, but he isn't the dumb jock he to pretend to be." Slowly, Damon nodded.

"I just had a good talk with him. Him skipping out on class or assignments shouldn't happen again." Elena looked surprised.

"You talked to him?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"He is a student," Damon countered. "His job is to show up to class and do his work. Football is what he does in his free time." Elena considered him for a moment.

"Jason was in summer school because I wouldn't pass him through," she told Damon. "He didn't turn in several assignments and he failed his final last fall. I refused to pass him when Coach Crawford asked me to, and he couldn't re-take the class his spring semester because he had to pass other classes, and so, he joined me in eleventh grade English this summer."

"You will find that I run a different ship than Crawford," Damon informed her. "I expect my players to be students first. If any one of my guys isn't making the grade, I will know about it. There will be no more passing them along for the sake of eligibility to play football." Elena eyed him.

"You sound serious."

"I am," Damon confirmed. "This team lacks discipline. That changes today." Elena gave him a small smile.

"You aren't Coach Taylor and this isn't _Friday Night Lights_ ," she reminded him. Damon held her gaze, a slow smirk forming.

"And here I pegged you for a regular Tami Taylor."

"Don't get me wrong," Elena said, "I want the best for my students and I push them to deliver. I expect them to do well in my class. But, realistically, there are a lot of socioeconomic factors that I can't do much about." She was referring to the low incomes and single parent homes that plagued a significant portion of the school's student body.

"Socioeconomics are no excuse for my team to be anything other than young men," Damon countered. "You let me know if you have any trouble with any of my players, academically or otherwise." Elena merely nodded. Damon was talking a big game. She wanted to believe him, but she was still skeptical. First Flight had a handful of younger teachers, like herself, who did what they could for their students. But, most of the faculty had been around for years and many were content to do the minimum, passing the years until they could retire, figuring they had seen it all and there was nothing more they could offer.

"I should probably warn you about my brother, then," she said after a moment. Damon mentally searched the roster he had already managed to commit to memory after the morning's practice, mostly because he had spent a lot of time yelling at the names listed on it.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Junior. Starting right tackle last year, even though he is the size of a vanilla wafer." He had watched the kid in practice, considering what to do with him. He wasn't a tackle. He was tall and lean. The build of a wide receiver.

"That's him," Elena confirmed. She smiled slightly, but there was a sadness about her. "Our dad always said he was too small to be a defensive tackle."

"He is," Damon stated. "I'm going to give him some reps at wide receiver tomorrow, see how his hands are."

"I can't tell you if he can catch a ball or not, but I can tell you that you may need to – adjust his attitude, so to speak." She paused for a moment, considering whether to continue. She decided to confide in Damon in hopes that he would at least be aware of Jeremy's issues. "We lost our parents in a car accident last year. He was with them, but only suffered minor injuries. I'm his legal guardian and, well, it has been a difficult adjustment. For both of us." Damon nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," he said. "I will keep an eye on Jeremy, make sure he's behaving himself, at least on the football field."

"Thank you," Elena said, meaning it. She worried constantly about her little brother, his behavior. He struggled with survivor's guilt and had fallen in with the wrong crowd. He had built a fortress around him, pushed her away every time she tried to reach out to him, help him. She worried she would lose him, too.

"It's my job," Damon said with a nod. Elena opened her mouth to say something else, but something behind Damon caught her attention and she smiled. Damon looked over his shoulder to find Stefan's wife, Caroline, in the doorway, holding a small girl. He had never seen the child before, but had no doubt as to whom she belonged to. She looked exactly like Elena.

"Hi, Ava Kate!" Elena greeted enthusiastically, taking a few steps towards the door. "Did you have fun with Aunt Care?" The little girl didn't reply. With her fingers in her mouth, she clung to Caroline and eyed Damon suspiciously.

"We went to a movie, and got frozen yogurt," Caroline spoke up. She gave the girl a playful jostle. The child didn't react, eyes still on Damon. He gave her what he hoped was a friendly smile.

"That sounds like fun!" Elena said, continuing her enthusiasm. "Come give Mommy a hug." With some effort, Caroline put the child on the ground, gently detaching the girl's grip on her shirt. With one more skeptical glance at Damon, she darted the few feet from Caroline to her mother and threw herself into Elena's waiting arms.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Caroline said to Damon. "I didn't think you would leave your office, too busy doodling Xs and Os, or whatever you do that keeps you from attending your only brother's wedding."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Damon countered. Caroline made a face as she shook her head.

"No," she informed him. "Don't forget, you also have to teach three history classes a day here. You may want to work on lesson plans at some point." It was Damon's turn to make a face at her. In Texas, he had been afforded the opportunity to focus all his attention on coaching. At First Flight, they didn't have the money to hire him solely as a coach and so, he was putting his history degree to use as a teacher as well.

"Did you like the movie?" Elena was asking her daughter. The little girl, now clinging to her mother, merely nodded, her fingers back in her mouth.

"She's – shy," Caroline said to Damon, noting his curious expression. Damon didn't miss the hesitation to call the child shy. He nodded in response as Elena stood, the little girl in her arms.

"Ava Kate, this is Coach Salvatore. He is a new teacher here." Her head resting against her mother's shoulder, Ava Kate continued to look skeptically at Damon. He smiled at her again.

"Hi, Ava Kate," he said. "It's nice to meet you." The little girl merely blinked.

"Can you say hello?" Elena prompted.

"Hi," Ava Kate replied so softly Damon only just heard her.

"She's shy," Elena said again, almost apologetically.

"That's okay," Damon said. He noted Elena wasn't wearing a ring – wedding, engagement, or otherwise – on her left hand. "You have a beautiful little girl, Ms. Gilbert."

"Thank you," Elena said with a smile. She kissed the top of Ava Kate's head.

"As much as I hate to say it, my dear sister-in-law is right. I should get back to my office. I have both plays to draw up and lesson plans to write."

"I am always right," Caroline quipped. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Ms. Gilbert, Ava Kate, you ladies have a nice evening," he said. With that, he left the room, whistling as he went.

"So, that's the infamous Damon," Elena said, placing Ava Kate on the ground. With Damon gone, she had perked up some. She still held on to Elena's hand, but had removed her fingers from her mouth and was contently listening to her mother and aunt talk.

"That's him," Caroline confirmed, perching on a desk. "What was he doing here, anyway?"

"He came to talk to me about Jason Craig," Elena explained. "He didn't show up to write his essay for me today, so I went and dragged him out of football practice. It seems Coach Salvatore has some pretty lofty ambitions about correcting the team's discipline and academic issues."

"Damon is a pain in the you-know-what, with all of his swagger and sarcasm, but to give credit where credit is due, his teams have always had decent collective GPAs and solid behavioral records. He has his work cut out for him, but I wouldn't write him off."

"Despite the reasons he is no longer in Texas?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was innocent," Caroline reminded Elena. "Even though he was basically run out of town on a rail, he was innocent."

"I know," Elena admitted, recalling the details Caroline and Stefan had told her about the demise of Damon's coaching career in Texas. "I just hope he knows what he's getting into here."

"Don't we all?" Caroline countered. She stood from her perch. "I'm going to go reorganize my supply closet and see what I'm working with and what I need to beg, borrow, and steal."

"Good luck," Elena said. "With the funding part, especially." Funding was an issue across the school, but Caroline's science classes especially often lacked the supplies needed for every student to effectively learn. She did the best she could, and paid for a lot out of her own pocket, but it was frustrating all the same. "Thank you, for taking Ava Kate today. I owe you."

"Are you kidding?" Caroline asked. She came over and crouched down in front of Ava Kate. "Thank you, Ava Kate, for hanging out with me. I need a little girl time, what with all of those boys I have to put up with." Ava Kate smiled at her. "How about a hug?" Without hesitation, Ava Kate wrapped her arms around Caroline.

"Thank you," Elena said again, once Caroline had released Ava Kate and was standing again. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Your life would be boring," Caroline quipped with a wink. "Stop and say goodbye on the way out!" With that, she disappeared down the hall, leaving Elena and Ava Kate standing in the middle of Elena's classroom, Ava Kate looking at her expectantly.

"Mommy won't be much longer," she promised her. "Do you want to color? Or maybe watch something on the iPad?"

"Color," Ava Kate answered in her soft voice.

"Let's color, then," Elena agreed. She retrieved a coloring book and crayons from her bag and set Ava Kate up at a desk. She returned to her own desk and resumed her work on her lesson plans, glancing occasionally at her daughter. She tried to ignore the guilt that gnawed away at her, rooted so deeply in her stomach she didn't know how to live without it.

* * *

 **And now you have met Ava Kate. So many of you loved our darling Molly in my _Restrictor Plate_ story. I loved that kid, too. Ava Kate is of a different mold, but I love her, too. She's going to be challenging to write, but she is such an important part of this tale. **

**What do we think? Is Damon developing a crush on Elena, yet? And Caroline as a science teacher? I like that. I never thought of her as the 'dumb' blonde, anyway.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Call Me Damon

**I can't say enough, how much I adore the lot of you and all of your kind words. My inbox has been so busy with notifications about reviews, favorites, follows... And several of you have found me on Twitter - so fun to chat with you there! Thank you so much for your support!**

 **I loved your guesses about Ava Kate and why she is so shy. I'll tell you this - one of you guessed right. And while this update is a bit football centric, hang with me - good stuff coming on the DE front! Meanwhile, I channeled some Friday Night Lights for this update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena methodically rinsed dishes and put them in the dishwasher, her eyes drifting to the clock every few minutes. Ava Kate was at her feet, playing with a doll. She was always within arms reach, unless she was with Caroline or at preschool. The front door opened and closed. Elena blew out a breath as footsteps made their way through the entryway, heading towards the stairs.

"You're late," she called. The footsteps stopped. A few seconds later, they changed direction. Her brother appeared in the arch leading into the kitchen from the hallway.

"You can tell time," Jeremy replied sardonically. Elena blew out a breath to hold onto her patience.

"Your dinner is in the microwave. Ava Kate and I already ate. I tried to wait, but she was hungry."

"I will eat later."

"You will eat now," Elena countered.

"Maybe I'm not hungry." Elena eyed him.

"You are starving," she informed him. "You can lie all you want, but those bloodshot eyes of yours tell me the truth." Jeremy glared at her, irritated, but went to the microwave. "It's roast, potatoes, and carrots. Re-heat it for three minutes." Jeremy didn't reply, but the microwave turned on. Elena finished loading the dishwasher. "How was football practice?"

"Stupid. That new coach is an asshole."

"Watch your mouth!" Elena snapped. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I talked with Coach Salvatore earlier," she continued. "He seems like a decent enough guy."

"He screwed a student at his old school," Jeremy countered. "If you call that decent…"

"You know that turned out to be a false accusation," Elena replied. "She fabricated the story."

"Whatever. He spent more time making us run laps and drills than he did actually coaching."

"Last time I checked, running and drills were part of football."

"He gave us all this crap about how he expects us to behave and told us we didn't know how to win. No shit. We haven't won a game in two years."

"Watch your mouth!" she snapped again. The timer on the microwave tripped the two minute mark. "Back to the initial concern. Why were you late? Football practice wrapped at four. You were supposed to be home by seven."

"I was with friends," Jeremy answered. He left it at that and busied himself with retrieving a soda from the fridge.

"Doing what?" He turned from the fridge and smirked.

"You did notice my eyes." Elena sighed and shook her head.

"Jeremy, please…"

"Look, Elena, I know you are trying to be the tough legal guardian or whatever, but I can take care of myself. I just have to stay here until I'm 18 and then we will both be free to do what we want." He opened a drawer and rummaged for utensils.

"You have to graduate from high school…," Elena started. Jeremy snorted.

"Dream big, sis." The microwave still had thirty seconds left when Jeremy pushed the button to open the door. "Thanks for dinner." With that, he disappeared from the kitchen. Elena listened to him climbing the stairs. A moment later, his bedroom door slammed. Elena sighed again and let her head drop.

"Mommy?" asked a soft voice. Elena looked down to find Ava Kate gazing up at her, her eyes wide. Elena pursed her lips for a moment, then gave her daughter the best smile she could offer.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You… Sad…" Elena dropped to her knees next to Ava Kate, right in the middle of the kitchen. She reached for Ava Kate and pulled her into her lap.

"I'm not sad," she said. "I promise. Uncle Jer is just being annoying tonight, that's all." She hugged Ava Kate. "Don't worry. Everything is fine. Mommy is fine. You are fine. Everything is fine. Okay?" After a few moments, Ava Kate nodded.

"Okay," she replied softly. She slipped off of Elena's lap and returned to her spot in the floor, picking her doll up to resume her game. Elena stayed where she was and let her head fall back against the cabinet behind her. Not for the first time, she wondered how she had ended up here, back in Nags Head, her parents gone, her brother off the rails, her child afraid of her own shadow.

* * *

"Gilbert didn't suck at wide receiver."

Damon didn't look up from his playbook. "He is a tall kid with good hands and decent speed. Why didn't you move him over sooner?" Stefan lowered himself into the chair across from his brother's desk.

"I suggested it many times over," he replied. "Crawford did what he wanted, though."

"Crawford did a shit job," Damon said, finally looking up from the binder in his hands. "Very few of these kids are playing where they should be."

"Flash is a damn good running back, though," Stefan observed. "He is cocky, but he is the best player on this team."

"He is a workhorse," Damon agreed. "He just needs somebody to pop him in the mouth once or twice. The kid doesn't know when to shut up." The day's practice had included another round of arguing with Flash that ended with him running laps.

"He comes from a hard situation," Stefan explained. "It doesn't excuse his behavior, but it does make sense."

"He won't be the first smartass I have worked with." Damon leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together behind his head. "Jackson seems to be working out at right guard."

"He is. The o-line needs some work, though. Defense…"

"Is a mess," Damon finished. "I want to work Boyd and Mueller at safety tomorrow."

"You're the boss," Stefan countered. "Besides, defense? Not my ponies, not my show."

"What are you still doing here anyway? Practice ended two hours ago."

"I helped Caroline with her classroom, then holed up in mine to work on some lesson plans. I'm behind, to say the least."

"That's what I plan to do tonight." Damon sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "It's been so long since I wrote a lesson plan, I'm not sure I remember how to do it." He wasn't entirely joking.

"Bet you never thought you would be back in the teaching saddle." Damon shook his head.

"No," he agreed, "I really didn't." He had had a plan, one that didn't involve teaching mouthy teenagers, until the last year happened.

"How are you settling in?" Stefan asked. Damon shrugged.

"My place is a maze of boxes, but it is hard to beat the view." He was renting a small cottage that was really no more than a living room, kitchenette, bedroom, and a closet of a bathroom, but it was oceanfront, and he found himself spending a lot of time sitting on the porch, breathing in the salt air, thinking.

"You haven't unpacked yet?" Damon shook his head. "You moved here more than a month ago!"

"I have a football program I have to bring back from the dead and history classes to teach. I'm not worried about putting a few dishes away. I'll buy paper ones." Stefan just shook his head. He would give Damon another week, and then send Caroline his way. She would be more than happy to whip him into shape.

"Mom called," he said, changing the subject. "Her and Dad have been trying to reach you."

"I have been meaning to calling them," Damon admitted. He didn't really have a good excuse for not returning his parents' phone calls, aside from just not wanting to. His mother was overbearing and his father liked to give unsolicited advice. After a long day of football practice, lesson plans, watching film, and trying to whip a bunch of teenagers into shape, he was too drained to deal with them by the time he got home.

"I would call them back soon," Stefan advised. "You know how Mom is. If she doesn't hear from you, she might just turn up on your doorstep. I kind of like her being in Texas."

"I'll call them," Damon promised. Stefan was right. His mother wasn't above showing up on their doorsteps unannounced. He had been four hours away from them in Texas, but that hadn't stopped her from surprise visits. She had even shown up at Stefan's place in North Carolina, not long after he and Caroline married and moved back to her hometown. Stefan pushed himself out of the chair.

"I'm going to head out," he said. "Don't stay too late."

"Yes, Mom," Damon replied. Stefan rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, turning back to Damon. "Before I forget, I'm supposed to tell you to come over Saturday night. We are going to grill burgers and put the fire pit to use. Ric is coming. I think Elena is, too. Nothing fancy, just a little get together before the season and school start."

"Not like I have anything else to do," Damon quipped. "I'll bring beer."

"Fair enough," Stefan agreed. He turned to leave again, but Damon stopped him.

"What's Elena's deal, anyway?" he asked. He picked up his pen and marked something on the play in front of him that had caught his eye. "Single mom?"

"Yeah," Stefan said. His tone was careful, guarded. "Ava Kate's father isn't in the picture. With good reason." He left it at that.

"Ava is a cute kid," Damon mentioned.

"Ava Kate," Stefan corrected. Damon snorted. "I know the double name thing a mouthful, but Elena insists that we call her Ava Kate. So, we do."

"Fine. Ava Kate is a cute kid. Shy, but cute."

"Shy is a word for it," Stefan mused. "It takes her a while to warm up to new people, but she is a sweet little girl." He gave Damon a nod. "See you tomorrow, Coach."

"See you tomorrow," Damon echoed, already returning his full attention to the playbook.

An hour later, he gave up. He closed the binder and tossed it into the trash. There wasn't anything in the book that could be salvaged. He would have to start fresh.

* * *

Damon pushed a few buttons on the ancient copy machine. A moment later, it beeped at him, several lights blinking. He cursed and jabbed a few more buttons.

"You can't ask it to do too much at once," came a voice. He turned to see Elena standing just inside the print room, smirking. "Especially if you want colored copies."

"I just want a copy at this point," Damon stated. He jabbed a couple more buttons. The machine beeped at him, as though it were mocking him. "Piece of junk!" Elena laughed lightly and came forward. Without a word, she pushed him aside and calmly, deftly, opened a side door, removed some jammed paper, and pushed a few buttons on the keypad. A few moments later, the old machine started spitting out copies.

"Magic," he announced. "Pure magic." Elena laughed.

"It can handle about ten copies at a time," she told him. She picked up one of the fresh copies and took a look at it. "AP U.S. history class syllabus?"

"I think I have a whopping dozen students enrolled in that one."

"AP classes tend to be small here," Elena told him. "But, the AP students are also pretty sharp. It will be a good class."

"That's code for the AP students will make up for the ninth grade history class that has thirty-five students in it, approximately thirty-two of which don't want to be there?" Elena smiled at him.

"Something like that," she agreed. He returned her smile. She moved towards the shelving unit on the far side of the wall. Damon collected his copies and programmed the machine to spit out the first ten of his next set of papers. He glanced in Elena's direction. She was on her tiptoes, struggling to reach a box of masking tape on a high shelf. Damon crossed the small room.

"Here," he said, reaching up and easily plucking a roll of tape from the box. "Need anything else?"

"Just the tape," Elena said. "Thanks."

"Decorating the classroom?" Damon guessed. "Hanging a few inspirational posters?"

"Something like that," Elena admitted. "We have to hide the peeling paint somehow."

"I guess I should get around to hanging some maps or something myself," Damon mused.

"It wouldn't hurt you to add an inspirational poster or two to that grungy office of yours," Elena replied. "Maybe spray some air freshener while you are at it."

"The smell was a bottom file cabinet drawer full of rat droppings," Damon admitted. "Not to mention the waterlogged carpet. I dumped the drawer and pulled up the carpet so I could stand to sit at my desk. Now I have a nice, stained concrete floor, and an empty drawer."

"Well, that is a step in the right direction," Elena mused. Damon chuckled and returned to the copier to print a few more copies.

"Your brother has been doing well at ride receiver," he told her. "He has good hands."

"He is an artist," she said. "He creates these beautiful, detailed drawings. Well, he used to. Most of his drawings these days are pretty dark. The ones I see, anyway."

"He is an artist?" Damon repeated. Elena nodded.

"He's pretty private about it. He used to draw landscapes of the beach and tourist attractions around town and sell them to tourists. He had a nice little side business going on. He stopped after our parents died, though."

"Gilbert is an artist, Craig likes to read, Jackson is into philosophy… My football team is full of liberal arts enthusiasts," Damon mused. "And not a damn one of them will admit it."

"Teenage boys," Elena quipped. She held up the tape. "I'm going to go cover my paint peeling walls."

"I'll walk out with you," Damon said, collecting the last of his copies. "I have an hour before football practice. I may as well use it to try and figure out how to teach a bunch of teenagers about the American Revolution."

"I thought you had football practice this morning," Elena countered.

"Two a days, starting today," Damon said. "We shall see how many actually turn up."

"You sound confident."

"I'll bring them around," Damon said with confidence. He glanced at Elena. "I hear I will be seeing you and your daughter at Caroline and Stefan's cookout on Saturday."

"We will be there," Elena agreed. "Along with half of Nags Head." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Stefan said it was a small gathering, just a few people. Me, you, Ric." Elena grinned.

"After all these years, you would think Stefan would know Caroline's 'small gathering' is never a small gathering. She has invited half the school."

"Yay," Damon said dryly. They reached Elena's classroom. "Have a good rest of the afternoon, Ms. Gilbert."

"You do know you can call me Elena, right?" she asked. Damon smiled at her.

"Have a good rest of the afternoon, Elena." She nodded.

"You, too, Coach Salvatore." He winked at her.

"Call me Damon."

* * *

Damon stood on the thirty yard line and crouched down, his hands on his knees, waiting, watching. The tailback went into motion, running down the line to a pre-determined position on the field.

"Hut! Hut!" called the quarterback. The center snapped the ball. The ball was barely in his hands before he was flat on his back. Damon blew his whistle as Stefan threw his clipboard in frustration.

"Wrap and tackle!" he boomed. "You wrap and tackle! Why is that so damn hard for you to understand? You wrap and tackle! It is football one-oh-one!" The offensive line and quarterback all started talking at once, pointing fingers and blaming someone else for went wrong. "Quit talking! Line up and go again!"

The same thing happened again.

"Rico! Line up at right guard!" Stefan directed. "Jennings, take two laps! Think about how to wrap up a tackle while you run!"

"What…?" Jennings started.

"Go!" Stefan said again. He looked over at Rico who hadn't moved. "Why are you still standing there? Get into position!" With a jump, Rico did as directed and started walking towards the offensive line.

"Hustle!" Damon barked. "You don't walk. Not on this team!" Rico picked up his pace. "Have at it, Coach," he added, just loud enough for Stefan to hear. He made his way to where Ric was overseeing the defense. He didn't say anything at first, watching them run through drills.

"That quarterback of yours is spending an awful lot of time on his back," Ric finally mentioned as Tyler Lockwood ran the defensive line through a series.

"He is not a quarterback," Damon muttered. "He can't throw the ball accurately to save his life. I just haven't stumbled across one of these dunces that can do any better." Ric chuckled.

"It's not funny," he admitted. "But, all you can do is laugh." A tall but solid kid slammed into a dummy. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad," he stated. "Not bad at all."

"That's Carter Lawrence," Ric told him. "He's not the brightest crayon in the box, but he is not afraid to throw his weight behind that big body of his and take someone out."

"He is going to be a hell of a linebacker." Ric nodded.

"Punishing blows," he agreed. "Wide receivers won't stand a chance. If we can get the rest of this defense working together."

"They look better than the offense," Damon admitted. Ric puffed his chest out proudly. There had been marked improvement on the defensive side of the ball over the last few practices. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Coach!" Mason Lockwood called. Damon turned towards him. Mason in turn nodded towards two figures approaching from the far end of the field. Damon gave Mason a mock salute and moved to meet the figures, a kid that looked to be about sixteen, wearing football pants, and a gentleman Damon assumed was his father, carrying shoulder pads and a helmet.

"Can I help you?"

"You are Damon Salvatore," the man stated. He extended his hand. "I'm James Conner. This is my son, Tate."

"I'm Damon Salvatore," Damon confirmed, shaking the man's hand. He offered his hand to Tate as well. The kid shook it. Damon appraised him. "Nice, strong handshake. Well done." Tate grinned slightly. "How can I help the two of you?" he asked, turning his attention back to his father. James put a hand on Tate's shoulder.

"We just moved to town, yesterday, as a matter of fact," he told Damon. "I took a job as head of surgery at the hospital and start on Monday. My wife is going to be working with the tourism department. Tate played quarterback for his school in Georgia, and we are hoping there is a spot for him on your team."

"What school?" Damon asked.

"White Hall," Tate answered. "It was a…."

"Prep school," Damon finished. "They have been to the Georgia Prep School State Championship the last three years."

"Won two of them," James confirmed. "Tate could have led us to a third one last year, but we ran out of time."

"It was only the fourth game I ever started," Tate said modestly. "Our starting QB blew out his knee during the last game of the season. I let the nerves get to me in the championship. I wasn't as accurate as I could have been. As I should have been." Damon grinned.

"Honesty," he said. "I like it." He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see another player taking reps at quarterback hit the ground. He turned back to Tate and James. "What grade are you in, Tate?"

"I will be a Junior, sir." Damon's grin grew a little bigger. It was good to hear a kid address him politely. He looked to James.

"Is he enrolled in school yet?"

"His mother is in the office now, taking care of it," James confirmed. "We knew practice had already started though, and we wanted to get Tate on the team, if you have space for him."

"As it turns out, we are in desperate need of a quarterback," Damon told him.

"That's good news," James said. Tate beamed. Instinct told Damon he had a true football player on his hands. He wanted to dance in excitement.

"Of course, First Flight High School isn't exactly White Hall," he told them. He thought he owed them fair warning, coming from a school like White Hall. James looked at Damon.

"Nor is it East Christian," he said knowingly. Damon raised an eyebrow at the mention of his old school.

"You did your research."

"There aren't a lot of options around here," James said. "We looked at a couple of private schools inland, but my wife didn't want him that far away. I didn't either, to be honest. There are two high schools on this barrier island. Carver High has won a few more games, but you are the better coach. I want my son to play for the best. So, we bought a house in the First Flight district." Damon nodded.

"We are going to turn things around here," he promised. He turned towards his team and blew a whistle. "Take ten, get some water," he barked. He saw his coaches look at one another, surprised by the unscheduled break. Damon was notorious for sticking to his schedule. "Salvatore, Donovan, get over here." Stefan and Matt jogged towards Damon. At least his coaching staff had some hustle about them.

"What's up?" Stefan asked.

"Mr. Conner, Tate, this," Damon slapped his brother's shoulder, "is my brother, Stefan Salvatore. He is also First Flight's calculus and trig teacher by day, Offensive Coordinator once the dismissal bell rings. This is Matt Donovan. He teaches geography at the middle school, then drives the mile up the road to coach our quarterbacks. Coaches, this is James Conner and his son, Tate. They just moved to town from Georgia. Tate started at quarterback for White Hall." While the school wasn't familiar to Matt, Stefan knew it well. His eyes lit up.

"Welcome to Nags Head," he said, extending his hand to greet the Conners. Matt did the same. "We need a QB around here."

"No one is on the team yet," Damon reminded the group. "Let's see what you can do." Tate nodded. Stefan nodded his head towards where he and Matt had been running players through reps at quarterback earlier.

"Come on, kid," he said. Their small group trekking across the field caught the attention of the other coaches and players. Their curiosity drew them closer, but an outstretched hand from Damon kept them on a perimeter.

"Gilbert and Crews!" Damon called. "Front and center." Jeremy and another player emerged from the group gathered around and looked at Damon expectantly. Damon gave a nod of his head to Stefan to continue. Stefan picked up a football and tossed it to Crews.

"Get in position," he said. "Gilbert, line up. We're going to run a slant." Jeremy eyed the newcomer, but did as instructed. "Okay, Connor. Show us what you got." Tate nodded once and lined up behind Crews.

"Hut!"

Crews snapped the ball and Jeremy ran his designated route. Tate easily made the pass. Stefan nodded in approval. "Not bad. Let's line up again. We are going down the field this time." Again, Tate called the play into action. Jeremy ran down the field as Tate dropped back, reading his receiver. He launched the ball, and it spiraled down the field, landing neatly in Jeremy's arms. The team whooped. Damon and Stefan exchanged a smirk.

"It's easy to make those plays without a defender," he said. "Coach Saltzman, pick you defense. O-line, join your center. Coach Salvatore, pick the rest of your offense." Less than two minutes later, 11 teenagers were lined up on either side of the ball. "Your call, Conner." Conner nodded once and called a huddle. The coaches, now standing shoulder to shoulder, watched as Conner relayed his play and the team lined up.

"Hut! Hut!"

Crews snapped the ball. Tate dropped back in the pocket and made a quick read of the defense. Carter Lawrence erupted through the offensive line, his sights on Tate. Tate saw him and scrambled. He spied his receiver down the field and launched the ball a moment before Lawrence made contact. Forty yards down the field, Jeremy caught the pass. The team cheered.

"We got ourselves a quarterback!" Matt declared, beaming. Only the coaches and James Connor heard him, the team too busy congratulating Tate.

"Hold on," Stefan said, holding up his hand. "Conner!"

"Yes, sir?" Tate asked, shaking off a pat on the back from a defensive lineman.

"See that tire?" Stefan replied, pointing down the field at a makeshift target he had made from an old tire and a couple of two-by-fours. Tate nodded. "Think you can thread that pigskin through it from thirty yards out?" Tate surveyed the tire for a moment, then nodded.

"I think so," he said. Damon shook his head.

"No thinking so," he said. "Either you can, or you can't. Which is it?"

"I can," Tate confirmed, his voice steady. Without a word, Jeremy handed him the ball. The team collectively backed up, giving Tate room. Tate set his feet and zeroed in on his target. He took two steps and launched the ball. It arched through the air and passed through the center of the tire. Cheers erupted, while Tate smiled sheepishly.

"Like threading a needle," Damon commented, grinning. Stefan was nodding.

"We have found our quarterback," he confirmed. "Team, meet Tate Conner. Conner, meet your team." The team went through another round of high fiving and welcoming Tate. Damon's grin broadened. It was the first time he had seen them act like something that resembled a team.

"Ask and it is given," Matt quipped before stepping forward to congratulate his quarterback.

"I guess I will leave you to it," James Connor said. He shook both Damon and Stefan's hands. "Maybe take a look at that o-line though. They missed a few tackles."

"Don't I know it," Stefan grumbled.

"Okay, fellas, enough mulling around," Damon called. "Get back to work!" He turned to walk away with James Connor. "Thanks for bringing Tate out. We were in dire need of a quarterback."

"Just coach him up," James replied. "He's a little timid. He needs some pushing, some help building his confidence."

"He is in good hands," Damon promised. "I run a tight ship. My brother is good at his job. Donovan doesn't suck at his. The team lacks discipline, but I think there is raw talent there. I just have to pull it out of them."

"I know they ran you out of Texas, but I did my research. I trust you with my son," James replied. They stopped at the gate. "When is the next booster meeting?" Damon grinned.

"A week from today," he said. "Seven o'clock, in the cafeteria." James nodded.

"My wife and I will be there." They shook hands and parted ways.

"Connor is a natural leader," Stefan said when Damon rejoined them. "He has been here all of ten minutes, and the offense is already looking to him."

"His dad said he's timid. He needs some help boosting his confidence."

"Good to know," Stefan replied.

"I'm going to go check up on special teams," Damon said. "Make sure you tell your guys to tell their parents there is a boosters meeting a week from today, seven o'clock, in the cafeteria." He started walking away. Stefan frowned.

"We don't have a boosters club," he said to Damon's retreating back. Damon didn't turn around, but grinned as he walked away.

"We do now."

* * *

 **Damon is quite confident, isn't he? I promise it won't be all football, all the time. Football is ultimately a secondary story in this fic.**

 **Next update - we head to Caroline's not so small cookout...**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**


	4. Roasted Marshmallows

**I got to tweet with some of you this week and you know what? It was SO MUCH fun! One of my functions in my "real life" job is social media, so I always have Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook open. I loved answering questions and just saying hi! Links are in my bio if you wanna play along!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your comments and love last chapter! I know that one was football heavy, but it's the nature of the story. Sometimes, an update may be more football centric. I do love me some football, though! My team had a bye week this week... Amazing how much you get done when you don't have to drop everything on a Saturday to watch the Vols play ball.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Mommy!" Ava Kate shrieked. "Mommy!" Elena quickly spit out her mouthful of toothpaste and wiped a hand across her mouth.

"I'm coming!" she called. She hurriedly rinsed her mouth out.

"Mommy!" Ava Kate's cries were growing more frantic. In a rush to get to her daughter, Elena tripped over a shoe. She caught herself on her dresser at the expense of banging her shoulder into the doorjamb.

"Ava Kate!" she called, wincing, rubbing her shoulder as she walked down the hallway.

"Mommy!"

Elena followed her daughter's cries, rushing down the stairs and into the living room. Ava Kate was standing in the middle of it, tears pouring. Elena dropped to her knees in front of her and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay," she soothed. "You're okay. I'm here."

"I couldn't find you," Ava Kate cried into her shoulder. "I was scared!"

"I was just upstairs, brushing my teeth," she said. "That's all. Everything is okay. You're okay. I'm okay." Ava Kate nodded, still sniffling. Elena hugged her for another few moments before she released her and took her hands. "You look so pretty in your dress," she said. "Are you excited to go to Aunt Caroline and Uncle Stefan's house?" Ava Kate half shrugged.

"I guess," she said quietly.

"It's going to be fun," Elena told her, adding enthusiasm for Ava Kate's benefit. "We are going to grill burgers, and make s'mores. You can run and play. Aunt Care said she has sparklers, too. You love sparklers." Ava Kate smiled ever so slightly. Elena considered it a victory. "I need to finish getting ready. Do you want to come upstairs with me?" Ava Kate nodded. Elena led her upstairs and deposited her on her bed as she started changing her clothes.

"We can do sparklers?" Ava Kate asked after a few minutes.

"We can," Elena confirmed. "Once it gets dark."

"Okay." Elena studied her daughter for a long moment and sighed. She joined her on the bed. "Ava Kate, you don't have to be afraid, especially when we are at home. Mommy isn't going anywhere. You are safe now. We both are."

"We're safe," Ava Kate repeated. Elena nodded and wrapped an arm around Ava Kate.

"We're safe," she said again. "I promise. It's okay if you are in the living room watching TV or playing and Mommy is in another room. Nothing bad is going to happen to either one of us. Okay?"

"Okay," Ava Kate agreed. Elena wasn't sure Ava Kate believed her, but she had to do what she could to reassure her all the same.

"I love you, buttercup," she said, giving Ava Kate a little squeeze.

"Love you, too, gumdrop," Ava Kate said before giggling. Elena laughed and tickled her. "Can we go to Aunt Caroline and Uncle Stefan's now?"

"Sure thing," Elena said. "Just let me finish getting dressed."

* * *

Damon stood on the sidewalk of Caroline and Stefan's house and shook his head at the scene. Lights were strung, paper lanterns were hung, and the home's front door was thrown open, letting the sound of music and conversation drift out. With a sigh, he shifted the case of beer under his arm and made his way inside. Stefan met him almost as soon as he was through the door.

"Small gathering?" Damon asked.

"I don't know why it surprises me every time," Stefan muttered. "You would think I would know better by now." Damon chuckled and passed him the case of beer.

"Elena said that about you, too." Stefan raised a curious eyebrow.

"Elena?" he asked. Damon shrugged, knowing what Stefan was implying.

"She helped me with the copier the other day," he said by way of explanation. Stefan only nodded.

"Want one of these?" he asked, taking out a beer.

"Please." Stefan passed Damon a beer and a bottle opener he had in his back pocket. "Half the school really is here," he mused as he popped the top and passed the opener back to Stefan. He had already picked out Ric, Tyler, and Matt, and recognized a few other people, even if he wasn't quite sure of their names.

"Care invited anyone under the age of forty, I think," Stefan half grumbled. "I really thought this time, it would just be us, Ric, Elena, maybe Matt and his girlfriend whose name I can't ever remember."

"Stefan!" Caroline appeared out of nowhere. "The grill is ready." She gave him a pointed look. "Hey, Damon. Thanks for coming," she added.

"Apparently this is the place to be," Damon replied.

"And apparently I'm supposed to be manning the grill," Stefan said.

"I would recommend it," Caroline said pointedly. "We have guests."

"You mean we are feeding half of Nags Head," Stefan muttered. Still, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I should go mingle," Damon said. "Get to know my co-workers or whatever."

"Be nice," Caroline warned him. Damon scoffed.

"I'm always nice!"

"You are a little more – precocious – than most people. Tone it down, at least for the first impression." Damon merely rolled his eyes and took a swig from his beer. He spied Ric, standing with a woman he thought was his wife.

"Stef, I like my burger medium-well," he said. Stefan punched him in the arm. "I'm going to go be precocious." He made his way towards Ric.

"Coach Salvatore," Ric greeted.

"Coach Saltzman," Damon replied. They did a quick clasp of their hands. In the few weeks he had known Ric, he had decided he liked him. He tilted his head towards the woman at his side. "I'm guessing this is your far better half?"

"She's the better half, but I'm the prettier half," Ric quipped.

"Oh, hush!" the woman scolded, elbowing him playfully. Ric laughed and put his arm around her.

"Damon, this is my wife, Jenna. "Jenna, this is…"

"Coach Damon Salvatore," she finished. "Also known as the man my husband both raves about and curses about every evening."

"One in the same," Damon said, extending his hand to Jenna. "It's good to meet you."

"Back at you," Jenna replied. "Welcome to Nags Head."

"Thank you," Damon replied. "It's – different – than what I'm used to."

"I'm sure it is," Jenna commented. "A lot more sand and a lot less funding for football programs?" Damon grinned.

"Among other things," he admitted. They exchanged small talk, Damon aware of the curious looks from those around him. Nags Head was a small town and he was the new guy. Even without his past, he would have still be the talk of the town. He didn't let it get to him, however. He had gotten good at turning the other cheek before leaving Texas.

"Ava Kate!" Jenna suddenly exclaimed. "You look so pretty!" Damon turned to see Elena approaching, holding her daughter, who was wearing a red and white dress, by the hand.

"Thank you, Aunt Jenna," Ava Kate said in a soft voice.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Jenna said. "You look beautiful too, of course," she added, looking at Elena. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Please, I'm used to being outshined by my kid at this point," she said with a smile. "Hey Ric, Damon." Ric muttered a hello from where he had squatted down to speak to Ava Kate who was still holding Elena's hand, but smiling slightly at Ric. Damon looked from Elena to Jenna.

"Aunt?" he asked.

"Jenna is my mom's sister," Elena explained. Damon nodded in understanding.

"Ric, Mayor Lockwood just got here," Jenna spoke up. "Let's go say hello before someone else snags her."

"You mean let's suck up to her so she calls you the next time she puts a house on the market," Ric countered. He stood and with a salute to Damon and Elena, followed his wife towards the mayor.

"Jeremy come with you?" he asked, changing the topic as he looked around for his wide receiver. Elena shook her head.

"Who knows where he is," she answered. "I told him to be home by ten. I expect to see him sometime tomorrow morning, probably worse for the wear." Damon pursed his lips. Gilbert was a mystery to him. The kid showed up to football practice on time, even early. He was relatively respectful, if not a bit reserved. He would talk openly with Stefan, but tended to only speak when spoken to when it came to him and the rest of the coaching staff. Yet, he had seen the bloodshot eyes, and knew both Elena and Stefan had told him Jeremy was headed down a dark path. He had put Jeremy's name to his growing mental list of players he needed to pay special attention to.

"I'll talk to him," Damon said. "Remind him that he needs to fly right if he wants to be a part of my football team." Elena shook her head.

"You don't need to do that. He won't listen, anyway. I can handle him."

"I will keep an eye on him," Damon amended. He had every intention of talking to the younger Gilbert, but he didn't want to run the risk of upsetting Elena. He turned his attention to Ava Kate who was holding Elena's hand and sticking close to her mother's side. "Ava Kate, its good to see you again." She moved even closer to Elena.

"Ava Kate, do you remember Coach Salvatore?" Elena asked. Ava Kate nodded. "Can you say hello to him?"

"Hi, Coach Sava… Coach Salvado… Coach Savat…" she stumbled over his name. Damon smiled at her and stooped to her level. Elena watched their interaction curiously.

"You know, 'Salvatore' is a hard name to say," he said. "Why don't you just call me Damon?"

"Coach Damon," Elena corrected. Damon glanced at her, then back to Ava Kate.

"You can call me Damon," he said again. Ava Kate nodded. "Does your mom let you go to that little store near the school that has the barrels of candy?" The faintest of smiles graced Ava Kate's face as she nodded. "Do you have a favorite?" Ava Kate stared at him, debating whether she should answer.

"Tell him which one is your favorite," Elena prompted gently. Ava Kate looked at Elena for a moment, as though she were drawing courage.

"I like the sour gummies," she said softly.

"I like those, too," Damon agreed. "Oh, hey, look at that!" he reached behind her ear and produced a quarter. Ava Kate had winced away from him, but was now looking at him in surprise. He held the quarter up so she could see it. "Looks like you just earned yourself a few gummies." She accepted the quarter from him.

"What do you say?" Elena encouraged.

"Thank you, Damon." Damon smiled at her once more.

"You are welcome, kiddo." He stood up and was greeted by a beaming Elena.

"That was clever." Damon shrugged.

"My dad does magic," he said. "He doesn't make people disappear or pull rabbits out of hats, but he is pretty good at pulling quarters out of ears and pouring water out of his sleeves. I haven't mastered that one, yet, but the quarter bit usually wins over the kids." Elena laughed.

"Ava Kate is a bit difficult to win over, but I think you cracked the surface. That quarter will buy her two, maybe three sour gummies."

"Two or three is better than nothing," Damon countered.

"Uncle Damon!" Damon turned just in time to brace himself for impact as a young boy with dirty blonde hair barreled into him. He stumbled a couple of steps, laughing.

"What's up, Cody, my man?" he asked, ruffling the kid's hair. A miniature Stefan looked up at him, eyes shining in admiration. "How was your trip?"

"I had to hang out with Grandpa Bill and Uncle Greg for an entire week," the boy countered. "How do you think it was?" Damon laughed outright, Elena joining in. Despite Cody's dramatics, they knew he had enjoyed a week in Chicago with Caroline's father and his partner, being doted on and allowed all of his heart's desires.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Damon told him.

"It was okay," Cody amended. "But, I only got to hang out with you for a few days before I had to go. Dad said maybe I can come to football practice on Monday. Can I? You're the head coach, so you make the decisions."

"See why he's my favorite nephew?" Damon asked Elena. She laughed. As far as she knew, Caroline and Stefan's six year old was his only nephew. "You can definitely come to practice. If you behave yourself, I might let you get in on a few of drills towards the end."

"Cool!" Cody said. He noticed Elena then.

"Oh, hey, Aunt Elena," he said before turning back to Damon. "Dad said you have a really good new quarterback. How good is he? Can he throw downfield?"

"And I am clearly his favorite aunt," Elena muttered. Damon winked at her.

"We do have a new quarterback. I will introduce you to him on Monday, deal?" Cody beamed at his uncle.

"Deal!" he exclaimed. "Can you throw the ball around with me, Uncle Damon?" Damon glanced at Elena for a moment, finding that he didn't want to part ways with her just yet. He couldn't deny his nephew, either, however.

"Let's go out back and toss a few," he agreed. "Ava Kate, do you want to come?"

"She's a girl!" Cody protested before Ava Kate could reply. "Girls don't play football!"

"Girls can do whatever they want," Damon countered sternly. "Don't be jerk." He turned back to Ava Kate. "Do you want to come throw the ball with us?" Ava Kate shook her head. "You sure? I bet you have a good arm."

"I want to stay with Mommy," she said.

"Ava Kate, why don't you go play with Cody?" Elena encouraged. "Or, your friend Ari is here. You like to play with her." As if on cue, a little girl with blonde pigtails bounced up to Ava Kate.

"Hi, Ava Kate!"

"Hi, Ari," Ava replied.

"Wanna build a sand castle?" Ari asked. It took a moment, but Ava Kate nodded. "Come on!" Ari grabbed Ava Kate's hand and dragged her away. Ava Kate looked nervously over her shoulder, but allowed her friend to lead her.

"The blonde has personality," Damon commented.

"She is a spitfire," Elena confirmed. "Ava Kate is quiet, reserved. Ari is bubbly and outgoing. But, Ari looks out for Ava Kate and Ava Kate keeps her centered. They are joined at the hip."

"Good friends are hard to find," Damon commented.

"Uncle Damon! Come on!" Damon nodded towards Cody.

"I'm going to go show this kid how to throw a football. Talk to you later?" Elena nodded and smiled.

"Have fun."

* * *

"This seat taken?" Elena smiled.

"It's all yours." Damon settled on the low log next to Elena, balancing a plate in one hand, a beer in the other. He stuck the bottle of beer in the sand.

"Where is your mini me?" he asked.

"Just over there," Elena answered, nodding her head towards a small group of children playing in the sand, a few yards away from where the waves reached. "High tide will roll in soon. Those piles of sand they call castles don't stand a chance."

"You have to admire their preservation. They will be right back out there the next time Caroline and Stefan have one of these cookouts. Which, from what I now understand, happen often."

"Caroline does like to throw a party," Elena agreed. Stefan and Caroline had a great home for entertaining. Oceanfront yet modest, the home had a spacious deck and a boardwalk that led across the sand dune and to the beach where they had a fire pit, complete with logs for seating. "Where is Cody?"

"He got a bit too big for his britches. He is currently doing time in his room for taking a game of touch football too far."

"He's in timeout?" Elena translated. Damon nodded.

"He tackled a kid, the kid started crying. The kid was fine, but Caroline saw the whole thing and wouldn't listen to reason."

"What was reason?" Elena asked, amused.

"Cody wrapped the kid up," Damon stated. "Arms around him, nice, neat tackle, put him on the ground. He could teach my offensive line a few things. It was textbook." Elena laughed.

"Caroline says Cody isn't going to play football," she informed Damon. "She says it's too dangerous." Damon snorted.

"She would wrap that kid in bubble wrap if she could get away with it. He's a Salvatore. He's going to play football."

"You played before you coached?" Elena asked, spearing her potato salad with a fork. Damon nodded and reached for his beer. He took a swig before he answered.

"I was a tailback, started a few games at Texas A&M. I blew out my knee in a game against Arkansas. I had surgery, rehab, all that stuff, but it was never quite the same. I gave up playing and took up coaching."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Coaching," Damon answered easily. "My blood pressure is probably through the roof six days out of seven, but I get hit a hell of a lot less." Elena chuckled. "What about you? Any sports glory days?"

"I cheered," Elena answered. "I was captain of the First Flight Falcon's varsity squad for two years. And, I danced, which means I got conned into coaching the school's dance team. Caroline has the cheerleading squad."

"You coach the dance team?" Damon repeated.

"I do," Elena confirmed. She smirked. "We were the only team – in anything – to win a state championship last year."

"Color me impressed," Damon countered. "You grew up here?"

"I did. Right next door to Caroline. Our moms were lifelong best friends, and so, we have been best friends since birth."

"And then Caroline left you to go to college in Texas," Damon mused. "Where she met my traitor of a brother, fell in love, married him, and convinced him to move here."

"Traitor?" Elena asked. Stefan and Caroline had met the first week of their freshman year of college, married their junior year, and Caroline had been pregnant with Cody when they graduated. Cody came along two months after they moved back to Nags Head to start their teaching jobs.

"He went to the University of Texas," Damon informed her. "Texas, Elena. Me, Dad, our grandfather? All Aggies. And then Stefan went to Texas." Elena burst out laughing. Damon was dead serious, however. "Stefan is my best friend in the entire world, but he is a traitor."

"I assume that means I shouldn't be anywhere near you and Stefan when the two schools play one another?"

"That's putting it mildly," Damon admitted. "We get a little out of hand." They exchanged smiles and let a comfortable silence settle between them for a few moments while they focused on their plates. Elena checked on Ava Kate who was still playing contently. "Where did you go to college?" Damon asked after a few moments. Elena finished chewing her food.

"Georgetown," she answered. "Far enough away that my parents didn't visit every weekend, but close enough to still come home for a long weekend every once in a while." She left it at that, not wanting to go into her college years – or her post-college years.

"Impressive," Damon said. "How did you like D.C.? I was there once. I hated it. Too damn busy. Which is ironic, seeing as our government never seems to get anything done." Elena cracked a smile, despite not wanting to talk about her past. There was something about Damon that put her at ease.

"I liked it well enough," she said. She hesitated for a moment. "I moved to Chicago after college. Ava Kate's father is from there. Ava Kate and I moved back here winter before last." She left it at that. Somehow, Damon knew not to ask anything further.

"How old is Ava Kate, anyway?" he asked. "Four? Five?"

"She will be five soon," Elena answered. "Which is so hard for me to believe. She starts kindergarten this year. I had to petition the school system since the state requires that a child turn five by August 31 to start kindergarten and her birthday is October 5. She had to go through a battery of testing, but she is exceptionally smart. She breezed thorough and they agreed she was mature enough to handle kindergarten. Besides, she needs the social interaction." Again, Damon knew not to press.

"Speaking of Ava Kate," he commented, noting the little girl making her way towards them. She was once more giving him a skeptical look, but she didn't look quite as nervous.

"Are you finished building castles?" Elena asked. Ava Kate nodded.

"Can we do sparklers now?" she asked.

"Let it get a little bit darker, and we will," Elena promised. "Do you want anything else to eat?" Ava Kate shook her head, but then seemed to think better of it.

"Can we make s'mores?"

"We have to get the fire going, first," Elena answered. "Then, we can make them."

"Can you make the fire?" Ava Kate asked her.

"We can find Uncle Stefan…"

"I can make a fire," Damon interrupted, already putting his nearly empty plate aside. "If there is one thing I learned at Texas A&M, it was how to build a bonfire."

It was like moths to a flame. As soon as Damon gathered the supplies Stefan kept on hand for the fire pit, the men appeared, offering their help or else standing around, several with beers in hand, chatting. Kids, too, huddled, eagerly awaiting s'mores. As Damon lit a match, he caught Elena's eye. She hadn't moved from her spot and was holding Ava Kate in her lap. He winked at her before he realized he was doing it. She smiled back. Stefan saw the exchange, but didn't say anything, pocketing it for later. A cheer went up as the fire roared to life.

"Light a fire, get in their good graces," he quipped as he approached Elena, roasting sticks in hand. "Who knew?"

"I think men are just impressed by fire in general," Elena countered.

"Maybe," Damon agreed. He held a stick out to Ava Kate. "You ready to make that s'more?" She took the stick and looked to Elena for instructions. Damon passed another stick to Elena. "Step up to the flames, ladies."

"Come on," Elena said, putting Ava Kate on her feet and standing herself. Holding Ava Kate's hand, they got closer to the fire. It was too hot to stay close for long as it was a hot, humid, late summer evening, but they would tough it out in the name of a s'more. "You stay right here. I'm going to get us some marshmallows." To her surprise, Ava Kate stayed put. She expected her to follow her to the supply table.

"Ava Kate let you walk away without her?" Caroline asked, meeting Elena at the table. "Am I seeing things?"

"I know," Elena said, glancing over her shoulder. Ava Kate was standing by Damon, looking at him curiously, her fingers in her mouth. Cody had been allowed to return to the party, and had joined Damon, talking animatedly. "She doesn't seem as afraid of Damon."

"Well, it's men she's afraid of," Caroline reminded her. "Damon is more of an overgrown boy." Elena laughed lightly.

"Your kid seems to be his biggest fan."

"Cody adores him," Caroline confirmed. "He has been so excited about Damon moving here. I give Damon a hard time, but he is actually a pretty good guy. He is just fun to make fun of." She looked at Elena then, her eyes wide. "You should go out with him!" Elena's jaw dropped.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "No. You know how I feel about dating."

"I do, and it's stupid. You could do way worse than Damon."

"Caroline, you know my history with men. It is not possible for me to do worse."

"True," Caroline readily agreed. "But, this is Nags Head. Your options are severely limited. Damon is new on the market. Someone will swipe him up. I already heart Lydia Spriggs talking about how hot he is. We both know she has no qualms about making a move."

"Caroline, I'm not going to date," Elena said again. "Not right now. Maybe not for a long time." Caroline sighed.

"Elena, I know he hurt you. He more than hurt you. He destroyed you. But, it's been nearly two years. I know these last two years have been hard in so many ways, but at some point, you have to start living your life again." She glanced over her shoulder at where Damon was still being held hostage by her son. Ava Kate was still standing by them, even though her eyes were locked on her mother. She saw Damon glance at Ava Kate, as though making sure she was okay. "Ava Kate needs you to start living your life." Elena sighed.

"I know," she admitted. She knew she needed to be strong, for Ava Kate. She needed to set an example, show her daughter that no matter what life throws at her, she can make it through to the other side. "It's just so hard." Carolina passed Elena a couple of chocolate bars.

"Don't count Damon out," she advised. She glanced over her shoulder again and saw Cody and Damon laughing at something. Ava Kate had the faintest of smiles on her face, even as she checked on her mother's whereabouts. "He is a good guy, Elena." Elena looked over her shoulder. Damon had stooped down, still talking to Cody, but was working to bring Ava Kate into whatever their conversation was about.

"I have learned never to say never," Elena said. "Want me to take that roasting stick to Cody?"

"Would you mind?" Caroline asked. "I'm going to go find Stefan and get the sparklers out." Elena took the roasting stick and returned to Ava Kate and Damon.

"Cody, this is for you," she said, passing him a roasting stick. He took it, never breaking his stream of chatter with Damon.

"Flash is so fast, Uncle Damon. He's the fastest guy I have ever seen! He's just like the guy on TV…"

"You forgot something, kid," Damon interrupted. Cody stopped his spiel.

"The guy on TV is fast like Flash…" Damon shook his head.

"Elena just gave you a roasting stick so you can make a s'more with us. You forgot to say something." Cody's eyes widened in understanding.

"Thank you for the stick, Aunt Elena," he said quickly. Elena grinned. Cody was a good kid for the most part, and Stefan and Caroline worked to instill manners in him, but he was excitable, and often got carried away.

"You're welcome, Cody," she said before turning to Damon. "I thought you were the fun uncle."

"I am," Damon confirmed. "But, I'm also not going to let the kid get away with being rude." Elena held out a marshmallow.

"Help him roast this. I've found he's a lot more polite when he has food in his mouth."

"He's just like Stefan," Damon quipped, making Elena laugh. He took the marshmallow from her and helped Cody spear it. She did the same with Ava Kate.

"Don't put it all the way in the fire," Elena advised. "You'll burn it. We just want to toast it. You don't like burned marshmallows."

"Those are the best kind," Damon said, overhearing. Elena made a face in reply. Ava Kate thrust her roasting stick forward, the marshmallow catching on fire.

"Shoot!" Elena gasped. She grabbed for the stick and blew out the flaming marshmallow, but it was already burnt through.

"Mommy, it burned!" Ava Kate whined.

"It's okay. We'll make another one."

"I'll eat that one," Damon piped up. He held out his roasting stick, speared with a marshmallow he hadn't roasted yet. Cody was messily putting together his s'more. "One square of chocolate, champ," he added, seemingly having eyes in the back of his head as Cody tried to sneak extra chocolate.

"Thank you," Elena said, trading sticks with Damon. He winked at her and bit the marshmallow off the end of the stick. Elena passed the stick to Ava Kate. Again, they set the marshmallow on fire. When they scorched a third one, Damon intervened.

"I'm going to fill up on burnt marshmallows and have no room for an actual s'more if you two keep this up," he said, moving so he was standing on the other side of Ava Kate. "Let me help you out. I'm a pro at this."

"Or, you're cocky," Elena muttered just loud enough for him to hear. He merely grinned at her.

"Uncle Damon is the best at roastin' marshmallows," Cody piped up. He was standing a few feet away, his s'more half-eaten in his hand, chocolate smeared across his mouth.

"The kid knows what's up," Damon quipped. "Finish off that s'more, then go find your mother and have her clean that chocolate off you face. You look like that kid from _Matilda_ that eats all the cake."

"What's _Matilda_?" Cody countered.

"She's the magic girl," Ava Kate spoke up. Elena's eyes widened in surprise. Ava Kate rarely inserted herself into conversations, preferring to sit on the sidelines. Damon smiled at her.

"She's the magic girl," he confirmed.

"Sounds like a dumb girl movie," Cody muttered. Damon raised an eyebrow in warning. "Sorry." He busied himself with what was left of his s'more, deciding it was a good time to shut up. His uncle was his favorite person in the world, but he didn't let him get away with much, much like his Aunt Elena, whom he had deemed his second favorite person in the world – most days.

"Let's roast you a marshmallow," Damon said to Ava Kate. She nodded. He squatted next to her as Elena spread another marshmallow. Damon reached out, intending to put his hand over Ava Kate's and guide her. She gasped and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said, automatically holding his hands up in appeasement. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Elena said, stooping down as well. Whether she was talking to him or Ava Kate, he didn't know. "Damon is just going to help you with your marshmallow. That's all. It's okay." He knew then that she was talking to Ava Kate who had now turned and was eyeing him precariously.

"Is it okay if I help you?" he asked. He didn't quite understand what had happened, but he was working on a theory about Ava Kate's timid nature and it didn't much like where his thoughts were leading. A few beats later, she nodded. Slowly, Damon reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"There you go," Elena encouraged. Cody stood and wandered away, following his uncle's directions to find his mother.

"If you want to just want to roast it, not burn it, you have to keep it just a little bit away from the flame," Damon told her. He put his free hand on Ava Kate's back to steady her. "And then, you turn it slowly." He helped her rotate the stick. The marshmallow began to brown evenly. "At just the right moment, you move it away." Damon guided the stick away from the fire. "And you have a perfectly roasted marshmallow." The marshmallow was browned evenly on all sides.

"Thank you," Ava Kate said softly, without prompting. Again, Elena was surprised.

"Looks like you actually are good at this," Elena teased.

"I make it a point to only tell the truth," Damon told her. They exchanged a smile. Elena helped Ava Kate put her s'more together.

"It's starting to get dark," Elena told her as she settled her onto a log and passed her the s'more. "We will be able to do sparklers soon." Ava Kate smiled before biting into her s'more. Elena turned with the intentions of making her own, only to be met by Damon offering her one.

"For you."

"Oh, Damon, no, I can make my own. You eat that one." Damon shook his head.

"This one is yours," he said. "Take it so I can free up my hands to make another one." Elena took the s'more. He speared another marshmallow and set to roasting it.

"Thank you," Elena said. "For both the s'more and for helping Ava Kate. She doesn't like anything burnt – marshmallows, toast, hot dogs... If it has char on it, forget it."

"I had to intervene," Damon said seriously. "Otherwise, the kid would still be here tomorrow, trying to get a marshmallow she could eat." He removed his stick from the flame and blew out the fiery marshmallow. Elena passed him two graham cracker squares.

"I'm a great cook," Elena informed him. "Just not over an open flame."

"I think you will have to prove that," Damon stated as he layered on chocolate and completed his s'more. "I'm not hard to impress, though. I can grill a burger and I make a mean cup of Easy Mac. That's about it." He took a big bite of his s'more.

"Did you just admit to not being good at something?" Elena asked.

"Like I said, I believe in being honest." Elena studied him, Caroline's encouragement to date Damon playing through her head. "I didn't scare Ava Kate, did I? I know she's shy…" Elena shook her head and glanced at her daughter who was wrapped up in her s'more, her own face now covered in chocolate.

"She's okay. She's just timid around people she doesn't know." Damon didn't say anything further, but a dozen questions about Elena and Ava Kate popped into his mind. "You got a smile out of her. That is a pretty big deal in Ava Kate's world."

"She's a sweet little girl," he observed.

"She is," Elena agreed, glancing over her shoulder at Ava Kate. "She's really looking forward to sparklers. And I'm really looking forward to how well she is going to sleep tonight." Damon chuckled. "So, how are you liking Nags Head so far?"

"It's a hell of a lot different than Texas," Damon admitted. "There are some similarities. My school in Texas was also in a small town – small town, but big on football – and everyone knew everyone. I've noticed that's what its like here." Elena nodded her agreement. While Nags Head was a booming down from Memorial Day to Labor Day, the island's population of residents was relatively small, and everyone knew everyone. "Of course, there weren't any beaches."

"Tourist season only lasts another couple of weeks," Elena told him. "Then, it will be back to normal around here. You will get to see what this place is really like."

"What is this place really like?" Damon countered.

"No traffic. Most everything closes early, some places even close for the season. You can go to the beach and there won't be a soul around, or else one or two random families enjoying the day. And then, Memorial Day will roll around and we will be right back in the thick of swarming tourists and overrun grocery stores." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"This is what this place looks busy?" he asked. He had thought the Outer Banks made his Texas small town look like a booming metropolis. Elena grinned.

"This is the peak of tourist season. We have about two more weeks until Labor Day weekend, and then it is back to normal."

"So you're saying I should get my groceries during my lunch period, otherwise the grocery store will be shut down by the time I wrap up football practice?"

"Something like that," Elena confirmed. Damon smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to like this place." Elena returned his smile. Their eyes met.

"Yo, Damon!" Stefan called from across the yard. "Cornhole! I need a partner!" Damon tore his eyes away from Elena's with some difficulty and gave his brother a mock salute.

"I've got you!" he called back. He turned back to Elena. "Duty calls."

"Good luck," Elena replied. "Corn hole gets pretty competitive around here." Damon winked at her.

"Good thing I'm pretty competitive."

* * *

 **How fun is Cody? The kid worships Damon. And, he's pretty obnoxious. In a typical six year old boy way.**

 **I think a few sparks were flying at that bonfire, maybe?**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Training Session

**A day later than usual with my update, but at least its a long one? :)**

 **I loved your comments and tweets from last chapter! If you've read my other two stories, you know I like the slow burn - but not _too_ slow... Keep the comments and tweets and follows coming - I love talking to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Damon picked up a battered football helmet and studied it. The blue paint was scratched, the inside padding worn and dirty. It needed a new facemask, too. He made a face and tossed it haphazardly into a bin. "Is this really all of it?"

"This is it," Stefan confirmed. He was sorting through a pile of faded jerseys, separating the ones with too many holes from the ones they could salvage for another season. He held up a blue home jersey. The '11' had peeled to a point he could barely read it. He sighed and tossed it into the discard pile. "I don't know that we'll have enough home jerseys to go around."

"This is ridiculous," Damon stated, tossing another helmet in the bin. "Absolutely ridiculous. How are they supposed to play decent football if this is the crap they have to play with? I'm not sure this stuff is in good enough condition to protect them properly."

"We have what we have," Stefan mused.

"Yeah, well, the field is a wreck and I wouldn't sit on those bleachers without a tetanus shot. This is pitiful."

"Ric, Matt, and Tyler are doing what they can to get the field in shape, but it needs to be re-sodded. Even if we could afford it, we wouldn't have time to get it done before the first game." They were less than three weeks away from their season opener and had a scrimmage schedule next week.

"That's why we have a booster club meeting tomorrow night."

"Again, we don't have a booster club," Stefan reminded him. "This isn't Texas, Damon. We barely have a PTA."

"We have a booster club starting tomorrow night," Damon said with determination. "I emailed the parents."

"You might get two here. Connor's dad is a given, so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that someone else might show up."

"We are going to have a Booster Club, and they are going to raise money for this football team," Damon said stubbornly. Stefan sighed and shook his head. He would support his brother, regardless, but he didn't think Damon realized the mountain he had ahead of him.

"Have you reached out to any of the other faculty?" he asked. "I can't say they would be willing to help, but you could probably get a few of them interested."

"I'll ask Elena," Damon replied automatically. "And Caroline has to help. She married you. She's family. She's obligated." Stefan glanced at Damon as they inventoried equipment.

"If you want Caroline to help, I would suggest not informing her she is obligated. Telling her she has to do something is the fastest way to get her to dig her heels in and refuse."

"I can handle Caroline," Damon said dismissively. He had handled her earlier when she showed up at practice to pick up Cody and attempted to lay into him about letting the kid run a few drills, complete with pads. He tore a broken chinstrap from a helmet. "Speaking of Elena, what's going on there?" Stefan eyed him. This was the second time Damon had asked him about Elena.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a single mom, but like, what happened to Ava Kate's father? You said he wasn't in the picture and she mentioned the guy was from Chicago, but left it at that."

"That's more than she usually says about the bastard," Stefan muttered. "That's Elena's story to tell, but he is definitely not in the picture. It's just Elena and Ava Kate, has been for the last two years. Officially, anyway. It's pretty much been just the two of them since Ava Kate was born."

"Ava Kate isn't just shy," Damon stated. "I've been working with kids long enough to know there's more going on there."

"Like I said, that's Elena's story to tell," Stefan replied with a note of finality. He loved Elena like a sister and while he loved his brother more than anything, he wasn't going to tell her story, a story she held close to her vest. "You know, Caroline thinks you should ask Elena out. I have to agree with her. Elena might be a little hard to convince, but you tend to be a pretty determined guy, once you set your mind to something." Damon glanced at his brother.

"Caroline make you say that?" Stefan shook his head.

"I know you and I know Elena. You would be good together, not to mention good for each other. She needs a guy that will treat her and Ava Kate well and you need a woman who can put up with your crap. You're a decent guy and she's no pushover. Besides, I saw you two Saturday night. You were into her." Damon gave up trying to hide his grin.

"She's pretty great," he admitted. "From what I know of her, at least. She's beautiful. She's good with the students. And judging by what I saw Saturday night, she's a great mother."

"She is pretty great," Stefan confirmed. "Ask her out, Damon." Damon considered it. A relationship wasn't high on his priority list at the moment – he was more interested in salvaging what equipment he had, raising money for new uniforms, and rebuilding a football team, all while adjusting to living in a new place and teaching history again – but if he had learned anything from the last year, it was that life had a mean curveball.

"You said it would be hard to convince her to go out with me. Why?" Stefan pursed his lips for a moment before answering, choosing his words careful, once more in an effort to protect Elena.

"She hasn't had the easiest go of it," he admitted. "A lot has happened to her in the last few years. Her trust is pretty shaky and she's going to guard Ava Kate with her life. But, if anyone can break through the wall she's put up when it comes to dating and relationships, it's you."

"I'll ease into it," Damon decided, wondering once again what happened to Elena in the past. "Just – don't tell Caroline. She'll be annoying about it."

"She's going to be annoying about it, anyway," Stefan replied. "She won't push Elena but so much, but you? You will wish for nails on a chalkboard by the time she's done with you." Damon chuckled.

"That's a nice way to talk about your wife."

"Determination is her middle name," he replied. He looked at his watch. "I need to get going. I promised Care I would swap out Cody duty with her so she could come back here and finish organizing her supply closet. She somehow managed to convince the district to paint her classroom, and needs to get everything out of the way tonight."

"I'm going to head to my office and get some work done," Damon replied. "Do me a favor? If Gilbert is still watching film with the offense, send him my way."

"Will do," Stefan promised, wondering just how many members of his offense were still watching film two hours after practice ended. His guess was very few. "See you tomorrow, Coach."

"We have a booster club meeting at seven," Damon replied. "Don't forget."

* * *

"Stefan said you wanted to see me?"

Damon bookmarked the sports apparel website he was browsing and swiveled his chair to face Jeremy Gilbert. "It's Coach Salvatore," he corrected. "At least when you're at school or football practice. Call him whatever you want outside of that. Come in and have a seat."

Jeremy eyed him, but did as he was instructed.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"You aren't. Although, it's interesting that being in trouble is your first assumption as to why I called you in here."

"I tend to spend a lot of time being lectured about my behavior," Jeremy fired back. "Forgive me, Coach, for assuming you wanted to give me one of your inspirational talks." He had heard about Coach Salvatore, how he was pulling players in one by one and telling them they could do whatever they wanted, if they just worked hard enough. He wasn't buying it, however. He knew from experience life was a bitch, no matter what the fading and peeling inspirational poster around school tried to tell him.

"How are things going?" Damon countered, ignoring the jab. Jeremy looked suspicious. "At wide receiver. Are you settling in?"

"I like it," Jeremy replied honestly. "It's a hell of a lot better fit for me than defensive tackle."

"Watch your language," Damon warned. "And, I agree. You are much better suited for wide receiver. What do you think about Conner?"

"He's a good quarterback. His throws are accurate. His calls are clear."

"And the offensive line?"

"It would be nice if they would block from time to time." Damon had to fight not to chuckle. He was in agreement.

"We're working on it," he said diplomatically. "So, football is going well. What about everything else? You're going to be a junior, right? Ready for school to start back in a few weeks?"

"I suppose so," Jeremy said, once more looking skeptically at Damon. "I have my class schedule. I will pick up a notebook and a few pencils before school starts. I might even get a new pair of shoes, you never know."

"What do you like to do outside of football?" Damon pressed, ignoring Jeremy's attitude for the moment. The boy shrugged.

"I just hang out at the beach with friends, go to movies, that sort of thing. There isn't exactly a lot to do around Nags Head."

"I heard you like to draw. Any truth in that?" Jeremy shrugged again.

"Yeah, I guess." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" he pressed. "You guess you like to draw?"

"Fine. I like to draw. Big deal. Why do you care, anyway? Why am I even in here? So far, you're just asking me a bunch of stupid questions."

"Watch it," Damon warned. Jeremy pursed his lips and had the good sense not to reply. "I'm just trying to get to know my players better. Teams work better when they are familiar with one another. And I know you lost your parents recently. That has to be tough."

"Let me guess, you have been talking to my saint of a sister."

"She mentioned that your parents passed," Damon confirmed.

"Elena should mind her own damn business."

"Mouth!" Damon reprimanded. "As for your sister, I don't know her well, but I would hazard a guess that she is doing the best she can, raising a child and being your legal guardian, on top of teaching and coaching the dance team. You would do well to show her some respect."

"She does have her hands full," Jeremy volleyed back. "Which is why she shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"You're sixteen," Damon replied. "You have no idea how to take care of yourself." He reached for a stack of post-its on his desk and scratched out a phone number. He passed it to Jeremy. "That's my cell number. If you ever need anything, call me, no matter what time it is." Jeremy took the paper, crumbled it, and put it in his pocket.

"You give this number to everyone else on the team?" he asked. "Or am I a special case? Someone you have been told to keep an eye on?" Damon gazed at Jeremy for a long moment, his fingers tented in front of him.

"I give it to those I think may need it," he answered. He left it at that. "It's getting late. Go on home, kid. I'll see you in the morning." Jeremy nodded his head once, stood, and left the office. Once he was in the hallway, he pulled Damon's phone number out of his pocket. He made to throw it away, but at the last second, changed his mind. He slipped the wrinkled paper into his wallet. Just in case.

* * *

"Careful with that," Caroline warned as Elena picked up a tray of beakers. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm capable of moving a few bottles across the room without breaking them," she informed Caroline.

"I only have a few beakers. If you break those, I'm screwed." Elena ignored her. She moved the tray across the room and placed it neatly on a shelf in Caroline's supply closet. "There we have it. All safe and sound."

"My hero," Caroline said dryly.

"Someone looking for a hero?" Caroline and Elena turned towards the voice to find Damon leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, looking amused.

"And we're still searching," Caroline quipped. "What do you want, Salvatore?"

"Is that how you treat family?" Damon asked.

"It's how I treat you." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Elena," he greeted, working hard to keep his smile casual. She was dressed down, wearing athletic shorts and a First Flight t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail, no makeup to be hand. She was stunning. He pretended note to notice how long and tan her legs were.

"Hey, Damon," she replied with a small smile of her own. Damon noticed Ava Kate sitting at Caroline's desk, playing with what looked like paper dolls.

"Hi, Ava Kate," he said. "How's it going?" The little girl gave him a bashful smile, but didn't reply.

"What do you want, Damon?" Caroline asked. "We're busy. I have to get this room cleaned up…"

"Before it gets painted in the morning," Damon finished. "Stefan told me on his way out to trade Cody duty. I would offer to help if I didn't have a down to the wire project of my own. Which leads to why I'm here. I need some help."

"With?" Caroline pressed. Elena lifted herself to sit on a desk, listening.

"I need the two of you to show up here, tomorrow evening, at seven o'clock, for the first booster club meeting of the year." Caroline raised both eyebrows. Elena cocked her head in interest.

"First Flight doesn't have a booster club," she told him.

"We do now," Damon informed her. "I can only count on the quarterback's dad showing up. I need people there. Support. I'm enlisting the two of you."

"Sorry, Coach, I have plans," Caroline informed him. She resumed her work, sorting through a basket of supplies.

"No you don't," Damon countered. "You're going to spend the day, sitting in your classroom bossing a bunch of people around who don't need your help to do their job, go home, have dinner, put Cody to bed, and watch _The Bachelorette_ or some equally awful reality show."

"Exactly. Plans." Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Elena.

"Elena?" Elena chewed her lip, considering.

"Ava Kate would have to come," she finally said. "I don't have anyone to babysit her on such short notice." Caroline raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. It wasn't that Elena didn't have anyone to watch Ava Kate. It was that Elena trusted very few people with her daughter – and her daughter trusted even less.

"The more the merrier," Damon said. He glanced at Ava Kate. "How is she at fundraising?"

"Well, she does have that cute and innocent thing going for her," Elena ventured. Damon smiled at her.

"That's the kind of thinking we need," he said. "So, you'll be there?"

"Why not?" Elena replied. She smirked. "I kind of want to see how this booster club of yours turns out."

"It will be a smashing success," Damon promised. He looked at Caroline. "Be there at seven, sharp, Barbie. Bring the squirt with you if you have to." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room. Caroline stared after him.

"Did he just convince me to be a part of his booster club?" she asked.

"To be fair, I think he told you you were a part of it."

"Jerk," Caroline muttered. She brightened. "But, that means you get to spend more time with him!" Elena sighed.

"Caroline…," she warned.

"You could do way worse," she continued. "Hell, you have done way worse. Look at it like this, he already knows about Ava Kate, so there's no awkward 'oh, hey, so I have a kid' conversation to worry about. I will even vouch for the fact that he's good with kids. Cody loves him. Damon is the fun uncle, but he is also good at disciplining him when he needs it. And let's be honest, Cody needs it."

"He is good with Cody," Elena mused, thinking of how Damon had both played with Cody and corrected him when needed at the cookout.

"Just get to know him," Caroline urged. "He's a good guy, Elena. A really good guy." She paused for a moment. "And, despite the brave front he puts on, he's hurting over everything that happened in Texas. He could use a friend."

"I'm sure he's a good guy," Elena said. "But, dating…" She trailed off and shook her head. "I have to focus on Ava Kate. And Jeremy." Caroline reached out and took Elena's hand.

"Elena, I know you've been hurt. I know the last few years have been hard for you. But, things are better for you now, right?" She waited until Elena nodded. "I know it's scary, putting yourself out there, but you deserve to be happy, too, whether that's with Damon or someone else. I know you want to do what's best for Ava Kate and Jeremy, but sometimes, what's best for them, is for you to do something that makes yourself happy." Elena smiled sadly.

"Knowing that and doing that are two very different things," she said. She reached for a microscope. "It's getting late, and Ava Kate's bedtime is an hour from now." Caroline nodded, knowing the conversation was over. That didn't mean she was giving up.

* * *

Damon took a deep breath, wondering what the hell he was doing as he put one foot in front of the other on a path to Elena's classroom. He knew she would be there. They had a staff training at nine, and while he didn't know Elena well, he already knew she was dedicated to her job. He paused in the doorframe and smiled. She was there, her hair falling over her shoulder as she focused on the computer screen in front of her. With another deep breath, he raised his hand and rapt on the doorframe. She jumped.

"Damon!" she breathed when she spotted him. "You have to stop doing that." He chuckled.

"Sorry," he apologized, walking into the room. He indicated the drink carrier in his hand. "I, um, brought coffee," he added lamely. He didn't even know if Elena liked coffee, but it was the best idea he had come up with in his quest to get to know her better since leaving Caroline's classroom the night before. He had dreamed – vividly – about her long legs the night before, distracting himself from coming up with a better plan. "You might not be a coffee drinker, but I thought I'd take a chance... Most teachers are." Elena was smiling.

"You brought me coffee?" she asked, standing. She was wearing another modest yet form-fitting dress, this one blue.

"To thank you," he said quickly, not wanting to come on too strong. Based on what little he knew about Elena's past, he knew he needed to take things slow with her. "For agreeing to come to this booster club meeting tonight." She smiled bigger.

"Well, thank you," she said. "I happen to fall into the category of teachers who get by on coffee during the day, and maybe a glass of wine by night. I also happen to think the coffee the school supplies is terrible." Damon smiled.

"It is," he agreed. He removed a coffee from the container and held it out to her. "It took me just two days to decide to bring my own. There are sugar and cream packets in the middle of the tray, if you need them." Elena reached for two packets of sugar and a container of cream.

"Thank you for this," she said again. "You didn't have to, though. I've been saying this school needs some sort of boosters club since I started here last school year."

"I haven't exactly been given the okay from the district to have a boosters club, but I'll deal with that as it comes," Damon said. He was used to ruffling feathers in the name of getting his way. He looked around the room. "Where's Ava Kate?"

"Daycare," Elena answered. There was a guilty tilt to her voice that Damon didn't miss. "She doesn't especially like it, but until school starts, it is what it is."

"Oh, well, I thought she might be here, so I brought her a hot chocolate. He indicated a small lidded cup. Elena beamed, Caroline's words of Damon being a truly good guy echoing through her mind.

"That was really sweet of you," she told him. "I'm sorry she's not here to drink it. She loves hot chocolate."

"No need to apologize." Damon perched on one of the desks in the room. "I just didn't want her to be left out."

"Well, I appreciate it all the same." Elena took a sip of her coffee. "So good." Damon chuckled.

"Better than school coffee?" he asked.

"A thousand times over," Elena confirmed. Damon put the tray down and picked up his own coffee.

"So, I had a little conversation with Jeremy," he started. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"How did that go?"

"He was a little standoffish, but it wasn't too bad." He smirked. "He referred to you as his saint of a sister." Elena rolled her eyes.

"That's his favorite line."

"I gave him my phone number, told him to call me if he needed anything." Elena's eyes flashed.

"You didn't need to do that," she informed him. She hated when people questioned whether or not she, as a young single mother with a past, was capable of taking care of a bratty sixteen year old. Jenna had offered to take Jeremy time and time again, but Elena refused. He was her brother, and, therefore, her responsibility. She had already lost her parents. She wasn't going to lose her brother, too.

"I know," Damon said, sensing she was going on the defensive. He decided to be honest. If he made her mad, he would just have to apologize and go from there. "Jeremy is a teenage boy. I've spent a lot of time with teenage boys over the years. I haven't known you long, but I can tell you're doing a great job, being his guardian, being Ava Kate's mom, being a teacher. No one is questioning that here. But, there are things that teenage boys get into that they may not feel comfortable fessing up to their big sisters about. He will probably never use it, but he has it, just in case." Elena sighed.

Damon had a point. She had kept things from her mother as a teenager, going to Jenna instead for advice on boys, clothes, and everything in between. She knew Jeremy was slipping deeper and deeper into a dangerous crowd. She also knew he was protective of her, despite her being ten years older than him. He would do whatever he needed to do to keep from hurting her, even if it meant hiding that he was in trouble.

"I hate to admit you are right," she confessed. "I try to keep up with him, what he's doing, all that stuff, but he doesn't tell me anything. If he got in trouble, I would be the last to know. Not that I would expect him to call you, either. He tends to think he can deal with things on his own."

"He's a teenage boy," Damon reminded her. "Speaking as a former teenage boy, they pretty much suck." Elena couldn't help but laugh making Damon smile.

"Thank you again for the coffee."

"My pleasure," Damon said with a nod.

"I'm sorry Ava Kate isn't here to enjoy the hot chocolate, but thank you for thinking of her."

"Of course," Damon said, as though thinking of Ava Kate was as natural as breathing. To him, it was. "I guess I should find someone to drink this."

"Maybe Caroline?" Elena suggested.

"She'll probably accuse me of trying to make her fat," Damon mused. Elena snorted, trying to keep her laugh at bay. "I'll give it to whichever one of my coaches I see first."

"That sounds like a decent idea."

"I should go to my classroom and get some work done before this training. To say I'm behind would be an understatement. I'll see you later."

"See you later," Elena agreed. Damon winked at her and left the room. Coffee in hand, Elena returned to her desk, a small smile on her lips, Caroline's words about Damon being a good guy echoing around her mind louder than ever.

* * *

"These trainings are stupid," Caroline muttered as they entered the auditorium designated for the day's session. "I could be getting so many other things done. I left a bunch of buffoons in my room with paint. God only knows what its going to look like."

"It's part of the job," Elena reminded her. Caroline spotted the coffee in her hand.

"You got coffee from Sand Dune this morning, and didn't bring me any?" she demanded. "You are the worst friend." They found a couple of empty seats together and sat down.

"Damon actually brought me coffee this morning," she admitted. Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Shut up! Did he really?" Her eyes were sparkling. Elena nodded. She had almost not told Caroline, but she found she wanted to. She wanted to laugh and giggle about boys with her best friend, just like they used to when life was a lot simpler.

"He said it was a thank you for attending his booster club meeting tonight."

"I'm attending that stupid meeting and he didn't bring me coffee this morning," Caroline declared. "But, seriously, he brought you coffee?" Elena nodded.

"He did," she agreed. She pursed her lips, looking almost bashful. "Caroline, he brought a hot chocolate for Ava Kate." Caroline looked at her for a long moment. She understood. Damon had thought of Ava Kate. She gave her friend a genuine smile.

"I told you, he's a good guy," she said.

"Maybe," Elena agreed. She busied herself with her bag, searching for her notebook and a pen.

"You aren't saving these seats, are you?" Stefan asked, appearing at Elena's side with Damon in tow. He didn't wait for her to answer, settling into the seat next to her.

"They are yours for the taking," Elena quipped.

"Hey, Stefan, switch with Elena," Caroline said. "I want to sit by my husband." Elena had just enough time to glare at Caroline who smirked in response before she was swapping seats with Stefan and settling in between Damon and Stefan.

"What exactly is this meeting about?" Damon asked, leaning towards her. He smelled good, Elena noted, like cologne, mixed with sea salt.

"We have one every year. Mrs. Marshall will hobble on stage and drone on and on about testing schedules, policy changes, curriculum updates, every boring thing you can think of. And then, we'll break for lunch – which is provided and easily the highlight of the day, as long as you like subs – and come back to talk about how we handle things like bullying and what to do if there's an active shooter or a hurricane."

"Running laps is great for bullies," Damon quipped. "If there's an active shooter, you hide the kids as best you can, and take him down. As for a hurricane, doesn't this place evacuate and shut everything down?" Elena's eyes twinkled. She somehow already knew Damon would be the first one to run forward to protect someone else in an emergency.

"Is running laps your solution for everything?" Damon shrugged.

"More or less. Push ups, running the bleachers… Sometimes I mix it up."

"To answer your question about hurricanes, the school system usually closes down before the storm hits, and we have the option to evacuate, unless it's a category three or higher. Then, the mandatory evacuations tend to kick in." She returned to rummaging through her bag in search of her pen. When she found it, she settled back against the chair.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, noting the notebook. It looked like she was sketching out lesson plans and discussion questions.

"Pro tip? Always bring something to do during these things. Mrs. Marshall goes on and on and on. " Damon looked around and noticed most of the other faculty had pulled out notebooks and even tablets under the guise of taking notes.

"I guess I'll have to amuse myself with my own wit," Damon quipped. He glanced at her pages again. "You have your lessons planned through September?"

"Some of us like to plan ahead. I'm hoping to have at least a couple of weeks of October planned by the end of the day." She looked at him. "How far ahead have you planned things out?"

"Let's see… School starts on a Tuesday… So, Wednesday. I have through Wednesday." Elena snorted.

"Damon, school starts in two weeks." He waved his hand.

"I'll figure it out," he said dismissively. He still had plenty of time to get together a few weeks' worth of class plans, and work from there. "I have the syllabi done, so I know what I'm supposed to be teaching when, even if I don't have an actual plan. I'm more concerned with getting my team ready for their scrimmage later next week, and the opening game two weeks after that."

"How's that going?" Elena asked.

"The defense doesn't suck, but my offensive line can't tackle anyone to save their life, which means my quarterback spends a lot of time scrambling to make a play happen. Which he is actually very good at, all things considered. Our scrimmage against Carver next week should be one step above disaster."

"Way to be positive."

"I didn't say it was going to total disaster," Damon pointed out. Elena rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "What classes are you teaching, anyway?" He knew she taught English, but she didn't know what grade levels she taught.

"AP Literature, AP Composition, and eleventh grade English this semester." Damon let out a low whistle.

"That is one hell of a lineup."

"I like it," Elena admitted. "It keeps me on my toes." She loved her AP classes. One focused on literature and allowed her to read her favorite books over and over and discuss them with her students who always surprised her with their ability to decipher them. The other taught her students how to write critically, compose full, thought out essays. She loved watching their writing improve as the semester progressed. Her eleventh grade classes were hit or miss, depending on the mixture of students, but she tended to always find a child that she could encourage, work with to show them they could do the work, if they put forth the effort. Seeing her students succeed was the best part of her job. "What classes do you have?"

"AP U.S. History and two classes of eleventh grade U.S. history. According to the class roster, I get about two-thirds of my football team as students – and a shocking number of them are seniors, meaning they failed the class last year."

"I think I have quite a few of your players, myself."

"Give 'em hell," Damon advised. "Make them read everything Shakespeare ever wrote."

"Not a Shakespeare fan?" Elena asked. Damon shook his head.

"I never understood why my English teachers insisted that where for art thou crap was, in fact, English." Elena laughed. Caroline elbowed Stefan, beaming. He returned her smile and winked. At the front of the room, Mrs. Marshall hobbled to the podium. Damon leaned towards Elena.

"She looks like the Trunchbull." Elena snorted.

"How do you know so much about _Matilda?"_

"I couldn't sleep one night last week so I turned on the TV. It was on some family channel."

"Ladies and gentleman!" Mrs. Marshall called. "Let's get started!" She turned on a power point presentation. Damon leaned towards Elena again.

"Will she notice if I fall asleep?"

"Shh!" Elena reprimanded, putting her finger to her lip. With a small smirk on his face, Damon leaned back in his uncomfortable chair, wiggling to get as comfortable as he could. His comfort only lasted a few minutes before Mrs. Marshall decided to introduce the new faculty members. Only Elena heard Damon groan.

"Before we dive in, I want to introduce you to our three new hires," she said. She went in alphabetical order, introducing a middle-aged man that would be heading up the special education program, followed by a woman who was the new school nurse.

"And, finally, we have yet another Salvatore joining us!" Mrs. Marshall announced with over the top enthusiasm. "Please meet Damon Salvatore, our new U.S. history teacher and head coach of our football team!" Damon half stood and gave a halfhearted wave. "Welcome, Damon! We have no doubt you will be an asset to our school, just like your brother and sister-in-law." Damon smiled politely. "Now! Let's start with the fun stuff – our school year calendar!"

* * *

Damon glanced at his phone. It was almost three o'clock. He felt like he was back in school himself, anxiously awaiting the dismissal bell. He hoped there wasn't a quiz on anything they had reviewed since lunch as he had did everything but pay attention.

During the lunch break, he had sat outside at a picnic table with Elena, Caroline, and Stefan, enjoying the freedom from the antiquated auditorium and dry presentation. The sea air made him feel alive, and he relaxed, laughing and talking with his brother, engaging Elena in conversation, listening intently as she shared a funny story about something Ava Kate did that morning. Before heading back to the auditorium for the afternoon session, he took Elena's advice and ducked into his office, grabbing a notebook to draft lesson plans. To his surprise, he had managed to get quite a bit done.

Now, though, his attention span for anything academic was shot, his mind turning to the football practice scheduled to start in an hour. Next to him, Elena had abandoned her lesson planning and was discreetly playing a game on her phone. He was fairly certain Stefan was asleep, his head bowed and resting on his fist, Tebow style. Caroline was filing her nails. It was the same story all around him. He wondered if Mrs. Marshall was remotely aware that she had lost her audience. Not that she ever had it.

"We're nearly done!" she chirped from her podium. "Just a few announcements…" She ran through a list of dates everyone needed to be aware of, from workshop days to back-to-school night to, Damon's surprise, the first football game. "Does anyone have any announcements to add?" Damon didn't hesitate to raise his hand. "Damon?" He stood.

"We're having our first booster club meeting tonight, at seven o'clock, in the cafeteria. We would appreciate the support of anyone who can make it." He sat back down, figuring his job done. Someone else raised their hand. He couldn't remember the man's name, but he thought he taught technology.

"I wasn't aware we had a booster club."

"Tonight is the first meeting," Damon repeated.

"Why does the athletic department get a booster club?" someone else asked. "The marching band doesn't…"

"The marching band has more money than any other student group in this school," Stefan piped up. "You have your own booster club in the form of your band parents." Damon gave his brother an appreciative nod. Next to him, Elena raised her hand.

"Elena?" Mrs. Marshall called.

"This boosters club? It is obviously for all athletic programs, right? Not just the football team?" Damon looked at her, aware that her dance team was classified as an athletic program at the school. He had intended the booster club to be beneficial for his team and his team only, but he had a feeling things weren't going to work like that, not at a school system that was starved for cash.

"Of course," he answered. She smirked at him in response.

"Any more questions?" Mrs. Marshall asked. No one raised a hand or spoke up. "Well, then, class dismissed!" There was a collective groan at her weak attempt at a joke.

"Well-played, Ms. Gilbert," Damon commented, remaining in his seat as Elena packed up her bag. He stuck his pen behind his ear. She smirked at him, her hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"You aren't the only one that can strategize around here." She had been plotting since the evening before on how to leverage the boosters club for her dance team, as well as some of the other sports. "Lucky for you, my girls happen to be excellent at fundraising."

"They better be," Damon grumbled. "I don't have enough shoulder pads to outfit my entire team." Elena just winked.

* * *

 **So much flirting... Damon is definitely into Elena. And I think Elena might like him too... And don't worry, we're definitely going to have some things outside of school coming _soon._ Right after that booster club Damon is so excited about. **

**I've wrote quite a bit of this story at this point and I have to say, I _really_ like Damon's character... Like, a lot. **

**Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Booster Club

**This story has me longing to pack up the car and head to the Outer Banks. I've mentioned a few of my favorite places in this one... :)**

 **Thank you so so much for all the comments last chapter! We're moving forward quite a bit this chapter and next. So much to come that I'm excited about! Thank you again for all of your support! I heart you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Sit here, and we'll find you something on the iPad to watch during the meeting, okay?" Elena helped Ava Kate into a chair in the cafeteria. She pulled an iPad out of her bag and rummaged for a pair of earphones. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything is okay," Ava Kate answered diplomatically. Elena shook her head.

"No, Ava Kate, you choose something." She was firm but gentle. She was working on getting Ava Kate to speak up for herself, tell people what she wanted instead of complacently agreeing to something she didn't want, or letting someone else make decisions for her. Ava Kate pursed her lips for a moment.

"Maybe _The Rugrats Movie?"_ she asked. Elena smiled.

"That sounds perfect," she agreed. She had introduced Ava Kate to _Rugrats_ a few weeks ago and she loved it, right along with a number of Elena's other favorite childhood cartoons. She found the movie and cued it up.

"Good evening, ladies," came Damon's voice. Both Ava Kate and Elena turned towards him.

"Hey, Damon," Elena greeted. Damon winked at her, a gesture Elena realized he did often, and squatted down to Ava Kate's level. She had noticed, too, that Damon tended to go to eye level with Ava Kate, instead of peering down at her. He did it with Cody, as well, giving them his full attention. She liked that about him.

"How's it going, Ava Kate?" he asked. She gave him a timid smile. "Did you get those sour gummies yet?" She nodded, her smile growing ever so slightly. "I thought you did. It looks like you're stashing them behind your ear." He reached out and pulled a snack-sized back of sour gummies from behind Ava Kate's ear. She giggled shyly. Elena raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Ask you mom if its okay if you have them."

"Mommy, can I have the gummies?" Ava Kate asked.

"Sure," Elena stammered, still surprised by Ava Kate's giggle at Damon. "You already ate dinner. Go ahead." Damon opened the pack, passed it to Ava Kate, and stood.

"I figured you wouldn't want her to have a full sized bag."

"She likes you," Elena stated, glancing at Ava Kate who was happily eating her gummies. "She tends to shy away from men, but you got a giggle out of her."

"I did magic and pulled some candy from behind her ear. Of course she likes me."

"The magic is pretty smooth," Elena admitted. "Thank you for thinking of her. Again."

"Of course," Damon said with a nod. He had seen the gummies when he stopped for gas earlier and didn't think twice about snagging a bag for Ava Kate, and a candy bar for Cody. "Thank you for coming." He looked around the cafeteria and was pleasantly surprised to see a couple other teachers, as well as a few parents. "The turn out is better than I expected."

"I'm only in my second year here, but from what I heard from my girls, they have tried booster clubs before, usually led by a parent, but they fizzle out. They're excited to have someone trying to revive the idea."

"Either that, or they want to get a load of the new guy," Damon commented. Elena quirked one side of her mouth upward.

"Or that," she agreed. "Ava Kate, can you say thank you to Damon for your gummies?"

"Thank you," she mumbled around a mouthful of gummy. Damon chuckled.

"You're welcome."

"Uncle Damon! Uncle Damon! Uncle Damon!" Cody barreled into the cafeteria at full tilt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Damon reprimanded, bracing himself for impact. He reached his arms out and grabbed Cody just in time to keep him smacking into him at full force. The boy didn't notice, his eyes glowing, his body humming with excitement.

"Uncle Damon! Guess what! Guess what!"

"You ate sugar right out of the bag for dinner," Damon said. He decided to save that candy bar for after the meeting.

"Followed by an IV of chocolate," Elena agreed. Ava Kate was looking at Cody curiously, her bare, tanned legs swinging.

"Dad signed me up for football! I get to play football!" Damon broke into a grin as he squatted down to Cody's level.

"He did?" Elena heard the excitement in Damon's voice. Cody nodded vigorously.

"He did! Mom is so mad! But I don't even care, 'cause I get to play football!"

"Your mom will get over it," Damon said. Elena scoffed and shook her head with a smirk. Caroline absolutely would not get over it. "When does practice start?"

"I don't know, sometime," Cody said in the same dismissive way Damon had of Caroline's anger. "I wanna play quarterback! Dad said I have to let the coach tell me where to play, but I bet he'll let me play quarterback 'cause I can throw a good spiral."

"You do have a mean spiral for a little guy," Damon agreed.

"But, like, it's the little kids' team so I bet there are gonna be some weak tackles. And the coach told Dad we don't keep score. That's crap Uncle Damon. You either win, or you lose!"

"Cody!" Elena chided, looking over her shoulder for Caroline or Stefan. She spied them just beyond the door of the cafeteria, Stefan running a soothing hand up and down Caroline's arm. Elena knew that stance. Stefan was trying to talk her down.

"I'm with the kid," Damon said. "All this participation ribbon crap… Oh, don't say crap, Cody." Cody just shrugged.

"And we don't have downs," he continued. "We run ten plays and then give the other team the ball and they do ten plays and then we get it back. How can you play football without any downs, Uncle Damon?"

"I have no idea," Damon said seriously. He stood up. "Let me know when your first game is. I'll be there." Cody pumped both fists.

"Aunt Elena! Will you come watch me play?"

"Of course," Elena agreed. She had been to most of Cody's t-ball games in the spring and his soccer games the previous fall.

"Ava Kate! You can be a cheerleader!" Cody continued. Ava Kate didn't react, but Elena made a mental note to look into it. She knew Ava Kate would never go for playing soccer or t-ball, but she loved her dance classes twice a week. Surely she would like cheerleading.

"You want to be a cheerleader, Ava Kate?" Damon asked, trying to draw her into the conversation. Ava Kate gave him a small smile and shrugged. "Well, I think you would be a great one." Her smile grew bigger.

"Coach Salvatore!" Damn turned at the sound of his name to see James Conner and his wife making their way towards him.

"Mr. Conner, I'm glad you could make it," he greeted. He shook hands with James.

"We wouldn't miss it," James replied, placing a hand on his wife's back. "This is my wife, Betsy. And please, call me James."

"Mrs. Conner, it's a pleasure to meet you," Damon said, extending his hand to Betsy.

"I have heard great things about both you and your brother," Betsy replied. "Tate is very happy here, so far." Damon smiled.

"That's good to hear," he said. "Tate is a heck of a ball player." The Conners beamed proudly. Damon took a step towards Elena and almost reached out to her before remembering they were merely friends, at best, at least for now. "Mr. and Mrs. Conner, this Elena Gilbert. She teaches English here at First Flight. Elena, these are the Conners. They just moved here from Georgia. Their son Tate is our quarterback."

"Tate Conner," Elena said with a nod. "His name is on my class roster for AP Literature." She shook first James' hand, then Betsy's.

"He's not much on reading, but he is a smart kid," James warned. "He always understands the material and does well, he just might sit up all night the night before a reading is due to finish it."

"Him and at least two-thirds of the class," Elena said with a friendly smile.

"Uncle Damon!" Cody hissed. "Uncle Damon!"

"Where are your manners?" Damon asked him with a pointed look. Cody sighed.

"Excuse me, Uncle Damon?" he tried. Damon nodded.

"Good. What do you need?" Cody motioned for him to come closer. Damon leaned over.

"Are they Tate's parents?" he asked in a staged whisper. Elena grinned. She knew from what Caroline had said that Cody already idolized First Flight's new quarterback after spending part of practice with the team. Damon chuckled.

"Yep," he confirmed. He straightened. "This is Stefan's little boy, Cody. He's a big fan of Tate."

"Is that so?" James asked. He extended his right hand to Cody. "It's good to meet you, Cody." Feeling very much like a grownup, Cody reached out to shake James' hand.

"This hand, buddy," Damon muttered correcting Cody's arms for a proper handshake.

"That's a nice, strong handshake you have there, young man," James said. Cody politely offered his hand to Betsy.

"Oh, he is precious!" she cooed. "I bet you play football, don't you, Cody?" Cody nodded vigorously.

"Yes, ma'am, I do!" Everyone laughed. Damon was thankful Cody spared the Conners his take on the rules of his peewee football league. They could at least think he was a charming little boy, even if he was more of a bull in china shop.

"And this one over here is Elena's little girl, Ava Kate," Damon said, making sure Ava Kate wasn't left out of introductions.

"Hello, Ava Kate," James greeted with a waggle of his fingers. Ava Kate slipped off her chair and went to Elena, hugging herself to her mother's leg. Elena put a reassuring arm around Ava Kate's shoulders and gave the Conners an apologetic smile.

"She's really shy," she explained.

"Well, she sure is a beautiful little girl," Betsy complimented. "She looks just like you." Damon silently agreed. Ava Kate was the spitting image of Elena as she stood next to her mom in shorts and a monogrammed top. She was as well-dressed as her mother was in a pair of jeans, sleeveless blouse, and heels.

"Where is Tate tonight?" Damon asked. He hadn't expected his players to turn up, but was somehow surprised not to see Tate with his parents as the boy seemed incredibly invested in the football team.

"Oh, he went to some place called Fat Boyz with a few of the boys from the team," Betsy answered. "I think they are going to the beach for a bonfire or something, too. What is this Fat Boyz place, anyway? We have only been here a week. Today was the first time I found the grocery store without getting lost!" Damon found that hard to believe. There was only one main road through the Outer Banks and there was a Food Lion every half mile, or so it seemed.

"It's a grill and ice cream shop," Elena explained. "You drive up and order, no indoor seating. There are picnic tables on the covered deck and behind it. It's one of the teenagers' favorite hangouts. One of mine, too, actually."

"I haven't tried that place yet," Damon mused.

"Wait, Gilbert! Are you related to a Jeremy?" James asked.

"He's my little brother," Elena confirmed. "Little being the operative word. He's bigger than I am."

"He moved over to wide receiver this year," James said with a nod. "Him and a couple other guys picked Tate up. He doesn't have his driver's license quite yet."

"I'm sure they'll have fun," Elena said. Damon heard the worried note in her voice.

"We should find our seats," Betsy said. "It was great to meet you, Ms. Gilbert, Coach Salvatore." They parted ways and Damon turned his attention back to Elena and the kids. Cody had coaxed Ava Kate away from Elena's side by picking up the iPad. At the moment, they were quietly playing a game.

"I hope Jeremy is behaving himself," she said to Damon. "The Conners seem like good people. I don't want Tate being dragged into anything…"

"Don't worry about Tate," Damon said. "Or Jeremy." He left it at that. He already had an eye on Jeremy, and not just because he wanted to impress Elena. He was keeping an eye on Tate, as he had the impression that Tate, while a leader on the field, was a bit of a follower off the field, not quite grown into his sixteen year old body.

"Brace yourself," Elena hissed suddenly. "Caroline is on her way over here, and I have a feeling this is somehow going to be your fault." Damon grinned.

"Hey, Sis," he greeted Caroline. She glared at him.

"Don't you 'hey, Sis' me, Salvatore," she warned. "Cody was perfectly happy playing soccer in the fall until you showed up…"

"I hate soccer!" Cody piped up. "You can't use your hands or tackle people!"

"You got red carded for doing both, if I remember correctly," Caroline told her son. Cody shrugged.

"I was tryin' to make it interestin,' 'cause it was real borin' for a while." Damon snorted and covered his mouth with his hand so Cody wouldn't see him laughed. Elena turned her head away to do the same. Even Caroline had to work to keep the grin away.

"Watch it," she warned. "You back talk again this evening, and you are losing TV time tomorrow." Cody had the good sense not to reply.

"I'm going to go get this show on the road," Damon said. "I'll see you ladies in a bit." He walked away, headed for where his coaching staff had gathered at a table.

"How much trouble is Stefan in?" Elena asked.

"So much," Caroline huffed. "Or, at least, some. I don't want Cody getting hurt, but Stefan did remind me that a kid broke his leg on Cody's soccer team last fall, and, well, Cody is so excited about playing. Stefan even volunteered to coach. He only coached the soccer team because I signed him up to do and told him about it later."

"I might sign Ava Kate up for cheerleading," Elena ventured. Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that would be perfect for her! She loves dance! It would help her come out of her shell."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Elena agreed.

"So, what did Damon want?" Elena barely refrained from rolling her eyes at how obvious Caroline was.

"He just stopped to say hello before the meeting started," she said, opting to leave out the gummies. Caroline would make a big deal out of a small gesture. "I'm going to get Ava Kate set up with the iPad before the meeting starts."

"I should do the same," Caroline agreed. She knew of the two kids, it would be hers, every time, that disrupted the meeting halfway through. "Cody, sit down by Ava Kate," Caroline directed, pulling out an iPad of her own. "And behave yourself during this meeting. Your football career depends on it."

* * *

Damon whistled as he made his way to where he had parked his truck hours earlier. The meeting had gone well. They had some solid fundraising ideas, and everyone left with a task. He tossed his keys from one hand to the other, thinking of what fast food he wanted to pick up for dinner. He rounded the corner of the school on a path towards the parking lot and realized he wasn't the only one left, like he had thought he was. He made his way towards the SUV.

"Need some help?" Elena gasped and jumped, the handle of the jack slipping from her hand and clattering to the ground.

"Jesus, Damon!" she cursed. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, holding his hands up in a peace gesture. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He assessed the scene quickly. Ava Kate was standing a few feet from Elena, looking at him curiously, but without the pensiveness she usually carried. Elena had a selection of cheap-looking tools scattered around her, and, from what he could tell, the too small jack lined up in the wrong place. The back left tire on her Volvo was flat. "You have a flight tire."

"You don't say," Elena retorted. He raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Sorry. It's Ava Kate's bedtime and I've been up since six-thirty this morning. I get cranky when I'm tired. I think I picked up a nail or a screw or something. The house next to mine is being renovated and their garbage bin is in the grass between our driveways. I'm constantly having to pick up drywall or scraps of metal before I back out."

"Let's take a look," Damon said, stepping forward. He bent down and surveyed her tire. "Let me guess, these tools came with the car?"

"Well, yeah…" He stood.

"I have real tools in my truck. I'm parked just across the lot. Let me go get my truck and I'll change this for you." Elena shook her head.

"Go home, Damon. I know how to change a tire. It was part of the stipulations my dad had before I got my first car."

"I'm changing that tire," Damon informed her.

"Damon, I can handle it."

"I have no doubt you can handle it. You strike me as the kind of woman who can do most anything you set your mind to." A faint blush colored Elena's cheeks. "But, I'm changing that tire."

"Damon…"

"Elena," he interrupted, "I am not going to leave a woman and her young daughter in an empty parking lot near dark to change a tire by herself. Stay right here. I'll be right back." With that, he turned on his heel and walked towards a big black truck across the parking lot. Elena sighed and looked at Ava Kate who looked up at her curiously.

"I guess Damon is going to change our tire." She reached out and brushed Ava Kate's hair out of her face.

"Can we go to Fat Boyz?" Ava Kate replied.

"It's too late for ice cream tonight. We can go tomorrow though. We'll get dinner there, then ice cream, okay?" Ava Kate smiled and nodded.

"Okay!"

"Mommy doesn't have to work tomorrow, so we'll go get your school supplies and some new school clothes, too. It will be a full day of fun."

"Can I have a pink backpack?"

"Of course!" Ava Kate giggled. Damon rolled to a stop a few spots from Elena's. His truck was big and loud and still had its Texas license plates.

"That truck big enough?" Elena asked when he got out.

"You know what they say, everything is bigger in Texas," he quipped. Elena laughed. Damon smiled at her, letting a risqué comment fall flat on his tongue, not only because Ava Kate was present, but also because he knew Elena wasn't going to be won over by sly comments.

"Do you need any help?" Elena asked, moving a few of the tools out of way.

"I only need you and Ava Kate to stand back," he answered. He opened a toolbox on the back of his truck and took out a jack and a tire iron. Elena obeyed, putting a hand on Ava Kate's shoulder and taking a couple of steps back to give Damon room to work.

"So, are you settling in okay?" Elena asked, settling on a safe topic.

"More or less," Damon answered, thinking of the boxes he still hadn't unpacked. "I haven't done much aside from football practice and prep for the school year. I need to take some time and explore this island."

"You do. It's a great place."

"You will have to tell me where to go," Damon said as he jacked up her car. "Maybe show me a few of your favorite places."

"Yeah, maybe," Elena agreed casually. She found herself already thinking of places to take him. "You should definitely check out the Oregon Inlet."

"The boats!" Ava Kate chimed in. Elena looked at her, beaming, proud that she had interjected herself into the conversation when she so often stood by quietly.

"Yeah, the boats!" Elena agreed. "Tell Damon about the boats." Even as he worked, Damon managed to give Ava Kate most of his attention.

"The boats go out to the ocean in the mornings to fish, and come back in the evenings with lots and lots of fish," Ava Kate explained. "They let you look at them when they take them off the boats. Sometimes, there are sharks."

"That sounds really cool," Damon said. "These fish are big?" Ava Kate nodded.

"Some are little, but some could eat me."

"I have to see that," Damon said. Elena tried not to pay attention to how his biceps bulged as he cranked the tire iron around each lug nut. "Where else do you like to go, Ava Kate?"

"Fat Boyz," Ava Kate answered. "They have the best ice cream. And chicken tenders. Mommy said we can go there tomorrow after we go get my school stuff." She gasped, her eyes wide. "Mommy, can we go to Oregon Inlet, too? We haven't been there in forever!"

"We were there last week," Elena said with a laugh.

"Can we, Mommy? Please?" Elena was powerless to say no. Ava Kate rarely asked for anything.

"Why not? We'll go school shopping, then to Oregon Inlet, and then get dinner and dessert at Fat Boyz." Damon seized his opportunity.

"Maybe I could join you?" he asked as he pulled the tire off. "I want to see these big fish." Ava Kate looked at Elena. Elena forced herself to just act, not think. If she thought for even a few seconds, she would talk herself out of the answer she wanted to give.

"What do you think?" she asked Ava Kate. "Can Damon meet us at Oregon Inlet tomorrow?" She was careful to say the word 'meet' so he didn't get the wrong idea. Ava Kate nodded.

"I can show him the fish," she said. She gave Damon a bashful smile. Damon grinned broadly. He felt like he had struck gold, not only by scoring a chance to spend time with Elena outside of school, but by earning such a smile from Ava Kate. He instinctively knew that was a big deal.

"We will be there around five o'clock," Elena told him.

"I'll see you there," Damon agreed. He fit the spare tire, which Elena had already removed from her trunk, and started tightening lug nuts. "This spare will be okay for a day or two, but my unsolicited advice is to a tire shop before you do all that school shopping." He snorted.

"What?" Elena asked.

"My dad likes to give unsolicited advice," he told her. "He says 'my unsolicited advice is…' and gives said unsolicited advice. I'm officially becoming my dad." Elena laughed.

"Well, your unsolicited advice was already on tomorrow's to-do list," Elena agreed. "I have to admit, this is going a lot faster with you doing it." Damon tightened the last lug nut.

"I knew it would," he teased. Elena laughed lightly. He wiped his hands on his jeans and examined the ruined tire. "You definitely got a nail." He showed her where a large carpenter nail had punctured the tire and was now embedded in the rubber. "I would show the construction site manager, get them to pay for it." Elena grinned.

"You did it again." It took Damon a beat to realize what she meant.

"More unsolicited advice," he realized. He shook his head. "I really am becoming my dad." He stood and started gathering Elena's tools. She moved to help him. "I've got it," he said. Within a couple of minutes, he had her tire and tools tucked away in her trunk and had returned his own tools to his toolbox.

"Thank you, so much," Elena said as the last of the day's light faded from the sky. She smiled ruefully. "I feel like I've been saying thank you a lot since I met you." Damon shrugged.

"You are well-mannered and my parents raised me to be a gentleman. Unless there is a football involved, in which case all bets are off." Elena laughed. "And, you're welcome. Like I said, I wasn't going to leave a woman and her little girl stranded in the middle of a dimly lit parking lot."

"I would have probably just managed to get the car jacked up if left to fend for myself," Elena admitted. "I can get Ava Kate home and in bed at a decent hour, now."

"Just drive slow on that spare," Damon advised. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a freshly made business card, printed on his own dime. "If you don't mind, text me and let me know you made it home safely." Elena took the card.

"I will," she promised. "Ava Kate? Let's head home." Ava Kate started towards the car, but stopped and turned to Damon.

"Bye, Coach Damon," she said quickly, as though she had been working up the courage to say the farewell. Elena looked on, surprised.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ava Kate," Damon replied, giving her a wave. "I want you to tell me all about those fish." She nodded, smiled a bit, then scrambled into the backseat of Elena's SUV.

"She likes you," Elena stated for the second time that day. There was an element of disbelief in her voice.

"I'm a likeable guy," Damon reasoned. Elena shook her head.

"I'm sure you are," she said. "It's just… Ava Kate is shy, but she is especially shy and timid around men. I'm just surprised she is talking to you. And relieved. We have been working on bring her out of her shell." Damon wondered who 'we' were, but didn't ask.

"She's a sweet little girl," he said instead. "I'm glad she's decided she likes me." Elena studied Damon for a moment before smiling.

"Me, too," she nodded. "I should get going. I guess we will see you tomorrow."

"You will see me tomorrow," he confirmed. "Text me when you get home?"

"I will," Elena answered as she slid behind the wheel. "Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, Elena."

She ambled the few miles home, mindful of her spare tire. After parking, she pulled out Damon's business card and quickly sent him a text message that said "I'm home," and tossed her phone back in her bag. It chimed almost right away with a reply, but she ignored it and went through their bedtime routine. Once Ava Kate was sound asleep, she allowed herself to retrieve her phone. He had texted her twice.

"Good. Sleep well," the first one read. A second one followed about ten minutes later. "Just saw your brother, Tate, and a few other guys. They're behaving themselves." He had included a smiley emoticon.

"Don't speak too soon. Jeremy has a half hour before curfew," she replied. Damon replied quickly.

"I can always make him run laps." Elena smiled.

"I might take you up on that." She added a winking emoticon.

"And here you think I'm joking."

"I know you aren't," Elena replied. "See you tomorrow."

"5:00. I'll be there." Smiling, she put her phone down. Only after she had brewed some tea, lit a citronella candle, and settled in a chair on the back deck, did she finally relax.

The deck was her favorite part of her childhood home. It always had been. She had spent countless hours in this very chair, reading, thinking, daydreaming. Tonight, she opted against turning on the outdoor lights, and gazed out over the sound. The water was still tonight, soft waves lapping at the edges of their private beach area as the moon reflected off its surface. Caroline and Stefan had a great oceanfront home, but she would take the sound side every time, just for moments like this.

She knew it was unlikely that she would hear Jeremy come in within the next 20 minutes. She couldn't remember the last time he made curfew. She had exhausted herself, wondering what she could do for Jeremy, how to help him. Her thoughts this evening veered away from that course tonight, and went down a path towards Damon.

She was attracted to him. It had been a long time since she had been attracted to a man. At one point, she had sworn off men, determined to raise Ava Kate by herself and then die old, happy, and alone. She had loosened her grip on that idea as time passed. She did want someone. She wanted someone to wrap their arms around her after a long day, to kiss her good morning, hold her hand in public.

Damon was different than the few men who had asked her out or flirted with her since she had been back in Nags Head. He was somehow both tough and a gentleman. She saw it in the way he was with Cody, how he played with the boy, roughhoused with him, teased him, and encouraged him in his mischief, yet corrected him with a gentle but firm hand when the boy got out of control, helped him learn how to shake hands properly.

And then there was Ava Kate. At first, she had reacted the same as she always did, shying way from him, chewing her fingers, staying close by. But, after a few interactions, Damon had managed to crack through Ava Kate's thick shield. Elena knew she would be a fool to think Ava Kate fully trusted him, but she had to believe her daughter could sense Damon was a good person.

She felt actual excitement starting to bubble sounding the next day. It wasn't a date, but it would give her a chance to get to know Damon better, to decide if, maybe, she might risk it, might pursue something with him, if he was interested. It was weird to think he might be.

She blew out a content sigh and breathed in the night air. When she went to bed two hours later, Jeremy still wasn't home.

* * *

 **So... They aren't going on a date... But, I think, it's kind of maybe a date. What do you think? Remember, Elena has a child. Even if she didn't have a "past" if you will, she would still be slow with Damon because - she has a child. And Mr. Jeremy... I just wrote some stuff I love with Jeremy. Stay tuned to see that soon!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	7. Ice Cream Non-Date

**One of my favorite things to do when I go to Nags Head is to spend an evening at Oregon Inlet, watching the charter boats come in and see what they caught. Of course I had to send Ava Kate there.**

 **I've been fielding the question about learning more about both Elena and Damon's past on Twitter. Stick around. We'll get to that! And for once, Damon really is that good of a guy. We'll get to that, too. I wish I could conjure up a real life version of this Damon for myself!**

 **And on that note, THANK YOU For all of your support and for reading and reviewing last chapter. It means so much! And I love tweeting with you - thanks for the messages there, as well! Let's get on with this non-date...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Damon felt the slightest rumbling of nerves as Elena's SUV turned into the parking lot of Oregon Inlet. He kept reminding himself this wasn't a date, but he wanted to impress her – and Ava Kate – all the same. He stood from the bench he had perched on when he arrived a few minutes earlier and watched them approach. He couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Elena was wearing a flowing skirt that hit around her knees and a crisp white sleeveless blouse popped against her tanned skin. Her long hair was twisted into a loose, messy knot at the nape of her neck. She held Ava Kate's hand as the child skipped along, this time wearing a sleeveless blue and white stripped dress, her long hair blowing in the breeze, clipped away from her face with a bow. They were both beautiful. He was glad he had changed out of his standard uniform of athletic shorts and a First Flight t-shirt in favor of clean khaki shorts and a sky blue v-neck.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted when they were close enough.

"Hey, Damon," Elena replied with a smile.

"Hi, Coach Damon," Ava Kate echoed. There was still a quiet quality to her voice, but she was visibly excited. In that moment, she looked much more like the four-almost-five year old she was instead of the quiet, perhaps broken, little girl that stayed close to her mother.

"How was school shopping?" he asked. He had exchanged a few casual texts with Elena that morning, under the guise of checking up on her tire, which had been repaired bright and early.

"Extremely successful, judging by the amount of bags in the back of my car," Elena said ruefully. Damon chuckled. Even before he met Elena, he knew she liked to shop. Stefan had often mentioned her in the same breath as Caroline, the two somewhere together, "buying everything" as he put it.

"Did you get that pink backpack?" he asked Ava Kate. Elena had replied to one of his texts that if she only did one thing today, it would be to find Ava Kate a pink backpack.

"Yes," Ava Kate nodded. "Mommy is putting my initials on it."

"That's pretty cool." Ava Kate nodded again.

"I got a Princess Sofia lunchbox, too," she volunteered.

"It sounds like you are all set for kindergarten." Damon had no idea who Princesss Sofia was. "Are you excited about it?" Ava Kate smiled at him.

"I can't wait! I hope my friend Ari is in my class."

"Ari… She's that little girl you were building sandcastles with at Uncle Stefan and Aunt Caroline's, right?" Ava Kate nodded again.

"Before we made s'mores." Damon smiled at her.

"Those were good s'mores," he stated. Ava Kate giggled. He turned his attention to Elena to find her beaming. "Even though your mom wasn't so good at the whole roasting marshmallows thing."

"Oh, be quiet," Elena retorted. "Each of us has to have at least one flaw." Damon laughed and was pleased to hear Ava Kate join in, even if he wondered if she knew what she was laughing at.

"How about we go check out these fish?" he asked.

"Let's do it," Elena agreed. Damon fought back the instinct to reach down and take Ava Kate's other hand. It was a weird feeling, the connection he felt to the little girl. He would have to ponder on what it meant at some point.

"That's the biggest fish, ever," Ava Kate told him, pointing to an information display near the marina's entrance. A fish longer than he was tall was mounted and on display.

"It's the biggest blue marlin caught in North Carolina," Elena clarified. "It weighed over 1,000 pounds." Damon let out a low whistle as he approached for a closer look.

"I think this one could eat you, Ava Kate," he stated, taking in the sheer size of the fish.

"I know," she agreed seriously. "That's why I don't go deep in the ocean." He chuckled, but she had a point. There had been fair number of shark attacks in the area earlier in the summer. He doubted Elena let her get past her ankles in the ocean these days.

"Come on," Elena said, steering Ava Kate towards the marina. "It's the end of the day. The boats will be coming in with their catches. That's what Ava Kate likes to see."

Oregon Inlet was busy, charter boats coming in from a day of deep sea fishing, one after another. They made their way from boat to boat, surveying each day's catch, some better than others. Ava Kate was buzzing, Elena consistently reminding her that she couldn't run on the docks and calling her back when she got too close to the edge. Damon chatted with people as they went, some vacationers who had chartered a boat for a day, some who made their living as fisherman, and others who captained boats or served as first mate. He was talking to a man from Illinois who had just spent the day on a charter boat with his sons and had a decent collection of tuna to show for it when he heard his name being called.

"Coach Salvatore!" Leonard Jackson, one of his offensive linemen, was walking towards him. He had forgotten Jackson's father owned the marina.

"Jackson, how's it going?" he greeted. Jackson smiled.

"Not bad," he replied. "Pops was happy to see me here to help a little earlier than usual, today." Damon winked. He had ended practice a few minutes early, much to everyone's surprise as he tended to go over, in an effort to make sure he had time to shower and change before meeting Elena.

"Is this place always this busy?" Jackson nodded.

"During the summer, yeah. It will slow down some after Labor Day, and then slow way down a couple weeks after that. We still run charters through October or so, but people don't like to get out on the open water once it starts cooling down. We make most of our money in the summer."

"What do you do here?" Damon continued his line of questioning. Jackson shrugged.

"Whatever needs doing. Pops is helping one of the charters get sorted out right now. I just finished helping one get their catch laid out. Sometimes, I help out in the bait shop or the retail store. I can do just about anything around here."

"Good, hard work," Damon stated. "I like it." Jackson chuckled.

"Of course you do, Coach." Damon laughed. The sound of his laughter made Elena smile as she approached, having just pried Ava Kate away from viewing a small shark.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Gilbert," Jackson said, noticing her first.

"Hi, Leonard," Elena replied. Jackson nodded at Ava Kate.

"Hey, Ava Kate," he added. She smiled at him, once more sticking close to Elena.

"Ava Kate likes to look at the fish when the boats come in," Damon told Jackson. "I haven't had a chance to see much of the Outer Banks yet, so they're letting me tag along." Jackson nodded.

"Ava Kate is one of our regulars," he said. He held out his fist towards Ava Kate. She was tentative, but still bumped fists with him. "If y'all want to see a huge fish, y'all follow me. The Sea Note brought in a beast." He looked at Ava Kate. "It could eat you, kid."

"I want to see!" Ava Kate squealed.

"Naturally," Elena stated wryly. "Lead the way." They followed Jackson down the dock, stepping around both fish and people as they went. Jackson strode confidently in front, reaching down to move a rope out of the way, or calling out a greeting to someone as he went. He was a different kid when compared to the one who lined up at left guard, more sure of himself. Damon wanted that confidence to translate to the football field and classroom.

"Check this baby out," he said, motioning towards a huge swordfish lying on the dock alongside several smaller ones. "We think its some kinda record. It weighed in at 443lbs."

"That thing is huge," Damon commented, moving closer. Ava Kate followed him. People were mulling around, waiting for the record verdict, but the crowd wasn't as thick as it had been when the boat arrived an hour earlier.

"Can I touch it?" Ava Kate asked Damon.

"Oh, Ava Kate," Elena groaned, making a face. Ava Kate had always liked fishing. She had done a lot of it with her grandfather, before the accident. Damon chuckled and looked to Jackson.

"Go for it," Jackson said, with a nod.

"Come stand here," Damon directed. The fish was close to the edge of the dock. He didn't think twice as he reached out and took a gentle hold of Ava Kate's arm to guide her closer to him. She tensed and nearly pulled away before she had a change of heart and allowed Damon to bring her closer to him. Elena had stepped forward, ready to intervene, but stopped, surprised by Ava Kate's willingness to trust Damon. Stefan had grabbed her up in a hug a few months earlier and she had lost it, surprised by his sweeping her into his arms, and cried for well over an hour. "Go on," Damon encouraged. She squatted down and placed a hand on the fish's side.

"It feels icky," she stated. Damon followed her lead and reached out to the fish.

"It's kind of slimy," he agreed. He pointed to its nose. "Check out it's nose, Ava Kate. It's longer than you are tall."

"And sharp," Elena added. "Let's stay away from its nose." Damon looked at Elena and could tell she was not nearly as into the fish as her daughter.

"You want to touch it?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I'm good watching the two of you," she replied. "Icky and slimy are not enticing words."

"It's also a little cold," Damon told her. "Kind of bumpy, too."

"Disgusting," Elena said, wrinkling her nose again. Damon chuckled and turned his attention back to Ava Kate who was telling him her opinion on the fish. Elena crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. She had envisioned a scene like this many times, in days gone by. A child and a man who loved and cared for them both, spending days like this together. Except, Damon was merely a friend and both she and Ava Kate had been hurt enough for a lifetime.

Watching Damon with Ava Kate, she wondered – maybe. Maybe there could be something between them, if she could just let her guard down, let him get close. He seemed like a good guy and Caroline had certainly vouched for him. Of course, she didn't know if he was interested in her. He seemed to be, but perhaps that was just his gentlemanly persona. She was a single mom, after all, the legal guardian of a bratty, troublemaking teenager, still getting over the death of her parents, and had a past she tried not to talk about. She came with a lot of baggage. No man, no matter how good he was, would want to deal with that.

"Elena?" Damon's voice broke through her thoughts. "You okay?"

"What?" she asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry. I zoned out for a second."

"You were in a whole other universe," Damon confirmed. There was a fond smile on his face. "Is it okay if Ava Kate holds one of the smaller fish? The boat captain said it was, but I thought we should ask you first." Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Damon and Ava Kate move a few feet down the dock to where the boat's much smaller catch of the day was on display.

"Please, Mommy?" Ava Kate added. "Please!"

"If she must," Elena begrudgingly agreed. Ava Kate giggled.

"Come right over here," a man Elena assumed was the boat captain said to Ava Kate, indicating a spot a few yards away. She hesitated and looked at Damon.

"Will you come with me, Coach Damon?"

"Of course," Damon agreed. To his surprise, and especially to Elena's, Ava Kate reached up and grasped one of his fingers. Together, they walked forward. Elena found her phone and quickly snapped a photo, the moment too big for her to pass up.

"Here you go, hold it just like this," the captain instructed, picking up a tuna and showing Ava Kate how to hold it. She gleefully grasped the fish's bottom lip between her right thumb and index finger, holding it out and away from her body.

"Mommy, look!" she cried. "I'm holding a fish!"

"I see!" Elena said. She squatted down a few feet in front of Ava Kate and snapped a few more photos. "Is it heavy?"

"A little bit, but I'm strong," Ava Kate said with a bit of grit in her voice.

"You sure are, baby girl," Elena agreed. "You are the strongest little girl I know." She didn't see Damon give her a curious look. He had a feeling there was a lot more behind that statement than merely padding the fact that her little girl was holding a fish that only weighed a handful of pounds.

"Let's see you flex those muscles," Damon said to Ava Kate.

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"Go like this." Damon demonstrated. Elena had to look away as his biceps bulged. Ava Kate giggled and copied Damon as best she could, drawing a laugh from the small crowd gathered. She noticed the crowd then, and all but dropped the fish, the captain taking it from her just in time.

"Mommy!" She made to run to Elena, but the dock was damp. Elena gasped as Ava Kate started to slip.

"Ava Kate!" Just as she registered that her little girl was about to fall, possibly off the dock and into the water, Ava Kate was being swept off her feat.

"Careful!" Damon cried as he lunged for Ava Kate. He caught her by the strap of her dress and pulled her to him and into his arms, to safety. "You okay?" With wide eyes, Ava Kate nodded, staring at him. Damon blew out a breath, relaxing.

"Ava Kate!" Elena was pulling her daughter from his arms before he realized it happened.

"She's okay," Damon told her. Elena hugged her tightly.

"You can't run on the docks," she chided her gently. "You could have fallen into the water!"

"I'm sorry," Ava Kate mumbled into Elena's shoulder. "The people laughing scared me."

"I know," Elena soothed. "Just don't do that again, okay?"

"I won't," Ava Kate promised. Elena looked at Damon.

"Thank you. If she would have fallen in the water… She can swim, but that water is deep. She could have hit her head…" She hugged Ava Kate tightly once more.

"But, she didn't," Damon said calmly. "She's okay. So are you." Elena gave him a small smile, her eyes on his. He had no idea how right he was.

"Ava Kate and I are going to go to Fat Boyz for dinner and ice cream," she ventured, before she could stop herself. She needed to do this. She needed to put herself out there. Besides, this still wasn't a date. "Do you want to join us?" Damon grinned.

"I would love to join you." Elena put Ava Kate on her feet and reached into her bag for a travel-sized bottle of hand sanitizer.

"We'll go in a minute," she said. "But first, let me disinfect my child."

* * *

"This is the best worst food I have ever had," Damon stated just before he took another bite of his double bacon cheeseburger. It was big, greasy, loaded with calories, and one of the best things he had ever eaten. Elena laughed.

"Wait until you try Dune Burger," she told him. "You will have a new favorite."

"It can't be better than this."

"It is," Elena promised. "Although, you won't find a better milkshake – or anything else ice-cream related – than you will get from here."

"You are like my own personal tour guide," he stated, going for his fries. Elena had told him about several places around the barrier islands, everything from Jockey Ridge, the sand dune national park, to restaurants, to her favorite fudge and taffy shops. He drove by many of those places each day, but hadn't taken the time to visit.

"I grew up here. I can tell you all the ins and outs."

"You know, I only live about a mile away from here. This could become a problem."

"Ava Kate and I are nearby, too," Elena replied. "We are on the sound side."

"Somewhere else I haven't been," Damon admitted. "The place I'm renting is really nothing more than an efficiency, but its oceanfront. I can't complain."

"You will complain if a hurricane comes in," Elena told him. "It's been several years since one made landfall here, but the oceanfront homes are first in line. The sound side tends to fare a little better."

"I guess it's a good thing I know someone who lives there," Damon quipped. The faintest tinge of pink colored Ava Kate's cheeks. She tried to cover it up by busying herself with her basket of fries.

"Excuse me, Mommy?" Elena turned her attention to Ava Kate.

"That was very polite," she complimented. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I have some more ketchup?"

"Sure thing." Damon passed the bottle of ketchup to Elena.

"Coach Salvatore!" Damon looked up to find several of his players passing their table, all laden down with bags of food.

"Did you leave anything for the rest of Nags Head to eat?" he asked. Jason Craig grinned.

"We hungry, Coach. You work us too hard."

"You don't work hard enough," Damon grumbled. Craig noticed Elena then.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Gilbert!" Elena smiled at the group, Ava Kate sliding closer to her.

"Hi, Jason," she replied. "Cory, David, Jacob." The boys all rumbled back with greetings.

"Ms. Gilbert, you is…," Jacob started. He cut his eye towards Damon, remembering how the coach made two of his friends run for commenting on how attractive Ms. Gilbert was. "…enjoying that cheeseburger?" Elena grinned while Damon shook his head slightly.

"I am, Jacob, thank you."

"We gonna go get our grub on," Craig said. "Y'all have a good evening."

"I'll see you boys at practice tomorrow," Damon replied.

"Yes, sir," they mumbled.

"If you on time, you late, if you early, you on time," Cory added.

"You're starting to get it," Damon approved.

"You don't give us no choice," Craig replied. They over politely told Elena goodbye, and wandered off towards an empty table. Elena turned to Damon.

"You realize they think we are on a date, right?" Damon smirked. If he had it his way, they wouldn't be far from the truth soon.

"You realize at least half of my team has a crush on you, right?" Elena scoffed. "They do," he insisted. "Although, Craig is scared of you."

"Scared of me?" Elena wanted to know. "No way."

"He told me you weren't one to mess with," Damon told her. "I have to say, I think I agree."

"They are good kids," Elena said. "They just need a little push sometimes." Damon nodded.

"They do," he agreed.

"Mommy?" Ava Kate asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I have ice cream now?" Elena surveyed Ava Kate's plate.

"How about we eat another chicken tender and a few more fries?" she bargained. "Then, you can have some ice cream." Ava Kate nodded and picked up a chicken tender. She returned her attention to Damon. "So, thoughts on Nags Head and First Flight now that you have a few weeks under your belt?" Damon took his time forming an answer.

"I'm settling in," he said. "I'm admittedly not used to working in such an underfunded school district, and I haven't taught in several years, but I guess it's like riding a bike, right? You don't forget how to do it?" He was more nervous about teaching than he was letting on. He knew history, from the beginning of time, right up to what happened earlier that day. He wasn't concerned about teaching the material. He was concerned about working with his students, how to teach them what he knew, and finding the time to grade their tests and read their essays in between football practice and games.

"You will be fine," Elena said confidently. "The kids as a whole are great. There are always a few rabble-rousers, but I think you can handle them."

"I'll have to figure that part out," Damon admitted. "The history classroom isn't the football field. I can't make them run the bleachers when they tick me off." Elena laughed.

"I would recommend against that," she agreed. "The parents tend to be worse to deal with than the kids."

"Helicopter parents," Damon said with a nod. "They can't be worse than they were at my old school. It was a prep school, and the parents always wanted their kids to be first, best, and right. My inbox was full of emails from parents demanding to know why their kid wasn't playing, why their kid wasn't starting. And then there were the moms who were convinced their kid was dying every time they got tackled."

"Like Caroline," Elena quipped. Damon chuckled.

"Exactly like Caroline," he agreed. "Thank God that kid has Stefan as a dad. Otherwise, he would walk around wrapped in bubble wrap."

"I have a feeling you contribute your fair share of encouraging Cody in some of his more rambunctious ideas."

"I'm the uncle. I get to give him back." Elena laughed again. She had laughed a lot today.

"Mommy? May I have my ice cream now?" Ava Kate looked up at her hopefully. She had completed her eating requirements.

"You may," Elena agreed. "What do you want?"

"Um, an M&M flurry." Elena made to get up.

"No, sit," Damon said, standing. "I'll get it." Elena shook her head.

"No, Damon, I've got it."

"Sit down," Damon said again, already pulling out his wallet. "I'm buying the ice cream. It's my treat to say thank you for letting me tag along today."

"You don't have to…"

"I know," Damon said gently, looking her in the eye. "But, I want to." It took a moment, but Elena finally nodded. "Ava Kate wants an M&M flurry. How about her mom?" Elena smiled at him as she settled back onto the bench by Ava Kate.

"A peanut butter jammer." Damon nodded.

"Coming right up." He walked away, a man on a mission. Elena looped an arm around Ava Kate and hugged her to her side.

"Have you had a good day?" Ava Kate nodded.

"The best day," she confirmed. "Thank you for all of my school stuff, Mommy." Elena leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter's head. She really was a polite, sweet girl, despite all the reasons she had to be anything but.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Ava Kate glanced over her shoulder, then back to her mom.

"Mommy, I like Coach Damon. He's not scary." Elena smiled.

"You know what? I like him too. He is definitely not scary."

"And he can do magic."

"He can do magic," Elena agreed. "You know, he's Uncle Stefan's brother." Ava Kate considered this.

"Does that make him my uncle, too?"

"Well, no," Elena admitted. "Aunt Caroline is like my sister, so that's why you call her Aunt Caroline. And, since she married Stefan, you call him Uncle Stefan."

"Okay," Ava Kate agreed, not really understanding, but taking her mother's word for it. Elena checked Damon's whereabouts. He had just stepped up to the window to order.

"So, if you like Coach Damon, what would you think of him maybe hanging out with us some more? If he wants to, of course?" Even though she was opening herself up to the idea of potentially dating Damon, there was still the matter of whether or not he was interested in her.

"I think I would like that," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ava Kate confirmed. She looked at mother for a moment. "Would you like that?" Elena gave her a sad smile. She hated that her little girl was so perceptive at such an early age. She had seen and experienced too much in her almost five years.

"I would like that," Elena said. She gave Ava Kate a little squeeze. "I love you, ladybug." Ava Kate returned her mother's hug.

"I love you, too, Mommy." She turned on the bench to check on the progress with the ice cream. Her eyes lit up. "Coach Damon is coming with our ice cream!" Elena laughed. Damon heard her as well and grinned.

"One M&M Flurry, coming right up," he said, placing an overflowing cup of ice cream topped with M&Ms and chocolate syrup. Elena knew it wasn't the healthiest dinner and dessert she could have given her daughter, but a treat once in a while never hurt anyone. "And for you, a peanut butter jammer."

"Thank you, Coach Damon," Ava Kate said before digging in. He grinned.

"You're welcome, Ava Kate. Is it good?" Ava Kate only nodded, too busy eating her ice cream.

"What did you get?" Elena asked.

"A Heath Bar Wammer," Damon answered. "And its incredible." They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, focused on their ice cream. Damon glanced at Ava Kate and saw she had ice cream all over her face, and that it was close to dripping onto her clothes. He picked up a napkin and passed it to Elena. "You're about to have some really stained laundry."

"Ava Kate! You're making a mess!" Elena took the napkin from Damon and wiped away the ice cream from around Ava Kate's mouth. The child was nearly finished with her cup of ice cream. "You saved that t-shirt," she told Damon.

"I do what I can," he replied with a wink. They sat at the table for several more minutes, making small talk, before Elena begrudgingly decided she needed to get Ava Kate home. Damon walked with them to her car.

"Thank you for the ice cream," she said to Damon. She was holding Ava Kate's hand and gave it a little wiggle. "We both appreciate it." Ava Kate giggled.

"Thank you, Coach Damon," she added.

"You're welcome," Damon replied. He stooped down to Ava Kate's level. "Thank you for showing me the boats and the fish. I had a lot of fun." Ava Kate grinned bashfully.

"You're welcome," she said in her soft voice.

"High five?" Damon asked, holding his hand up. He thought he saw the briefest flash of fear in her eyes before she relaxed and gave him a high five.

"In the car you go," Elena said, opening the backseat car door.

"See you later, Ava Kate."

"Bye, Coach Damon!" Ava Kate scurried into the car with a giggle. Damon was smiling when Elena turned back to him after ensuring Ava Kate was buckled in.

"Sounds like she's had a good day," he said.

"She has," Elena nodded. She decided to flirt, just a little, if she remembered how to. "So have I." Damon smiled bigger.

"It was a good day," he agreed. He crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself for reaching for her. He knew he had to move slowly with her. Yet, he didn't want to move _too_ slowly. "We should do it again sometime. I'm sure Ava Kate has at least one other haunt she likes to hang out at, maybe something that smells a little better than the boat docks?"

"She likes miniature golf," Elena said. "The pirate-themed one is her favorite. Otherwise, she's pretty simple – the girl loves the beach."

"Mini golf and the beach, she sounds like a girl after my own heart." Elena laughed, her own arms crossed over her chest. They didn't see Damon's football players watching in amusement from across the parking lot.

"They so awkward," Jason said to his friends.

"Think Coach gonna kiss her?" Jacob asked. David shook his head.

"Nah. Coach ain't got no game. Look at him, standin' there lookin' dumb in his khaki shorts. He coulda kissed her ten times by now."

"Man, imagine if they get together," Cory added. "They both bossy. They'd drive each other crazy."

"Nah," Craig disagreed. "Think about it, man. They get together, none of us stand a chance at gettin' away with nothin.' Y'all just wait. You gonna see. Ms. Gilbert don't cut you no slack. And we done all ran enough laps for Coach to know he don't, neither."

"Maybe they'll get together, bone each other, and loosen up," David mused. Jacob punched him in the arm.

"Don't talk 'bout Ms. Gilbert like that," Craig said, defending the woman who was secretly his favorite teacher, one of the only people, at least until Coach Salvatore, who had ever encouraged him. "She strict, but she nice."

"Look like Craig got a crush on the Coach's girl," Cory commented.

"Man, shut up and get in the car," Craig said. "Let's go to the beach." They followed Craig's lead and piled into his beat up Oldsmobile, watching Damon and Elena as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I should get going," Elena said, a hint of regret in her voice. "I really do need to get Ava Kate into bed, by way of a bathtub. She still smells like a fish."

"I think I'm going to take a shower myself," Damon agreed. He had used some of Elena's hand sanitizer, and they had all washed their hands well before they ate, but he still thought he could smell the faintest lingering scent of fish on his skin. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," Elena agreed. "We have day one of a three day English department workshop. That's why I didn't have to go in today – they are buttering us up to sit in Mr. Mack's classroom and learn all the things I learned in college, but the, shall we say, older, contingency may need a refresher on."

"If you feel the need to sneak away, I'll be in my classroom most of the day tomorrow, trying to figure out how to make the Civil War as exciting to eleventh graders as it is to me."

"I may stop by," Elena said. "I may ask for your help in hiding from Mr. Mack if this workshop is as boring as I think it will be."

"I do have a storage closet in my room," Damon said seriously. "You might have to squeeze in there in between a bunch of old, dusty, outdated history books, but you're little. I think you could fit." Elena laughed again.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said, turning towards her door. Damon habitually reached around her and opened the car door. "Oh!" she said in surprise. It had been a long time since someone opened a door for her. "Thank you."

"As my mom likes to say, ladies are perfectly capable of open their own doors – but shouldn't have to," Damon quipped. Elena laughed again as she slid behind the wheel.

"I met your parents briefly at Caroline and Stefan's wedding," she remembered. "I got the impression they are forces to be reckoned with."

"They are," Damon confirmed. "Granted, they had to raise Stefan and me, so they had to be, but they are good, honest people." He loved his parents. His mom was overbearing, sometimes, but she was also a mom in every sense, taking care of her kids no matter what – and whether they wanted or needed her to. His dad was strict, but fair, and had taught him at least three-quarters of everything he knew about both history and football. He had always hoped – and still did – to grow into half as good of a man as his father.

"I'm sure you and Stefan were nothing shy of a handful."

"We still don't know how to behave," Damon said with a grin. "Cody playing football? That was a team effort. I sent Stefan the signup information. Just don't tell Caroline." Elena grinned and shook her head. "Drive safe, Elena."

"I will," she promised. "Thanks again, Damon."

"Anytime," Damon replied. He desperately wanted to lean in and kiss her. Or, just touch her. He couldn't think of a time he had been this attracted to another woman. "Bye, Elena." He shut her door and stepped back, watching until she was safely out of the parking lot and turning onto Beach Road, towards South Nags Head.

With a bit of a skip in his step, he got into his truck. He made up his mind. He was going to ask her on a real date. Tomorrow.

He sent up a prayer that she would say yes.

* * *

 **Think she'll say yes? I like how Ava Kate is starting to trust Damon. She's such a sweet little girl.**

 **Also, I love Fat Boyz. I could use a peanut butter jammer myself...**

 **Let me know what you thought of the non-date!**


	8. That's Damon

**Well, hey there! I loved logging on to my computer and seeing how much you all loved the "non-date." It was fun to right. This story is a bit lighter - for now - than my other two, and I'm enjoying writing it. I'm quite far ahead of things, and surprised at how easy this one is coming to me.**

 **I did want to address a question about how the football players spoke last chapter. Keep in mind when reading my stories that I write my characters in dialect. Cody, for instance, is a six year old boy that speaks fast, dropping the 'g' on -ing words and using bad grammar, because he doesn't know any better. Elena went to Georgetown and speaks more formally. Ava Kate, too, speaks more formally, especially for a five year old, and that, you'll learn down the road, is on purpose.**

 **The football players last chapter speak in the dialect native to their small, southern, costal town. It doesn't mean they're "dumb" or anything of the sort. Nags Head, in my story and in real life, is a blue collar town, where people rely on summer tourists to make ends meet. I, too, grew up in a blue collar town, about 6 hours north of Nags Head. I can and do speak formally when the situation calls for it, but when I'm with my friends, I've got a southern twang that rival's Dolly Parton's, and more southernisms than you can shake a stick at (see?).**

 **My apologies for the long AN this time, but I did want to clear up the dialect question. I draw a lot of my writing inspiration from Flannery O'Connor and William Faulkner. Both do dialect well. Think Mark Twain and how he writes his characters in _Huckleberry Finn_ and the _Adventures of Tom Sawyer._ He, too, is a master at dialect. **

**Wrapping up the AN for what I hope is a fun, light chapter. Thanks for reading and commenting, both here and on Twitter. You all are amazing and I thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena glanced around and made sure she was alone before opening her camera app and checking her reflection. She smoothed down a few stray hairs and returned her phone to her pocket. She blew out a breath as she walked down the hallway. It had been a very long time since she had done this, but she hoped it was like riding a bike, that she would remember how to flirt and not make a fool of herself. She reached Damon's classroom and, with another breath, tapped on the doorframe. Damon looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied, walking into the room.

"How is that English department workshop going?"

"I'm on a 'bathroom break,'" Elena replied. She held up a laminated figurine of a girl. "I have the hall pass and everything. Mr. Mack is very serious about his workshops. We are currently having a refresher on how to diagram sentences." Damon snorted.

"I fear for the future of any student not in your class."

"Me too," Elena said seriously. "Mr. Mack thinks his seniors actually go to the bathroom when they take the hall pass and Mrs. Ray? She's old as the hills and basically blind. I'm not sure she actually reads what she grades." She took in the papers spread across Damon's desk. "It looks like you've been busy."

"I made a pop quiz for the first day of school," Damon said, picking up a paper. "I want to see what these kids actually know about basic U.S. history."

"You are giving a pop quiz on the first day of school?" Elena asked. "Your students are going to hate you." She reached for the paper, but Damon pulled it out of her reach.

"It's not for a grade. I just want to benchmark my classes. I'm just not going to tell them they aren't being graded on it until after they take it so they actually try."

"Clever," Elena teased. Damon turned his eyes to the quiz in his hand.

"Let's see what you know about U.S. history, Ms. Gilbert."

"Try me," Elena agreed, perching on a desk positioned in the front row, right in front of his desk.

"When was America founded?"

"July 4, 1776," Elena answered easily. Damon nodded.

"Which president served more than two terms?"

"FDR." Damon raised an eyebrow. He expected that question to trip her up. He picked another one.

"What year did Neil Armstrong land on the moon?"

"1969. This quiz is easy."

"Okay, then. What country did the United States buy the Louisiana Purchase from?"

"France."

"Smarty pants," Damon muttered. "Here's a tough one: On what day did the Great Depression start?" Elena pretended to think about it.

"October 29, 1929," she answered after a beat. "Also known as Black Tuesday."

"I'm running out of questions," Damon replied, impressed. "How about this one? What's the deadliest war in U.S. history?"

"The Civil War. I know a lot more about history than I thought." Damon chuckled.

"Let's try the bonus question," he said. "What football team has won the most Super Bowls?" Elena made a face.

"That's not on your quiz." Damon turned the paper so she could see it and pointed to the 'bonus question' at the bottom which was, in fact, asking which football team had won the most Super Bowls. Elena rolled her eyes. "Taking a shot in the dark here, but guessing you are a Cowboys fan, thereby the answer is the Dallas Cowboys."

"Wrong," Damon said. "I am a Cowboys fan, but the correct answer is the Pittsburgh Steelers. They have six wins. The Cowboys have five."

"Is that a hint of bitterness I hear in your voice?" Elena teased.

"It's not always easy being a Cowboys fan," Damon retorted. "But, you're not a true Texan unless you root for the Cowboys."

"Isn't there another Texas football team? From Austin or something?"

"Houston," Damon corrected. "The Houston Texans. They're the redheaded stepchild no one likes, but still tries to treat fairly for appearances."

"You really are Texas forever, aren't you?" Elena asked. Damon nodded.

"I even have the t-shirt." Elena laughed. "Whose your team?" Elena shrugged.

"I don't really care," she admitted. "My dad cheered for the Panthers, and so does Jeremy, so I guess – them?"

"I can convert you," Damon said with a confident nod. "I'll have you cheering for the Cowboys by mid-season." He had a sudden flash of not just Elena, but Ava Kate as well, dressed in Cowboys jerseys and cheering for his team.

"You'll have to get me to care about football, first," Elena retorted. Damon grinned at her.

"Challenge accepted." He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. "How was Ava Kate this morning?"

"Well-rested," Elena answered. "The fish and the ice cream wore her out. She was asleep before we got home. I had to wake her up to give her a bath. There was no way I was letting her sleep in her bed smelling like a marina."

"She was cute, running around the docks, playing with those fish. Although, fish are probably not the first thing I would have thought she would be into, wearing that dress and being as dainty as she is."

"She loves to fish," Elena explained. "My dad took her a few times before he passed away." Damon saw the sadness in Elena's eyes. It was gone a flash later.

"My dad likes to fish," he said. "He's not very good at it, but I think he does it to get out of the house. Same with golf. His golf game sucks worse than mine, but he has a weekly standing tee time all the same. He'd go crazy hanging out with Mom all day, every day."

"I told you I met your parents at Caroline and Stefan's wedding," she reminded him. "I liked them."

"They're likeable enough," Damon agreed. "Mom is overwhelming, but she means well and she's one hell of a cook. Dad is tough, but fair. He let Stefan and I get away with a hell of a lot when we were kids, so long as we weren't doing anything stupid, dangerous, or illegal."

"You talk about your dad a lot," Elena noted. "You miss him, don't you?" She saw Damon's bravado falter for just a moment.

"He's a good dad," he said. "I haven't lived at home in years, though. And there's always Facetime." Elena smiled at him. She knew that was as close to admitting he missed his family as he was going to get.

"Does your mom really hate Caroline?" she asked. Damon chuckled.

"She loves Caroline," he said. "But, Stefan is the baby and he's always been a Mama's boy. She had a harder time letting him go." He snorted. "She practically burned rubber when she left me at Texas A&M."

"Liar," Elena said with a smile.

"She shed a few tears, hugged me a few dozen times, and sent a care package full of my favorite foods within three days, but it was easier to let me go than Stefan. I've always had a rather wide independent streak."

"Imagine that," Elena teased. Damon chuckled and busied himself with shuffling a few papers around on his desk, buying himself a few moments to work up his courage.

"I had fun yesterday," he ventured. "Hanging out with you and Ava Kate." He watched as her cheeks colored a faint shade of pink.

"We had fun, too," she agreed. "I know I keep saying that she likes you, but it's a big deal. She doesn't warm up to people quickly."

"I like her, too," Damon told her honestly. "She's a great little girl." He cleared his throat. "Elena, would you want to…"

"Yo, Coach!" interrupted a voice. Damon groaned as Ric burst into his classroom. He heard Elena gasp, surprised by Ric's appearance. "Let's get some lunch!"

"Dammit, Ric," Damon muttered. Ric noticed Elena then.

"Oh, hey, Elena," he greeted. "Want to get some lunch with Damon and I?" Elena slipped off the desk and smoothed her skirt. She glanced at Damon, wondering what he had been about to ask her. She would never admit it to anyone other than herself, but she had thought he was about to ask her on a date.

"I should probably get back to our workshop," she said begrudgingly. "I've been gone a while. Mr. Mack is going to use his 'did you fall in?' joke when I walk in."

"Sucks for you," Ric quipped. "How about it, Damon? Let's go get some barbecue."

"May as well," he said, pushing his chair back from his desk. "Otherwise your interruption would be pointless."

"Enjoy that barbecue," Elena said with another curious glance at Damon. "Word in the English department is that we're going to order pizza. Lucky us."

"Want us to bring you back some barbecue?" Damon asked. Elena shook her head.

"No, thanks. I brought a salad from home. I think I'm going to eat that instead, especially after all the junk I ate last night." She gave Damon a smile. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Damon echoed.

"Bye, Elena," Ric called. He watched Damon watch Elena leave the room, pieces clicking into place. He let out a groan. "Are you kidding me?"

"Trust me, no one is laughing right now," Damon replied. "You have horrible timing."

"She's my niece!"

"By marriage."

"I'll kill you if you hurt her," Ric warned. Something in Ric's voice told Damon he meant it. "She's had enough hurt to last her entire life. That goes for Ava Kate, too."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Damon said, standing and pocketing his phone. "I was just going to ask her to dinner."

"All I wanted was a pulled pork sandwich with fries, and a side of macaroni and cheese. Instead, I find out you're trying to get in bed with my niece."

"All I was going to do is ask her to dinner," Damon repeated. "Everyone has to eat."

"She's my niece," Ric said again. "I will kill you, Damon. I don't care how good of a coach you are or how much I like you."

"Let's go get lunch," Damon said, ignoring Ric's threats. He fished his keys out of his pocket. "I'll drive."

"Why do you get to drive?" Ric wanted to know.

"Because I'm prettier," Damon quipped. "Get your purse. We're leaving."

* * *

"That was terrible." Damon flopped unceremoniously onto his desk chair. He regretted it almost at once as the chair had long since lost its cushion.

"Cody's pee wee team could have beat them," Stefan agreed, lowering himself into the seat across from Damon.

"They completely gave up. I could care less about how bad they lost. It's the fact that they gave up that pisses me off."

"It was just a scrimmage," Stefan reminded him. "No one actually won or lost."

"Carver kicked our asses," Damon scoffed. "They scored four touchdowns in the fourth quarter alone. Four, Stefan! I don't want teams scoring four touchdowns on us in a game, let alone in one freaking quarter."

"It was just a scrimmage," Stefan said again. He had forgotten how competitive Damon was. "We saw a lot of things we need to work on…"

"Everything," Damon cut in. "We need to work on everything. Flash is fast, but he can't hold on to a ball to save his life. The offensive line may as well just lie down and roll over. The defense blew assignments time and time again. We missed both field goal attempts by a mile. And I swear to God, if I hear one more off sides call…"

"Alright," Stefan interrupted. "Take a breath. Nothing we saw on that field should come as a surprise." Damon sighed.

"You're right," he admitted. "You're right. I just hate seeing them give up. They went into that game expecting to lose. I'm not naïve. I know we're going to lose a lot of games this season. It's the fact that they expected to lose that bothers me. They can't go through life like that – expecting to fail. I want them to believe they can beat any team they line up against. I don't want them to quit." Stefan understood then.

"Character," he stated. "You want to build their character." Damon nodded.

"I'm not going to win championships here," he said frankly. "We might win a game or two this season, but I don't expect to even hit .500. If I can get those kids to believe in themselves, to realize that they can do whatever they want, if they just believe in themselves a little bit, it will be a successful season." Stefan cracked a grin.

"You know, you really don't suck as a person."

"Good to know," Damon replied. He leaned back in his chair and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm freaking tired."

"I'll agree to that," Stefan said. "I can't even sleep in tomorrow morning. Cody's got football practice at nine."

"Happy weekend," Damon quipped.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Watching game tape, sleeping, writing lesson plans, eating, watching game tape, showering, writing lesson plans." Stefan snorted.

"That sounds exciting."

"Seeing as I can't get Elena alone long enough to ask her out to dinner, it's the only other option I have, unless I crash your party."

"You know you're welcome at our place anytime," Stefan reminded him. He was sure he would see Damon at some point. He knew his brother got lonely at his little cottage, especially on the weekends. Which brought him to his next point. "You haven't asked Elena out, yet?" He had heard – in great detail – about how Ric had interrupted him a few days earlier.

"Not yet. I haven't seen her much over the last few days, and when I have, she hasn't been alone." He picked up his phone and saw she had texted him earlier, asking how the scrimmage went. "I guess I could always text her or call her or even use the school directory and email her, but, well, I want to do it face-to-face, you know? That feels like the right way to do this."

"It's definitely the way to go," Stefan agreed. "She needs – deserves – a good, old-fashioned courtship." Damon's lips turned up, even as he once again wondered what had happened to Elena in the past.

"School starts next week. Maybe I'll, I don't know, get here early one day and try to find her before the first bell. I'll bring coffee again."

"She has to drop Ava Kate off at school. She probably won't get here until right before the first bell."

"Stop bringing me down," Damon quipped. He rubbed his hands across his face again. "The damn football team did enough of that."

"We have to go back to basics," Stefan agreed. "Football one-oh-one. Wrap and tackle. Hold onto the ball…"

"Kick the football through the upright, don't jump off sides, no grabbing the other guy's face mask…"

"Gilbert and Conner had a decent outing," Stefan pointed out. Damon nodded.

"They were one of very few bright spots," he agreed. Stefan's phone rang out.

"That's probably Caroline, wondering when I'll be home or asking me to stop at the grocery store and pick something up." He glanced at the screen. "Oh, it's Dad." He made to answer it.

"Think long and hard before you press that button," Damon warned. "It could be Mom, using Dad's phone. You know that's her favorite move when we ignore her."

"Or, it's Dad," Stefan repeated, tapping the answer button.

"Fifty-fifty shot," Damon quipped as Stefan raised the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Dad," Stefan greeted. "Hang on, Dad. I'm with Damon. I'm going to put you on speaker." Stefan put the phone on Damon's desk and hit the speaker. "Okay, we're both here."

"Hey, Dad," Damon greeted.

"My boys," Giuseppe Salvatore replied. "How was the scrimmage."

"Awful," Stefan said.

"A nightmare," Damon said at the same time.

"That good, huh?" They could hear the note of amusement in their father's voice.

"Our offensive line is terrible," Damon told his father. "Carver's defense ran right through them. Our QB can scramble, but he still spent a lot of time on his back. He's got a good thing going with one of our receivers though. If he can buy himself the time to throw Gilbert the ball, that is.

"What was the score?" Giuseppe asked.

"It was a scrimmage, Dad, they don't keep score," Stefan answered.

"Seventy-two to nothing," Damon spoke up. "At least I think that's what it was. It was hard to keep up after sixth or seventh touchdown." Giuseppe let out a low whistle while Stefan shook his head. Of course Damon had kept score.

"It wasn't pretty," Stefan admitted. "We have a lot to work on."

"Giuseppe? Here's your coffee. You shouldn't drink it this late in the evening. You're going to be up half the night." Stefan and Damon looked at one another, their eyes wide. They weren't in the mood for their mother, but it was too late.

"Thank you, dear," their father said. "Hang on, boys. Your mother just walked in. I'll put you on speaker on my end, too."

"Dad, don't…"

"Dad, no…"

"My boys!" came their mother's voice. They both groaned as the voice of Lily Salvatore floated over the speaker. "How are the two of you? Where is my Cody? Is he behaving himself?"

"Of course you're asking about the grandkid first," Damon said. Stefan chuckled.

"He's at home with Caroline," he said. "We had a scrimmage tonight, at Carver. We just wrapped up with the team. I'm going to head home, soon. He has football practice in the morning."

"I suppose there's no need in me saying I think it's ridiculous that you and Caroline are letting that little boy play football," Lily said.

"To be fair, Caroline isn't entirely on board," Damon said, earning himself a sharp look from his brother. "It was three Salvatores against one, though, so she had to give in."

"He's a Salvatore," Giuseppe added. "Of course he's going to play football."

"Well, if we had a little granddaughter join him, maybe Caroline and I would have something to do beside watch a bunch of Salvatore men play football."

"Here we go," Stefan grumbled. Damon chuckled.

"Cody is six years old. I don't know why the two of you don't have another baby. You are such good parents…"

"Debatable," Damon piped up. "Cody is a smartass."

"Watch your mouth, Damon!" Lily chastised.

"Mom, Cody is a handful," Stefan said, glaring at Damon. "We told you. We want more kids, but we're going to wait until Cody is a little older. Babies are a lot of work." He smirked at Damon. "Don't you want to know how Damon is doing in his new job, his new home?"

"Asshole," Damon muttered. Stefan's smirk grew as he leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together behind his head.

"Of course I do! How are you doing, Damon? Are you settling in? Do you like your new job? How are the kids? Is your new team good?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm settling in, my job is decent enough, the kids need discipline, and the team needs a lot of practice."

"Those are mighty short answers, young man," Lily said.

"Don't be short with your mother," Giuseppe added. "She worries about you." Damon sighed. His father could still reprimand him better than anyone.

"I'm doing okay," he said with more patience than before. "This place is a lot different than what I was used to in Texas, but I'm settling in. It is what it is, you know? I'm making the best of it."

"That's all you can do," Giuseppe said wisely. "We don't get to pick what life throws at us. You just keep your head high, and put one foot and front of the other." Damon smiled slightly, as did Stefan who was reminded strongly of how much Damon was like their father. But, he was also the little brother and couldn't help himself.

"Damon's settling in well," he confirmed. "Remember Caroline's best friend, Elena?" Damon's eyes widened.

"I hate you," he mouthed. Stefan winked at him.

"Elena! Of course I remember her!" Lily gushed. "She was Caroline's maid of honor, wasn't she? She was dating the sweetest young man… What was his name? Lyle?"

"Liam," Stefan corrected, glancing at Damon who looked curious. "They aren't together anymore."

"I didn't think so. I see her on the Facebook in Caroline's photos sometimes and she's never with a man, although she does have the prettiest little girl… Oh! Damon! You should ask her out! She's as sweet as can be, if I remember her correctly. Don't let the fact that she has a daughter stop you. You have a big heart. You could love that little girl just as much as you will love your own children someday. If, of course, you ever get around to settling down…" Damon groaned and dropped his head to the desk while Stefan shook with silent laughter.

"Now Lily, stay out of Damon's dating life," Giuseppe said gently. "You know he doesn't like us to interfere."

"And yet you do it anyway," Damon said. They didn't hear him.

"I'm not interfering. I'm just giving him the idea…"

"He's already had that idea," Stefan interrupted. "He's been trying to ask her out for a week." Lily gasped.

"You have? What does Stefan mean, 'trying' to ask her out?"

"Mom, it's getting late," Damon started. "Remember, we're an hour ahead of you. We need to get home…"

"Have you asked her out?" Lily pressed. "What did she say?"

"I haven't asked her out," Damon finally admitted. "I'm working on it. But, you know what? I agree with you about Stefan and Caroline having another baby. Cody needs a little brother or sister." Stefan glared at him.

"He really does," Lily said. "Stefan, even your brother thinks…"

"Oh, hey, Mom, Dad, the custodial staff is here and they need us to get out so they can clean the floors. We'll call you and Dad later, okay?"

"Wait… Boys…"

"Call us tomorrow," Giuseppe said over his wife's protests.

"Bye, parents." Damon reached out and shut off the phone. He looked at Stefan. "Asshole."

"Right back at you," Stefan countered. "Mom doesn't need any more fuel for her 'give me another grandbaby' fire."

"Yeah, well, it's your turn," Damon informed him. "I got to put up with Mom – in person – for the better part of the last year. I think the least you and Caroline can do to repay me is give her another grandkid."

"I'll give you the fact that Mom was rather – involved – in your life over the last year or so, but you've met my kid. Can you imagine Caroline and I trying to juggle a newborn and Cody? We would lose our minds."

"I can imagine it, and I think it would be hilarious to watch the two of you try to handle Cody and a newborn. It would be like a frat house, except baby bottles and spit up would be everywhere instead of beer cans and vomit."

"And on that note, I'm going home," Stefan said, pushing himself out of the chair.

"I'll follow you out," Damon said, standing as well. "Where is Cody's practice? I might drop by."

"The Parks and Recs Center, down the road from here." Damon nodded.

"I know where that's at. I'll either sleep in, or see you there." They left Damon's office and locked the door behind them. They started down the hallway, towards the exit. Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"In all seriousness, is everything going okay?" he asked. "It's been a rough year for you." Damon glanced at his brother.

"Mom put you up to this?" Stefan shook his head.

"You're my brother. I'm just looking out for you."

"The last year sucked, but it could have been way worse," Damon replied. "No one died, we're all healthy, have roofs over our heads, jobs to put money in the bank. Nags Head isn't so bad, but it's a lot different than what I'm used to. I'm adjusting. Don't worry about me, little brother. I'm doing okay." Stefan nodded. He knew Damon was telling the truth. He was doing okay. Not great, but okay. Damon had never let circumstances get to him, choosing instead to find the silver lining and move forward, even if he sometimes resembled a bull in a china shop while doing it.

"Have you unpacked, yet?" He had been at been at Damon's last week and found most of Damon's belongings still in boxes. Damon grinned guiltily.

"I took a few dishes out a box." Stefan shook his head.

"I'm sending Caroline over."

"Don't you dare."

"Too late," Stefan replied. "You had your chance." Now in the parking lot, he held his fist out to his brother. "Good game, Coach."

"Terrible game, Coach," Damon replied, bumping fists with is brother. "I'll probably see you sometime tomorrow."

"We'll be around," Stefan answered. "Night, Damon."

"Night, Stef."

Stefan grinned a bit as he turned towards his own truck. Despite the circumstances that brought Damon to Nags Head, he was happy to have him around.

* * *

"Dad! That game sucked!"

"Well, hello to you, too, Cody," Stefan replied, ruffling Cody's hair as he passed through the front door. "Honey, I'm home!"

"So I heard," Caroline called from the kitchen. "Cody has been posted up by the door, waiting for you since we got home. You'd think I was the worst mother in the world because I wouldn't him ride the bus back from Carver with the team."

"I had to ride home with Mom, and she wouldn't even stop for McDonald's," Cody told Stefan, following his father into the kitchen. He made a face as he watched his father kiss his mother .

"McDonald's is crap food," Stefan told his son. "You don't need that stuff." Caroline smacked his arm. "Don't say crap," he added. Cody stopped himself from rolling his eyes just in time. He got in trouble every time he did it.

"I made him a good dinner," Caroline said.

"She put frozen chicken nuggets in the oven," Cody said seriously. Stefan snorted back a laugh as Caroline glared at her son.

"You ate them and asked for seconds," she reminded him. Cody shrugged.

"It was a matter of starvin' or not," he told her. "I chose not."

"Damon," Caroline said to Stefan, pointing at Cody. "That right there. That's Damon."

"That does sound awfully familiar," Stefan admitted with a fond grin. Cody often reminded him a lot of his older brother, right down to his knack for sarcastic comments. Cody climbed up on a stool so he could better talk to his parents, particularly his father.

"Let's talk about important things," he stated. "That game sucked, Dad." Caroline put down the knife she had been using to cut up vegetables for a salad for her and Stefan.

"Cody, we do not say 'sucked.' You are dangerously close to losing TV privileges tonight."

"To be fair, he's right," Stefan spoke up, reaching for a cucumber slice. "The game did suck."

"Not helping!" Caroline chided.

"Cody, watch your mouth," Stefan said, taking on a stern tone. "Don't say things like 'sucked' and 'crap,' no matter what you hear me or your Uncle Damon say."

"Mom dropped the eggs this morning said 'dammit to hell,' but no one got mad at her," Cody informed his father. Caroline's eyes grew big.

"I thought you were upstairs!"

"I'm a ninja," Cody said seriously. "I can creep up on people." Caroline sighed and resumed chopping vegetables.

"We have to be careful about what we say," she told Stefan. "He's too smart for us, as it is. Could you get a couple of salad plates out, and whatever dressing you want? And for the sanity of all of us, please discuss that game with your son, before he loses his mind." Stefan set himself to his tasks.

"What do you think we did wrong on the field?" he asked Cody.

"Everything," Cody answered bluntly. Caroline snorted. That was putting it lightly. "The score was seventy-two to nothin,' Dad! They did nothin' right! They missed tackles, kept jumpin' off sides… And the offensive line is weak. I coulda blocked that big 56 from Carver. Just 'cause he's big, don't mean he's good at football." Stefan looked at Caroline.

"That's Damon," he told his wife. "Almost verbatim." Caroline just shook her head. She had hoped for a boy that loved things like science or music. Instead, she got the very definition of a boy – one who had loved any sport with a ball, and preferred to be covered in dirt since the day he was born.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Dad? You ain't gonna win no games with them playin' like that. I bet Uncle Damon was real mad about how they played."

"Uncle Damon wasn't happy," he agreed. "How did you know the score, anyway? No one was keeping score. Well, except Uncle Damon."

"Mom had to help me after the math got too big, but she said it was just a scrimmage and they don't keep score. That's dumb."

"We all know how you feel about not keeping score," Caroline muttered.

"We're going to go to work on the basics of football on Monday," Stefan told Cody. "We're going to work on a lot of stuff we saw today. We're also going to work on not giving up, no matter how impossible the odds are."

"Can I come to practice?"

"We'll see," Stefan said diplomatically. "You have school on Tuesday." Cody made a face.

"I can hardly wait," he said dryly. "First grade don't have naps like kindergarten did."

"Because you took so many naps," Caroline said. "I spent most of my free periods on the phone with your teacher, listening to how you snuck snacks or were disturbing your friends who were trying to sleep."

"I get hungry in the afternoons," Cody answered. Stefan and Caroline both laughed.

"Cody, do you want anything else to eat?" Caroline asked. "Dad and I are going to have salads for dinner if you want to join us."

"I'm not a rabbit," Cody replied. Stefan silently agreed. It was later than they usually ate dinner, something that happened a lot during football season, so Caroline had already feed Cody. He slid off the stool. "Can I go watch some TV?"

"Sure," Caroline agreed. "Dad will give you a bath after we eat."

"I'm just gonna get dirty at football practice tomorrow morning," Cody countered. "No need to wash me off now." He was forever trying to get out of bath time.

"You look like Pig Pen," Caroline informed him. "You're taking a bath."

"Who's Pig Pen?" Cody asked.

"A cartoon character," Stefan replied. He winked at his son. "Go on and watch TV. Thirty minutes. And there will be no arguing when I come to give you your bath."

"Fine," Cody grumbled. He turned and left the room.

"I will never understand how I can love that child more than my own life, and yet can't wait until bedtime most nights," Caroline commented.

"He's a handful," Stefan agreed. He helped her carry their plates to the dinner table. "Mom always says he's exactly like Damon and I as a kid. And from what your mom says, you weren't a dream either."

"It's payback," Caroline agreed as they took their seats. They caught one another up on their days, Caroline having spent most of it finalizing her plans for the first week of school before picking up Cody from his summer program and driving to Carver so he could watch the game, while Stefan had worked on lesson plans in the morning before traveling to the scrimmage. He told her, too, about his latest call with his mother.

"Let's send Cody to her for his fall break," she suggested. "Then, she'll see first hand why we're waiting to have another kid."

"That's a terrible idea," Stefan countered. "Dad would encourage his behavior, and Mom would give him whatever he asked for. It would take us weeks to get him back into a routine after a week with them." He speared a piece of chicken. "I may have deflected the conversation by telling them Damon was interested in Elena."

"Oh, I bet your mother loved that," Caroline replied, her eyes sparkling. Lily Salvatore wanted Damon to settle down, almost as much, if not more, than she wanted another grandchild.

"Christmas came early," Stefan agreed. "Dad couldn't get a word in, even though he called to ask about the scrimmage."

"Is he actually going to ask Elena out?" Caroline questioned. "You know she's not going to ask him, and he's shown no signs of asking her since Ric interrupted them earlier this week."

"He was telling me today that he can't manage to get her alone. He doesn't want to do it over text or on a phone call or by email. He wants to ask her face-to-face. I think he was texting her throughout the day, though. I know she texted him while we were sitting in his office after the game. I saw her name on his screen."

"I tried to get her to come with me to the game, but she said Jenna was coming over, since Ric was at the scrimmage." Caroline's eyes suddenly lit up. Stefan knew that look.

"What?" he asked warily. Caroline beamed.

"You said he's having a hard time getting her alone?" Stefan nodded, still skeptically. "Elena and I are taking the kids to the aquarium in Manteo tomorrow, and she and Ava Kate are going to come over to make homemade pizzas. Invite Damon over, too. We'll casually leave them alone together, so they can talk and Damon can ask her to dinner." Stefan looked at her for a long moment.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that isn't a half bad idea."

"So, you'll call him tomorrow?"

"I will," Stefan confirmed. "He mentioned he might come by Cody's practice, anyway." He shoved a forkful of salad in his mouth and chewed. "You know, he still hasn't unpacked?" he mentioned casually. "He's got boxes everywhere."

"Are you serious?" Caroline sounded appalled. Stefan still had nightmares about their move from first Texas to North Carolina, and then from their first home to their current one. She hadn't rested until every last box was unpacked and their contents hung on walls or put away in drawers. "What's he waiting for?"

"I have no idea. He's never been big on unpacking. We'd go on a trip as kids, and he'd still have his suitcase packed from the last one."

"I'll straighten that out on Sunday," Caroline said matter-of-factly. "He can't have Elena and Ava Kate over, living in a fort of boxes." Stefan smirked as he ate his dinner. Damon was going to kill him, but it would be worth it to watch him and Caroline spar for an afternoon, even if he was inevitably going to have to help.

A crash sounded from the living room. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other.

"Everything's okay!" Cody called. They could hear him scrambling to hide the evidence of whatever he had just upended. "Keep eatin' your dinner!"

"I'll go," Stefan said, figuring Caroline deserved a break from parent duty for the day. He pushed his chair back and stood. Caroline responded by reaching for her glass of wine, the same wine Cody had called "grown up juice" moments before his father walked in. Half listening to Stefan reprimanding Cody for wrecking the lamp and photos on a side table, she started daydreaming about how she was going to get Damon and Elena alone in the same room.

* * *

 **We had to add a bit of football back into the mix, especially since the next chapter - one of my favorites to date - doesn't have a thing to do with it. I also love the Salvatore parents in this story. They will be back later on. And don't worry, Ava Kate, too, will return next chapter. In fact, she may just be the star of the show...**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**


	9. Pizza on Deck

**Happy Thanksgiving week! I'll just be over here, eating all the pie...**

 **Thank you so much for all of your kind words! This story has a lighter feel, especially these first few chapters, and I love you for your support. Now, we turn a _little_ darker. And a lot longer. Like, a lot. Consider it a Thanksgiving present! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"I don't know what to do with him," Elena concluded. She reached for her glass of wine and took a long sip. She had just spent the last half hour telling Caroline about her latest round of arguments with Jeremy. He hadn't come home the night before after their scrimmage and that morning, when he dragged himself in, hungover and high from the night before, they had a quiet, but intense, argument.

"I don't know what to tell you," Caroline said with a sigh. "You're doing everything you can. I know you don't want to hear it, but maybe taking Jenna and Ric up on their offer…" Elena shook her head.

"No, I don't want to hear it. He's my brother. Despite everything he puts me through, I'm not giving up on him or sending him to live with Jenna and Ric. My parents wouldn't want that."

"Take away his car," Caroline suggested. "You have control of his assets, right? Freeze his accounts. Cancel his debit card. Cut him off at the source."

"I can't take away his car. I barely manage to get Ava Kate and myself where we need to be in one piece and on time. If I had to haul him around, too, I'd never manage. I guess I could freeze his assets, but who knows what he would do to get money, then."

"Valid points," Caroline admitted.

"It's not like he's a bad kid," Elena continued. "He goes to school. He goes to football practice. He doesn't do his homework, and he doesn't come home after football practice, but he still shows signs of knowing how to do the right thing." She paused for another sip of wine. "He was so great when I first came home, taking care of Ava Kate, doing whatever he could make me laugh. I know he was devastated when Mom and Dad died – I was, too – but they wouldn't want to see him going down a path like this." Caroline reached across the kitchen bar and rested her hand on Elena's.

"You know it's not your fault, right? You are doing everything you can, for Jeremy and for Ava Kate." Elena gave her friend a sad sort of smile.

"I know," she agreed. "At least, my head knows. My heart tells me otherwise." She pursed her lips for just a moment to collect herself. Caroline gave her hand a little squeeze before removing it and picking up her own wine glass.

"You know what you need?"

"I believe you said I needed a glass of merlot," Elena replied, indicating the glass of wine in her hand.

"Well, yeah. You also need a little bit of Damon."

"Caroline…"

"He likes you," Caroline said matter-of-factly. "He also likes Ava Kate." As if on cue, the sound of both Stefan and Damon's trucks pulling into the driveway floated through the open screen doors. "And look at that. He just pulled up." Elena narrowed her eyes at Caroline. "He's my brother-in-law, and he gets lonely at that sad excuse of an efficiency he lives in. I invited him over for dinner."

"Don't make it awkward," Elena warned.

"I would never make it awkward," Caroline said, sliding off her stool as Damon and Stefan's footsteps coming up the back steps sounded. "I got him here. I'll let Damon take care of the rest." Before Elena could reply, Stefan and Damon appeared in the sliding door.

"Honey! I'm home!" Stefan rang out. Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan's overused joke.

"And he brought me with him," Damon echoed from behind him. He spotted Elena and couldn't stop his smile from growing. "Hey, Elena."

"Hey," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Dad!" Cody came barreling into the kitchen with his sights set on his father, until he saw Damon. "Uncle Damon!" He veered course and launched himself at Damon. Ava Kate wandered in several steps behind him, her favorite doll clutched in her arms.

"Easy there, quarterback," he said, stooping down to his nephew's level just in time to catch him in a bear hug. "We only tackle people when we're wearing all our pads."

"Hi, son," Stefan said, his arm around Caroline. "Good to see you, too." Cody glanced over his shoulder at his Dad.

"Hey," he said distractedly before turning back to Damon. "What did you and Dad do? Mom said it was grownup stuff and I couldn't come. I think she was lyin' to me, though."

"We went fishing," Damon admitted. Cody spun around to face his mother.

"You said they went to the grocery store!"

"Relax, kid," Damon said. He stood and ruffled Cody's hair. "We were surf fishing at my place. We didn't catch anything."

"And you had the time of your life at the aquarium," Caroline reminded him. "I believe you told Aunt Elena and I that between football practice this morning, the aquarium in the afternoon, and pizza for dinner, you have had the best day, ever."

"That was before I knew Dad and Uncle Damon were fishin' while I hung out with a bunch of girls," Cody grumbled. Elena snorted and looked away so Cody wouldn't see her laugh. She saw Damon do the same. Damon spied Ava Kate then, hanging on the perimeter of the kitchen, observing. He squatted down to her level.

"Hi, Ava Kate, " he greeted.

"Hi," she replied softly, one arm clutched around her doll as she chewed the fingers on her other hand.

"Did you go to the aquarium today?" Ava Kate nodded. "What did you see there?"

"Fish," Ava Kate answered. Damon cracked a smile. He thought he heard the slightest hint of sarcasm behind her answer.

"What else?" Elena prompted.

"Sharks," Ava Kate supplied.

"Sharks?" Damon asked. "Wow. Did you see anything else?"

"What did you touch?" Elena continued prompting.

"Sting rays," she told Damon. "And starfish. And a sea urchin."

"What did the sting ray feel like?" Damon asked. Ava Kate took a couple of steps closer to him, and hugged her doll tighter.

"Smooth," she answered.

"How about the starfish?"

"Bumpy. And the sea urchin was prickly."

"You really like fish, don't you?" Ava Kate nodded. "Are fish your favorite thing?" Ava Kate shook her head. "Then, what is your favorite thing?" She smiled.

"My doll," she said, hugging her doll closer. "And dancing." Damon returned her smile.

"Does that doll play football?" he asked. Ava Kate shook her head. "Then I'm afraid I don't know much about dolls. Or dancing." Ava Kate giggled, making Damon chuckle. "Does the doll have a name?"

"Betsy."

"Good choice," Damon said with a nod. He gave her another smile and stood so he could talk to Elena. "Hey," he said again.

"Hi," Elena replied, amused. She was aware of Caroline and Stefan nearby, trying to distract Cody from his uncle. "No success fishing?"

"None. Not a single bite. Stefan tried to catch a crab with his bare hands, though. That was pretty funny to watch. He fell face first in the sand. It was amazing." Elena laughed.

"You should have videoed that. The kids at school would have loved it."

"Next time," Damon promised. "It doesn't take a lot for Stefan to make a fool out of himself."

"I heard that!" Stefan called.

"Don't care," Damon replied. "I'm going to go get a beer out the garage fridge. You want anything, Elena?" She shook her head and held up her glass of wine.

"I'm good."

"Hang on," Stefan spoke up. "No need to go yourself. Cody, go get me and Uncle Damon a couple of beers out of the garage, please."

"IPA or stout?" Cody asked.

"IPA for me and…?" he looked at Damon.

"Bring me a stout." Cody nodded once and set out on his mission, Ava Kate on his heels. "Now I know why you have kids."

"Because it's so charming that my six-year-old knows the different types of beer as well as he knows his alphabet," Caroline retorted, shooting a look at Stefan who shrugged.

"Just doing my job as a good parent," he told her. "It's not like I've let him have a taste. Yet." Damon moved around the kitchen island and settled onto the stool next to Elena. Caroline grinned. He had skipped the stools closest to him in favor of sitting next to Elena.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good," Elena answered with a smile. "Ava Kate and Cody had a blast at the aquarium. They love the touch tank and watching the scuba divers. We took them on the aquarium's nature walk, too, and they got to dig around in a sandbox, looking for fossils. Cody really did say it was the best day ever."

"He got to hit people this morning, and get dirty this afternoon," Damon mused. "Sounds like its right up his alley." Elena laughed.

"It does," she agreed. She played with her wine glass. "I signed Ava Kate up for cheerleading, so she went to her first practice this morning, too."

"She's going to cheer?" Elena nodded.

"For Cody's team," she confirmed. "I asked her if she wanted to after the booster club meeting, and she jumped at the idea. She likes watching Caroline's cheerleading practices at school, and she loves dance. I think it will be good for her."

"That's good," Damn said with a nod. "I think she'll have some fun with it."

"I hope so," Elena replied.

"Here's the beer man!" Cody announced proudly, re-entering the room. "And I got an assistant!" Ava Kate was behind him, a beer in her hand. She ran to Damon and held the beer out to him without a word. He grinned and took it.

"Thanks, Ava Kate," he said. "Hey, hang on a second. I think I see…" He reached out, noting she didn't flinch this time, and once more produced a quarter, seemingly from her ear. "There's a tip, for your service." Giggling, Ava Kate took the quarter and tucked it in the front pocket of her shorts for safekeeping.

"You're going to make her rich, pulling all of those quarters out of her ears," Elena commented. Damon shrugged.

"She's going to have to save those quarters and stop buying sour gummies if she wants to build an empire."

"Why don't the two of you go out on the deck and play?" Stefan proposed to Cody and Ava Kate, doing his part to get Elena and Damon alone. He popped the top off his beer and passed the bottle opener to Damon. Cody rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ava Kate, the grownups are kickin' us out." He led the way toward the deck.

"Do not go off that deck," Caroline called after them. "I mean it, Cody!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cody called back. "I know."

"Elena, Damon, you're in charge of the salad," Caroline said. She started pulling ingredients out of the fridge that would need to be chopped for their side salad. "I'll take care of the pizza dough. Stefan, you brown the sausage and fry the bacon. We'll let the kids put the toppings on the pizza."

"Yes, boss," Damon said. He looked at Elena. "How are your chopping skills?" Elena smiled.

"Top notch."

* * *

Cody studied the toy soldiers he had lined up in an I-formation. On the defensive side of the ball, he moved a few soldiers around, debating on the best lineup for them to stop the offense. Ava Kate sat cross-legged nearby, playing with her doll.

"Hey, Ava Kate, you think I should blitz the quarterback, here?" Cody asked. Ava Kate looked at him.

"What's a blitz?" Cody rolled his eyes.

"Girls," he muttered. "Uncle Damon would know."

"We have to stay on the deck and play," Ava Kate reminded him. They could see the adults from their vantage point on the deck, all gathered around the kitchen island, laughing and talking as they worked on dinner, one of their mothers occasionally coming to check on them. Cody had tried breaking up the party a few times, wanting his uncle to come play with him and his soldiers, but a firm talking to from his father the last time had him staying on the deck.

"I don't know why," he said. "It's not like the grownups are doing anything."

"They're making dinner," Ava Kate told him. "They're going to tell us when we can help."

"Let's go inside anyway," Cody proposed. Ava Kate shook her head.

"They said to stay outside and play." Cody huffed.

"You're always such a goodie-two-shoes."

"I don't want to get in trouble." She hugged her doll a little closer.

"You never get in trouble because you're a girl," Cody informed her. Ava Kate didn't say anything. Cody rolled his eyes. He didn't mind playing with Ava Kate, but she was so quiet, content to sit around and play with her doll. He could never talk her into doing something she thought might break the rules.

"I'm a good girl," Ava Kate replied. "And you should be a good boy." Cody rolled his eyes.

"You wanna play something?" he asked, deciding he was bored with trying to form a football game with his toy soldiers.

"Okay," Ava Kate agreed.

"What do you wanna play, then?" Ava Kate shrugged. She was about to tell Cody to pick something when she remembered her mom telling her to ask for what she wanted. She held out her doll.

"We can play with my doll," she proposed. "You can be her brother." Cody made a face. He didn't want to play with dolls, but his mom was always on his case about being nicer to Ava Kate, and his Uncle Damon seemed to like her, so he figured maybe this time, he would do what she wanted. With conditions.

"Why do I have to be the brother?" he asked. "Why can't I be the dad?" Ava Kate shook her head.

"She doesn't have a dad."

"Everybody has a dad."

"My doll doesn't," Ava Kate argued. She paused for a moment. "And I don't, either." She was the only person she knew without a dad. Cody had one. So did Aunt Caroline and Uncle Stefan. She heard Coach Damon say something about his dad and knew her grandpa, who was in Heaven, was her mom and Uncle Jeremy's dad. But she didn't have one. At least not anymore.

"Yes, you do," Cody scoffed. "Everyone has a dad, Ava Kate." He didn't know a single person who didn't have a dad. Even his friend Randy had one, even if he lived in another state.

"I don't," she insisted. Cody sighed. He was older than her. He knew what he was talking about.

"I'm tellin' you, Ava Kate, that everyone has a dad."

"But, I don't!" Ava Kate was insistent.

"Fine. Tell me why you don't have a dad, then." Ava Kate gave pause. She didn't like to talk about the person she called dad. Her mom didn't, either.

"I had a dad," she said after a moment. "But, now I don't."

"Did he die?" Cody asked bluntly. Ava Kate shook her head. "Then you still have a dad, Ava Kate." Cody thought it was as simple as that.

"My dad is gone," Ava Kate told him. "He wasn't nice, like your dad."

"My dad ain't always nice," Cody scoffed. "He fussed at me like five minutes ago for not listenin' to my mom when she said to stay out of the kitchen."

"You dad is nice," Ava Kate insisted. "Mine wasn't." Cody blew out a frustrated breath.

"Listen, Ava Kate, you have a dad. You said he ain't dead, so that means you have one. Where is he? Does he live in another state like my friend Randy's dad? When is he comin' to visit?" Ava Kate's eyes grew big.

"He's not gonna visit!" she cried. Cody, who had never known what it was like not be loved, didn't understand why she wouldn't want to see her dad. His favorite part of the day was seeing his dad when he got home from school.

"Maybe if you just call him…," he started.

"No!" Ava Kate yelled. "No! He's not coming here! He's not! Mommy said he's not! I don't want him to come here!" She was becoming hysterical. Cody raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Fine… He's not comin'…"

"He's not!" Ava Kate yelled, standing. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Mommy said I never have to see him ever again!" Cody stood as well. He had never seen Ava Kate like this. She barely cried when she fell and scraped her knee in Aunt Elena's driveway last week.

"Fine," Cody said, trying to appease her. He was surely going to get in trouble if she got any louder. "You never have to see him again."

"I don't!" Ava Kate bellowed. "I don't! Mommy said I don't!" She was hysterical now, tears pouring as her tiny body shook. Cody didn't know what to do. He took a couple of steps away from her, wondering if he should go get someone. "I don't have to see him ever again!"

"Mom!" Cody yelled frantically. If anyone would know what to do, it would be his mom. She always had the answers. "Mom! Somethin's wrong with Ava Kate!" He heard the sudden scrapping of chairs as his cries made their way to the adults.

"I don't have to see him ever again! Mommy said I don't!"

"Ava Kate!" Damon appeared on the porch first and darted towards Ava Kate. "Ava Kate, what's wrong?" He reached for her, looking for any sign of injury, his most basic instinct to comfort her, help her.

"No!" she cried, wrenching herself away from Damon. "Get away! Mommy!" Elena was there, pushing past Damon as he backed away, his hands held up to show he meant no harm.

"Ava Kate!" she cried, falling to her knees in front of her daughter. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Cody said my dad should visit!" Cody's eyes grew big.

"Cody!" Caroline shrieked, whirling around to face her son. Damon looked on, confused and feeling helpless.

"I didn't say that!" Cody tried to explain. "I said maybe he would visit if she called him…" Ava Kate cried still harder. Elena pulled her into a tight hug and started muttering words of comfort that only Ava Kate could hear.

"Come on," Stefan said gruffly, grabbing Cody by the hand. "Let's go."

"Dad! I didn't do nothin' wrong!"

"Inside," Stefan ordered. "Right now." While Cody might argue with his mother, he knew his father meant business when he took on the tone of voice he was using now. He followed him inside without protest.

"It's okay," Elena said to Ava Kate, rocking her gently. "It's okay. No one is coming. You're okay. You're safe, now. I promise, Ava Kate." Damon wanted desperately to wrap them both in his arms. It was a new feeling, feeling so protective, so desperate to take their pain away. He also wanted to shrink away without a word. The moment between mother and daughter felt too raw, too personal, to witness.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," Caroline said softly. "I don't know what Cody said…"

"Caroline," Damon said, cutting her off with a shake of his head. Their eyes met. Caroline was upset, desperate to apologize to her best friend for her son's actions, but now wasn't the time. She blew out a breath and gave Damon a helpless look in return.

"Let's take a walk," Elena said to Ava Kate. She stood and picked Ava Kate up. She walked away, disappearing down the deck stairs.

"I love my son, but I'm going to kill him," Caroline announced.

"He's a kid," Damon reminded her. He was still unsure of a lot of things, but he had a very good idea about what had happened to Elena and Ava Kate in the past. It made his blood boil to even consider it as an option.

"He knows better," Caroline stated. She spun on her heel and stormed inside. With a sigh, Damon wandered to the deck railing and leaned against it. He could see Elena and Ava Kate, walking along the shoreline, hand-in-hand. He watched them, the only thing he could do at the moment.

"What the hell happened to the two of you?" he asked. The only answer was the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Elena asked. Ava Kate was sitting in the sand between her legs, leaning against her, much calmer now. Ava Kate nodded.

"I got scared," she said softly. "I know I'm safe now."

"You are," Elena promised. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I know," Ava Kate said. She knew that was the absolute truth. Her mother would never let anything happen to her. "I'm sorry I got so upset, Mommy. Cody just kept talking about dads. His dad is nice. He doesn't know that not every dad is nice."

"Not every dad is nice," Elena agreed. She played with the ends of Ava Kate's long, now tangled, hair. "But, sweetheart, not every dad is mean, either. In fact, I would say most dads – most men – are nice. You don't have to be afraid." Ava Kate was quiet, considering.

"Coach Damon tried to help me," she said after a while. "When I was upset."

"He did," Elena said. Once Ava Kate had started to settle down, she started to think of Damon, of how he had been the first one outside when Cody yelled for them, how he went right to Ava Kate with every intention of helping her. She owed him an explanation, no matter how much she didn't want to give him one.

"Do you think he's upset because I didn't let him?" Elena smiled sadly. Ava Kate worried so much about others. It was both her greatest asset and her biggest weakness.

"He's not upset," Elena promised. "He's maybe a little confused, but he's not upset. He knows that sometimes, you just need Mommy."

"Mommy makes everything better," Ava Kate said with a faint smile. Elena smiled, too.

"I try to," she agreed. "What do you say you and I head home? I'll make us something for dinner, and we can watch a movie." She knew Caroline was going to be upset, but both Elena and Ava Kate were emotionally exhausted. Neither of them would be able to wait around for their pizzas to bake, making small talk and trying to salvage the evening.

"I'm not hungry," Ava Kate said. Elena sighed. Ava Kate had always lost her appetite after getting upset. "But, can we watch _Frozen_?"

"We can," Elena agreed. She helped Ava Kate to her feet, then stood.

"They still out there?" Caroline asked, walking out onto the deck to stand beside Damon who was still leaning on the deck railing, watching Elena and Ava Kate from afar.

"It looks like they're headed back this way," Damon answered. "Where's Cody?"

"In his room. Stefan is still talking to him." She sighed. "We try so hard to be good parents…"

"You are good parents," Damon said, cutting her off again. "Cody is six year olds. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I know he probably doesn't either. He's too little to understand what he did wrong. I, however, am not." He gave Caroline a hard look. "What did that bastard do to them?" Caroline looked on the verge of tears, but she shook her head.

"It's not my place…"

"They were abused," Damon stated. "I'm not a fool, Caroline. No child is afraid of their father without good reason."

"It's Elena's…"

"Story to tell," Damon finished. "I get that. I'm not going to make her tell me anything she doesn't want to tell me. That doesn't mean I'm not mad as hell."

"We all are," Caroline told him.

"No one deserves that," Damon muttered, feeling his skin prickle with anger. Caroline didn't say anything, but she smiled, put a hand on his arm, and gave it an affectionate squeeze. He really would be good for Elena and Ava Kate. Damon returned her smile with a small one of his own as Elena made her way up the deck stairs, once more carrying Ava Kate who had her arms around her mother's neck and her head hidden in Elena's shoulder.

"We're going to head home," Elena said to Caroline. "It's been a long day." Caroline shook her head.

"No, don't do that. We haven't even put the pizzas in the oven…"

"Care, it's okay," Elena said calmly, giving her friend an understanding look. "Neither of us are very hungry, and Ava Kate wants to watch _Frozen._ We'll talk tomorrow?" Caroline relented.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Care," Elena said, cutting her off again, "Cody is only six years old. He doesn't understand, something I'm grateful for. Don't be too hard on him."

"Still," she muttered. "I'll get your bag and walk you out." Elena nodded. Caroline went inside, leaving Damon and Elena on the deck. Ava Kate shifted a bit so she was peeking out at Damon.

"Everything okay?" he asked, taking a few steps towards them, but still giving them some space. Elena nodded.

"We're getting there. It's been a long day, and she's tired. We're going to go home, put on some PJs, make a snack, and watch a movie." She looked at Damon for a long moment, aware that he was probably wondering what was going on. "Thank you, for trying to help her. When she gets upset like that, there's not a lot anyone besides me can do."

"Sometimes a girl just needs her mom," Damon commented. Once again, he wanted desperately to put his arms around them both.

"I guess so," Elena agreed. He gave her a kind smile.

"You're a good mom," he told her, feeling like she needed to hear it. Her smile, while slight, told him he was right.

"I needed to hear that," she confirmed. He had just enough time to nod before Caroline appeared with Elena's things.

"I'll walk with you to your car," she said. Elena nodded.

"Bye, Damon."

"Bye, Elena," he replied. "I'll see you later, Ava Kate." Ava Kate didn't raise her head from Elena's shoulder, but she did give Damon the faintest of smiles.

"Bye," she whispered. With a final glance at Damon, Elena followed Caroline down the deck steps, a part of her wishing she could turn around and spend more time with Damon.

* * *

Damon took a deep breath as he approached Elena's front door. It wasn't too late, not eight o'clock yet, but it was late enough for him to wonder if she would be annoyed by his appearance. Still, he raised his fist and knocked. A few moments passed before he saw Elena peak through the blinds. A moment later, she opened the door.

"Damon, hey," she greeted, surprised to see him. He smiled nervously.

"Hey," he replied. He held up a plate covered in tinfoil. "Caroline sent pizza." He left out that it had been his idea to wrap up the leftovers and drop them off at Elena's on his way home. He wanted to check on her, make sure both she and Ava Kate were okay.

"Of course she did." Elena reached for the plate. "They weren't too hard on Cody, were they?"

"I sprung him from his room about a half hour after you left. He was upset that Ava Kate was upset. He said he wants to apologize to her tomorrow." He left out that he had taken Cody down to the beach, much as Elena had, and worked to cheer the boy up.

"He's just a kid," she said again. "He doesn't understand." She shook her head. "I guess I owe you an explanation…"

"No," Damon said, holding up a hand. "You don't owe me anything. I'm good with knowing you and Ava Kate are okay." She smiled at him as a ripple of warmth washed over her.

"Thank you," she said. His eyes flickered past her.

"Hi, Ava Kate," he greeted. Elena looked over her shoulder to find Ava Kate standing in the hallway. Clad in sleep shorts and matching top, her hair still damp from her bath, she was still carrying her doll, and looking at Damon curiously.

"Hi, Coach Damon," she replied.

"Damon brought us pizza," Elena told her. "We haven't really had dinner yet. Want to heat it up and see if it's as good as it looks?" Ava Kate nodded, a small smile forming. Elena turned back to Damon. "Want to join us? It looks like Caroline sent at least a full pizza." He was stuffed with pizza and salad from Caroline and Stefan's, but he wasn't going to turn down a chance to spend more time with Elena.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to intrude on your night."

"Join us," Elena said, opening the door wider and stepping aside. "Right, Ava Kate?" Ava Kate smiled a bit bigger and nodded. She liked Damon, and she knew her mother would never allow someone in their house unless she liked them, too.

"Can we eat on the deck?" she asked. Elena brightened.

"That's a great idea!" she said. "Come in, Damon," she added. She turned and led the way towards the kitchen, Ava Kate falling in beside her. Damon followed a bit slower, closing the door behind him. He took in what he could of the home's interior as he walked down the hallway. It was spacious, bigger than Caroline and Stefan's home, the décor simple and soft, the hardwood floors dark and gleaming. Photos lined the hallway, many of Ava Kate, but quite a few of Elena, Jeremy, and two people he assumed were her parents. The hallway opened up into the kitchen.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked. Elena placed a baking stone on the counter.

"Would you mind pouring us something to drink?" she asked. "There's juice, tea, water, and wine. We don't drink sodas, and if I kept beer here, Jeremy would drink it. He hasn't developed a taste for wine yet, however."

"Just tell me where the glasses are," Damon replied.

"Second cabinet from the fridge." He nodded once.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Tea. I had enough wine at Caroline and Stefan's."

"Ava Kate? What do you want to drink?" She stared at Damon for a moment, almost in wonderment.

"Juice," she answered. "Maybe… Apple juice?"

"If you want apple juice, you can have apple juice," he confirmed. He opened the cabinet to find glasses, but also a selection of child-sized plastic cups with characters on them. "Got a special request for which cup you want that apple juice in?"

"The Snow White one," Ava Kate answered. "Because Snow White eats the apple." Damon grinned at Ava Kate's logic.

"I guess she does," he agreed, shifting a few cups around to locate the right one.

"Mommy should have the Belle one," Ava Kate continued. "Because she looks like Belle and likes to read books like Belle." Elena listened as she placed pizza slices on the stone to heat in the oven. It was easily the most conversation Ava Kate had ever had with a man that wasn't Jeremy or Stefan. Damon flickered his gaze to Elena and smiled softly.

"Your mom does look like Belle," he agreed. He found the Belle cup. "How about me? Which one should I use?"

"I think Damon can be spared using the Disney cups," Elena supplied.

"Robin Hood," Ava Kate answered, ignoring her mother. "It's got Maid Marion on it, too, but it's one of the only cups I have that has a boy on it." Damon laughed and found the Robin Hood cup. "Mommy, can I have a job, too? I want to help with dinner."

"Why don't you get three plates for us?" Elena asked. Ava Kate pulled a stepstool from the corner and dragged it across the floor, its rubber feet squeaking, but not scratching the floor. She positioned it in front of the cabinet next to the cups, and climbed the couple of stairs. Damon watched, curious as to how she was going to reach as even with the help of the stool, she was still too little. She stepped from the stool to the countertop. Damon surged forward.

"Careful," he said instinctively. He stopped himself from reaching for her, remembering her earlier reaction to him approaching her to help her just in time.

"She's okay," Elena said. He looked at her and was surprised to find her smiling at him. "She scared me to death the first few times she did that, but she's a pro at it now." As if to demonstrate, Ava Kate opened a cabinet and started removing plastic plates that also featured Disney characters. "Ava Kate, get grown up plates for Damon and I."

"Hang on," Damon said, stepping forward. "What kind of plates are we talking about here?" Ava Kate held up one with a blonde princess in a blue dress.

"This one is Elsa," she said. "I want to use this one, 'cause me and Mommy watched the movie when we got home." She placed it on the counter. "Mama gets… This one." She held out a plate with Jasmine on it. "And Coach Damon gets…" She looked at plates and returned them to the stack until she found one that suited her. "This one!" She held up a Tarzan plate and giggled.

"That's appropriate," Elena quipped before she could stop herself. Damon laughed.

"Tarzan it is," he agreed. "Can I help you down from there?" Elena waited, holding her breath. Her jaw dropped a few moments later when Ava Kate slowly extended her hand towards Damon. He took it gently and guided her down the stepstool. She smiled up at him when her feet hit the floor, then skipped away to where she had left her doll. Damon looked after her for a moment. She was a different child than the one Elena had carried away from Caroline and Stefan's.

"She's cheered up," Elena said, noticing his expression while closing the oven door on the pizza.

"She has," he agreed. He went to the fridge and filled their cups with ice. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Who knows? It's Saturday night. I won't see him until sometime tomorrow. Most likely just in time for dinner."

"He played well in the scrimmage yesterday. He wasn't perfect, dropped a few passes he should have caught. But, he was one of very few bright spots." He poured Ava Kate's apple juice. "Here you go, sweetheart." She smiled up at him as she took it.

"I bet football practice is going to be rather fun on Monday."

"You know that old school lesson where teachers would make kids carry around an egg for like a week with the objective of not breaking or losing it?" Elena nodded. "Well, I'm implementing a similar tactic on Monday. My football team isn't going to drop passes or fumble balls." He poured Elena's tea. "For you."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. Their fingertips brushed as she took the cup from him. He winked at her. "Are you ready for school to start on Tuesday?"

"No," he admitted. "I haven't taught in a long time. I kind of liked devoting all of my brainpower to football. Now, I get to read bad essays about what caused the Great Depression."

"Some of them will surprise you," Elena promised.

"I'm sure they will," he agreed, his eyes on hers. There was a sudden commotion behind them.

"Fiddle!" Ava Kate exclaimed. Her doll in one hand, a coloring book and crayons tucked under the other arm, her Snow White cup lay on its side at her feet, her pajamas and the floor around her covered in apple juice.

"Ava Kate," Elena sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ava Kate said instantly. "I tried to hold too many things at once."

"It's okay," Elena said in a soothing voice, already moving to get paper towels. "Accidents happen."

"Here," Damon said, stepping forward. "Give me those paper towels. You take Ava Kate and get her cleaned up."

"I'll clean up…"

"I've got it," Damon cut her off gently, taking the paper towels from her. It took a moment, but Elena smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "Again." Damon just winked at her. "Come on, Ava Kate, let's go get some clean pajamas on."

"Hang on," Damon said, realizing Ava Kate's feet were covered in apple juice. "Elena, pick her up. I'll dry off her feet so she won't track apple juice across the floor."

"Good call," Elena said. She picked Ava Kate up and held her out so Damon could reach her feet.

"That tickles!" Ava Kate giggled.

"All dry," Damon said. Elena put Ava Kate down and took her by the hand.

"Our hero," she teased. "We'll be right back." She led Ava Kate out of the kitchen. Damon listened to the sound of their feet climbing a staircase as he mopped up the puddle of apple juice. He didn't feel awkward or out of place. It felt almost as though he had been a part of Elena and Ava Kate's lives forever, cleaning up spills and eating off of Disney plates. He liked the feeling.

By the time they returned, Ava Kate in clean pajamas, he had poured Ava Kate a new glass of apple juice and had the pizza out of the oven.

"You must have been a housewife in your former life," Elena commented.

"My mom raised me well," he replied.

"She did," Elena agreed. She went to work, plating pizza, listening as Damon asked Ava Kate about her coloring book. "Whose ready to go outside?" she asked. Two plates held two large slices of pizza each, while the third held a slice cut into more manageable bites.

"Me!" Ava Kate cried. "I want to carry my own plate, Mommy."

"Two hands," Elena told her. "You'll have to put the doll down." Ava Kate considered this, not wanting to leave her doll inside. She turned to Damon.

"Coach Damon, will you carry my doll?" she asked. "Please?"

"Of course," Damon agreed. "Hand Betsy over." Ava Kate passed him the doll.

"Thank you!" Elena gave her her plate, reminding her once more about using two hands, then picked up both her and Damon's, leaving him to bring all three of their drinks, plus the doll. They settled into chairs around a patio table. Elena lit a few citronella candles before sitting down with them. Ava Kate had her doll once more, perched in the seat beside her.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen the sound since I moved here," Damon commented, taking in the view. "It's beautiful." He knew there were a few public access points for the sound, but given that the beach was in his front yard, he hadn't felt a need to visit the sound side of the island.

"It's one of my favorite views," Elena replied. "We have a patch of beach that we spend a lot of time on. Plus, Ava Kate can swim in the sound without me worrying about undertow and all that. It's shallow for about a hundred yards."

"It's best when it's windy," Ava Kate added. "Then, there are waves!"

"She likes to take her float and ride the choppy water," Elena explained

"So do you, Mommy!"

"I do," Elena admitted. "It's going to be too cold to swim before long, though." Ava Kate made a face. She already had pizza sauce across her mouth.

They made small talk while they ate, Ava Kate pointing out a sailboat in the sound. The sun was sinking behind the horizon line, painting a watercolor of pinks and oranges. Damon had to hand it to the barrier island. The sunsets were hard to beat, unless their competition was the sunrises. The days were already starting to shorten. Soon enough, it would be dark by half past five, instead of nine o'clock.

"Coach Damon?" Ava Kate asked during an opening in the conversation. "Can you do more magic?" Damon smiled at her.

"Got a deck of cards?" Ava Kate looked at her mother.

"Go look in the junk drawer in the kitchen," Elena told her. Ava Kate was out of her chair in a flash. "Pretty soon, she's going to expect you to start pulling rabbits out of hats and cutting people in half."

"Those tricks are a bit above my pay rate," Damon admitted. "But, I can pull things out of ears and do card tricks all day."

"I bet you're a real hit at parties."

"Only if that party is for a five year old girl who still thinks I'm cool," he told her. "Cody has already deemed my tricks lame." Elena laughed. Ava Kate came scurrying back, pack of cards in hand.

"Here you go!" She gave the pack to Damon, then climbed into Elena's lap. Damon shuffled the card a few times, fanned them out, and held them out to Ava Kate.

"Pick a card, but don't let me see it."

"Can Mommy see it?" Ava Kate asked as she considered the cards.

"She can," Damon confirmed. Ava Kate plucked a card from the deck and showed Elena. "Okay, can you remember what that card is?" Ava Kate nodded. "Now, put it back in the deck, anywhere you want." Elena helped Ava Kate slid the card back into the deck. Damon made a show of shuffling.

"Looks like someone has played some poker in his lifetime," Elena quipped, her eyes sparkling. Damon winked at her. He split the deck, and flipped a card over.

"Ava Kate, is this your card?" He held up a two of hearts. Ava Kate gasped, appropriately impressed.

"That's it!"

"I picked the right one?" Damon confirmed.

"You did! Didn't he, Mommy?"

"He did," Elena said with a nod. "Think he can do it again?"

"Can you?" Ava Kate asked excitedly.

"Of course I can," Damon said with confidence. He fanned out the cards and had Ava Kate pick again. He repeated the trick three more times, picking her card each time. She giggled hysterically as Damon placed the cards aside after the final time.

"I can't figure out how you're doing that," Elena stated. She had watched Damon's hands, trying to find his secret to knowing which card was Ava Kate's.

"It's magic, Mommy," Ava Kate informed her. Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, Elena, it's magic."

"Silly me," she said with a smile. Damon winked at her again. Each time he winked at her, Elena felt like he was trying to tell her more, let her in on his thoughts. She liked it.

They settled back into their easy conversation, passing the time by talking about school, the island, and football. Damon occasional shared a tidbit from his life in Texas, while Elena mentioned her parents a time or two. Ava Kate retrieved her coloring book at some point and mostly listened, chiming in on occasion, but content with her crayons. The sound of gravel crunching broke through their quiet evening. Elena turned curiously.

"That sounds like Jeremy, but his curfew on the weekends is midnight. There's no way he's home already…" She checked her watch and saw that it was nearly ten. It was past Ava Kate's bedtime, but with Damon being there and the evening they'd had, it was okay to let her stay up a little late. A few moments later, Jeremy appeared.

"Hi, Uncle Jer!" Ava Kate greeted.

"Hey, squirt," Jeremy replied. Except his eyes were on Damon. "Coach Salvatore." Damon gave the boy a polite nod, aware of how awkward their current situation could be.

"Gilbert," he replied. Elena looked from Damon to Jeremy.

"We went over to Caroline and Stefan's to make pizza, but Ava Kate had a meltdown, so we left," she explained hurriedly. "Caroline sent some pizza over by Damon. There's plenty left in the kitchen, if you're hungry."

"That was nice of Caroline," Jeremy said, still looking at Damon. "Nice of Coach Salvatore to stick around, too." Damon shifted in his seat, searching for the right words. He couldn't blame Jeremy for being suspicious, as he was trying to get to know the kid's sister better. He also wasn't in the wrong, no matter how awkward it might be.

"Coach Damon does magic!" Ava Kate told Jeremy. "Wanna see?"

"I'm good," Jeremy said, moving towards the sliding door to go inside.

"Get some pizza and join us," Elena proposed. Jeremy shook his head.

"I'm not staying. I forgot something." With that, he disappeared inside. Elena sighed.

"And that's the version of Jeremy I live with," she told Damon. "I think the version you have playing on your football team is a lot more likeable. I knew there was no way he would be home already."

"I wish my parents would have let me stay out until midnight," Damon commented. "I got into enough trouble with an eleven o'clock curfew on the weekends. The things I could have done with one more hour…"

"It was his curfew from our parents. I think its too late, given the trouble he gets into, but I also didn't want to change it, with everything else that's changed in the last year or so. Things were different when they were alive. Jeremy was a lot better behaved, for one thing."

"Teenage boys are weird," Damon offered. "Most all of them go through those broody, self-centered phases. Jeremy had the added bonus of losing both of his parents."

"I worry about him," Elena admitted, glancing in the direction Jeremy went.

"Of course you do," Damon said. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't.'" Elena gave him a small smile. He pursed his lips for a moment, making up his mind. "Mind if I use the restroom?"

"Sure. It's right across from the kitchen." Damon nodded as he stood.

"Be right back." Inside, he made quick work in the bathroom, listening for footsteps. He heard Jeremy moving around upstairs, and washed his hands quickly. He met Jeremy at the foot of the stairs. "Why don't you grab a couple slices of pizza and join us on the deck?" He subtly surveyed Jeremy, looking for the marijuana he was sure he came home to retrieve.

"My friends are expecting me," Jeremy said evenly. "This isn't school or the football field, Coach. You have no authority here."

"That's true," Damon nodded. "I'm merely your sister's guest." Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"Elena has been through enough in the last few years," he stated protectively. He didn't say more, but Damon understood the veiled threat. He returned Jeremy's look with a steady gaze of his own.

"She has been through a lot over the years," he agreed. "She has a lot on her plate, being a single mother, working fulltime, looking after you." Jeremy didn't break their gaze, but Damon saw a flicker of understanding. Jeremy wasn't the only one who could issue veiled threats.

"I know that." Damon nodded once.

"I know you do." He reached out and clapped Jeremy on the shoulder. "Good game last night. You played well, all things considered. I'll see you at practice on Monday."

"See you on Monday," Jeremy echoed. With a final nod to Jeremy, Damon returned to Elena. She was coloring with Ava Kate who looked to be growing sleepy.

"Ava Kate, you're pretty good at staying in the lines," Damon commented as he sat down.

"Thank you," she replied. Jeremy exited the house.

"You sure you don't want any pizza?" Elena asked.

"Got some," Jeremy replied, holding up a cold slice. "I'm gone."

"Your curfew is…"

"Midnight, I know," Jeremy said as he descended the stairs. "Don't wait up." Elena just sighed and returned her attention to Damon and Ava Kate. They resumed their conversation, Ava Kate giving up her coloring to climb into Elena's lap after a few more minutes. She was sound asleep shortly after. While Damon could have sat and talk to Elena for hours, he knew it was time to call it a night. With a sigh, he slid his chair back from the table.

"I should get going," he said. "It's getting late, and I've kept at least one of you up past your bedtime." He indicated Ava Kate. Elena smiled at him.

"She should have been in bed before you even showed up," she said. "I'm guilty of letting her stay up past bedtime far more than I should." She moved away from the table in a practiced motion, clearly used to doing things with her daughter in her arms. Damon found her grace admirable.

"Let me help clean up," he said, standing. He reached for the nearest plate.

"I've got it," Elena said. "Leave everything right where it's at." Damon continued collecting plates and cups.

"Your hands are full," he pointed out. "You're going to lose this argument."

"Fine," Elena relented with a faint smile. "Just take everything to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. I'll put them in the dishwasher before I go to bed."

"Fair enough," Damon agreed. Juggling plates, glasses, and utensils, he opened the sliding screen door and allowed Elena to pass first, Ava Kate in her arms.

"I'm just going to lay her down on the couch," she said, turning into the living room.

"Mommy?" came Ava Kate's sleepy voice.

"I've got you," Elena said. "Damon is getting ready to leave. Can you tell him goodnight?"

"Night… Coach…" Ava Kate's eyes fluttered shut. Damon felt a warm sensation around his heart.

"Sleep tight, Ava Kate," he replied.

"I'm going to lay you down on the couch while I clean up the kitchen, then we'll go upstairs and tuck you in, okay?" Ava Kate let out a sigh of agreement. "I'll be right back," Elena told Damon. He continued to the kitchen. Ignoring Elena's directions, he set to rinsing their dishes and putting them into the dishwasher.

"Damon, you don't have to do that," she said, entering the kitchen.

"It takes a full five extra minutes," he replied. "If that." Elena smiled at him.

"Well, let me help, then."

"It's literally three plates, three cups, and a few forks," he replied. "Consider it a night off." Elena shrugged and set to putting away the remaining pizza. True to his word, he was finished a few minutes later. Elena walked with him to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by," she said, leaning against the frame. "The pizza was welcomed. Neither of us had eaten yet."

"Thanks for letting me hang out," Damon replied. "I had fun with the two of you."

"Because a shy little girl who loves princesses, coloring, and apparently magic tricks and her mom are such cool people to hang out with on a Saturday night."

"You are," Damon said seriously. "Far more fun than you know." He pushed his hands into his pockets, nervous, but determined. "Elena, I was wondering… I'd like to take you to dinner. Or, well, a date. I'd like to take you on a date." Elena smiled at Damon's fumbling. He was so confident, so sure of himself most of the time, that she found his nerves endearing. "Of course, Ava Kate can come, too…," he added, reasoning he really wasn't just asking Elena out.

"I'd like that," Elena answered, shutting down the voice in her head that tried to remind her she didn't date.

"Yeah?" Damon asked, relief washing over him. Elena nodded.

"Yeah," she confirmed, her smile growing. "I'll, um, see if Caroline or her mom can watch Ava Kate whenever we go." She had a feeling Caroline would practically kidnap Ava Kate if it meant her going on a date with Damon.

"Would tomorrow be too soon?" he asked hopefully. Elena's smile grew even more.

"I think tomorrow would be perfect," she said. "I'll call Caroline in the morning. Although, given everything that happened today, I can probably expect Caroline on my doorstep at approximately sunrise." Damon made a face.

"I think she has her sights set on me for tomorrow morning. Stefan rather happily told her I haven't really gotten around to unpacking yet, so she has made my place her project."

"Have fun with that," Elena said dryly. "I had to kick her out after my parents died. She drove me crazy."

"I can hardly wait," Damon said. "Does six o'clock work tomorrow?" His mind was already racing, trying to figure out the perfect place to take her.

"Six o'clock sounds perfect," she said. He smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Elena echoed. She closed the door and went to Ava Kate first, carrying her upstairs to her room and tucking her in. She returned to the kitchen to make herself the mug of peppermint tea she needed to sleep each night.

She was going on a date with Damon Salvatore.

Perhaps the bigger news was that she was going on a date, period. Her ex had destroyed her, broken her very spirit. She was only starting to put herself back together when her parents died. It had been a long journey back to this place, a place where she felt sure of herself again. The idea of opening her heart to someone was terrifying, but there was something about Damon that made her feel safe. He was strong and steady, deliberate in his actions. It was hard for her to truly believe that he was a good guy, given her past, but everything about him seemed genuine. And, most importantly, Ava Kate liked him – and he liked her.

She was allowing herself to get excited and even ponder what she would wear when she heard the front door open and close. She glanced at the clock. It was a half past eleven. Jeremy entered the kitchen.

"Hey," he greeted. "Any of that pizza left?"

"In the fridge," Elena said, watching him curiously. He didn't reek of marijuana smoke, and his eyes, while perhaps a bit glassy, were clear. "I'm surprised to see you home." Jeremy shrugged. He didn't bother heating up the pizza, biting into a cold slice.

"There wasn't much going on tonight."

"Well, no matter what brought you home, thank you for making curfew."

"Whatever," Jeremy said. "So, what's the story with you and Coach Salvatore? You dating him?" It was a loaded question.

"I've been getting to know him," she said, choosing an honest answer. "He asked me to dinner tomorrow, and I agreed."

"Does he know about Liam?" Jeremy pressed. Elena shook her head.

"I don't think so. I think he knows something happened, but he doesn't know what."

"He better not hurt you," he declared. "Or Ava Kate."

"He's a good guy," Elena told her brother, touched by his protective stance.

"Maybe," Jeremy had to agree. Coach Salvatore got in his face and pushed him at football practice and he had a feeling it wouldn't be much different in his mid-morning history classes when school started on Tuesday, but he hadn't found a reason to believe the guy was anything other than genuine. "Is Ava Kate okay? You said she had a melt down earlier." Elena smiled. Despite everything else, Jeremy had continued to have a soft spot for his niece.

"She's okay now," she confirmed. "Cody was asking about her dad and she got upset. I brought her home, and we watched a movie until Damon showed up with pizza."

"You said she likes Coach Salvatore?" Elena nodded.

"She does." Elena shook her head. "It sort of surprises me, how much she likes him. She isn't exactly running to him to pick her up or climbing in his lap, but she talks to him and recognized earlier that he tried to help her at Caroline and Stefan's."

"He tried to help her?" Jeremy repeated. Elena nodded.

"We heard her crying and Cody yelling for us. He got to her first and went to pull her into his arms, but, well, you know how she can be."

"Poor kid," Jeremy muttered, his eyes growing dark. "I hate Liam."

"Me too," Elena admitted. She stood from the stool she had perched on and went to the sink to wash out her mug. "Thanks for coming home on time," she said again.

"Like I said, there wasn't anything going on," Jeremy said. He left the kitchen, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. He stopped, turned around, and reappeared in the kitchen doorway just as Elena was starting to turn off lights. "I was thinking. Maybe tomorrow morning, me, you, and Ava Kate could go to Stack 'Em High for breakfast?" Elena stopped in her tracks and looked at Jeremy. Sunday morning breakfast at Stack 'Em High had been a family tradition. They hadn't set foot in the restaurant since their parents died. She gave him a soft, sad smile.

"I'd like that," she agreed. "I'll drag you out of bed around eight o'clock?"

"Make it more like nine," Jeremy countered, making her laugh. He was a notoriously heavy sleeper.

"We'll work it out in the morning," she said. Jeremy nodded his agreement.

"Night, Elena." With that, he turned and left the kitchen again. He peeked in on his niece as he passed her door. He wasn't especially excited about the idea of seeing more of Coach Salvatore outside of school, but if he was a good guy and made his sister and niece happy, he would have to suck it up and deal. Because Coach Salvatore was right. They had been through enough. They deserved to be happy.

* * *

 **WHEW. That was quite a lot of writing. I could say so many things but, I won't. I'll let you speculate and ask questions (Twitter is a great place to do that - link in bio!)**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**


	10. First Dates

**You know what blows my mind? Besides the fact that people _actually read_ my stories? The fact that y'all talk about them. There's this whole community I'm only starting to learn about and its just mind-blowing. Thank you so much - for reading, for caring. I like talking to you, too. So far, I just do that on Twitter. Find me there - link in bio! **

**Thank you so much, too, for your reaction to the last chapter. That was a big one. I think you'll rather enjoy this one, too. I hope. At least, you will if you've been waiting for Damon and Elena to finally go on a date.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena paused in the hallway on her way to answer the door to check her reflection one last time. Her hair fell in soft waves, thanks in no small part to several hair products. She had kept her makeup simple, but still managed to play up her best features. Everything about her look was simple, but, she hoped, that was enough. She hadn't been on a date in so long that she wasn't sure how to dress for one.

With a deep breath, she resumed her trajectory to the door. She paused once more, a few feet from the door, to take one final deep breath. While she couldn't remember the last time she had been on an actual date, she was sure she hadn't been this nervous. She reached for the doorknob and pulled it open to reveal Damon. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hi," he greeted. She couldn't have stopped herself from smiling if she wanted to.

"Hi," she replied, taking him in. He was wearing khakis and a bright blue button down, tucked in, his sleeves rolled a few times. He somehow looked both put together and like he just rolled out of bed, his hair messy, his smile crooked.

"You look beautiful, Elena," he said, trying hard not to rake his eyes over her body. It was though they had coordinated their outfits, her royal blue sleeveless dress the perfect compliment to the shirt he had spent more time picking out than was strictly necessary. The dress's skirt flared out from the waist and stopped a few inches above her knee. Her heels gave her just a couple more inches of height. She self-consciously moved a wavy strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied. "You clean up well yourself."

"I like to change out of the football t-shirts and team polos occasional, mix things up." Elena laughed as he hoped she would, making him smile. "You ready to go?"

"Almost. I just need to turn off some lights. Come in." She turned and led the way into the house, Damon following her. "I hear you had a fun day." He snorted from behind her.

"I hope you aren't too fond of Caroline. I've been daydreaming of ways to make her disappear without a trace all damn day." Elena laughed again as she turned off a couple of kitchen lights.

"Was it that bad?"

"It was horrible. It was bad enough that she woke me up from a deep sleep on the first morning I've been able to sleep in in ages. Then, she started going through boxes and pulling things out, all while keeping up a running commentary about how she couldn't believe I hadn't unpacked yet and why on earth did I have so much football crap. The icing on the cake though? She facetimed my mother and showed her my place. The only thing worse than Caroline lecturing me? My mother and Caroline lecturing me at the same time." Elena's eyes glittered with amusement.

"So, awful?" Damon sighed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Caroline got me all wound up."

"Caroline can do that," Elena agreed. "I hear there was a shopping trip, too?"

"She took my credit card and bought all kinds of stuff. Towels, new bedding, shelves… Apparently, jersey sheets from Target are unacceptable once you get your first real job out of college. But, my place is devoid of boxes, and don't tell Caroline, but those new towels she picked up are really soft." Elena laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me," she promised. Damon followed her into the living room to turn a lamp off.

"How is Ava Kate?" he asked. He had been texting with Elena all day, making plans and checking in on Ava Kate after the previous day's meltdown.

"She's good. She was excited to go to Caroline's. They're going to make s'mores again, and play on the beach. Cody offered to watch _Frozen_. I think he feels guilty."

"Caroline punished him today by not letting him come with her to my house," Damon told her. "What the kid doesn't know is he got off easy. He would have shown up expecting a good time with Uncle Damon, only to end up hauling empty boxes to the curb." Elena walked into the hallway, all the lights off, and picked up a clutch she'd left on a side table.

"I'm ready if you are," she told Damon. Her stomach did a nervous sort of flip. He smiled at her.

"I'm definitely ready." She tilted her head towards the door, smiling.

"Let's go, Coach."

"Ladies first," he replied with a flourish of his hand. Elena led the way outside, pausing at the door to lock it. Damon watched as she tried the knob twice, making absolute sure it was locked. He didn't comment, but he tensed his jaw, just for a moment, at the fact that she had been hurt in the past. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

We shall," she agreed. She slipped her hand around the crook of his elbow and he led her to his truck. Ever the gentleman, he opened her door and helped her in before sliding behind the wheel. "Where are we going?"

"Blue Water Grill," Damon answered. "I hope that's okay?" She nodded.

"I love that place," she confirmed. "I haven't been there in ages." She smiled. "You know, that was…," she trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind." Damon glanced at her as he navigated a four-way stop.

"Tell me," he prompted.

"It's sort of silly…"

"I spent the day with Caroline," he reminded her. "I'm sure I've heard more ridiculous things today alone than anything you could tell me." She gave him a small smile.

"I was just thinking, Blue Water is where my dad took my mom on their first date." Damon glanced at her again and fought the urge to reach across the console to hold her hand. He wanted to at least sit down to dinner before making his next move, even if it was a small one. He instinctively knew she needed him to take things slow.

"I must have good taste, then," he said. Elena's lips turned upward just a little.

"Dad reached across the table to take Mom's hand and knocked a candle over in the middle of dinner," she told him. "It caught the tablecloth on fire. One of the waiters put it out with a fire extinguisher, but they had to close the restaurant because of the smoke."

"Sounds like it worked out okay in the end." Elena nodded.

"Dad asked her to marry him four months later and they eloped two weeks after that. It definitely worked out. They were more in love than ever when they died." Damon smiled at her once more.

"That's a great story," he said. "My parents have a similar one. Mom was a waitress at some diner on the outskirts of Dallas. Dad had a construction job nearby, and stopped in for coffee one morning. He saw her and said it was love at first sight. He came in every day for a week and made sure to sit in her section before he finally worked up the nerve to ask her to dinner. They were married within the year."

"That's a pretty great story, too," Elena replied. Damon nodded.

"They are pretty great parents," he admitted.

"You said your dad is retired?"

"He calls himself retired, but he's not. He just has a bunch of people who run the company for him. He shows up for meetings or when he gets bored or, now that Stefan and I are out of the house, wants to boss someone around."

"What does he do?"

"He went from a lowly construction worker, paid by the hour, to the founder and owner of one of the premiere construction companies in and around Dallas. He worked hard, squirreled away every spare penny. Now, he's set."

Set was an understatement. He and Stefan had sizeable trust funds and had never wanted for anything they needed. However, they had both been taught the value of hard work and had been earning their own money since high school to pay for the things they wanted. They had both had to pay for half of their first cars, and then were responsible for the gas and insurance. He had hated ponying up the insurance payment each month, but now that he was older, he was grateful his father hadn't spoiled them. He had a feeling Elena had a similar story. He didn't know much about her past, but he did know from Stefan that her father had been the Chief of Surgery at the hospital when he died and her mother was a psychiatrist.

"What about your mom?" she continued.

"Well, after she married Dad, she left the waitressing gig and went to work in a doctor's office, answering phones, filing insurance, that sort of thing. When Dad started his business, she left to help him with the bookkeeping. She retired a few years ago. Or, well, she quit. Dad is a lot of things, but good at keeping track of receipts and invoices isn't one of them. She was tired of dealing with him, and decided to let someone else do it."

"And then they have two football coaching teachers for sons," Elena concluded.

"Stefan's a teacher that happens to coach football," Damon clarified. "I'm a football coach that happens to teach." Elena smiled at him in response. He had a feeling asking about her parents would bring her down, so he asked about her dancing days instead. She was still telling him about some of her favorite recitals, and how excited she was that Ava Kate seemed to share the same love of dance, when they entered the restaurant ten minutes later, Elena once more on his arm.

"Two?" the hostess asked.

"I have a reservation," Damon countered. "Salvatore." The hostess checked a piece of paper and nodded.

"Follow me."

She led them to a table for two lined along floor to ceiling windows. Elena let out a soft gasp at the view. They were right on the bay, boats bobbing mere feet away. It was too early for the sun to set, but it hung low in the sky, casting a soft orange glow across the water.

"This is beautiful," she said.

"As are you," Damon replied smoothly. The hostess smiled. It was clear to her that Damon was smitten. She left them with a promise of their waiter arriving soon, watching covertly as Damon pulled out Elena's chair before settling across from her.

"If you're trying to impress me, it's working," Elena told him with a coy smile. She was feeling more confident, surer of herself. Damon's presence was so strong and steady that she felt – safe. Like she could relax, let herself genuinely smile and laugh and, perhaps, even trust him. It was a good feeling.

"I am definitely trying to impress you," he confirmed. "Which means, I should blow this out, just in case." He reached for the white votive candle on the table and blew. The flame continued to burn. He blew again. And again. "Must be a trick candle," he mused, trying to save face. Elena struggled to keep a straight face as she reached for the candle. She picked it up, turned it over, and pointed to the battery hatch.

"Even the magician couldn't figure out that trick," she teased.

"Funny," Damon retorted with a smirk that made Elena laugh. He took the candle from her and righted it on the table. He used his proximity as an excuse to take her hand in his. The soft smile she wore told him it was okay. "I guess that's one flame that will keep burning."

"And won't set anything on fire." Damon's answer was to wink.

Their waitress came, took their drink orders, and left menus. Dinner progressed easily, Damon holding her hand across the table through their appetizer, reluctantly letting it go when their main entrees arrived. Their conversation was easy, as it always was. Elena led the conversation, telling him stories from her childhood and more recent stories about her life in Nags Head with Ava Kate. He noticed she didn't talk about her college years or her time in Chicago, but he didn't press. He shared his own stories, made her laugh, convinced her to try his duck, which she didn't like. Too soon, their plates were cleared and Damon settled their check.

"Do you need to pick up Ava Kate, or could we, I don't know, go for a walk on the beach?" he asked as they walked to his truck hand-in-hand. "I mean, I know its cliché, especially since you grew up here, but I didn't have beaches in my front yard in my last town."

"I could go or a walk on the beach," Elena said, glad for the suggestion. She wasn't ready for the night to end, and Caroline had told her to take as long as she wanted. He drove them to a nearby public access lot and parked his truck. Elena kicked off her shoes in his truck, so he followed suit. He took her hand again and they climbed the stairs over the sand dune.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Damon asked as he took in the ocean. "The ocean, I mean. You put your toes in here and somewhere halfway around the world, someone is doing the same. You're thousands of miles apart and yet, somehow, connected."

"That's deep," Elena observed. Damon shrugged a shoulder as they walked.

"I like to read philosophy when I have some spare time," he admitted. "Philosophy, history, mythology. That's probably a weird thing to admit."

"I read the classics over and over. I don't find it weird at all. Although, I wouldn't peg you for a philosopher at first glance. The whole tough football coach thing and all."

"Looks can be deceiving," Damon quipped.

"That they can," Elena agreed. She tugged Damon's hand and led them closer to the water's edge so they could walk along the surf. "So, coaching. Where was you first job?"

"Rockfort-Fulton High School," he answered. "I took a job teaching history and volunteered as quarterback and wide receiver coach. The team was terrible, not unlike First Flight's. I worked with them for a couple of years. We won exactly three games while I was with them. Anthony High School offered me a position as their offensive coordinator. I took it. It was a step up, a team that won a little more than half the time.

"Halfway through my third year, the head coach had a heart attack during a gym class, and I took over as interim coach for the rest of the season. The district offered me the job once our playoff run ended, and I coached there for two years, won my first state championship. Then, I got the offer from Plano Prestonwood Christian, one of the most elite private school programs in the country. I didn't bat an eye. I took it on the spot, no questions asked.

"I had three good years before it all went to hell. We won two state championships, lost the third one – my second year coaching – on a controversial call I still get mad about if I think about it too long. And, well, here I am, coaching First Flight and teaching history." He gave her a smile, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. She squeezed his hand, sensing he needed a bit of comforting, remembering that Caroline said losing his last coaching job bothered him more than he would admit.

"Where do you want your coaching career to go?" she asked. Damon looked at her for a moment as though he were deciding on whether he wanted to confide in her. He had big dreams, dreams that weren't going to come true in the Outer Banks of North Carolina. He decided to give her a middle of the road answer.

"Wherever it takes me," he said diplomatically. Elena shook her head.

"Tell me the truth." He sighed. It was like she could see through him. It scared him and intrigued him at the same time.

"I want to coach Division I ball," he admitted. "I was being looked at for a few jobs at D3 schools before everything happened. I guess its fair to say I was knocked down a few rungs on the career ladder."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out as planned."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Damon said with a shake of his head. "Things have a way of working out the way they're supposed to." Elena smiled him.

"I guess they do," she replied. Damon glanced at her as they walked, her hair blowing around, her features soft, relaxed. She was stunning and he was falling, fast and hard. He decided to address the elephant he brought to their metaphorical room.

"I guess you know what happened that brought me here." Elena looked guilty.

"Caroline and Stefan…"

"I know," he said with a gentle squeeze of her hand. "It's not like it was a well-kept secret. It was front page, lead story news for weeks in Texas."

"You were innocent," Elena said, wanting him to know she knew he had been proven innocent.

"I was," Damon said with a nod. "Katherine was the spoiled daughter of a booster who didn't give her nearly as much attention as he gave my football team. She tried hard to make her story true, if you catch my drift, but I kept her at arms' length and when she didn't get her way – which didn't happen often – she fabricated a very believable story that was hard for me to prove wrong. I maintained my innocence and she eventually broke under the pressure."

"I'm sorry," Elena said again.

"I lost my job, but I kept my integrity," he replied. "That's more important to me at the end of the day. Being a good man, standing by my beliefs." He squeezed her hand as though to emphasize his point. She gave him a tentative smile. It was as though he were trying to reassure her that he was a good person, that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"You are a good guy," she told him. She was beginning to truly believe that. "Ava Kate likes you, and I trust her instincts." Damon had no idea how much she trusted Ava Kate's judgment.

"I like her too," Damon admitted. He was starting to adore the little girl. She was sweet and quiet, but he could tell there was a big personality, just under the surface. She only needed someone to coax it out of her. Just like her mother. "She's a great kid, Elena."

"I think so, too," Elena quipped. Damon chuckled.

"You're not biased or anything."

"Not at all," Elena said with a shake of her head. She grew serious then, as they continued to walk. "Thank you, for dinner and the walk. I love Ava Kate more than my own life, but it's been nice to have an adult night out."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you," Damon replied. "I got to spend my night with a beautiful woman. It's been a nice change of pace from watching game film while eating takeout from plastic containers."

"I don't know about beautiful…" Damon stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Elena and took her other hand, lacing his fingers through hers. He didn't know the full story, but he knew she was broken. He was smart enough to know he could only do so much to fix her – she had to fix herself at the end of the day – but he was going to make sure she knew he wasn't the guy who hurt her.

"You are beautiful," he informed her. "Not just in the obvious way, either. You have a good heart. I can tell in the way you love your daughter, your brother. Don't doubt your beauty, Elena." He gave her a shy sort of smile. "I think you might be the only one who doesn't see it." He noticed the unshed tears in her eyes then. "Hey, don't do that." He released one of her hands and brushed away a tear.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just…" She paused, unsure how to explain to Damon that she was overwhelmed by him, by his genuine kindness. She knew if she continued to date him, she would have to tell him the finer details of her past, but it was too soon for that. She couldn't unload on him, on their first date, that her ex did everything he could to make her feel absolutely worthless. "My ex…"

"Was an asshole, from what I can tell," Damon finished. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me, Elena. I don't know what he did to you, to Ava Kate. The fact that he abandoned Ava Kate is all the reason I need to hate him." He spoke with contempt, a quiet rage.

"Thank you," Elena said again. "My ex… He wasn't a good guy." She left it at that. It was enough for Damon. He stepped forward and cautiously pulled her into his arms, not sure if she would allow it, half expecting to be pushed away. Instead, she melted into his hug, her own arms going around him. She fit perfectly in his arms, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils as her waves blew around them. He didn't want to let her go.

She felt safe the moment his arms went around her. For the first time in years, she felt secure. Protected. Even, if she dared think it, cared for. It was a foreign feeling, so much so it was almost unsettling. It was just a hug, but it was somehow everything she had been missing. She shifted subtly closer.

"You're beautiful," he said again. "And I plan on telling you that as often as it takes for you to start believing it." He fought the urge to accentuate his point by kissing her forehead. She needed baby steps.

"And I plan on doing what I can to make sure you eat something besides Ramen and Easy Mac," she quipped, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Damon chuckled.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," he said. Elena squeezed his hand.

"I really don't want to say it, but we should head back to your truck. Caroline is willing to keep Ava Kate as long as I need her to, but Ava Kate gets upset if it gets close to bedtime and I'm not there to tuck her in."

"Of course," Damon said. "Let's go get the little one." Holding her hand, they turned and walked back the in the direction they came from. For the first time in a long time, neither of them felt like they were looking back.

* * *

"Tomorrow is your last day before school starts," Elena told Ava Kate as she folded laundry. "Are you excited for Tuesday?"

"I can't wait," Ava Kate said excitedly. "I'm going to be in real school, not just preschool." Elena laughed as she folded a shirt. Ava Kate was whip smart, eager to learn. She had been talking about going to school nonstop since she learned she could go to kindergarten this year.

"You are going to learn so much. You're going to learn reading, writing, math, science…"

"I can already write my name and read words," Ava Kate reminded her. "And I can write my whole alphabet."

"I know you can. You're a smart girl. But, school will teach you how to write and read even more things, and you'll learn about lots of other stuff, too."

"Like sentences?" Elena smiled.

"Like sentences," she agreed.

"Will I learn how to read your big books?" Ava Kate was fascinated by Elena's collection of books and often plucked one from the shelf, even if she couldn't read most of the words yet.

"You will. Maybe not right away, because Mommy's books are for grown ups, but you'll learn how to read books for your age and as you get older, you can start reading my big books." That seemed to appease Ava Kate. She played quietly with her doll for a few minutes, giving Elena's mind a chance to wander.

Her date with Damon had been perfect, from the moment he picked her up, until the moment he dropped her off at her front door. He had been a gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs. He held her hand and hugged her, both on the beach and when he dropped her off, but he didn't push for more, somehow understanding that she needed him to take things slow. He had texted her bright and early, just to tell her good morning.

Now, even as she folded clothes, Ava Kate at her side and Jeremy down the hall, she felt happy, relaxed. She was already looking forward to seeing him at school the next day for Back To School Night, to maybe talking on the phone with him later, if she worked up the courage to call him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you go on a date with Coach Damon yesterday?" Elena stopped midway through folding a pair of Ava Kate's shorts.

"Why would you think that?" she asked carefully, unsure of how Ava Kate would react. Ava Kate shrugged, her doll in her lap.

"I heard Aunt Care say it on the phone with Cody's grandma." Elena sighed. Of course Caroline had called Damon and Stefan's mother. She was forever trying to get in Mrs. Salvatore's good graces, and tattling that Damon had a date would certainly help Caroline's cause. She sat down on the bed with Ava Kate, deciding to tell her daughter the truth. She always had, and didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

"I did go on a date with Damon. What do you think about that?"

"Was it like Belle and the Beast when they ate dinner and danced at the castle?" Ava Kate wondered. Elena smiled at he daughter's innocence. It had been shattered far too early in life, but every once in a while, like now, she was reminded that Ava Kate still held on to some of it. She was still a little girl.

"Sort of, I guess. He took me to dinner, and then we went for a walk on the beach before I came to pick you up from Aunt Care and Uncle Stef."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Ava Kate!" Elena exclaimed. Ava Kate giggled.

"Aunt Care said to ask you!"

"Your Aunt Care needs to mind her own business," Elena informed her daughter, reaching out to tickle her. Ava Kate collapsed into a fit of laughter. Laughing herself, Elena pulled her into her lap. Ava Kate leaned against her mother and looked up at her.

"Did you have fun on your date, Mommy?" Elena smiled at the genuine care and wonder in her daughter's question.

"You know what? I did. I had a lot of fun."

"Good," Ava Kate replied. "Everyone deserves to have some fun." Elena kissed the top of her head. She had said those words to Ava Kate many times over the last couple of years.

"That's true," she agreed. She moved so she was leaning against her headboard, Ava Kate beside her. "What do you think of Mommy going on a date with Damon?" Ava Kate shrugged.

"I like Coach Damon." She looked up at her mother. "I think he likes me, too," she added in a much quieter voice. "He's nice to me." Elena had to squeeze her eyes shut and take a deep breath to keep herself from shedding the tears that suddenly sprung to her eyes.

"He does like you," she said once she had composed herself. "He told me so himself. He said you are a great little girl." Ava Kate looked bashful.

"Do you think he'll take me on a date, too?" Elena found herself smiling again.

"If Mommy keeps dating Damon, the three of us will probably spend a lot of time together," she said. "We have to just see what happens."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"We should have tacos for dinner." Elena frowned.

"Tacos? How did we go from talking about Damon to talking about tacos?" Ava Kate shrugged again.

"I just thought about tacos and decided that would be a good dinner." Elena sighed. She would never fully understand how the mind of a child worked, skipping from topic to topic with no transition.

"Tacos do sound good," she admitted. "Let's go to the grocery store. We'll make tacos and maybe have a movie night." Ava Kate was already scrambling off the bed, wrecking piles of neatly folded clothes in the process.

"We can watch _Beauty and the Beast_!" she exclaimed as she ran for the hallway. "Come on, Mommy! Let's go!"

With a smile and a sigh, Elena pushed herself off the bed and followed Ava Kate. While it had been a nice change of pace to sit down at a real restaurant, across from a man that seemed genuinely interested in her, she was back on mom duty. She didn't mind at all.

* * *

"You sure this is gonna work?" Cody asked. Both Stefan and Damon looked at him.

"Yes," they both answered. He looked skeptical.

"You can't catch crabs with chicken," he stated.

"What do you suggest we catch them with?" Damon asked.

"Fish."

"Chicken livers," Stefan countered.

"No one likes liver," Cody informed him.

"Crabs do," Damon said. He finished tying off the bait in the bottom of a collapsible basket. "You going to stand there and tell me and your dad what we're doing wrong, or are you going to put this basket in the water?"

"Gimme the basket," Cody said stepping forward. Damon looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Please," Cody added. Damon nodded once and passed the basket to Cody. "Now what?"

"Drop it over in the water, but make sure the chicken is facing up," Stefan directed.

"And hold onto the strings," Damon added. "Don't drop those in the water."

"Sit down on the edge of the dock," Stefan instructed. "I'll never hear the end of it from your mother if you fall in."

"I can swim," Cody muttered as he sat down on the edge of the low dock. He could see crabs scurrying around on the sand in the shallow water below his feet. Damon smirked.

"He's just like you were at that age," he told Stefan.

"Because you were such a good influence on me," Stefan retorted.

"Touché," Damon agreed. He had typically been the ringleader, dragging Stefan, however willingly, into one plot after another that left them in varying degrees of trouble with their parents. He finished tying off another basket and took a seat next to Cody, dropping his basket in the water. Stefan did the same on the opposite side. The little boy sat up a little straighter, feeling special to be included in an outing with his father and uncle. They tended to treat him more like an adult than his mother did.

"So, how was your date with Elena?" Stefan asked. Damon smiled to himself. He knew Stefan had asked him to come crabbing with him and Cody to ask him about his date, information he would surely take right back to Caroline who would, in turn take it to their mother who had already called him bright and early, wanting to know about his date. He had lied and said he was just about to get in the shower to get off the phone quickly, but knew he would have to call her back that evening, or else.

"It was good," he answered. He smiled bigger. "It was really good." Stefan grinned.

"Really?" Damon nodded.

"We went to dinner, and a walk on the beach before she had to go get Ava Kate. It was simple but, I don't know, it was just – good. She's incredible." He knew himself well and he knew he was, without a doubt, head over heels in like. It was thrilling and terrifying.

"She is," Stefan agreed. "She's been through so much, but she's still gracious, still sees the good in people. Caroline and I just want to see her happy. Her and Ava Kate."

"I still don't know a lot about her past, but I know her ex did a number on both of them. I won't hurt them like that. I couldn't hurt them like that." Stefan studied his brother for a long moment, then nodded.

"I know you won't," he said with certainty. He was about to say more when Cody interrupted.

"Look!" he cried. "There's two crabs in Uncle Damon's basket!" Damon looked down. Sure enough, two blue crabs had scampered into his basket.

"Come here," Damon said, jerking his head. "Slowly, so you don't scare them off." Cody carefully got up and crept the few feet to his uncle's side. "Take the strings." Damon passed them to Cody and put a hand on the boy to steady him, aware that he often got overexcited. "On the count of three, pull the strings up. You ready?" Cody nodded. "One… Two… Three!" Cody pulled up and the basket's walls came up around the crabs, closing them in.

"I got 'em!" Cody said excitedly. Damon chuckled as he stood and helped Cody pull the basket out of the water and to the dock. "Can I hold one? I know how!"

"Careful," Stefan said, reaching out to stop Cody from haphazardly grabbing one of the crabs. "Let Damon hand you one." Damon carefully reached into the basket and caught one of the crabs from behind, avoiding its pinchers.

"Hold it just like I am," he instructed. "If you hold it from behind, it won't be able to bite you." Cody grasped the crab from behind. It's pinchers snapped wildly at the air.

"Cool!" he laughed.

"Smile, kid," Stefan said, holding up his phone. "I want to send your mom a photo." Cody beamed for his father.

"Come here, quarterback," Damon said once Stefan had his photo. "Let's take a selfie." Stefan rolled his eyes while Damon snapped a photo of him, Cody, and the crab. "Those are two handsome dudes right there," he said, showing Cody the photo."

"That's 'cause we're Salvatores!"

"Yeah, we are," Damon agreed, holding up his hand for a high five. Cody slapped it enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's put the crab down and see what we can do about catching some more," Stefan said. "If we get enough, we'll cook them for dinner tonight." Damon took the crab from Cody and tossed it into a nearby bucket. When he turned, Cody was studying him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You're gonna be a good dad, Uncle Damon," the boy said seriously. Damon smiled and affectionately ruffled the boy's hair. Cody was rambunctious and sometimes downright reckless, but every once in a while, he said something that proved he was listening, paying attention. Someday, he would grow into a good man, thanks largely to his parents.

"Thanks, kid," he said. Cody wandered over to the bucket holding the two crabs. Damon lowered himself to sit on the side of the dock once more while Stefan re-baited the crab net. "Know that stick you made fun of me for bringing?" he asked Stefan.

"Yeah?"

"Hand it to me. Your kid dropped the strings of his basket in the water when I handed him mine." Stefan chuckled and passed Damon the stick in question.

"You know, I bet Ava Kate would like this," he commented, fishing the strings out of the water. "She loved Oregon Inlet, and Elena said she likes the aquarium a lot." Stefan grinned at Damon as he dropped the basket back into the water, Cody returning to his seat between them.

"Cody's right," he said. "You're going to be a good dad someday."

Damon busied himself with his recovered strings, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **As much as I loved the date, I especially loved Ava Kate asking about the date. That was just darling. Also, in this part of the country, the new year starts in mid to late August. It's not quite Labor Day, yet, but school bells are gonna be ringing!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this one!**


	11. First Day of School

**Regular season college football is over and I'm trying to remember what it is I do when I'm not planning around watching the Vols. Thank goodness for bowl season. I'll enter into official college football withdrawal on New Year's Day, once the Outback Bowl wraps (with a Vols' victory, of course).**

 **On that note, thank you so much for all your love and support. I love reading your reviews and answering your questions on Twitter. I know you're dying to know more about Elena's past, and for them to FINALLY kiss. It's all coming, I promise. I wrote the kiss earlier this week. I swooned. I know, such a tease...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena glanced at the clock. She had fifteen minutes before the school's doors opened to parents and students for back-to-school night. She had arrived at the high school at that morning, and as it neared one in the afternoon, she still hadn't seen Damon, although he had been texting her throughout the day. She decided to seize what would likely be the last chance she had to leave her classroom for more than a bathroom break until that evening.

She made her way down the hall, hoping Damon was in his classroom. She peeked in, but his room was empty, his desk a mess, textbooks piled around it. The sight made her smile. She turned and continued her navigation of the hallways. She found him in his office, bent over a notebook. She smiled and tapped on the doorframe. He looked up, expecting one of his coaches or players. He smiled when he saw Elena.

"Hey," he greeted, rolling back from his desk and lacing his hands behind his head.

"Hey," she replied. "Am I interrupting?" He shook his head.

"Never." He stood and walked around his desk, perching on the surface. He eyed her, hovering in his doorframe. "You know, you make that doorway look really good, but I think the office itself could benefit from your presence." Elena blushed as she took a few steps into Damon's rundown office.

"I like what you've done with the place," she quipped. Aside from a few pieces of football equipment, a First Flight pendant, and a big white board with colorful Xs and Os doodled all over it, he had done little to improve the condition of the space.

"I'm going for the vintage look," he said seriously. "Besides, the musty smell has kind of grown on me."

"Or you've gotten so used to it, you don't realize how bad it smells in here," Elena countered, scrunching up her nose.

"Or that," Damon agreed. "I had grand ideas about heading down to your classroom and inquiring about lunch plans, but the head of the history department – Mr. Jenkins? – decided he wanted to hang out and discuss the 17th century."

"That sounds like a fascinating conversation."

"Oh, it was. Except I had a dozen other things I would have rather been doing. Like having lunch with you."

"What lunch period do you have, anyway?" Elena asked. Starting tomorrow, they would be eating lunch when their classes did.

"Um, second, I think," Damon said.

"I've got third," Elena said. She sounded disappointed. "I'll eat my arm by the time that rolls around." Third lunch didn't start until nearly one o'clock.

"I'll stop at your door and throw a snack in on my way to the cafeteria," Damon teased.

"You are so kind," she retorted, making him laugh.

"Where's Ava Kate today?"

"She and Cody are with Caroline's mom. I think by the time we pick them up, Sheriff Forbes will be wishing for the few delinquents she has to deal with around here."

"You know, I don't see Ava Kate causing too much trouble. Cody, on the other hand…"

"I dropped Ava Kate off at seven-thirty and he had already flooded the kitchen by leaving the sink on when he helped himself to a glass of water." Damon laughed.

"That's my nephew," he said proudly. He studied Elena for a moment.

"I had fun with you last night." She returned his smile.

"I had fun with you," she countered. She pursed her lips for a moment. "Ava Kate asked me if I went on a date with you." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"What did you tell her?" he asked curiously.

"That I did." She took a couple of steps closer to him and grinned. "She wanted to know if it was just like Belle and the Beast when they had dinner at the castle." Damon's smile grew.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, was it like Belle and the Beast?" Elena nodded, unable to remember the last time she smiled so big.

"It definitely had _Beauty and the Beast_ vibes," she confirmed.

"I'll take it. The beast does turn into a prince in the end, after all. Or… Wait… He does, doesn't he? I didn't make that up?"

"He does," Elena confirmed. "The spell breaks and everyone returns to their human form."

"I thought so. I'm not all that well-versed in Disney movies, but they tend to end well."

"Hang out with Ava Kate enough, and you'll start singing Disney songs to yourself while you're cleaning the kitchen after dinner."

"I look forward to it," Damon replied, his eyes twinkling. Elena felt goose bumps erupt over her skin, the good kind that made her shiver with excitement. "I also look forward to taking you out again, soon. Both of you." Elena smiled.

"Both of us," she repeated. Damon nodded. He knew he wasn't just dating Elena. "Ava Kate did ask if I thought you would take her on a date." Damon grinned again.

"Did she really?" Elena nodded.

"I told her, that if you and I were to keep seeing one another, than yes, she would probably get to go on a date, too."

"It's a good thing I intend to continue seeing you," Damon said seriously. "Ava Kate can count on that date." He took a few steps closer to her and reached for her hand. Her touch grounded him, brought him to the present, all the lesson plans and football strategies he had been working on when she arrived long forgotten. "Stefan and I took Cody crabbing yesterday, and I thought Ava Kate would like it. Maybe we could do that this weekend?"

"She would absolutely love that," Elena confirmed. "She's never been crabbing."

"Then, it's a date. Me, you, and Ava Kate."

"Me, you, and Ava Kate," Elena repeated, her eyes on his. The urge to kiss her was strong, but he didn't want their first kiss to be in his dingy office. He settled for a gentle squeeze of her hand. "I should get back to my class room. Parents are probably already here." Damon glanced at his watch. It was five minutes to one.

"I guess I should do the same," he agreed. "You happen to be on my way. I'll walk you to your door." Elena gave him a look, a small smirk on her lips.

"You are not on the way." He shrugged.

"So I'll take a detour." He still had her hand. He was about to push off his desk to lead Elena out of the room when Flash appeared, tapping on the frame of the door. His eyes grew big when he saw Elena. She slipped her hand out of Damon's.

"Hey, Coach," Flash greeted, his eyes darting from Damon to Elena and back again. "Hi, Ms. Gilbert."

"Hi, Will," Elena replied. "I believe I'm going to be seeing you first thing tomorrow morning?" He nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," he confirmed. "I got your English class."

"I'll see you there," she said, a bit sternly. He nodded.

"What do you need, Turner?" Damon asked. He refused to call the boy "Flash" like his friends and teammates, at least not until he had proven he could be a football player and not just a fast running back.

"Well, um, Coach, I was hoping I could maybe talk to you for a minute," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, I can come back if you're busy."

"I was on my way out," Elena said, glancing at Damon. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Will."

"Yes, ma'am," he said again, sending another curious glance between his English teacher and his football coach.

"I'll see you later," Damon told her. She nodded once and left the room. He gave his attention to Flash. "What can I do for you?" he asked once more. Flash again rubbed the back of his head. Damon nodded at one of the two chairs across from his desk. "Have a seat," he directed, returning to his own desk chair. Flash took a seat, looked at his coach, but didn't say anything. Damon raised an eyebrow. "You can start forming sentences whenever. I know with certainty that you can run your mouth." The slightest of smirks formed on Flash's lips. He took a deep breath.

"Coach, I wanted to ask you…" He took out a piece of crumbled player. "Um, see, I want to take your class, and I need you to sign off on it." Damon frowned.

"You are in my class," he said. "Third block. My class of the day. I circled your name with a red pen, because I know I need to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, see, I want to take your AP class." Damon stared.

"You want to take my Advanced Placement United States history class?" Flash nodded.

"Yes, sir." Damon sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Turner, I can't get you to put you shoulder pads away after practice. You half listen during drills. You've been late more than you've been on time. Do you really think your taking AP U.S. History is a good idea?" Flash looked still more nervous.

"I know it ain't gonna be an easy class," he said. "But, I can do the work."

"I don't doubt that you can," Damon countered. "I doubt that you will. I've looked at your grades. You're barely scraping by." Flash sighed.

"Look, Coach, I know I ain't always done my best, but I want to try and do better." He reached into his back pocket and took out a few envelopes. "These came in the mail over the last couple of weeks. I got more, but these are the big ones." Damon knew what they were without looking as he reached across the desk and took them from Flash. He shuffled through them.

"Florida State, West Virginia, Georgia Tech, Clemson….," he looked at Flash. "These aren't just big schools, Turner. These are interest letters from some of the best football programs in the country." Flash nodded.

"I know. Like I said, I got some more at home. Schools like James Madison, Memphis, Louisiana State. I guess there ain't nothin' wrong with those schools, but man, Coach, to play at somewhere like Florida State…" His trailed off, already daydreaming about what his life could be like.

"These letters aren't just a chance to play football," Damon started.

"It's also a chance to get an education," Flash finished. "I know that, Coach. I also know I ain't always did so good in school. I know I gots to do better if I'm gonna go to one of these schools." Damon nodded in agreement.

"You do. You can't just be a good football player. You have to be academically eligible."

"Right. So, I wanna work on it. Pull my grades up, maybe join some clubs or something. I got this year and next. I can make it happen." He looked at Damon for a long moment. "Look, Coach, I know I ain't been the best student or always listened at practice or whatever. But, I also ain't ever had a chance before, you know? My daddy took off when I was a kid. My momma works hard, but she don't make much, workin' the cash register at Food Lion, waitressin' at night. I could go to school, get an education. Maybe I'll go pro, maybe I won't, but football could be my way out. I could finally help my momma out, maybe show my little brother and sister you can do somethin' with your life." Damon studied him closely. Flash was dead serious.

"You're a good football player, Turner. Better than good, even. If you want to get your grades up, I'll help you. We'll get you a tutor, whatever we have to do. But, I still don't know that you taking my AP class is the best idea."

"Coach, I ain't dumb," Flash replied.

"I know you're not," Damon said. "But, my AP class requires a lot of reading. You have to write critical essays, present in front of the class, take exams. At the end of the semester, you have to take the AP exam. It's not an easy class."

"No, Coach, you ain't hearin' me. I said I ain't dumb." Once more, Flash reached for his back pocket. Damon raised his eyebrow.

"That pocket is a bottomless pit." Flash chuckled and passed Damon a messy stack of papers.

"See, Coach? Look at my grades. The lowest one in that stack is a 92. I get good grades. I just don't do all the work, so I get a bunch of zeros. I know your AP class ain't gonna be easy. You ain't into lettin' things be easy. Let me take your class, Coach. I promise I'm gonna show up and try my best." Damon flipped through the papers. Flash wasn't lying. His grades – at least on the work he had actually completed – were good. He fixed his eyes on the boy.

"You realize I'm taking a chance on your if I sign this paper?" He held up the slip Flash had brought him. "I'm sticking my neck out for you, taking you at your word that you will show up and do the work." Flash nodded solemnly.

"I know, Coach. I promise I'm gonna try hard. I'll read, write my essays, study for tests. Just, let me try, okay? We ain't got a lot of AP classes to pick from. I can't take Ms. Gilbert's classes 'cause I ain't had the right English class yet. But, I got it this semester and I can take her class next semester, if I do good."

"Well," Damon corrected. Flash looked confused. "It's 'if I do well.' I hope you can write better than you speak." Flash gave a half grin.

"I can," he promised. "I ain't good at math, though, so I can't take the AP math classes. Let me take your class, Coach. You coulda signed that paper ten times in the time we been sittin' here, talkin' about it." Damon had to work to hold back his smirk. He liked Flash's ability to call things like he saw them. He just needed to work on his timing. He pulled the slip towards him and signed it with a flourish.

"Don't make me regret this," he warned as he passed the paper to Flash.

"I won't," Flash promised, his smile big. "Thank you, Coach. Thank you so much." Damon nodded once and slid the recruitment letters across the desk to Flash.

"You know, I have some experience with recruiters," he ventured. Flash nodded.

"I know, Coach. I'm hopin' you'll help me out? There's a lot of stuff in these letters I don't understand."

"Go home tonight, get all your letters together, and bring them to my office after practice tomorrow. We'll talk it through." He nodded.

"Yes, sir." Damon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Flash addressing him as "sir" was a step in the right direction.

"I've got to get to my classroom, meet some parents," he said, standing. "I'll see you at practice this evening." Flash stood as well.

"Some of the guys are watchin' game tape in the locker room. I'm gonna go watch, too."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Damon agreed, thinking back to their disastrous scrimmage a few days earlier. They left the office together, stopping in the hallway to go their separate ways. Flash studied Damon for a moment. "Something else I can help you with, Turner?" A wide, guilty grin broke across Flash's lips.

"Coach, level with me. You datin' Ms. Gilbert?" Damon merely looked at him, his gaze stern. Flash's grin grew. "I saw you holdin' her hand and grinnin' all goofy."

"Get out of here before I change my mind about that history class," Damon warned. Flash laughed.

"You and Ms. Gilbert, though. Man, y'all both like bossin' people around. Maybe you can boss each other around and leave the rest of us alone…"

"Turner," Damon warned. Flash laughed again.

"It's all good, Coach," he said with a wave of his hand. "I like Ms. Gilbert. I reckon she can handle you."

"I thought you were going to watch game tape."

"I am," Flash said with a nod. He turned to leave, but stopped and faced Damon once more. "You gonna yell a lot in practice today, ain't you? 'Cause of how bad we played at the scrimmage Friday night?" Damon returned the boy's gaze.

"I guess you'll have to be on time to practice and find out." Flash nodded once.

"Yes, sir." Flash turned and walked away. Damon started off in the opposite direction, a small smile on his face. He had seen the promise in Flash from the first day of practice. It seemed Flash was finally starting to recognize it too.

His thoughts turned to Elena as he rounded a corner and his smile grew. He liked her. A lot. He liked her enough that he had gone through every handbook and contract he could get his hands on to ensure it wasn't against any school or district rule to date her. Given that his brother and Caroline were one of three married couples and he knew Tyler Lockwood was dating the school nurse, he had thought he was safe to keep seeing her, but given his past, he had to confirm it.

It was a good thing the handbook didn't say he couldn't date a co-worker. Because now he didn't have to break the rules.

* * *

Damon paced the chalk line, his team looking on, waiting. It was their first practice since their scrimmage, and they knew Coach Salvatore was going to have a lot to say. For the first time, every single one of them was on time.

"I've seen a lot of football," he started. "I've played a lot of football. I've watched a lot of football. I've coached a lot of football. What this team did on the field against Carver on Friday night was not football.

"I expect you to be perfect," he continued. "I expect you to make your tackles. Catch your passes. Hold on to the ball. Protect your quarterback. Make the field goals. I expect you to communicate with your teammates, listen to your coaches, and play a full sixty minutes of football. I expect perfection out of every single one of you, whether you are on the field or on the bench." He stopped and turned to face his team full on. "Who can tell me what the problem is with perfection?"

No one answered.

"Anyone?" The forty or so teenagers looked at one another, but none of them spoke. Damon sighed and was about to go into an explanation when Jeremy Gilbert raised his hand. "Gilbert?"

"No one is perfect, sir," he said. "Perfection is unattainable." Damon nodded.

"Exactly. No one is perfect. Not a single one of us on this field right now are perfect, despite what we think. However, every single one of you can, and will, strive for perfection. I don't care if we lose every single game we play this season, but we – you, me, your coaches – will not quit. No matter the odds, you will not quit. You will strive for perfection, on the field and off the field. Starting right now." He stopped for a moment and put his hands on his hips.

"Turner. Conner. Gilbert. Jackson. Martinez. Gregory. Shifflett. Lewis. Front and center." He watched as several of his first string offensive players cautiously stood and made there way down the bleachers. He turned to Stefan and held up his hands. Stefan passed him a football.

"What's this?" he asked the group.

"A football," they all muttered, confused. He nodded.

"A football," he confirmed. "When you leave this field tonight, I want each of you standing here to see Coach Salvatore. He's going to give you a football. You are going to take that football everywhere with you for the rest of this week. Class, bed, the shower, on dates, everywhere. You will protect it, not drop it, not leave it in the locker room. And so help me, you will not get in trouble with it in class, passing it around, letting your buddies play with it. This is not a toy. This is a football. You are going to get to know it. You are going to learn how to protect the ball and thereby our ball game. Do you understand me?" There was a general muttering of consensus. He nodded once.

"On your feet, gentleman. Let's get this show on the road. We have a ball game next week."

* * *

Elena smiled as she turned the corner, two cups of coffee in hand. Her intentions were go to Damon's classroom, but she didn't have to. He was waiting for her outside of her classroom, two cups of coffee in his own hands.

"Happy first day of school," she greeted. He was smiling at her.

"Happy first day of school," he repeated. He indicated the coffee in his hands. "I brought you some coffee to celebrate, but it looks like you beat me to it." Elena beamed.

"I brought you some coffee to celebrate, but it looks like you beat me to it," she retorted. Damon chuckled.

"We must have just missed each other," he said, noting they had both been to Sand Dune that morning. He took a coffee from his drink tray. "Trade me?" Elena did the same, swapping one of her coffees for one of his.

"Honestly, I can probably drink both of these," she admitted. "I didn't sleep well last night and it was a really early morning."

"I don't think I'll have much trouble with two cups of coffee either," Damon agreed. "And I slept just fine last night." He wondered what had kept her up all night, but didn't ask.

"From what I hear, you yelled a lot about being perfect at football practice last night."

"I had a lot to say on the subject," Damon agreed, making Elena laugh. "It's more about getting them to understand that they can't give up, in football or in life."

"Character," Elena said with a nod. "Jeremy was surprisingly talkative last night." She looked at him. "The football on my dining room table during dinner was a great touch." He grinned.

"Gilbert dropped too many passes Friday night. He's going to get intimately acquainted with that pigskin."

"If he gets in trouble in class, I'm blaming you."

"My money's on Flash to be the first one who gets in trouble with it," Damon replied. "There's not a chance in hell all eight of them make it through Friday without getting in trouble for being the kids they are."

"Why those eight?" Elena questioned.

"They're starters on my offense. And, well, I only had eight balls to give out. Don't worry, though. Defense gets a turn next week. They're all going to tote those balls around over the next few weeks." Elena just shook her head at his tactics. "Did Ava Kate make it to school okay this morning?"

"I drove her to school and she walked right in, shoulders squared, chin held high," Elena told him. "Several of her classmates were crying or at the very least looked scared to death. Meanwhile, my child is unpacking her backpack and telling me I'm going to be late for work."

"How did you do?" he asked, giving her a knowing smile. She sighed.

"I sat in the car for a full ten minutes after I dropped her off. I'm thankful I thought ahead to wear waterproof mascara." She shook her head in disbelief. "My baby is in kindergarten. She's so grown up."

"She's still little," Damon replied gently. "She's not even five yet. Her birthday is in October, right?" Elena studied him for a moment, surprised that he remembered her mentioning Ava Kate's October birthday in casual conversation at Caroline and Stefan's barbecue a couple of weeks ago. It was the last week of August, but planning for Ava Kate's fifth birthday, a mere five weeks away, was well underway.

"It's October 5th," she confirmed. "She wants a ballerina party." Damon smiled.

"Did you take pictures this morning?" he asked. Elena grinned guiltily. "Show me," he requested. Elena looked at him again, almost as though she were surprised by him. He noticed she did that a lot. He didn't mind, so long as her eyes were on him.

"Do you really want to see first day of school pictures?" she asked skeptically. Damon nodded.

"I do," he confirmed. "Show me." Elena's smile grew as she balanced her coffee tray in one hand and retrieved her phone from her bag with the other.

"She was all too happy to pose for me," she told him, holding her phone so he could see. He stood close to gaze at her screen. Ava Kate was wearing a frilly white skirt, a blue button down tucked in, and, to Damon's surprise, cowboy boots, her hair in pigtails, red bows clipped into each one. She stood next to a first day of kindergarten chalkboard sign, beaming.

"She's adorable," he said honestly. "Absolutely adorable."

"The boots are a little much, but she insisted on wearing them and, well, she's so cute in them. I won't dress her like that every day, but it's her first day of school. She deserved to be dressed up." Damon bit his lip, smiling. He hadn't known Elena long, but he had already figured out she loved to dress up Ava Kate, who seemed to enjoy it as much as her mother did.

"She looks like a little cowgirl," Damon commented as Elena flipped through a couple more similar photos. She stopped on one that included Jeremy, standing next to Ava Kate, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Uncle Jeremy cooperated this morning," Elena commented. "It won't last."

"He's got a soft spot for his niece, doesn't he?" Damon asked. Elena nodded.

"Even when he's a jerk, he still adores Ava Kate." She scrolled through a few more photos, more for herself than for Damon.

"Her backpack is as big as she is," Damon said as Elena paused on a photo of Ava Kate walking down the sidewalk ahead of her mother.

"That fact triggered one of my many rounds of tears this morning," Elena admitted. She was proud of her daughter for marching into her classroom and seeming so sure of herself. It had taken a while, but Ava Kate was making progress with her self-confidence. She was so excited about going to school that any doubts she may have felt – that Elena may have felt – were squashed away by enthusiasm.

"Did you happen to mention the crabbing expedition to her?" Elena nodded, her smile growing. She smiled a lot around Damon.

"She's very excited."

"That makes two of us," Damon replied. Elena shook her head.

"Three," she corrected. "That makes three of us." Damon once again had to fight the urge to kiss her. A door opened somewhere in the distance and the sound of several young voices filled their ears. She looked at Damon. "They're back." Several teenagers appeared at the end of the hallway, laughing and greeting friends. She saw the brief flash of nervousness that passed across Damon's face.

"Happy first day of school," he said. Elena smiled at him.

"Happy first day of school. Thanks for the coffee."

"Thanks for the coffee," he repeated. He winked. "I'll see you later."

Elena listened intently as Ava Kate rambled about her day, making sure not to leave out a single detail as they made their way to the high school parking lot.

"Did you eat all of your lunch?" Elena asked when Ava Kate finally paused for a breath.

"Every last bite," Ava Kate confirmed. "Can I have peanut butter and jelly tomorrow?"

"You can. Strawberry or grape jelly?"

"Strawberry. And an apple, too. And maybe some crackers. Anyway, after Mrs. Page read to us…"

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Gilbert girls." Elena and Ava Kate turned. Damon was walking towards them, smiling brightly. Ava Kate was even more adorable in person, her pigtails messier than they were that morning, one of her bows now lopsided.

"Hi, Coach Damon," Ava Kate greeted.

"Hey, kid," he replied. He winked at Elena before squatting down to Ava Kate's level. "How was your first day of kindergarten?" He found he genuinely wanted to know.

"It was boring," Ava Kate declared. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Boring?" She nodded.

"My teacher, Mrs. Page, made us write our names on our desk nameplates, but not everyone knew how to write their name so it took _forever._ I got out of my desk and got a book to read, but Mrs. Page said I couldn't do that without permission." Elena frowned.

"You didn't tell me that." Ava Kate looked at her mother.

"She said I have to raise my hand and ask for permission and that it wasn't time to read, but to work on our names. But, Mommy, I know how to write my name. I learned when I was three."

"You did," Elena agreed. "But, you have to listen to Mrs. Page. You can't just get up and do what you want in class. If you finish your work early, raise your hand and ask her for permission to read or for something else to do."

"Okay," Ava Kate agreed. She turned back to Damon. "She read us _Brown Bear, Brown Bear_. That's a baby book. I can read that book on my own."

"I bet some of your classmates had never read it before," Damon said diplomatically. He was quickly realizing Ava Kate was extremely intelligent. "And hey, it's just the first day, right? I'm sure it will be less boring tomorrow."

"I hope so," Ava Kate muttered. Elena sighed. She had been worried about this. She knew she was bias as a mother, but as a teacher, she had recognized signs that Ava Kate was more advanced than most kids her age. She had concerns that the public school system's kindergarten curriculum wasn't going to challenge Ava Kate the way it was meant to, but their options were limited in the Outer Banks.

"What books do you like?" Damon asked.

" _Amelia Bedelia,"_ Ava Kate answered. "And _Prancing, Dancing Lily._ Mommy is reading me _Little House In The Big Woods._ She says there's a lot more books about Laura and Mary that we can read, too."

"There are," Damon confirmed. "My mom read those books to Stefan and I, too."

"Did you like them?" Ava Kate asked. Damon made a face.

"Honestly, I thought they were for girls," he admitted. Ava Kate giggled and Elena smiled. She loved to hear her daughter laugh. There seemed to be a lot more of it lately, between dance class, Caroline and Stefan, and now, school and, admittedly, Damon. He stood so he could talk to Elena. "Where are you two headed?"

"Over to the rec center," Elena answered. "Ava Kate has a dance class and my dance team uses the gym to rehearse since the volleyball team has ours. Don't you have football practice?"

"I do," Damon confirmed. "I've got to get a few things out of my truck. Mind if I walk with the two of you?"

"Of course not," Elena answered. They fell into step, oblivious to the students and teachers wrapping up their days or heading to various practices and clubs around them. "Have you talked to Stefan or Caroline about how Cody's first day of school went?" she asked curiously.

"No," Damon said suspiciously. "I have lunch with Stefan, and he told me Cody got out of the house more or less in once piece, but that's it." Elena grinned.

"Ava Kate wanted to see Caroline before we left. Cody was sitting in a corner, waiting for Stefan to come talk to him. Apparently, he decided to shake things during a math lesson this afternoon by starting a game of paper football." Damon made a face.

"That's going to be my fault," he groaned. "I showed him how to fold a piece of paper into a triangle and flick it across a desk with his thumb and forefinger. I showed him how to get a friend to make a goal post with their fingers, too."

"I would avoid Caroline, then," Elena advised. "She wasn't impressed. All she wanted was for him to get through one day of school without getting in trouble."

"He's got the rest of the year," Damon said diplomatically. He knew Cody's odds at making it a full week, let alone a day, without ruffling some feathers was slim. They had reached Elena's SUV. "Ava Kate, you ready to go crabbing on Sunday?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've never done it," she said. "Is it hard?" Damon shook his head.

"It's easy," he promised. "I'll show you how to do it." He took his phone out of his pocket and found the photos of his crabbing trip with Cody and Stefan. "See? Cody, Uncle Stef, and I went a couple days ago. We caught a lot of them." Ava Kate dropped Elena's hand and moved to stand closer to Damon, looking at his phone.

"Cody held a crab?" she asked. "Can I hold one, too?"

"You can," Damon promised. "I'll help you, though. You have to be careful, so their pinchers don't get you."

"What did you do with the crabs after you caught them?" she asked. Damon grinned.

"We ate them," he admitted. "Maybe, if we catch enough, we can eat them on Saturday." Ava Kate nodded and Elena smiled. It sounded like Damon was planning to spend most of his Saturday with them. She didn't mind one bit. She would have to Google how to boil crabs, however. It was something her father had always done for them. She had another thought and decided to just act, before she changed her mind.

"Speaking of dinner," she started. "Would you want to join us for dinner tonight? I put a lasagna together last night. All I have to do when we get home is put it in the oven to bake and chop up a salad. There's plenty to go around." Damon could hardly believe his good luck. He thought he would have to wait until Saturday to have any time with Elena that wasn't within the halls of the high school.

"I'd love to," he said without hesitation. "Can I bring anything?" Elena shook her head.

"Just yourself," she said. "I should be home around five-thirty," she said, aware that Damon's football practice ended at five, as did all after school activities.

"I might be closer to six getting there," Damon said. "Maybe a few minutes past that. I'm sitting down with Flash to go through some letters from college recruiters after practice, shouldn't take more than an hour."

"The lasagna needs about forty-five minutes to bake anyway," Elena said. "Flash is getting recruitment letters?" Damon nodded.

"He's got a nice stack of them. He also convinced me to let him take my AP class. Stay tuned for how that works out."

"You're taking a chance on him," Elena commented. Damon nodded.

"Sometimes, all someone needs is a chance." He checked the time. "I need to get going. As much time as I spend yelling at them to be on time, they would never let me live it down if I showed up late."

"We need to get to the rec center, too," Elena said. She opened the back door for Ava Kate. "We'll see you in a little while."

"You will."

* * *

It was quarter after six when Damon knocked on Elena's door. "I got it!" he heard Ava Kate cry out. He grinned as he listened to her light footsteps growing louder.

"Make sure it's Coach Damon before you open it!" he heard Elena call. He smiled bigger as Ava Kate's dark brown eyes, the same eyes as her mother, peeked around a curtain and then disappeared. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Ava Kate in a black leotard and pink tights, her hair still in its pigtails, the bows now gone.

"Hi, Coach Damon!" she greeted.

"Hey, kid," he replied. "Mind if I come in?" She smiled at him and stepped aside. He was careful not to let her see what he had behind his back. "I have something for you."

"Really?" Damon nodded and produced a small bouquet of grocery store flowers.

"For you." She beamed.

"Really?" she asked again, this time a few octaves higher. "For me?"

"For you," Damon confirmed, passing the bouquet to her. "I have some for your mom, too." Neither of them were aware that Elena had come out of the kitchen, nor that Jeremy was watching from the top of the stairs, hidden in the shadows.

"No one has ever given me flowers before," Ava Kate told him, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling as she held tightly to her flowers. "Mommy, either." Damon hoped that wasn't the truth, at least when it came to Elena.

"Every girl deserves flowers," he told her. "I think these will be the first of many flowers you are given in years to come. Same for your mom."

"Ava Kate, what do you say to Damon?" Elena prompted, deciding to make herself known. She blinked back the moisture that had gathered in her eyes before Damon could catch it.

"Thank you, Coach Damon," Ava Kate said softly. He smiled at her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He turned to Elena, smirking. "I suppose you heard I had a bouquet for you as well?" He was still wearing his practice clothes, gym shorts and a First Flight t-shirt, his hair messy from where he'd raked his hands through it in frustration. She couldn't think of a time she had been more attracted to a man.

"I may have heard something about it," she replied, taking a few steps towards him. He held out the bouquet.

"You heard right." She was smiling as brightly as Ava Kate as she accepted them.

"Thank you," she said. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you," Damon replied smoothly. Upstairs, Jeremy rolled his eyes and returned to his room, waiting to be called down to dinner. "I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late."

"You aren't late at all," Elena said, leading them down the hall to the kitchen. "We got home a few minutes later than I planned. Someone," she cut her eyes to Ava Kate, "kept practicing their passes and plies well after her class was over."

"I wonder who that was?" Damon asked, giving his attention back to Ava Kate. "You know anything about that?" Ava Kate giggled from where she stood nearby, watching the adults quietly. Damon had picked up that the child rarely let her mother out of her sight.

"I like dance class."

"Think you can show me what you worked on today?" he asked. Ava Kate nodded. Elena looked on, once again floored at how receptive her daughter was to Damon.

"This is first position," Ava Kate explained, standing with her heels together and her toes pointed out. She raised her arms overhead in a graceful arch. "And this is fifth position with your hands."

"First position, fifth position. Got it." She gave Damon a nod and then proceeded to launch into a fancy bit of footwork that ended with a graceful courtesy. He clapped. "That was awesome," he told her. She looked at her mom.

"Did I do my toes right?" Elena nodded.

"Your toes were just fine," she said. "Pointed and everything, just like Miss Macy taught you."

"Can you show me again?" Ava Kate asked.

"Show you what?"

"How to do the tendu to the pirouette?"

"How about we do that after dinner?" Elena proposed. Ava Kate shook her head.

"Please, Mommy?"

"Show her," Damon encouraged. He leaned on the counter, grinning. "Let's see what you've got, Gilbert." Elena glared at Damon.

"You're encouraging her." His answer was to wink at her.

"Please, Mommy?" Ava Kate asked again. "Show me the tendu and pirouette!" Elena sighed. There was no getting out of it. She often danced in the kitchen with Ava Kate, but she was self-conscious with Damon in the room. Still, she couldn't deny her daughter's simple request.

"Fine," she relented. Her steps were graceful as she crossed the room to join Ava Kate. Damon watched as she moved her arms into graceful arc and positioned her feet. "Ready?" Ava Kate nodded. Elena breathed in and pushed out a breath before she moved her feet in a neat pattern before she twirled, completing a few circuits on one foot before stopping neatly, her toes pointed, her arms in the same position as when she started. Both Damon and Ava Kate clapped.

"You're so good at dancing, Mommy!" Ava Kate exclaimed.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Elena replied, hugging her daughter to her. She glanced at Damon who was studying her with a contemplative look. Seeing her dance, spin so carefree with her little girl looking on, had blown him away. "What?" she asked. He gave her a soft smile.

"That was beautiful," he said sincerely. "You are beautiful." He had meant it when he told her to tell her so often. Elena only smiled at him and hugged Ava Kate closer. Then, she smirked.

"Let's see your dance moves," she proposed.

"Oh no," Damon said, shaking his head. "I don't dance."

"Come on," Elena urged. "Isn't ballet supposed to be good for football players? Let's see your moves." Damon shook his head again.

"I don't dance," he repeated. "Bum knee…" Elena scoffed.

"Come on, Salvatore. Don't give me that lame excuse. On the dance floor. Ava Kate and I want to see you dance."

"I don't…"

"I'll teach you," Ava Kate piped up. "Come on, Coach Damon! Dance with us!" Damon sighed. The two women in front of him were hard to say no to.

"Fine," he grumbled. If it made them happy, he would make a fool of himself. He came to stand by Ava Kate. "What do I need to do?" Ava Kate surveyed him.

"First, you have to take your shoes off," she said. "You can't do ballet in flip flops." Damon had taken his tennis shoes off after practice in favor of his more comfortable flip flops. He humored her and slipped them off, using his toe to push them out of the way. "Now, stand like this."

"That's first position, right?" he asked, copying Ava Kate's heels together, toes out stance.

"Yep," she nodded. Elena stood nearby, grinning broadly. Damon gave a look that made her snort back a giggle. "Now, put your arms like this." She raised her hands overhead. Damon did the same.

"Now what?"

"Um," she paused to think for a moment. "Let's do this! Plie," she bent her knees, lowering her tiny body a few inches, "releve," she popped up onto her toes, "lift," she straightened out her legs, "and lower," her feet returned to their initial position. "Plie, releve, lift, lower. Plie, releve, lift, lower." She kept repeating the sequence, Damon watching. "You try, Coach Damon!"

"Here we go," he grumbled. He mimicked her movements, finding them harder than he expected. Elena put a hand over her mouth in an effort to hide her giggles.

"Speed it up!" Ava Kate directed, just like her ballet teacher would. "Plie, releve, lift, lower! Plie, releve, lift, lower!" Damon followed along, far wobblier than Ava Kate, until she suddenly stopped.

"We done?" he asked hopefully. Ava Kate shook her head.

"Now we tendu!" She demonstrated, stepping out to the side, and then dragging her toes across the floor, back to first position. She repeated the move. "You try!" Damon did so.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Okay, but you should point your toes more," Ava Kate told him. He heard Elena snort again. She was thoroughly enjoying watching him fumble his way through an impromptu ballet lesson. "And now, for the grand finale, you pirouette!" Ava Kate spun on left leg, her right leg bent neatly at her side.

"I don't think I can do that…"

"But, Coach, haven't you been telling us to try all week long?" came Jeremy's voice. He had entered the kitchen quietly, wondering what was taking dinner so long. Damon turned, trying to cover up his embarrassment at being caught by one of his players. Jeremy stood in the frame of the kitchen entrance, looking like Christmas had come early. "Something about trying to reach perfection, even if its unattainable?" Damon sighed. He was stuck.

"Show me that again, Ava Kate?" he asked, buying himself time. Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest and grinned like the Cheshire cat as his niece made a neat little spin in the kitchen.

"Just like that," she said.

"Just like that," Jeremy repeated.

"Exactly like that," Elena added, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'm reconsidering the coffee I was going to bring you in the morning," Damon told her. She laughed. He blew out a breath. "Here we go." He did a few tendus before, with another big breath, he pushed off the ground with his right foot and tried to spin a fraction as gracefully as Elena and Ava Kate Kate had. Instead, he got his feet tangled up and nearly fell over, catching himself on a kitchen stool. The Gilberts erupted in laughter. Ava Kate was the first to regain her composure.

"That was a good try," she said encouragingly, just like her ballet instructor and her mom did when she didn't get a move exactly right the first time. "You'll get it next time."

"You really need to work on your balance," Elena added seriously, her eyes absolutely alight.

"Right now, in this moment, my biggest regret in life is the fact that I left my phone upstairs," Jeremy said. Damon looked over his shoulder at the teenager who was still holding his side from laughing so hard.

"Write that down as the smartest thing you've ever done," he informed him. Jeremy laughed harder. He had no doubt the entire team would know about his dance lesson before the first bell tomorrow morning.

"What's the status on dinner?" Jeremy asked. "I'm starving."

"Ten more minutes," Elena said. "The lasagna is ready, I just need to pop the garlic bread in the oven for a few minutes." Jeremy nodded.

"Come on, Ava Kate. Let's go watch TV for a few minutes." Ava Kate glanced at her mom and Damon, debating. "They aren't going anywhere, A.K. Let them finish dinner." He glanced at Damon. "Or whatever."

"Okay," Ava Kate agreed, almost reluctantly. She followed Jeremy out of the room. Damon looked after him for a moment. The kid had just run interference so he could be alone with Elena.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked. Elena shook her head as she pulled out a piping dish of lasagna.

"I already set the table. We'll pour drinks in a few minutes." She slid a sheet of garlic bread into the oven. She leaned on the counter, facing Damon. "The flowers were a nice touch. Especially for Ava Kate." Damon shrugged and took a few steps towards her.

"I didn't want to show up empty handed," he explained. "And, well, I want to stay in Ava Kate's good graces, if I'm going to be dating her mom and all." Elena couldn't help herself. She smiled, feeling giddy.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes," Damon confirmed. "I really like Ava Kate's mother." Elena bit her lip self-consciously.

"Word on the street is that Ava Kate's mom really likes you, too," she admitted. Damon's face lit up. He had wondered where he stood with her, if she liked him half as much as he liked her. He stood up a little straighter.

"That's good to hear," he said, taking a few more steps towards her. "It saves me from having to send one of those 'Do you like me? Check yes or no' letters." He reached out and took her hand. He felt the warmth spread through him, saw her cheeks tinge pink.

"I'd check 'yes,'" she said softly. He pulled her a couple of steps closer, his free hand resting on her waist. "But, Damon, I just…" She trailed off and looked away, almost embarrassed.

"Tell me," he prompted softly. He didn't say anything further, but the tone of his voice, so warm and gentle, gave her the courage she needed to finish her sentence.

"I need to take things slow," she told him in a quiet rush. "Dating is hard for me. And I have Ava Kate to think about. I just need us to take things slow. I want you to know that from the top." Damon nodded. He reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"We'll go slow," he promised. "I won't push you." He gave her a sad sort of smile. "For what its worth, you're safe with me, Elena. And so is Ava Kate." He saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. He shook his head. "None of that," he said, wiping away a tear that escaped. "We're going to have dinner, and we're going to enjoy each other's company." She nodded.

"I'm glad you came tonight," she admitted.

"So am I," Damon agreed. He decided to take a chance. He took another step forward and pulled her into his arms. She slipped her arms up and around his neck and melded into him as his arms wrapped around her. She knew, to him, it was a hug and not much else. But to her, it was incredibly intimate.

"I should get the bread out," she said after a few moments. Damon gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. He missed her warmth at once. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled before turning her attention to the oven.

"Wine?" he asked, moving towards the cabinet where he now knew she kept her glasses.

"Red, please," Elena answered.

"And for Ava Kate?" She smiled, watching him navigate her kitchen like he belonged there.

"Juice. There's some cranberry apple on the top shelf."

"What about the teenager?" Elena snorted.

"He'll drink whatever you put in front of him. Just pour him a glass of tea." Damon nodded and busied himself with the drinks. Elena covertly watched as she plated the lasagna and added a slice of garlic bread and serving of salad to the side. She was struggling to reconcile how easily he fit into her life, bonding with Ava Kate, helping with dinner, making her laugh, and somehow making her feel safe when his arms were around her. Her previous relationship was more like a square peg and a round hole, never quite right, no matter how hard she tried to round out her edges so it fit together. She wondered if things really could be this easy with someone.

"What?" he asked, catching her gazing at him. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Nothing," she said, picking up two plates, one of which was Disney-themed, and heading towards the kitchen table. "Jeremy! Ava Kate! Dinner is on the table!" She placed the plates on the table and returned for the other two, just as Damon picked up two glasses of wine and waited for her to lead the way. "Come on, Coach. Dinner is ready."

* * *

 **Flash is quickly becoming one of my favorite characters. He's merely a subplot, and a small one at that, but he's so fun to write. And how about Damon, making sure he wasn't breaking any rules to date Elena?**

 **Ava Kate is really smart. Like, _really_ smart. I had a similar issue in third grade, where I'd finish my work ahead of everyone else, and then disrupt class by getting a book or chatting with my friend. My teacher was probably glad to get me out of her class. **

**How fun was that kitchen scene? I laughed out loud reading it. Elena's struggling a bit with the idea of how well Damon fits into their lives, but she likes it.**

 **That's enough rambling. Also, that kiss is coming soon, promise. PROMISE.**

 **Please, let me know what you thought!**


	12. Crabbing Rain Check

**I'm barely holding my eyes open, but I'm determined to get this posted before I go to bed. I'm going to do my best to stay on my updating schedule from now through the remainder of the year, but patience may be required - I've got best friends coming to visit, concerts, and a trip to New York, not to mention Christmas and my regularly scheduled work/barre, so things might get a little crazy.**

 **Also, a favor. I like comments. I also like feedback, good and bad. It helps me get better as a writer. But - here's the favor - make it constructive. Things like "What a stupid name" and "That was garbage" aren't helpful. Tell me WHY the name is stupid or the plot garbage. I really do appreciate thoughtful feedback. As I said, it helps me become a better writer.**

 **And as always, thank you SO MUCH for all of your comments and reviews, the good/bad/ugly. I keep writing and posting stories here because of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Damon ticked off the number of wrong answers on a worksheet and did the math quickly, marking the grade in the top right corner. He moved on to the next sheet, but his thoughts kept drifting to topics more current that the events that led the English to America.

It was Friday night, the last Friday he had free for the foreseeable future, as football season officially kicked off in one week. He was attempting to use his free time to stay on top of his grading, at least for now as he knew himself well enough to know he would eventually get behind, but his thoughts kept turning to Elena.

Dinner on Tuesday night had gone by too fast. He had been worried about how Jeremy would react to his presence, but he had been civil enough, making polite conversation and clearing his plate from the table before going back upstairs. Ava Kate had protested eating her salad and Elena had bargained with her until the child had eaten most of it. He'd been impressed with the lasagna and made sure Elena knew she appreciated her efforts.

Because it was a school night, he left shortly after helping Elena load the dishwasher. After he bid Ava Kate goodnight with a high five, Elena had walked with him to his truck where he had been able to once more wrap her in his arms. She had seemed more relaxed, melting into his arms without any hesitance. He had held her for several minutes before begrudgingly letting her go for the night.

He was falling hard. She was beautiful, smart, funny. She was a good mother and one of the students' favorite teachers. She took care of people, him included, doing little things like bringing him a muffin or a piece of fruit in the mornings in an effort to curb his tendency to eat junk food on the go. He, in turn, brought her coffee each morning, stealing the very few minutes they had before their students arrived and pulled them into their separate schedules. He wasn't sure what they were, but he was sure it was more than friends.

She had asked him to take it slow. He didn't mind, no matter how badly he wanted to kiss her. It was a mark of just how much he liked her. As he got to know her, he could tell by her actions that she was far more broken than she let on. She was overly grateful when he did something as simple as opening a door for her, preferred to blend into the background when she was clearly made to stand out. She startled easy and always looked mildly surprised when he would compliment her or even ask about Ava Kate.

He wanted to know her story. He knew he wasn't going to like it. He had been raised to be a gentleman, to treat women with respect and let children know they were precious. Elena and Ava Kate clearly had people who loved them, but they had also clearly been hurt in a way that no one should ever experience, a way that would take a long time to heal. Elena needed time, not only to trust him, but to trust herself.

And then there was Ava Kate. He hadn't so much as blinked at the fact that Elena had a child the way some might. The little girl was as much of what made Elena who she was as her smile, her laugh, or the way she squared her shoulders when reprimanding a student. Ava Kate was exceptional smart. She not only looked like her mother, she had her mother's kindness, her desire to help. She was far too serious for an almost five year old though, a red flag that she had seen and experienced far too much life already. Every once in a while, like when she asked him to do magic the night he brought over pizza or danced in the kitchen, he saw glimpses of the carefree little girl she deserved to be. He wanted to see that part of her more often.

With a sigh, he placed a grade on the worksheet in his hand and set the stack aside. He stood from the recliner he had been lounging in, picked up his phone, and went outside. He settled into one of the chairs left by the previous tenant and inhaled the salt air as the waves crashed against the sound. The surf was growing rough, no longer the calm, serene scene he had left when he headed to school that morning. A storm was moving in. He knew his mother went played bridge on Friday nights, so he picked up the phone and called his father. Giuseppe's voice came through after a few rings.

"Hello?" he grunted, sounding distracted.

"Hey, Dad."

"Damon!" His full attention was now on the phone call. "I was just watching _Wheel of Fortune_. The wheel keeps landing on bankrupt. I think it's rigged."

"You have the Cadillac of satellite packages, and yet, you're watching Wheel of Fortune."

"I was watching the news," Giuseppe explained. "It came on right after." Damon just grinned. Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore watched _Wheel of Fortune_ and _Jeopardy_ Monday through Friday and tried to guess the answers with as much certainty as the sun would rise in the east and set in the west. "How was the first week of school?"

"Exhausting," Damon answered honestly. "Teaching all day, then holding football practice, kicked my ass. I tried to grade some papers when I got home, but I gave up. I'm going to have a pizza delivered and watch ESPN in my recliner until I fall asleep."

"Sounds like one hell of a night," Giuseppe replied.

"I'm going to enjoy it while I can. Our first game is a week from today."

"Don't forget to take care of yourself," Giuseppe told him. "I know how you are. You get so wrapped around your coaching that you forget to eat decent meals and get enough sleep."

"Mom?" Damon asked. "When did your voice get so deep?"

"Don't be a smartass," Giuseppe warned. "Although, speaking of your mother, she's been rather excited about this girl you're dating. Ella?"

"Elena," Damon corrected. Even the simple act of saying her name put a smile on his face. "Her name is Elena."

"Elena," Giuseppe repeated, as though he were trying out the name to see how it fit. "You are dating her, aren't you? Your mother isn't making a mountain out of a mole hill?"

"I'm dating her," Damon confirmed. "We're taking things slow, seeing where they go." He scratched at the weathered wood of his chair. This was why he had called his father – to talk about Elena without his mother being present. Lily Salvatore was likely already working on the guest list for his wedding. His father, however, would listen without pressing him for details. "She has a kid. A little girl."

"Ah," Giuseppe muttered, understanding now that Damon had called to do more than simply say hello. "How old is she?"

"She'll be five in a few weeks. Her name is Ava Kate." He smiled. "She's really cute," he admitted. "She looks just like Elena. She's whip smart, loves to dance. She started kindergarten this week. So far, she thinks its really boring, because she already knows how to write all her letters and read some words." On his end of the phone, Giuseppe was beaming.

"It sounds like you're rather fond of her."

"I'm rather fond of both of them," Damon confessed. "Elena is – amazing, Dad. I've only known her for a month or so, and we just went on our first day Saturday, but… Well… She's her, you know?"

"I do know," Giuseppe confirmed. "It took exactly a week for me to fall head over heels in love with your mother. It only took that long because I couldn't work up the nerve to ask her on a date sooner." Damon smiled as he leaned back in his chair, grateful he had this kind of relationship with his father.

"I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship," he admitted. "With everything else that's happened over the last year, I wasn't intending to move here and fall for an English teacher within weeks."

"We get to choose very few things that life throws at us," Giuseppe said wisely. "I wasn't exactly planning on falling in love with your mother, either. And yet, I've been married for twenty some odd years, and have two somewhat decent sons to show for it." Damon snorted.

"Somewhat decent," he muttered, making his father chuckle.

"You two gave us a run for our money," he reminded Damon. "Much like Cody does to Stefan and Caroline. If you ask your mother, the two of you are still giving us a run for our money, between Stefan's refusal to have another baby right this moment and your joining your brother at the beach."

"We could have been so much worse."

"You certainly could have," Giuseppe agreed. "You weren't bad kids at all, just rambunctious." Damon chuckled again. "Speaking of kids," Giuseppe continued, growing serious, "as your father, I want to remind you that you aren't just dating Elena."

"I know," Damon said seriously. "I'm cognizant of Ava Kate. She's Elena's priority, as she should be." He bit his lip for a moment, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "I'm also cognizant of the fact that she needs, well, a dad in her life." It was a big thing to say. He knew, if things were to continue progressing with Elena, that he would assume the role of Ava Kate's father, no questions asked, as long as they wanted him to fill that role. On one hand, it was terrifying, the idea of being a father. On the other, it felt as natural as breathing.

"Her father isn't in the picture?"

"No." Damon left it at that. He didn't know Elena's story and what he did know certainly wasn't his to tell.

"It sounds as though you're just as serious about the girl as you are her mother."

"I am," he admitted. He snorted again. "I was almost sad that I didn't get to be on hand to send her off for her first day of kindergarten earlier this week." On his end of the phone, Giuseppe smiled. His wife worried about Damon and the fact that so far, he had dedicated so much of his life to football instead of settling down with a family of his own. Hearing Damon talk now, Giuseppe knew his wife's worries were unfounded. Damon was a good man, and it sounded like, maybe, he had finally found a woman who intrigued him more than football.

"Can I give you some unsolicited advice?" he asked. Damon held back a snicker. Nothing ever stopped his father from giving his unsolicited advice.

"Let's hear it."

"I know you said the two of you are taking things slow, but I'd advise you to truly take things slow. She has a child, Damon. Good mothers are protective over their children. Let her set the pace when it comes to the little girl. But also, let her set the pace for your own well-being. I don't want to see you get attached, only for things to end – not well." On his end of the phone, Damon was nodding.

"I'm letting her set the pace," he confirmed, unwilling to even consider the possibility that things may not end well. He blew out a breath. "I like her, Dad. I like her a lot."

"It's scary, isn't it?" Giuseppe asked knowingly. It was like hearing himself speaking to his own father all those years ago. Damon nodded solemnly, even though his father couldn't see him.

"Terrifying."

* * *

 _Elena eased a spatula under the pancake and oh-so-carefully, flipped it over, breathing a soft sigh of relief when it didn't break. She needed to get this right. She needed these pancakes to be perfect, round and fluffy, and whole. She turned her attention to the bacon frying in another pan, watching to make sure she crisped it to just the right point. The coffee was brewed, two mugs waiting beside it. She had already fed Ava, and cleaned up the mess the toddler had made. She was now quietly watching cartoons in the living room._

" _Good morning, my darling," chirped a voice. She turned, a big smile on her face._

" _Good morning," she greeted. "Sleep well?"_

" _I did," he confirmed, going for the coffee pot. He looked at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Once you let me get to sleep, that is." She smiled brightly, disguising the chill that ran down her back and the twinge of pain she felt with each step she took. He was especially rough last night._

" _It was a good night," she said, turning back to her pancakes. "Breakfast is almost ready. Have a seat. I'll bring you a plate." He did so, watching her with an appraising eye as she worked. He was a lucky man, to have such a hot fiancée._

" _Where's Ava?"_

" _She's in the living room, watching cartoons," Elena answered. "She has dance class this morning."_

" _Dance class? She's barely two years old. Isn't she too young for that?"_

" _It's a creative movement class," Elena explained. "It's good for her motor skills and spatial awareness."_

" _Sounds like a load of crap to me," he replied. Elena didn't say anything more on the subject as she placed a plate in front of him. She fixed her own plate, choosing much smaller portions, and sat down across from him. He was looking at her expectantly._

" _Can I get you something?" she asked, making it sound like she wanted nothing more than to do his bidding._

" _Doesn't Ava need to eat?"_

" _She had her breakfast already," Elena answered. "She was hungry when she woke up." The child had barely eaten her dinner last night, too nervous to stomach much._

" _I expect my family to take their meals together," he stated. He pushed his chair back. Elena instantly went into action, reading all the red flags that were suddenly waving._

" _We'll have lunch and dinner together," she promised. "Let her watch cartoons. You and I can enjoy our breakfast together. Consider it icing on the cake for last night." She did her best to bat her eyes, look sultry. No matter how much she didn't want him to touch her, she would throw herself at him if it meant keeping him from Ava right now._

" _Don't give me those bedroom eyes," he warned as he stood. "Those bedroom eyes are why we're now saddled with that little brat." Elena blanched._

" _Please, don't…"_

" _You coddle her," he cut her off. "You let her have her way. If she was hungry, it's her own damn fault. She had food on her plate last night, did she not?" Elena took a deep breath to keep herself from reacting. "I asked you a question!" She jumped. It was too early for him to lose his temper. And, he had lost it last night. They usually had a few good days before the cycle repeated itself._

" _She had food, but she wasn't hungry," she said, standing and doing her best to mentally prepare for what was to come. "She was upset after hearing us fight."_

" _Upset or not, she should have eaten her goddamn food!" With that, he turned away. "Ava! Ava, get in here!"_

" _She's already eaten," Elena tried again. "Please, leave her alone…" She reached out and blindly grabbed for his arm to stop him, aware of what she was getting herself into by doing so. He whirled around at her touch and in one smooth motion, she found herself slammed against a wall, the plates in the cabinets rattling at the contact._

" _You don't tell me what to do!" he bellowed. "I want that little brat in here, eating breakfast with me, whether she likes it or not!"_

" _Please," Elena begged, not bothering to struggle against his hold. She had learned the less she fought back, the better. "You'll scare her."_

" _Like I give a fuck. I didn't want her anyway!"_

" _Don't say that!" Elena shrieked. She hated many things about him, but his insistence that Ava was a mistake was the one that made her blood boil the hottest. "Don't you dare say that about her!" She closed her eyes just before his hand made contact. Again, she didn't react, her stinging cheek a companion to her real pain._

" _Mommy!" Her eyes flew open as he turned away from her, his eyes set on their daughter. Elena saw the fear in her little girl's eyes, watched them fill with tears yet again._

" _Ava, go upstairs and play," she said in as steady of a voice as she could. "Everything is okay. Just go upstairs. I'll be up in a little bit to get you ready for dance class." Ava didn't move._

" _You!" He roared. He let Elena go and stormed towards Ava. "Get in the kitchen and sit at that table right now!" Ava took a few steps backwards._

" _Leave her alone," Elena said, reaching out to stop him once more. Again, he used his arm to throw him off of her. She stumbled a few steps, but didn't lose her balance, her sole focus on getting to Ava first._

" _Did you hear me?" he bellowed. "You're going to sit at that table, and you're going to eat breakfast with your mother and I, whether you like it or not!" He grabbed for Ava, but Elena was quicker. She pushed herself in between him and her daughter._

" _Go upstairs," she said urgently to Ava. "Stay there, okay? I'll be up in a minute." She gave Ava a gentle push towards the stairs. This time, understanding the urgency of the situation, Ava ran for them._

" _You bitch!" he bellowed. Whether he was talking to her or Ava, Elena didn't know. All she was aware of was him, lunging for Ava. She knew what it would cost her, but she didn't care. He had yet to put a hand on Ava, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he never did. She threw herself at him, knocking into him._

" _Leave her alone!"_

 _He went still then. Elena knew what that meant. It meant his rage was reaching its peak. She saw Ava disappear at the top of the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief that she at least wouldn't witness what was about to happen. She didn't make a sound as his fist came flying at her, on a trajectory for her torso._

She gasped and sat bolt upright in bed, covered in sweat, her breathing shallow. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She was in her own bed, in her childhood home in Nags Head. Ava Kate was sleeping soundly down the hall. Liam couldn't hurt them anymore. Everything was okay now.

With a sigh, she looked at the clock. It was just after five in the morning, later than normal when the nightmares came. She drew in a breath and was in the process of blowing it out when a loud rumble of thunder shook the house. She jumped again, her hand flying to her chest. It must have been the storm that woke her up.

"Mommy!"

Despite her nightmare, she smiled ever so slightly. Ava Kate was a light sleeper, and afraid of thunderstorms, especially now that they lived on the coast where they were stronger, louder, and often lasted longer than they had when they lived in Chicago. She was just tossing back her blankets to go to her when her bedroom door crept open.

"Mommy?"

"Hi, honey. I was just coming to get you."

"I got you first," Ava Kate replied. She ran the last few steps to the bed. Elena pulled back the covers so she could slip under them. "I don't like storms."

"I know you don't," Elena replied. She lay back down and pulled the blankets up around them. "But, I kind of like them. They're a little bit like magic."

"Like Coach Damon's kind of magic?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Not quite. More like, a magic that no one can see or create themselves. It's kind of hard to explain."

"I think I get it," Ava Kate said. She snuggled deeper in the blankets. "Mommy, is it going to rain tomorrow?" Elena smiled, reasoning it already was tomorrow.

"It's supposed to be a rainy day," she confirmed, not looking forward to having to occupy her daughter while it poured outside. There was something about rainy days that made the child stir crazy.

"Will the rain keep us from going crabbing with Coach Damon?" Elena groaned. She hadn't forgotten about their date with Damon – she was still looking forward to it – but she hadn't put together the fact that they wouldn't be able to go crabbing in the pouring down rain.

"We'll have to see what the weather is like when its time for Coach Damon to come over," she said diplomatically.

"I hope it stops raining."

"Me too, baby girl," Elena agreed.

"Mommy, let's snuggle," Ava Kate said, sliding closer. Elena smiled broadly.

"Let's snuggle," she repeated. She pulled Ava Kate to her and the child rested her head on her mother's chest. With Elena running her hands through her hair, she was asleep within minutes.

She tried to go back to sleep, knowing she could steal another couple of hours, if she was lucky, before Ava Kate would awake, ready to start the day. It wasn't the dream that kept her from falling asleep, however. It was thoughts of Damon.

She felt like a schoolgirl each morning when she would round the corner and see him at her classroom door, coffee in hand. He would smile at her and she would feel herself swoon, even as she smiled and traded him whatever breakfast treat she had that morning for a coffee. In just one week of school, that wasn't even a full one, they had developed a routine she looked forward to each day.

Other than their dinner on Tuesday, she had only seen him before and after school, although they texted often, and he had called her a few times, just to chat, usually on his way home from practice. He always asked about Ava Kate, wanted to know about her day, was she any less bored at school. He always asked about her day, as well, wanted to know if was good or bad, did she have any trouble with her second block class which had already proven to be rambunctious.

It scared her to death that she was falling for him, and so quickly. Liam had broken her, but it had been more than a year since she was finally freed of him. She had lost her parents during that time and had been at her lowest, but Ava Kate had needed her, so she pulled herself together and put one foot in front of the other.

She was doing okay, now. Life wasn't easy. Being a single mother and guardian to Jeremy on top of working full-time left her exhausted. But, Damon was starting to put – something – back in her life. He made her smile, laugh. She felt safe with him. And Ava Kate clearly liked him. She thought, maybe, Jeremy did, too.

While her growing relationship with Damon scared her, it was his budding relationship with Ava Kate that really terrified her. She wanted things to work between them. Things tended not to work out in her favor, however, so she didn't want to put the cart before the horse. At the end of the day, she had to protect Ava Kate at all costs. She didn't want Ava Kate to get too attached and then Damon leave. The child had lost enough. She also didn't want Damon to feel like he was under some sort of obligation, just because she had a child.

She had spent a lot of time in therapy, however, and could hear both her mother and her therapist telling her to open her heart to Damon. She heard them reminding her, just as she had reminded Ava Kate, that not all men were bad. And, it seemed, Damon was one of the best, most genuine of them all.

Sighing, she burrowed a little deeper into the blankets, her mind going to the feeling of Damon's arms around her. She couldn't help but wondering what it would feel like to have him next to her, holding her close during the storm.

* * *

"Damon, hey," Elena greeted, pulling open her front door. Damon took in her frazzled appearance.

"Everything okay?"

"Of course," she answered automatically. Then, she sighed. She didn't have to pretend with him, she reminded herself. "Well, sort of. Ava Kate is throwing a tantrum and I can't get her to come out of her room." Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Ava Kate?" he asked. "Throwing tantrums? Am I at the right house?" He couldn't see the quiet little girl throwing any sort of tantrum. He had seen glimpses of the personality she kept stamped down, but temper tantrums still seemed like a far out there idea.

"It doesn't happen often, but it happens," Elena told him. She opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could come in. "She's upset because it's raining and we can't go crabbing. Like I can control the weather." Damon smiled.

"Poor kid. She was excited about it."

"She came in my room during the storm early this morning and was asking about whether we could go crabbing then. Fast forward a few hours later, and its meltdown central, between cheerleading practice being rained out and now, her crabbing excursion."

Damon's eye flickered to the top of the stairs where a grumpy Ava Kate was standing, glaring down at her mother. She was wearing jean shorts, but still had on a pajama top, her hair all over her head, her face streaked with tears. He grinned, caught Elena's eye, and subtly tilted his head towards the top of the stairs. She turned to look. As soon as her eyes landed on Ava Kate, the child narrowed her eyes, let out a "humph!," spun on her heel, and disappeared, stomping as she went. A moment later, a door slammed.

"I'm sorry," Elena said with a sigh. "I told her we were going to find something else to do, but this has been going on for the last hour."

"Mind if I try?" Damon asked. "That works with Cody sometimes, if someone besides his parents talks to him."

"Be my guest," Elena said, waving a hand at the stairs. "Jeremy tried before he left for whatever he's intending to do today. She likes him, and wouldn't even crack the door." She led the way upstairs and down the hallway. Ava Kate's room was easy to pick out. A pink "the princess is in" sign hung from the doorknob. The sight of it made him grin slightly. It seemed rather appropriate for the moment. "Good luck," Elena muttered, standing aside. Damon rapped on the door.

"Ava Kate? It's Damon. Can I come in?" There was no answer. He knocked again. "Ava Kate?" He could hear her moving around on the other side of the door, coming closer. Elena sighed behind him, trying to cover up her frustration. Ava Kate rarely acted out, but when she did, she went all in. Damon was about to knock again when the door creaked open. Ava Kate's face appeared in the crack. He stooped down to her level. "Hey," he greeted. "I hear you won't come out of your room. Any truth to that?"

"I wanna go crabbing," she muttered, pouting. "But, it's raining, so we can't. It's not fair!" Elena heard the beginnings of a fresh round of tantrum throwing. She took a step forward, ready to intervene.

"You know, I want to go crabbing, too," he said. "But, it's raining pretty hard, so we can't do it today. I still want to hang out with you and your mom though, so why don't we pick something else to do, and go crabbing another day?" Ava Kate considered, still peering at him through the crack.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go to Rebounderz?" Elena gave Damon a few bonus points. When he had called earlier and they agreed the weather was too bad to go crabbing, he had insisted he still wanted to see them, and they would figure out something to do when he arrived to pick them up. She wasn't a huge fan of trampoline parks herself – she got chills just thinking of the germs in those places – but she knew Ava Kate would love it.

"What's that?" Ava Kate asked.

"It's a trampoline park," Damon told her. "We can jump on trampolines and they have foam pits to jump into. I think it would be fun. There's also an arcade there, so maybe we can play a few games, too." Ava Kate opened the door a few more inches.

"We'll go crabbing another day?" she asked.

"I promise," Damon nodded.

"Pinkie promise?" She held out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise," Damon agreed, locking his pinkie around her much smaller one. "You're going to have to let your mom get you dressed and ready to go, however. You don't want to jump in your pajama shirt, do you?" Ava Kate shook her head no. "Come on out of there, then," he said, pushing the bedroom door all the way open. Ava Kate stepped out into the hallway, casting a guilty look at her mother. Elena stepped forward.

"Think you can cooperate now?" she asked. Ava Kate nodded.

"I'm sorry for not being nice," she said, her eyes downcast. Elena felt her heart twist. She stooped down so she, too, was at Ava Kate's level, aware of Damon's eyes on them.

"You were disappointed," she said. She knew she needed to reprimand Ava Kate, but she also knew Ava Kate needed her to be gentle. "It's okay to be disappointed, but we don't lock ourselves away in our rooms when things don't go our way. We talk about it, and we find solutions, okay?" Ava Kate nodded.

"Like going crabbing another day and going to jump today."

"Exactly," Elena said. "Can I have a hug?" Ava Kate practically leapt into her mother's arms. Elena gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you, ladybug."

"I love you, too, buttercup." Damon grinned at the nicknames. He was now standing upright, leaning against the wall. "The shirt I picked out for you is on my bed. Why don't you run put it on, and I'll be there in a minute to brush your hair?"

"Okay!" Ava Kate scampered off, disappearing into the room at the end of the hallway.

"You are a miracle worker," Elena declared, standing to face Damon He shook his head.

"Kids are just more likely to listen to someone besides their parents, that's all."

"Still. Thank you. I was ready to throw in the towel."

"Consider it enlightened self-interest," Damon told her. "I want to spend time with the two of you. I had to get her out of that room to make it happen." Elena smiled at him.

"You know," she said, taking a couple of steps towards him, "I didn't really greet you properly when you got here, being as I was so preoccupied with Ava Kate and all."

"Oh yeah?" Damon asked, his heart rate picking up.

"Yeah." To his surprise, she came to him and slid her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, his nose buried in her hair. He breathed her in. She smelled like lemon, lavender, and something that was strictly her.

"Hello," he said when he pulled away, smiling.

"Hello," she replied, returning his smile. She let her hand linger on his chest for a moment, thinking, for just a moment, how good it would be to kiss him. "I should go make Ava Kate look a little less like Miss Frizzle."

"Wait for you two downstairs?" Elena nodded, smiling at him.

"We'll be down in a minute." He returned her smile.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

"I don't know if I like this," Elena stated, looking around the warehouse-like room full of trampolines from their spot on the observation deck. It was packed. They weren't the only ones looking for a way to occupy a child on a rainy day. All around them, kids were running and jumping, their parents either chasing after them or jumping with them. They were just over a week from Labor Day, which meant the Outer Banks was still teeming with tourists, tourists with thwarted beach-going plans who had to turn to indoor activities.

"What's not to like?" Damon asked. He and Ava Kate were seated side by side on a bench, removing their shoes. "There are, like, fifty giant trampolines. We can jump to our hearts desire, then go play some skeeball."

"It looks dangerous. And the germs…"

"There are no more germs here than there are at school," Damon pointed out. "In fact, there are probably less germs here. They clean this place every day. They might wipe down the desks in Ava Kate's classroom once a week, tops."

"Still…"

"Can we go jump now, Coach Damon?" Ava Kate asked. "Please?" She gave a little bounce in place, eager to get the show on the road. Damon looked at Elena.

"I'm ready if your mom is." Ava Kate turned, then frowned.

"Mommy! You have to take off your shoes! The man at the desk said!"

"You and Damon go on," Elena said, collecting their shoes and stuffing them in a rented locker, along with her purse. "I'm going to watch." Ava Kate cocked her head. Damon frowned.

"You're not going to jump with us?" he asked. Elena shook her head, looking almost guilty.

"It's not exactly my thing. You and Ava Kate go, have fun."

"I don't want to leave you by yourself…" Elena smiled at him.

"I'll be fine. Besides, someone has to take photos."

"Can we go, Coach Damon?" Ava Kate asked impatiently. All around her, kids were having fun. Normally content to sit on the sidelines, she wanted to join them this time. It looked like fun, and she was growing tired of letting everyone else have all the fun, especially now that she didn't get in trouble if she made too much noise.

"Sure thing," he said, glancing at Elena once more. "You sure you don't want to join us?" She smiled at him again.

"I'm sure," she confirmed. She took up the seat he had just stood from and with another backwards glance at her, he walked away with Ava Kate. She watched them go, finding she wasn't surprised by how easily Ava Kate went along with him. Even as Elena pondered the fact that Ava Kate seemed to trust Damon blindly, she watched Ava Kate reach up and take his hand. They disappeared from view for a few moments, obscured by a wall. They reappeared at the entrance leading into the trampolines. Ava Kate was giggling at something he said, looking up at him with bright, happy eyes. He was animatedly talking to her, wearing a big smile, his own eyes dancing. They paused just at the edge of the trampolines. Damon bent down and said something to her, pointing towards the trampoline. Ava Kate nodded seriously. Still holding her hand, he led the way onto the trampolines.

Elena couldn't take her eyes off of them. Damon led her toward the center of the trampoline, away from the trampoline-lined walls where older kids and adults alike were bouncing off the slanted surfaces, doing acrobatic tricks. He took her other hand and stayed still as she bounced lightly, allowing her to gain her confidence. Soon, though, they were both bouncing around, Ava Kate laughing hysterically, Damon grinning ear to ear.

She stood and walked over to edge of the deck, her phone in hand, snapping photos. Deciding she needed to be closer to get a better shot, she made her way to the entrance. She managed to snap a few photo before Damon spotted her. He stopped bouncing and leaned down to Ava Kate, pointing in her direction. Ava Kate nodded and bounced her way over, Damon following close behind.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, baby," she greeted. "It looks like you're having fun."

"This is the best!" Ava Kate exclaimed.

"Come to join us?" Damon asked. He couldn't hide the hopeful tone in his voice. He was having a blast with Ava Kate, but he wanted to spend time with Elena, too. Elena held up her phone.

"I was just taking a few photos." He eyed her for a moment, then jerked his head towards the trampolines.

"Come jump with us."

"I'm…"

"Sitting there, watching us have all the fun," he finished. He reached out and took her hand. "Come on, Elena. Put that phone in your pocket, and get out here."

"Damon…"

"Come on, Mommy!" Ava Kate chimed in. "It's so much fun! Come have fun with us! Please, Mommy? Please!" Elena sighed, her resolve to sit on the sidelines waning.

"How can you say no to that?" Damon said, tilting his head towards Ava Kate. Mimicking him, Ava Kate grabbed Elena's other hand, phone and all, and tugged.

"Come on, Mommy!" Elena sighed.

"Fine," she relented. She pocketed her phone, and took Ava Kate's hand again. "Lead the way." Damon's smile grew broad again. He gave her hand a squeeze before leading the way back onto the trampoline.

Ava Kate went right back to jumping, bouncing higher and higher. At some point, she had grabbed Damon's hand and the three of them now formed a little circle.

"Jump, Mommy!" Ava Kate directed. "You too, Coach Damon!"

"You heard the girl," Damon said, bouncing slightly. The trampoline under Elena's feet gave a bit, jostling her. Eyes on Damon, she started jumping herself. It didn't take her long to figure out what the fuss was all about.

It was freeing, bouncing around the trampoline. It reminded her of when she was a child and they trampoline in the backyard. A hurricane blew it away when she was in middle school, and they never bothered to replace it, but as she jumped now, her ears full of her daughter's laughter, the rest of the noises around her no more than a distant buzz, she remembered what it felt like to feel free, to feel like she was invincible, not a care in the world.

They jumped for another half hour, until Elena's legs were aching and even Ava Kate had started to tire. "Why don't we see what that arcade is all about?" Elena asked, now bouncing lightly on her toes.

"I like that idea," Damon agreed. "What do you say, Ava Kate? Want to go play some games?" Ava Kate nodded. She looked tired, her eyes heavy. Ava Kate's sleepy appearance changed Elena's mind about trampoline parks. If an hour or so of jumping meant her daughter slept well, she would be back often. They started towards the exit.

"Coach Damon?" Ava Kate asked. She had both of their hands, walking between them.

"Yeah, kid?" She paused for a moment before asking her question.

"Will you carry me? My legs are tired."

Time stood still for Elena. It was one thing, for Ava Kate to hold Damon's hand or giggle with him. Asking him to carry her was a whole other level of acceptance, trust. She let Jeremy carry her from time to time, and once or twice, she had almost begrudgingly allowed Stefan to pick her up, usually as a means to an end, but here she was, asking Damon to pick her up, trusting that he wasn't going to hurt her. It terrified Elena, and filled her with hope, all at once.

"Of course." Somehow, he knew this was a big deal. He leaned over and picked her up easily. She settled on his hip, her arms looping around his neck. "You good?" She nodded, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He looked at Elena. "You good?" he asked softly. She nodded, wearing a soft smile. He reached for her hand. She let him take it.

To the outsider, they looked every part the happy family, mom, dad, and their tired little girl, heading to the arcade for a few more minutes of family fun. The little girl, a spitting image of her mother, seemed to adore her father who, in turn only had eyes for the woman at his side, who was looking at him with a sort of wonderment.

Damon had never felt more a part of something as he led them towards the arcade. With Ava Kate in his arms and Elena holding his hand, he felt like he was theirs, like every moment of his life to date had let him to this point, to these two people. He felt the weight of responsibility that came with dating a single mother, but the weight wasn't heavy. It felt as natural as holding Ava Kate in his arms.

Elena glanced at Damon and gave him a small smile when he caught her eye, a smile he returned. It was nice, she decided, having a man by her side that she felt like she could rely on, trust. She had only ever wanted the kind of relationship her parents had and while it was still early, she thought, maybe, if she could open up her heart enough, she might be able to have that with Damon.

"Where to first?" he asked as they entered the loud arcade.

"Wack-A-Mole," Elena said definitively. "I'm the Wack-A-Mole champ." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" It was good, seeing this playful side of her peeking out when she was normally so composed, trying, he realized, to be so perfect. He felt another surge of anger that she was ever treated poorly.

"It's true," Elena confirmed. She looked at Ava Kate who was still resting her head on Ava Kate's shoulder. "I think this will be a short gaming experience, though. The little one is exhausted." Damon smiled at the little girl in his arms.

"Perks of trampoline parks," he said. Elena laughed and led the way to Wack-A-Mole.

True to her word, Elena was good, using the plastic mallet to pound the moles with more and more vigor as they popped their head out. Ava Kate tried, then Damon, who came close to beating Elena's score. She teased him about being beaten by a girl, while Ava Kate giggled happily, holding her mom's hand.

The noise and lights of the arcade gave Ava Kate another burst of energy. She led them from game to game, letting Damon and Elena help her with the harder games. She turned out to be pretty good at skeeball, and played it several times in a row before Elena coaxed her on to the next game. They pooled all of their tickets, and walked out of the arcade with several stuffed animals and plastic toys.

"I'd say that was a success," Damon commented, a stuffed puppy under one arm, a bag containing several small trinkets in the other.

"It was," Elena agreed. "Ava Kate had the time of her life." The little girl was walking between them, holding another stuffed animal and her mother's hand.

"I think, maybe, her mom had some fun, too," Damon ventured. Elena smiled broadly.

"I did," she confirmed. "Maybe you did, too?"

"I absolutely did," Damon agreed, returning her smile. Again, he wanted desperately to lean over and kiss her. "I'm kind of hungry, though. It's a little early for dinner, but maybe we can grab a snack?" Elena nodded. She didn't want the day to end, just because they were finished at the trampoline park.

"Why don't we stop at the grocery store and pick up something?" she proposed. "Do you like Mexican food? I make really good chimichangas. If you don't have anywhere to be, I can make us dinner." Damon smiled at her as they reached her SUV, the vehicle at their disposal with Ava Kate's booster seat in it.

"I have nowhere to be," he confirmed. He had already been planning on spending the entire day with them. "But, how about a counter offer on dinner?" Elena raised an eyebrow to show she was listening. "How about we go back to you place, snack, maybe, I don't know, hang out for a little bit, then I take the two of you out for Mexican? Give you a night off of cooking?"

"I really can cook us dinner," Elena countered. "I don't mind."

"I know you don't," Damon agreed. "And from what I've experienced, you're a really good cook. But, it's Saturday, and I'd be willing to bet you've cooked dinner every night this week?" Elena nodded, a small smile starting to turn up on her face. "Then, you deserve a night off. Let someone else cook and do the dishes." Elena smiled at him, and her eyes flickered to Ava Kate.

"What do you think, Ava Kate? Want to get Mexican food for dinner?"

"Can I have tacos?" she countered. Elena smiled fondly.

"Of course."

"Then, yes." Damon chuckled.

"You don't have to cook, Ava Kate gets tacos, and I get to spend more time with the two of you. Everyone wins." Elena smiled at him. To her surprise, she once more desperately wanted to kiss him. She settled for reaching out and squeezing his arm affectionately before helping Ava Kate into the car. Making his way to the passenger's side of the SUV, Damon smiled to himself.

This had been a really good day.

* * *

"Here you go," Elena said, passing Damon a glass of iced tea. She settled onto the couch beside him, sitting close, their legs brushing.

"Thank you," he replied. He glanced at the armchair where Ava Kate was curled up, sleeping soundly. "She looks so comfortable."

"She's going to sleep so well tonight," Elena said. "I won't let her nap too long. She's cranky when you wake her up, and I don't want her to be grouchy through dinner." She rested her head on the back of the couch and looked at Damon. "We've had so much fun today. Thank you, so much." Damon reached out and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"It's been a really good day," he confirmed. "I'm glad you agreed to dinner. I'm not ready to leave the two of you, yet." Elena smiled at him and moved just slightly closer. There was something she needed to tell him.

"Damon, I want you to know that it means a lot to me, that you are so good with Ava Kate. You're patient and don't seem to mind spending time with her. I know it's a lot, dating a woman with a child. I just, well, I want you to know I appreciate you." She looked down at her lap, embarrassed by her admission. Damon reached over and gently crooked a finger under her chin. He raised her gaze to his.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to hear it, and know that it's the God's honest truth." She nodded, taken by the conviction in his voice. "I like you, Elena. I like you a lot. I also like Ava Kate. She's a huge part of what makes you the woman I'm so crazy about. You don't have to thank me for spending time with her. I want to spend time with her. Today, when she asked me to pick her up, I felt like the most important person in the world. I've had the best time, with the two of you today, and I want to spend more time with the two of you. I don't want you to doubt that, okay?" Elena smiled, fighting back tears. She nodded again.

"Okay," she replied softly. She slid still closer. Damon took that as a cue to wrap an arm around her. She didn't hesitate or pull away. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder. She reached up and pushed Damon's hair away from his forehead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He caught her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"How come a guy like you is still single?" He blushed. "I'm serious. You're this complete gentleman, opening doors, pulling out chairs, totally chivalrous. You're so good with kids, Ava Kate, Cody, your students. You're close with your family, responsible. You also happen to be rather attractive. I just don't get it." Damon's cheeks got still redder.

"I just haven't found the right woman to settle down with," he admitted. Elena just smiled at him. She found herself hoping that, just maybe, she was the right one.

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't had woman throwing themselves at you?"

"I've dated," he told her. "I've had a few relationships over the years, but they've all fizzled out for one reason or another." He pursed his lips. "Frankly, it takes a special kind of woman to put up with me. Football takes up a lot of my time, especially during the season. It won't be quite as crazy this year, since First Flight isn't exactly expecting me to win a state championship, but coaching does pull me away from other parts of my life."

"But, coaching is part of what makes you who you are," Elena said, confused as to why his coaching career would ever be an issue. She liked that Damon coached, that he was so passionate about the game of football. She liked how he lit up when he talked about it. She was looking forward to watching him in action this season.

"It is," he agreed. "But, if I ever do get to coach at a collegiate level, it will take up even more of my time, with all the traveling and recruiting and all that." Elena made a face. He felt his heart start to fall. He had already scared her off.

"What do you mean, if you ever get to coach at a collegiate level?" she asked, surprising him. "Of course you'll coach at a collegiate level." He smiled at her.

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am," Elena stated. She left it at that. He grinned and rested his head against hers.

"Elena?" he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. It was still raining outside.

"Yeah?"

"I know we're taking things slow, but there's something else I want you to know, something I think you need to hear." She lifted her head so she could look at him. He was still holding her hand.

"Okay…" He blew out a breath.

"You should know that I'm not looking to just date a woman." He watched as confusion filled Elena's eyes. He hurried on. "I want to get married, have a family. I always have, ever since I was a kid. I grew up with the best parents in the world, and I want what they have, what Stefan and Caroline have. Although, I do hope my kids are a little – better behaved – than theirs." Elena snorted back a laugh. She didn't think she could get any closer to Damon without sitting in his lap, yet she somehow managed to slide closer. "I just wanted you to know that. It felt like something you needed to hear." Elena lifted her head from his shoulder.

"You know, I think I did need to hear that," she admitted. She couldn't date casually, and not just because she had Ava Kate. If she was going to be with someone, she had to know they were serious about relationships and settling down. She had too much baggage to do casual, and it helped ease some of her worries, hearing Damon say he wanted to settle down. She bit her lip. "My last relationship did a lot of damage, to both me and Ava Kate. I know we're taking things slow, but, it helps me to let my guard down, you, being so honest." Damon released her hand, only to cup her cheek and let his thumb graze back and forth over her cheek.

"When you're ready, I want you to tell me what that bastard did to you two," he told her. She nodded solemnly. "But, for now, I just want you to know that I'm not him. I'm not going to hurt you, or Ava Kate."

"I know you're not," Elena replied, realizing she truly believed that. Her eyes fell on his lips. She wondered if he wanted to kiss her half as bad as she wanted to kiss him. Feeling bold, she decided to find out. "Damon, I know we're taking things slow, but…" she trailed off.

"But?" he prompted, his hand still on her cheek. She took a deep breath and glanced at Ava Kate to make sure she was still asleep.

"But, I wouldn't hate it if you kissed me right now."

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He used the arm around her to pull her closer, tilted her head towards his as he moved in. He lips landed on hers.

It was perfect. It was both soft and full of fire. He sighed in contentment, heard her respond in kind, her arms around him, pulling him close, her fingers tangled in his hair. He didn't push for more, but when he absolutely had to pull away to breathe, he removed his lips from hers just a fraction, breathed, and placed one more light kiss on her lips.

"Can I tell you one more thing?" he asked. Elena nodded, her forehead resting against his, one of her hands now fisting the fabric of his t-shirt. "I'm going to make a bold prediction, but I feel pretty confident in saying that was your last first kiss."

The good kind of goose bumps peppered her skin. She leaned forward and gave him a soft, sweet peck on the lips.

"Call me crazy," she whispered, "but, I think, maybe, you might be right."

* * *

 **A kiss! Finally! I think, maybe, there were a few of you waiting for that... More kisses to come.**

 **And, spoiler alert - I think Giuseppe is my favorite character in the whole story. Or, well, maybe Lily. Stay tuned. They'll be coming to town down the line.**

 **Oh, and a question I got on Twitter! Liam isn't really the Liam from season six. I didn't watch season six. But, I did borrow the name...**

 **Okay. Bed.**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**


	13. Notes From School

**Hello hello! A short(er) update tonight, a bit of football and a bit of fluff, but I'm enjoying having my best friend from college visiting before Christmas and a trip to NYC. Hopefully you'll still appreciate the fluff. :)**

 **Thank you so much for all of your reviews and compliments. And the Twitter love! I stumbled across all sorts of Twitter love last weekend and it was just amazing. Thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Damon blew his whistle sharply.

"O'Conner! Was that an eligible receiver?" Tate O'Conner just looked at him, wide-eyed, his mouth guard swinging. "Well?"

"No, sir," he answered.

"Then why did you throw to him?"

"He was open, Coach." Damon huffed and threw up his hands.

"It doesn't matter if he was open! He's ineligible, based solely on the number he's wearing! That's a five-yard penalty! Penalties killed us in the scrimmage, and they'll kill us against Dixon on Friday." He paused and shook his head. "Do you need a lesson on what constitutes an eligible receiver?" Tate shook his head.

"No, sir."

"Then run that play again." Tate nodded once.

"Huddle up!" he called to his offense.

"Is that steam coming out of your ears?" Stefan asked. His older brother was in an especially good mood for the evening's practice. Damon shook his head.

"They don't listen. It goes in one ear and out the other." They watched the play unfold in front of them. This time, Tate hit Jeremy perfectly. "Nice!" Damon called. "That was textbook. Run it again." He turned to Stefan. "I'm going to go yell at the defense for a while. Watch Rodriquez. He's got a little bit of a limp, don't know if it's serious."

"Rodriquez is fine," Stefan said, searching out the team's big center. He found him easily and watched him limp slightly back into position. He frowned. "When did he do that?" Damon shrugged.

"I don't know. I just noticed it. Pull him if he doesn't pull himself. We can't afford to lose him." Stefan only nodded. Damon parted ways and meandered over to where Ric and Tyler were watching the defense.

"If you didn't like what you saw from the offense, you won't be too pleased about what's going on over here," Tyler admitted. "We've been running through the cadence. They don't get it. The pause is causing them to jump off sides."

"They're going to have to get it," Damon stated. "Dixon's got a third year starter, and he's been doing that same slow clap cadence all three years."

"Watch," Ric said, nodding towards the field. The first string defense lined up against the second string, acting as the opposing offense. The linebacker standing in at quarterback called a play, using hand claps to put the play into motion. To no one's surprise, two players jumped off sides. Damon blew his whistle. "Here we go," Ric muttered with a note of amusement. He liked the way Damon coached. It was no nonsense. Damon ignored him.

"Off sides!" he roared. "Again! What's the cadence? Someone clap it out for me!" A defensive end clapped it out. "Someone else!" A safety did the same. "One more person!" A linebacker clapped out the rhythm. "So you do know what the cadence is! Why are we jumping off sides, every single time?"

"Coach, that's like, the slowest cadence in the history of football," one of the players spoke up. "We just want to hit people."

"It's slow on purpose," Damon countered. "It's slow to draw you off sides. Each time you jump the gun, they get another five yards. Do it twice in a row, that's a first down they didn't have to work for. Yes, it's slow. But, it doesn't matter. You still have to be mindful of it. Otherwise, you're giving them the game. Understood?" There was a general mutter of understanding. He nodded. "Back to you, Saltzman, Lockwood." He turned on his heel and headed towards where Enzo was working with the special teams unit. "Can we make a field goal or not?" he asked. Enzo nodded towards their kicker.

"Watch and see."

The ball was snapped. The holder neatly put the ball into position. The kicker approached and belted it through the uprights with room to spare.

"Very nice," Damon said, appreciating what he saw. "Thirty yards out. Not bad. He had about ten more yards on that one."

"He can make them from 45, easy," Enzo said. "It's the top of his range right now, but I think we can get him a few more yards by the end of the season."

"Well, if nothing else, maybe we'll score a few field goals this season," Damon muttered. Enzo chuckled. "Good work," he added to his kicker.

"Thanks, Coach," the boy replied, knowing that was as high of a compliment as he was likely to get. Damon walked away, going to stand on the sidelines and observe for a few minutes. He took a few deep breaths and rolled his shoulders.

Monday had been trying to prove a point all day. Elena had been running late, so he had been forced to leave her coffee on her desk instead of hand it to her in person. His first block class had gone well enough, until he spilled his own coffee all over his desk. His second block had been rowdy, and while his third block had gotten off to a good start, a fire drill in the middle of it had sent them into chaos. He'd missed lunch, trying to round up all of his students.

He had intended to use his fourth block free period to grade some papers, but had ended up on the phone with a parent who was convinced their child was already failing and asking for extra credit work. By the time he got off the phone, he was running behind for football practice and Elena had already left for dance practice at the rec center.

Now, he was hungry, had a mountain of papers to grade, hadn't seen Elena all day after spending all of Saturday with her and, much to his satisfaction, part of Sunday, and his team was making one mistake after another. All he wanted now was to call Elena, eat some dinner, and go to bed. He would worry about his students' papers tomorrow.

As practiced drew to a close a half hour later, he stood before his team.

"Does anyone know who General Robert Neyland is?" He wasn't surprised to see Tate O'Conner's hand go up. "O'Conner?"

"He coached the University of Tennessee in the 30s and 40s," he said, "in between serving in the military. He's a legend. UT's stadium is named after him." Damon nodded.

"Exactly right. Neyland developed the seven maxims of football, seven sentences he had his team repeat before each game. Tennessee still repeats those sentences today. Those seven sentences encompass everything it takes to win a football game. Anyone happen to know what the very first one is?" As he expected, no one raised their hand. "The first maxim is 'The team that makes the fewest mistakes will win.' It really is that simple. The team that plays the cleanest game wins. We're playing sloppy. If we want to win, we need to play clean.

"Tonight, I want you to go home and think about your position. Think about what you can do to play clean. Tomorrow, when you come onto this field, I want to see you put it into action. It's that simple. Understood?"

"Understood," the team muttered. Damon nodded.

"Any questions?" A hand appeared. "Jennings?" The junior offensive lineman grinned.

"Coach, I hear you've got some pretty sweet dance moves." Damon narrowed his eyes. Jeremy had the good sense to look guilty as the team whopped and howled. "How's about you show us a few?" He danced a little jig.

"Last time I checked, this was a football field, not a dance floor," Damon stated. "Knock off the dancing, Jennings. Now." Jennings quit on the spot, sensing he may have pushed things too far.

"Should I go run?" he asked, jerking his thumb towards the track. Damon sighed and shook his head.

"If I make you run laps, I have to stay until you're finished, and I'm tired of looking at teenagers today." Ric snorted back a laugh. He shared a similar sentiment. "Consider yourself on notice, however. Get out of here, all of you." With that, the team broke and headed for the locker room.

"Dance moves?" Ric asked curiously. The other coaches started collecting the equipment they had used for the day.

"Ava Kate was showing me some of her ballet steps the other day and Jeremy caught me trying to do them with her. He apparently ratted me out to the team." Ric snorted as he picked up cones, passing them to Damon to stack.

"Ballet? Really, Damon?"

"I asked Ava Kate about dance class, she showed me some moves, one thing led to another and she asked me to dance. I couldn't tell her no."

"Or, you wanted to impress her mother."

"That too," Damon admitted. "But, it made Ava Kate happy, so it was worth it."

"She's my niece," Ric reminded Damon in a warning tone. "They both are." Damon nodded.

"I know. And I promise, they're in good hands. I'm not going to hurt them." Ric smiled ruefully and slapped his shoulder.

"For some reason, I absolutely believe that."

They finished gathering and storing their equipment. After a quick recap of practice and a few notes with his coaches, Damon headed for his truck, eager to put the day behind him, but well aware of the growing stack of papers he needed to grade. He was just debating on what he was going to pick up for dinner when his phone rang. He looked at the display and saw Elena's name. He smiled broadly.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Elena replied. It sounded like she was driving. "How was your Monday?"

"It was the kind of Monday that gives Monday its bad name," he replied, unlocking his truck. "How was yours?"

"It started off rocky. Ava Kate had a lot of opinions on what she was going to wear, Jeremy didn't want to get up, and I didn't get to see you this morning. The coffee on my desk was a turning point, though. The day is definitely better."

"You missed me?" Damon teased.

"I've quickly gotten used to your sardonic wit to start my day." He smiled.

"Well, I missed seeing you, too," he admitted. "I spilled my own coffee everywhere, my second block class, your brother included, acted like they had never seen the inside of a classroom before, and that fire drill during third block sent my kids all over hell. I missed lunch, trying to wrangle them."

"That wasn't a fire drill," Elena told him. "Some kid pulled the fire alarm by the gym."

"Explains why it was during lunch," he muttered. He slid behind the wheel of his vehicle.

"Have you picked up something for dinner yet?"

"How do you know I'm not making a gourmet meal right now?" he countered.

"Because of the sheer amount of times you've referenced the fact that you can't cook," Elena stated. "And, I know you are probably just leaving the school."

"Guilty," Damon admitted.

"Come over," Elena proposed. "I'm making fajitas. The chicken has been in the crockpot all day, so it's basically already ready for us."

"You don't have to feed me every day," Damon told her, only to be polite. He wanted nothing more than to see Elena.

"You don't have to bring me coffee every day, but you do it anyway," she countered. "Come over, Damon. Have dinner with us. Hold on." There was shuffling and, for a moment, silence. He was about to hang up and redial, thinking he'd lost her, but she came back on the line. "We want you to come have dinner with us, right Ava Kate?"

"Right!" came a little voice. She had put him on speakerphone. He smiled.

"How can I say no to that?" he asked.

"You can't," Elena stated.

"I'll come over," he said. "But, I'm bringing dessert."

"If you must."

"Ava Kate? What do you want for dessert?"

"Um…" He heard the child thinking it over. "Cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes it is," he promised. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Damon flipped a card over. A pig. He thought about it for a moment, sure he had seen the card's match before. He chose another card and flipped it over. A cactus.

"No match!" Ava Kate sung, flipping his cards back over for him. She flipped the pig back over, then reached for a card near the cactus. She turned it over, revealing the pig. "Match!" Damon groaned to himself. "I get to go again!"

"I told you she was good," Elena reminded him, entering the room from where she'd just turned on the dishwasher. "Ava Kate, you've got thirty minutes, then its bath time." Ava Kate didn't reply, focusing on the cards Damon flipped over. Jeremy thundered down the stairs on a trajectory for the front door. "Jeremy!" Elena called. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Jeremy answered, stopping in the doorway.

"It's after seven on a school night. Where are you going?"

"Just, out." Elena shook her head. Damon listened in, even as he played with Ava Kate.

"Have you done your homework?"

"Don't have any." Damon couldn't help himself.

"You sure about that?" he asked. He flipped over a card, matching the dog he had just unveiled.

"You got a match!" Ava Kate called out. "You get to go again!" Damon smiled at her as he collected his cards. Jeremy glared at Damon. He'd forgotten his history teacher was in his living room, the same teacher who had assigned reading and subsequent questions, due the next day.

"I'll do it later," he said evenly. Damon didn't say anything further, focusing on his game with Ava Kate.

"Jeremy, you have homework," Elena said sternly. "And probably not just in Damon's class."

"I'll do it later," Jeremy repeated. "I'm out." With that, he left, shutting the front door a little hard than was necessary. Damon glanced at Elena.

"You okay?" She sighed, reaching for Ava Kate's backpack.

"Yeah," she replied. "That was pretty standard Jeremy." Damon dropped the topic as Ava Kate turned over yet another match.

"You're kicking my butt," he stated. Ava Kate giggled. There were only a few cards left to match. In a nearby armchair, Elena was sifting through the papers Ava Kate had brought home from school. Among her art project, a worksheet on shapes, and a flyer about the school's upcoming fundraiser was a note from the teacher. Elena opened it curiously. Her frown deepened as she read it.

"Ava Kate, did anything happen at school today that you forgot to tell me about?" Ava Kate flipped over the last two cards, sailboats.

"I won!" she declared.

"You sure did," Damon agreed, taking in his measly pile of cards. He held up his hand for a high five, which Ava Kate gave him enthusiastically.

"Ava Kate?" Elena asked, a note of warning in her tone.

"Hey, I think you mom is asking you something," Damon said, nodding towards Elena. To his surprise, Ava Kate rounded the coffee table, stood in front of him for a moment as though she were debating, then, making up her mind, climbed into his lap. She snuggled close, her hands wringing together. She was nervous about something. He instinctively pulled her close.

"Ava Kate, did you forget to tell me something about school today?" Elena tried again, trying not to get distracted by the fact that her daughter looked right at home in Damon's lap. Ava Kate shook her head, but there was a guilty look about her. "Are you sure?" Ava Kate nodded. Elena sighed. She understood. Ava Kate was afraid of getting in trouble. Still, they needed to address the letter from her teacher.

"Can I take my bath now?" Ava Kate asked, trying to ward off what she knew was coming. Elena shook her head.

"Sweetheart, your teacher sent a note home that said you were disruptive in class today, and that it wasn't the first time. Can you tell me what happened? You're not in trouble, I just want to know what's going on, so we can figure out a solution." Damon decided to give mother and daughter some privacy.

"Why don't I go put the cupcakes away?" he asked. He made to move Ava Kate from his lap.

"No!" she cried, turning to cling to Damon. "Stay!" She felt safe with Damon. Maybe, if he kept holding her, she wouldn't get in trouble. Damon looked to Elena for guidance.

"It's okay," she told him with a nod. "Stay." He nodded once. Elena turned back to Ava Kate. "What's going on?" she asked. "Do you know what it means when your teacher says you're being disruptive?"

"It means I'm not sitting in my seat and being quiet when I'm supposed to be," Ava Kate said so softly even Damon had to strain to hear her.

"That's right," Elena agreed. "Why are you getting out of your seat and not being quiet when you're supposed to be?" Ava Kate just stared at her. "It's okay," Elena prompted. "I'm your mommy. You can tell me."

"I don't want to get in trouble," Ava Kate said softly.

"You're not in trouble," Elena said gently. "Mommy just needs to understand what's going on so we can find a way to fix it." Damon gave her a little squeeze in hopes of encouraging her. Ava Kate responded by snuggling closer.

"It's okay," Damon whispered to her. He couldn't help himself. "I've got you." Ava Kate looked at him for a moment, as though debating on whether or not she could trust him. He gave her a soft smile. She pursed her lips and turned to her mother.

"It's okay," Elena repeated, trying not to be distracted by Damon. "Tell me what's going on." Ava Kate sighed.

"Kindergarten is boring!" she declared. "I already know all the stuff! You said Mrs. Page was going to help me learn how to read books, but she's not teaching me anything!" Elena sighed.

"Ava Kate, school is just starting. You'll start to learn new things soon, I promise." Ava Kate looked doubtful.

"Kids in my class still can't write their names," she informed her mother. "It's not looking promising." Elena's jaw dropped at Ava Kate's sass. While she knew she should correct her, part of her was proud to hear her daughter act more like a five year old girl than she had in a while. She saw Damon stifling a laugh.

"What do you do when Ms. Page says you're being disruptive?" she asked.

"I talk to my friends or I get out of my chair and find something to do."

"Like what?" Elena pressed. Ava Kate shrugged.

"Sometimes I read books. Sometimes I play with things in the centers." Elena sighed again. She knew exactly how Ms. Page felt as a teacher. It was difficult when a child wasn't listening. But, as Ava Kate's mother, she also felt for her child.

"I'm going to email Ms. Page in the morning and set up some time to talk with her," she told Ava Kate. "We'll see what sort of solution we can come up with, okay?"

"Okay," Ava Kate agreed.

"In the meantime, I want you to stay in your seat and listen to instructions."

"But, what if I get board?"

"Raise your hand and ask Ms. Page for something else to do, or for permission to read a book. Don't just get up and help yourself."

"Okay," Ava Kate repeated. Elena held out her arms.

"Can I have a hug?" The little girl slipped off of Damon's lap and crossed the room to her mother. Elena hugged her tight. "You're a good, smart girl. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy." Elena kissed the top of her head. Damon smiled at the exchange.

"Why don't you pick up your game and then head upstairs? I'll come up in a few minutes to give you your bath." Ava Kate nodded. Damon helped her pick up the game. She placed it on the shelf with several other board games.

"I should probably get going," Damon said in an effort to be cognizant of the fact that was a school night. He made to stand.

"No, stay," Elena said. "I mean, if you want to. I'm going to give Ava Kate a bath and put her to bed, but… if you don't mind sticking around…" He smiled at her.

"I don't mind at all. You go do whatever you need to. I'll be here when you get back." Elena nodded.

"Feel free to watch TV while you wait." She gave him a smile before leading Ava Kate out of the room. He settled into the couch and pulled out his phone. He replied to texts from Stefan, Caroline, and both of his parents, checked his email, then pulled up a highlight reel of Dixon's previous season. He was still watching YouTube clips a half hour later when Elena and a freshly bathed Ava Kate reappeared.

"Hey," he greeted. "You all clean, little lady?" Ava Kate nodded.

"From my hair to my toes," she confirmed. He chuckled.

"Ava Kate wanted to tell you goodnight," Elena explained.

"Are you headed to bed?" he asked, putting his phone aside and sliding to the edge of the couch. Ava Kate nodded again as she approached him.

"It's a school night," she stated.

"Yeah, it is. You have to get a good night's sleep so you'll be ready to learn tomorrow." Ava Kate smiled at him in return.

"Goodnight, Coach Damon," she said softly. He felt his chest expand.

"Goodnight, Ava Kate," he replied. He held his arms out to see if she would come to him. She hesitated for only a moment before she went to him and let him pull her into a hug. "Sleep tight, sweetheart." Elena had to look away to blink the tears from her eyes. The sweet scene was almost overwhelming for her. He let Ava Kate go and she ran back to her mother.

"I won't be long," she promised. Damon winked at her.

"Take your time." He settled back into the couch, content to watch more YouTube highlight reels of the teams First Flight would face this season. Another half hour late, Elena returned.

"Thanks for sticking around," she said, settling onto the couch next to Damon.

"Is Ava Kate asleep?" he countered, putting his phone aside.

"She is. She tends to fall asleep without much of a fight." She fidgeted with a throw pillow, looking distracted. Damon frowned. He bumped her lightly with his elbow.

"Everything okay?" She looked at him and couldn't help but give him a small smile. He really did seem to care.

"I'm just worrying over Ava Kate disrupting class," she confessed. "She's such a good child and she absolutely hates to be in trouble."

"I don't see her as the unruly kid who disrupts class," Damon offered. "It's not like she's doing obnoxious stuff. She's just trying to fill her spare time, which it sounds like she has a lot of."

"I was afraid this was going to happen," Elena admitted. "I've spent a lot of time with her, teaching her things, showing her how to write her name and teaching her how to read. She's so smart, that's why I pushed for her to start kindergarten this year instead of next. She needed the social interaction, too." She blew out a breath. "I've made my kid too smart for kindergarten."

"Kindergarten is tough," Damon told her. "You have kids who have parents like you who worked with their kids and sent them to preschool. Then, you have parents who managed to keep them alive and that's about it. The first several weeks of kindergarten is a lot of trying to get everyone on a much more level playing field."

"I know," Elena agreed. "I just worry that Ava Kate is still too advanced for kindergarten. I don't have a lot of options, though. I'd love to send her to a private school where the curriculum is a little more challenging, but we don't have any on the island and I can't home school her. I mean, I could, I guess, but she needs the social interaction."

"Is there any sort of gifted program she could be a part of?" Damon asked. Elena shook her head.

"We have the Governor's school for high school students and the middle school has a talented and gifted program, but there's not really anything at the elementary level, especially not for kindergarteners. The First Flight school system isn't exactly rolling in funding, let alone advanced classes."

"You and her teacher will be able to come up with a solution," he told her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Ava Kate is a good kid."

"She is," Elena agreed, curling closer to Damon. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You're beautiful," he said, making good on his promise to tell her often.

"I still think you're full of it," Elena countered, tipping her head upward so she could see him better.

"I'm not," he said simply. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He sighed when he broke away, resting his forehead against hers. "I've needed to do that all day."

"Needed?" Elena asked. He nodded.

"It was a long, long day."

"I missed seeing you today."

"I missed seeing you," he agreed. "As it turns out, I've gotten rather fond of our morning coffee dates." Elena smiled.

"I do rather enjoy those." Damon kissed her forehead, feeling fortunate that she seemed so comfortable in his arms now.

"I have a question."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I would like to take you on another date. And then, I would like to take you and Ava Kate on another date. I did promise her I'd take her crabbing, after all." Elena smiled.

"I'd like that." She especially liked that it seemed Damon was planning not one, but two, dates. He nodded once.

"I was thinking, maybe Saturday? After Ava Kate's cheerleading practice? We could take her crabbing, and then maybe you and I can go out to dinner or something?"

"There are a lot of questions in that sentence," Elena said with a smile. He shrugged good-naturedly.

"I'm a little nervous about asking a pretty girl out." Elena laughed lightly.

"You don't have to be," she told him, reaching out and running a hand through his thick hair. "She's really looking forward to going out with you again." Damon leaned down and stole a kiss.

"Good. Does that mean Saturday is a go?" Elena nodded.

"Saturday is a go. Although, woe betide us if it rains. I don't think I can handle a second Saturday in a row of cheerleading practice and crabbing being rained out."

"I already checked the forecast," Damon told her. "The weather is going to be perfect."

"It sounds like a date." Damon kissed her softly.

"It is, most definitely, a date."

* * *

 **And so, football and fluff. The eligible/ineligible receiver rule is bit complicated to explain, but basically, only certain players on the field are eligible to catch a ball. The cadence the defense was working on is how the quarterback snaps a play into action. A slow cap can make a team jump off sides because they're so eager to go.**

 **And General Neyland? I like him. A lot. But, I'm a Tennessee alumni and think he (and Peyton Manning...) walk on water...**

 **I think you'll be rather interested in the next update...**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**


	14. Jellyfish Stings

**Surprise! I'm updating a day early as I'm boarding a train bound for New York City at a time most people thing is ungodly early, but a time that I've personally usually finished up a barre class. Successful people get up early and all that stuff... I think you'll like this one. Although it pained me to write about the Aggies when I'm a Tennessee Vol, through and through.**

 **Thank you so much for all the comments and love last chapter. I so adore you all - and I hope you each had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, fabulous Friday... Whatever you celebrate!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Damon nervously unlocked his front door. "Ladies first." He stood aside to hold the door for Elena and Ava Kate. Elena smiled at him as she passed, picking up on the fact that he was, for some reason, nervous. "It's not much," he explained, entering the efficiency behind them. "But, it beats the alternative which was staying with Stefan and Caroline until I found a place."

Elena surveyed the space. It was small, really no more than one big room, a bed tucked in a corner, a comfortable looking couch and recliner crammed in the space between the bed and the kitchenette, a big flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite the couch. There was what appeared to be a small bathroom, but other than that, that was it. It was small and sparse, and so strictly Damon that she couldn't think of a more appropriate place for him to call home.

"This place couldn't be more you, if you tried," she stated, turning towards him. "It's quite tidy, as well." Her eyes were twinkling. Damon grinned, embarrassed at being caught.

"I cleaned up," he admitted. "I didn't exactly want you to see the sweaty t-shirts and tennis shoes I had thrown all over the place." Elena laughed lightly. She made herself at home, settling on the couch, glancing at Ava Kate who was wandering around the room, exploring.

"Come sit," she directed. She trusted herself more with him. He had been true to his word, taking things slow, letting her set the pace, while still being open in his affections towards her, holding her hand, kissing her. Just yesterday, the principal had rounded the corner, just before Damon kissed her goodbye to head to his classroom for the day. The old man had merely smiled, told them good morning, and continued on his way. Instead of feeling guilty, Elena had kissed Damon one more time, just for good measure.

"You know, aside from Caroline, Stefan, and Cody, you two are the first people I've had over," he told Elena, settling onto the couch next to her. He unceremoniously propped his feet up on his cheap coffee table.

"Here's to hoping we're good company.

"The best," Damon confirmed. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. He couldn't get enough of her now that he had permission to kiss her.

"Damon, what's this?" Ava Kate asked, pointing to a framed map of the state of Texas. She had dropped calling him 'Coach Damon' and Elena hadn't corrected her, much to his delight. He liked being just 'Damon' to her. He looked to where she was pointing.

"That, Ava Kate, is the great state of Texas." He stood and pointed out Dallas. "That's Dallas. My parents live there." He moved his finger a few inches to the southwest. "And this is where I lived before I came here."

"How far away is it?" Ava Kate asked.

"Well, if you drive, it's about 20 hours," Damon told her. "But, if you fly, it's a lot faster."

"Did you fly?" He shook his head.

"I drove. Whenever I go visit my parents again, I'll probably fly though. That was a really long drive. I was bored out of my mind halfway across Alabama."

"What's Texas like?" Ava Kate asked.

"It depends on where you are," Damon said, sitting back down on the couch. "Texas is a really big state. Dallas, where I grew up and where my parents live, is a big city, with all sorts of things to see and do. But, the town I lived in before I moved here, was smaller and quieter. Not as small and quiet as Nags Head, but it was still a small town."

"Do you miss your old town?" Ava Kate continued her battery of questions, making Elena smile. Damon was as patient as a saint.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "I miss my mom and dad. Well, most of the time." He heard Elena snort back a laugh. She knew his mother drove both him and Stefan crazy. "But, as it turns out, I'm starting to really like it here. Mainly because I like the two of you." He reached out and tweaked her nose, making her giggle.

"Can we cook our crabs now?" she asked. They had spent the morning crabbing and had a bucket full of them for dinner to show for their efforts.

"It's still a little too early," Elena told her. "Maybe we could go out and play on the beach?"

"Okay!" Ava Kate agreed. She started towards the door.

"Wait for us!" Elena called after her. "Don't go any further than the porch." Ava Kate was out the door, but her footsteps stopped on the porch. Elena turned to Damon. "So, you like the two of us?" she asked. Damon nodded seriously.

"I do," he confirmed. "A whole lot." He leaned in and kissed her. Elena smiled at him, her hand resting on his chest.

"We like you a lot, too." She kissed him once more. "Thanks for putting up with us today. Both of us did an awful lot of squealing."

"No, you did an awful lot of squealing," Damon corrected. "Ava Kate laughed at you and maybe shrieked a time or two, but you? You did all the squealing. Ava Kate wasn't remotely afraid of a crab." Elena laughed lightly. It was true. She hadn't been afraid of the crabs, exactly, but the pinchers always seemed too close to her hands and she was still convinced the ones they let loose on the dock to scamper back into the water had it out for her as they always came her way.

"I'll get my revenge when we cook the stupid things later," she said ruefully. Damon laughed heartily. "We should probably go outside and play with Ava Kate."

"Okay. But, before we do…" He leaned in and kissed her once more. She kissed him back, enjoying how free she felt just being with him, before patting him on the leg.

"Come on, Coach. Let's go – build a sandcastle or something."

Damon followed Elena outside, feeling content and relaxed, despite the fact that he hadn't made it to bed until well after midnight the night before. His team had opened up their football season against Dixon High School, a three and a half hour bus ride south of the Outer Banks. He was quickly learning most of their away games would involve a long bus ride. They had lost by four touchdowns, although spirits had been high when they got on the bus back, just because they had managed to score a touchdown on a run by Flash, the first one in nearly two years.

Even though he hadn't made it to bed until the early morning hours, he was up before eight o'clock. He graded a handful of papers while he ate a microwavable breakfast bowl, then drove over to the rec center where Cody's football practice and Ava Kate's cheerleading practice were both happening. He had mulled around, watching both practices and talking to Elena and Caroline while biting his tongue to keep from giving Stefan pointers on how to coach his son's pee wee team. Then, he had rounded Elena and Ava Kate up, grabbed sandwiches for lunch, and spent the afternoon crabbing.

They had planned to leave Ava Kate with Caroline and Stefan so they could go to dinner alone, but Cody had come down with a stomach bug during football practice. Caroline's mom was on duty and Elena refused to entrust Ava Kate with Jeremy on a Saturday night, so they had changed their plans to spend the evening eating their catch. He didn't mind at all, so long as he got to spend the evening with the Gilberts. They wandered down to the water's edge, Damon holding Elena's hand as Ava Kate skipped ahead, kicking the sand as she went.

"Ava Kate, watch your step," Elena called. "There's a school of jellyfish right where the waves are breaking." Damon squinted, searching for them.

"Where?"

"Right there," Elena said, pointing them out. He spied the school then. There were at least a hundred small jellyfish, tumbling around in the waves. Ava Kate watched them for a moment before she returned her attention back to gathering seashells. They sat down in the sand, several feet from where the waves broke, watching Ava Kate play while making small talk, Elena pausing every once in a while to call Ava Kate back from the water. Damon was listening intently as Elena told him about her Labor Day plans with Caroline – shopping at some outlet mall on the mainland – when he saw Ava Kate take off for a conch shell in the surf. He also saw the jellyfish.

"Ava Kate!" he cried out, jumping up suddenly. She spun at the sound of her name, just as Damon swooped in and scooped her up as a wave crashed into the sand. Ava Kate squealed in surprise. Damon turned, intending to take Ava Kate to dry land before putting her down. Without warning, something smacked into his leg. A moment later, he cried out in pain and stumbled a few steps, barely managing to remain upright and hold onto Ava Kate as he regained his balance.

"Damon!" Elena was there, reaching to take Ava Kate from him. "What happened?"

"Jellyfish got me," he grunted out, hobbling out of the water. He stumbled up the beach several yards, making sure he was clear of the water, before looking at the damage. The side of his left leg was burning, big red whelps already forming. He bit his lip, trying not to cuss the pain in front of Ava Kate. Elena was at his side.

"Let me see." She squatted down, observing the burns. "I think more than one got you. These aren't too bad though, even though they probably feel like they are."

"That's an understatement," Damon gritted out. Ava Kate stood nearby, watching.

"Come on. We need to get the tentacles out."

"Tentacles?" Damon repeated.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Think of bee stingers."

"Because that's pleasant," Damon muttered. Elena ignored him. She slipped an arm around his waist, brought his arm around her shoulders, and helped him towards his house. Ava Kate ran ahead, holding the door open for them. "Thanks, Ava Kate," he managed as they passed.

"Have a seat," Elena ordered, navigating him to the couch. "Prop that leg up on the coffee table. Other than the stinging, do you have any other symptoms? Any shortness of breath or anything like that?"

"It just hurts like hell," Damon grunted out. He hadn't been in this much pain when he blew out his knee in college. Ava Kate took a seat on his armchair, understanding that she needed to stay out of the way for the moment.

"Do you have any vinegar?" Elena asked, opening kitchen cabinets at random. "Or baking soda?"

"No baking soda. But, I have vinegar. It should be in the cabinet over the stove." Elena had to stand on her tiptoes, but she found the bottle of vinegar, noting that Damon didn't exactly keep his kitchen stocked with anything that required more effort than adding water before putting it in the microwave. She ducked into the bathroom and grabbed the first towel she found before returning to Damon.

"This will take the sting out." She positioned the towel under his calf, then poured a trickle of vinegar over the stings. While the burn remained, it did lessen. "How's that?"

"It still stings, but not as bad." Elena nodded. That was the answer she was hoping for.

"Ava Kate, can you bring me my bag, please?" Ava Kate slid off the chair and quickly retrieved her mother's purse, feeling important. She passed the bag to her mother without a word, rounded the coffee table, and perched on the opposite side so she could have a better view. Damon watched as Elena took a loyalty card to a grocery store out of her wallet.

"What are you doing? Trying to get reward points at my expense?"

"I have to get the tentacles out," she said calmly. "So they don't keep releasing their poison into your blood steam. It's going to be hard, but I need you to stay as still as you can, okay?" Damon grunted in response. As gently as she could, Elena lowered the edge of her plastic card to Damon's calf and began to scrap. She could feel his muscles tightening in protest, could tell he was making an effort not to pull away. "This would have been easier if you had baking soda," she said conversationally, trying to distract him. "You make a paste with baking soda and seawater, let it dry, then scape it off. It helps with the sting, too."

"Where did you learn so much about jellyfish stings?"

"My dad," Elena answered simply. "Both Jeremy and I have been stung a few times over the years. I'm just doing what he would have done." Damon smiled, even though the sting was again growing in intensity.

"Got any tips on how to keep the sting from coming back?"

"Is it hurting again?" Damon nodded.

"It doesn't feel good."

"I'm almost done. Then, I'll pour more vinegar over it and we'll ice it down. You can soak it in hot water, too. Do you have any calamine lotion?"

"Doubtful. I don't think I even have Band-Aids."

"We'll get you some," Elena told him, still scraping at his whelps. "It'll help with the itching, because these will definitely start to itch later. You can take some Tylenol for the pain, or an antihistamine for any swelling."

"You're a regular Dr. Quinn." Elena chuckled.

"That should do it for the scrapping," she informed him, placing the card aside. She again poured the vinegar over his wounds. "Is that helping?"

"A little bit," Damon nodded.

"Good." Elena finished off the bottle of vinegar. She went to the freezer. It was full of frozen burritos, breakfast bowls, and pizza, but no ice. She shut the door and turned back to Damon. "Where are your keys?"

"My keys?" he repeated.

"Your keys," Elena confirmed. "You drove us here, so I need your keys to go to the store and pick up a few things."

"I'll drive…" He made to get up.

"No, you won't," she informed him. She was at his side in moments, pushing him back down to the couch. "Hand over the keys, Coach."

"But, my truck…"

"Let me guess. You don't let anyone drive it." She knew by the look on his face that she was right. "Too bad. Keys, now."

"Flash is right," he muttered, reaching into his pocket for his keys. "You really are bossy."

"I've heard the same about you," Elena informed him, taking the keys. "Ava Kate? You and I are going to run to the store and pick up a few things for Damon. We'll be right back." Ava Kate looked from her mom to Damon. He was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Can I stay here?" she asked. "I don't want Damon to be by himself while his leg hurts." Elena's eyes widened in surprise, even as her heart melted at her daughter's thoughtfulness. Ava Kate had never asked to stay with anyone, always preferring to be with her mother.

"Well, honey, Damon might not feel…"

"Of course she can stay," Damon cut Elena off, smiling at Ava Kate. She really was a sweet little girl. "We can sit on the couch and watch TV while we wait for you to come back." Elena looked at Damon for a long moment as though she were thinking it over.

"Are you sure? I'll take her with me…"

"Elena, it's fine," Damon said gently but firmly. "Go to the store and get whatever you need. Ava Kate's in charge here. We'll be fine." Deep down, Elena knew there was no safer place for Ava Kate to be than with Damon. He had, after all, just prevented her from being the one stung by the jellyfish. But, part of her still didn't trust leaving her daughter with anyone that wasn't Caroline or Caroline's mom. Still, she took a breath and nodded. She needed to trust Damon.

"I'll be right back. Ava Kate? Be good. Help Damon, if he needs it."

"I will," Ava Kate promised.

"We'll be fine," Damon repeated. He winced as an especially sharp sting of pain shot through his leg. "Maybe bring back some chocolate ice cream, too?" Elena smiled and nodded.

"Chocolate ice cream, coming right up," she said. "I promise to bring the truck back in one piece." She left the efficiency, leaving Damon alone with Ava Kate. He heard his truck, the one material possession he had that he felt an irrational attachment to, crank up and pull out of his makeshift driveway. He turned to Ava Kate.

"How about you pass me that remote, then come sit by me? We'll find something to watch on TV." Ava Kate picked up the remote, slid off the coffee table, and climbed onto the sofa next to Damon.

"You pick," she told him. "You're the one with the boo boo." He smiled at her logic.

"You ever watched a football game, Ava Kate?"

"Not really. Uncle Jeremy watches them sometimes. And my grandpa watched them before he went to Heaven. But, I haven't really watched them before." Damon turned on the TV, which was already on ESPN.

"Well, you're in luck. It's the first day of college football season and I'm going to show you what you've been missing." They exchanged a smile and within a few minutes, Damon had his arm around Ava Kate and she was listening intently as he explained what was happening on the screen. She was as enthralled as he'd hoped she would be.

"Is that a first down?" she asked, eyes glued to the TV. Damon shook his head.

"It's a third-and-three. They need to get three more yards to get a first down, then they get a new set of downs."

"What if they don't get three more yards?"

"Then its fourth down. They will either try to get the yards they need, or they will punt the ball to the other team. Because of where they are on the field, they will likely punt the ball if they don't get the down."

"Punt means kick, right?" Ava Kate questioned.

"Exactly," Damon said with an approving nod.

"So, why do they kick it if they don't get all their yards?"

"To give the other team bad field position," he explained patiently. "The farther away from their end zone, the better." He nodded towards the TV. "Watch." The play snapped into action. The defense swarmed. The quarterback was on his back before he realized what was about to happen. The defense celebrated.

"Are they going to punt?" Ava Kate asked.

"Yep." Damon pointed to the screen. "That's the punt unit coming onto the field." They watched as the football sailed through the air, landing on the opposite end of the field.

"Was that good?" Ava Kate wanted to know.

"That was really good," Damon said with an approving nod. Ava Kate snuggled closer, still watching football. He grinned and turned his attention to the game. They were still watching when Damon heard the sound of his truck returning. "I think your mom is back." Ava Kate's eyes grew wide.

"Hide it!" she exclaimed. She made to jump up and hide the wrapper of the peanut butter cup Damon let her have, knowing her mother didn't like her to have sweets before dinner. Damon stopped her.

"Give that here." He took the wrapper with balled it up with his. He had just tucked them between the couch cushions when Elena opened the door, balancing two full grocery bags.

"How's the patient?" she asked, using her shoulder to push open the door.

"Let me help you." Damon made to stand, trying to press through the pain that shot through his leg.

"Sit down," Elena ordered. She dropped the bags on his counter. "Keep that leg propped up." She walked over to them and perched on the coffee table to check Damon's leg. "Still stinging?"

"A bit," Damon admitted. Elena turned her attention to Ava Kate.

"Was Damon good for you?" Ava Kate nodded.

"He's teaching me about football."

"Oh yeah? What did you learn?"

"You want to kick the ball way down the field," Ava Kate said seriously. "And you have four chances to get ten yards."

"That sounds about right," Elena agreed. She caught sight of the orange candy wrappers peeking out of the couch cushions. She reached forward and plucked them out. "Had a bit of a snack while I was at the grocery store, did we?" Ava Kate looked from Damon to her mother.

"Damon said we could have them!" Damon did his best to look guilty.

"I'm hurt," he reminded Elena. "We needed the peanut butter cups to make us feel better." Elena laughed lightly.

"Well, you both better eat your dinner later," she warned.

"We will, right Ava Kate?"

"Right," Ava Kate nodded. Elena smiled. The relationship forming between her daughter and Damon was quickly becoming one of her favorite things, even if it scared her.

"I'm going to go get some seawater and make that paste I was talking about. You staying or going out to the ocean with me, Ava Kate?" Ava Kate looked at Damon for a moment. He said his leg still bothered him, but she really wanted to go out to the ocean again.

"I'll go with you," she said, sliding off the couch. "Damon will be okay by himself for a few minutes." Damon snorted.

"Is she turning five or twenty-five?"

"Depends on the day," Elena replied wryly. She quickly found a plastic cup in one of Damon's cabinets, took Ava Kate's hand, and headed back outside. Damon let out a little sigh, his efficiency already feeling too quiet and empty, even though he knew they would be back in moments. In less than five minutes, they were trouping back through the door.

"I'm not sold on this seawater and baking soda remedy of yours," he informed Elena. He reached down to scratch at his whelps. They were still stinging and now, starting to itch, just as Elena had predicted.

"Don't scratch!" she chided him.

"Mommy knows what she's doing," Ava Kate agreed, coming to sit by Damon again.

"I hope you're right," Damon said seriously. Ava Kate giggled.

"I am," she told him. "Gilberts are always right." Damon raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Is that so?" Ava Kate nodded seriously.

"Mommy said so."

"It's good to know what I'm getting myself into," he said, reaching out and ticking Ava Kate's side. She giggled again. Elena smiled at the sweet sound as she mixed her concoction. She made her way back to Damon and once more perched on the coffee table.

"Stay still," she said again. She went to work rubbing the mixture on his calf. If it didn't hurt so much, Damon reasoned he would probably be turned on. They were taking it slow and this, her taking care of him, her soft hand on his leg, was as intimate as they had ever been. She picked up a dishtowel and gently brushed off the mixture.

"The stinging isn't so bad," he admitted. Elena winked at him.

"Told you I knew what I was doing." He chuckled. She finished removing the mixture and then rubbed on some calamine lotion.

"How's that?"

"Much better," he confirmed. He smiled at her. "You're a good nurse." She just winked at him. She gathered her things and returned to the kitchen, tidying up. She could feel Damon's eyes on her, watching intently.

"Take this," she instructed, bringing him two Tylenol and a water bottle. He followed instructions. She made to return to the kitchen, but he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Sit down," he instructed. "With me and Ava Kate." She looked at him for a long moment, then glanced at the bags in the kitchen.

"I was going to…" Damon was shaking his head.

"There's nothing you need to do that's more important than sitting down with the two of us," he informed her. "Come on. Sit down. We'll finish watching this football game and then, we'll boil the crabs we caught today."

"There are a few things that I need to put in the fridge," Elena ventured. "How about I do that, then join you?"

"Deal," Damon said with a nod. He squeezed Elena's hand before he released it and allowed her to return to putting the groceries away. He watched her covertly as she put granola bars in his cupboard and a sack of apples on his counter. He shook his head with a small smile on his face. She would, of course, fill his kitchen with things that weren't microwavable.

"Damon, is that a touchdown?" Ava Kate asked, bringing his attention back to the screen.

"That's a field goal," he corrected. "They kicked the ball through the goal post, so that gives them three points. A touchdown gives them six."

"Got it," Ava Kate sad with a determined nod. Damon pulled her a little closer. Elena approached.

"Still have room for me?" she asked, almost timidly.

"Of course," Damon said, holding his arm that wasn't around Ava Kate out to her. She smiled at him and settled in beside him. He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her temple. She snuggled a little closer. He sighed contently, enjoying the feeling of having his arms full of Elena and Ava Kate.

"Game over," Damon declared almost an hour later. He was surprised both Elena and Ava Kate had remained seated throughout the game, both of them ultimately using his chest as a pillow. "How about we start boiling those crabs?" Elena lifted her head from its place on Damon's shoulder.

"How's the leg?" she asked.

"It itches," Damon admitted. "But, the stinging is more or less gone."

"Good." She looked over at Ava Kate. "And, how are you? You've been quiet."

"Where's the bathroom?" she countered.

"Right through there," Damon told her, pointing it out. She slid off the couch and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "I can't believe she watched almost an entire game."

"She looked like she enjoyed it."

"I think she did," Damon agreed. He kissed her temple again. "You ready to boil a few crabs?"

"Why don't I make us something else?" Elena proposed. "You should really keep that leg propped up…" Damon silenced her with a brief but potent kiss.

"I think I can manage to stand for a few minutes," he told her dryly. "Besides, Ava Kate and I worked hard to catch our dinner. We're going to eat them."

"I helped!" Damon snorted.

"All that screaming you did? It's a wonder we have any dinner at all." Elena glared at him playfully. He laughed and reached out to tickle her. She shrieked, laughing. Ava Kate came out of the bathroom.

"Mommy?" Her cheeks flushed, Elena turned to her daughter.

"Yes?" Ava Kate studied her mother for a moment. She cocked her head.

"You're laughing," she stated. Elena nodded, understanding. Ava Kate had thought, for just a moment, that her mother was in trouble. It was new for her, to see her mother laughing with a man.

"I am laughing," she confirmed. Ava Kate smiled.

"Okay." She skipped over to them and climbed into her mother's lap. "What are we gonna do now? I mean, what are we going to do now?" Damon bit his lip at Ava Kate's correction, sure it came from an early childhood of striving to be perfect to avoid getting into trouble.

"How about we boil those crabs now?" he asked. "I'm getting hungry." Ava Kate nodded

"Me, too."

"Let's do it," Damon agreed. Elena helped Ava Kate to her feet, then stood.

"Need some help?" She reached for him, ready to help him to his feet. He didn't need her assistance, but he let her help anyways. She turned towards the kitchen, but he kept a hold of her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of me today." He felt her tighten her arms around him.

"Of course." He kissed the top of her head before letting her go. She made her way across the room to his kitchenette, Ava Kate on her heels, but the TV had caught his attention. Elena noticed. "Something interesting on ESPN?" Her eyes were twinkling in amusement. He gave her a guilty sort of grin.

"The Texas A&M game just started," he admitted.

"Would you like to watch it?" she asked, amused. She could see the conflict in Damon's eyes. He wanted to watch the game, but wasn't sure how she would react.

"Mind if I keep the game on while we cook?" Elena shook her head, smiling. She had a feeling, should she and Damon continue their relationship, sharing him with ESPN, especially in the fall, would be a regular thing.

"Of course not. Watch your Aggies."

"You're the best," he informed her. She just winked.

They went to work, boiling water for crabs and working on side dishes. Damon kept drifting out of the kitchenette to catch a few minutes of the game, Ava Kate bouncing between helping and watching, too. Elena found it amusing to watch him watch football, listening as he muttered to himself and told the coaches and players what they were doing wrong. It was a close game, and losing wasn't something Damon was interested in doing.

"Can I stir the mashed potatoes?" Ava Kate asked, pulling her out of thoughts about how attractive Damon was as he stood in the middle of the living room, eyes on the TV, a pair of tongs in his hand, his weight shifted onto his right foot as he worked to hide from them how much his left leg was itching and burning.

"When its time," Elena promised.

"Son of a bitch!" Damon suddenly erupted. "Come on, guys!" Elena spun towards him.

"Damon!" He looked at him, his eyes wide as he realized what he'd done.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "We just got intercepted in the red zone…" He trailed off. His eyes had fallen on Ava Kate and she looked terrified. "Ava Kate…" She took a step back. Elena turned to look at her daughter and her own eyes widened, understanding. She had been chiding Damon for cussing in front of Ava Kate, but they had far more to worry about than Ava Kate repeating a cuss word. Damon's heart sunk. He'd scared the child, and likely ruined any progress he had made.

"Honey, it's okay," Elena said, moving towards her. "Damon was just yelling at the TV, that's all." Ava Kate didn't say anything, her eyes still on Damon. He knew he was the one who needed to explain.

"Ava Kate," he said gently, taking a few small steps towards her. He stopped a few feet away, giving her space, and squatted down to her level. "I'm sorry I scared you. I was watching the game, and my team made a big mistake. I shouldn't have cussed like that. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I'm sorry." Ava Kate remained silent, studying him intently.

"Sweetheart, everything is okay," Elena promised. "Damon was reacting to the game on TV, that's it. He wasn't yelling at me or you." Damon glanced at Elena, hating that he had to explain that he wasn't upset with them.

"I would never talk to you like that," he told Ava Kate, trying to explain in a way she would understand. "I promise I will never yell at you or your mom. I'm not going to hurt either one of you. I'm so sorry that I scared you. I just got excited watching the game. Texas A&M is my favorite team. It's where I went to college and played football. Sometimes, when people watch sports, they get really excited. That's what happened just now. I'm really sorry."

"It's all right," Elena said softly. Ava Kate glanced at Damon, as though she were considering whether she still trusted him. He decided to try his luck.

"I'm sorry," he said again, holding out his arms. "Can I have a hug?" It took a moment, but Ava Kate slowly took a few steps towards him.

"You're not going to yell at me and Mommy?" she asked softly. "Ever?" Damon's heart twisted. Elena paled. Despite wanting to comfort Elena, he kept his eyes on Ava Kate for the moment.

"I will never yell at you," he promised. "Never."

"Pinkie promise?" Ava Kate held out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise," Damon agreed, wrapping his big pinkie around Ava Kate's little one. He had never met something more. "How about that hug?" Ava Kate closed the space between them, wrapping her small arms around Damon's neck. He held her close, feeling his heart rate slowing down to normal. He glanced at Elena and saw she still looked a little unsteady. He didn't hesitate. He stood, Ava Kate in his arms. "Come here." He held out an arm to Elena. She went to him and allowed him to pull her into his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. Elena nodded against his chest.

"It's okay," she told him. "It really is." Because it was. Damon had done nothing out of the ordinary for a man who was passionate about a sport. She had grown up with her father and Jeremy yelling at the TV when things didn't go their team's way and now, she considered those fond memories. Ava Kate, however, had experienced a different kind of yelling.

"Are we all okay?" he asked after another couple of moments.

"We're all okay," Elena confirmed. He gave them another squeeze.

"How about we start that dinner?" Elena nodded, giving him a smile. Then, because she thought he needed it, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. With another smile, she pulled away and made her way into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked Ava Kate one more time. She nodded.

"I'm okay."

"Good." He lowered her to the ground and gave her shoulder an affectionate little squeeze. He made to follow Elena into the kitchen.

"Damon?" He turned back to Ava Kate.

"What's up, kid?" She looked nervous. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Can people have the same favorite football teams?" He nodded.

"Of course. See all those people wearing maroon and white?" he pointed to the TV. Ava Kate nodded. "Those are Aggie fans. Texas A&M is their favorite team."

"Can Texas A&M be my favorite team, too?" Damon beamed. Elena chuckled under her breath in the kitchen.

"If you want them to be."

"I want them to be," Ava Kate confirmed. She gave him a big smile. "Like you!"

"High five!" Damon declared, holding his hand up. She slapped his palm with hers. "Look, go like this." He made a thumbs up. Ava Kate copied. "Now, say 'Gig 'em Aggies!'" Ava Kate cocked her head.

"Gig 'em?" she repeated. Damon nodded.

"It's what Aggie fans say. They make this sign with their hands and go 'Gig 'em Aggies!'" Ava Kate held out her thumb.

"Gig 'em Aggies!"

"Gig 'em Aggies!" Damon repeated enthusiastically.

"Gig 'em Aggies!" Ava Kate cried out. Damon laughed.

"You are my favorite little girl," he declared. She beamed. "How about we go help your mom with dinner?" Ava Kate nodded and skipped over to Elena.

"Can I have juice? I saw you put it in the fridge."

"You may," Elena confirmed. "Get the bottle out and I'll pour it for you." She looked at Damon. "It sounds like the Aggies have a new fan."

"I'm buying her an Aggies t-shirt," he declared. He tugged at the hem of Elena's shirt. "I think you need one, too."

"I'm a North Carolina fan," Elena informed him. "That's where my parents went." Damon shook his head.

"That's not football," he stated. "That's just a bunch of guys running into each other on the football field. The Aggies – the SEC – is real football." He intercepted Ava Kate with the bottle of juice and went to work pouring her a glass. "Besides, there's another Aggie tradition I think you'll like."

"Which is?" Damon smirked.

"Guys kiss their dates each time the team scores." He cocked his head towards the screen where the Aggies trailed 7-0. "Which means I'm going to need my boys to get it together." Elena laughed.

They worked in a sort of synchronization that came naturally to them, handing each other utensils and ingredients, reaching for something, only to find the other holding it out to them. Ava Kate fluttered about, helping when she was asked, while Damon drifted between the kitchenette and the TV, keeping up with the game and making good on his promise to kiss Elena each time his team scored. She found herself wishing the team would score more, even though it was 24-7 at halftime.

Because Damon didn't have a kitchen table, they ate their crab legs, corn-on-the-cob, and mashed potatoes on the porch, Damon helping them both with cracking their crab legs as he told Ava Kate more about Texas A&M. They cleaned up the kitchen, and piled onto the couch to watch more football, although Damon did offer to let them watch something else. Elena took another look at Damon's leg, adding more calamine lotion. She curled back up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. Ava Kate drifted off to sleep in the armchair.

Elena used the peaceful quiet to steel herself. It was time she told Damon about her past, especially after Ava Kate's reaction earlier to both hearing her shriek out in laughter, and to Damon's curse. With a deep breath, and without lifting her head from his chest, she began to speak.

"His name was Liam."

"What?"

"His name was Liam," she said again. "My ex." She felt Damon tighten his arm around her for a moment.

"Elena, you don't have to…" She put her hand on his chest.

"I need to." He looked her in the eye. She looked determined. And, more importantly, she looked comfortable with opening up to him.

"I'm listening," he said, giving her another little squeeze. Elena drew in another deep breath.

"I met him the first semester of my sophomore year of college. He was in a fraternity that my sorority partnered with for an event. All my sorority sisters had a crush on him, myself included. He was gorgeous, smart, funny. He came from a prominent family in Chicago and was so well mannered, always well dressed. For whatever reason, he decided he liked me.

"I thought I'd won some lottery or something. Liam, the guy everyone wanted, wanted me, boring Elena from the Outer Banks of North Carolina. He treated me well. I never paid when we went out. He opened doors for me, pulled out chairs. He bought me gifts, told me I was pretty. I felt like a princess when I was with him.

"In hindsight, all the signs were there. He would get mad if I didn't call him when I said I would. He complained if I didn't spend enough time with him. He wanted to know where I was, all the time. I thought it was sweet, though. So did my friends. We all thought he cared about me and just wanted to make sure I was safe." She sighed. "There's a part of me that wishes I would have had the sense to break up with him then, but I can't bring myself to say I regret our relationship. Because despite everything, I got Ava Kate out of it and she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"She's a perfect little girl," Damon agreed, holding Elena just a little closer.

"He proposed after my college graduation. By then, I had already agreed to move to Chicago with him. He had a position at the family business and I could teach anywhere. So, to Chicago I went. I got my license to teach in Illinois, but he didn't want me to work. I got a job anyway and that was, at that point, the biggest fight we had ever had. He yelled at me in a way that scared me to my core, but I stood up for myself and kept teaching.

"My getting pregnant was an accident. I was on birth control, but I had been sick and the antibiotics interfered. We had talked about kids and while she wasn't planned, I thought he would still be happy. Instead, he was angry. He never outright told me to get rid of her, but he implied it. His parents were furious because I was pregnant out of wedlock. To this day, I don't know how I managed not to marry him when his parents pushed it so hard.

"He didn't put his hands on me while I was pregnant, but he got angry easier. It was an inconvenience, to deal with my morning sickness or to go to doctor's appointments with me. He hired people to put her nursery together because he simply didn't want to deal with it. He yelled at me a lot, for everything under the sun. I made excuses, figuring he was just stressed out with work and a baby on the way, but it was just the start." She sighed again. "That's when I should have ended things. While I was pregnant. I was in denial. I wanted the life I'd always dreamed of – a husband and babies. I thought, maybe, once she was born, he would realize how precious she was and change."

Damon bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from reacting in anger. He couldn't imagine not wanting a child, no matter the circumstances. He couldn't imagine anyone not realizing how precious – how smart, beautiful, funny, when she let her guard down – Ava Kate was. He felt anger coursing through him at the very idea of Elena being hurt. He remained quiet, but held her still tighter, encouraging her through his actions to continue.

"The first time he hit me, Ava Kate was six weeks old. She was colicky and wouldn't stop crying. He slapped me across the face, but he apologized right away. I dismissed it. Stress of having a newborn or whatever. It was a few weeks before he hit me again, again because Ava Kate wouldn't stop crying. That time, he stormed out of the house and didn't come back until the next morning. I had packed a bag and was ready to leave, but he was full of apologies and I forgave him.

"And so began a cycle of him beating me, apologizing, and treating me like a queen for several days before doing it again. I wanted to leave, but I was so scared. I thought he would kill me if I did. I thought he would try to take Ava Kate, not because he loved her, but because he knew it would be the one way he could hurt me the most. I knew I needed to leave, but I was so scared, Damon. I've never been more afraid of something in my life." He hugged her to him.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered. She swallowed hard and pressed on. She needed to finish her story.

"He didn't hit Ava Kate, but he spoke to her so harshly. He told her she was a mistake, that he didn't love her. He yelled at her for everything she did, whether she made too much noise or left her toys out or didn't eat her dinner." Elena paused to shake her head. "He would expect her to eat what we ate – steamed vegetables and salmon, salads, stuff like that. She was so little. I wasn't feeding her junk food, but I was feeding her things she would eat, or at least trying to.

"She saw him yelling at me, hitting me. He didn't try to hide it. She saw so many things she should have never, ever had to see." Tears welled up in Elena's eyes. Damon could only hug her tighter. "I started calling her by her first and middle name because of how he said 'Ava.' He said it like a dirty word, like a swear. She became afraid of her own name. She still doesn't like it.

"That's why I spent so much time with her, teaching her things. I found I could calm her down if I read to her, taught her things. If she were playing with her books or practicing writing her letters, she would be quiet and out of harm's way. But then, he would get mad about the slightest things – a dish left in the sink, a towel not folded the way he liked – and he would snap.

"I let him hit me. I didn't fight back. I wanted to, but if I fought back, it was always worse. Towards the end, when he was at his worst, he started showing signs of laying his hands on Ava Kate. I couldn't let him do that. I could take him hitting me if he wasn't hitting my daughter. I would throw myself between them, anger him so he would hit me and not her. I had to protect her in whatever way I could."

Damon's throat was dry. He couldn't believe the horror they had both been through. He couldn't handle the idea of Elena throwing herself in front of Liam to protect her daughter, not because he expected her to do anything less, but because she should have never had to do it in the first place. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he thought of how the slight woman in his arms and the tiny little girl asleep just a few feet away had been so brutally broken.

"How did you get out?" he asked hoarsely. He felt Elena shudder, as though she were relieving a bad memory.

"He pushed me down the stairs. I managed to catch myself, but I still broke my collarbone." Damon couldn't stop himself. He reached up and ran a hand along her left collarbone, somehow knowing that was the one she'd injured. "It hurt so bad. I knew it was a bad break and that I needed medical attention. He wouldn't let me leave, however. He knew I was going to tell the truth about what happened if I went to a doctor. So, I put on a brave face and made dinner as best I could. I had some prescription sleeping pills and managed to crush four up – enough to make sure he was out cold – and mix them into a drink. As soon as he was asleep, I grabbed Ava Kate and left with nothing but my purse and her baby doll.

"I drove straight to a police station. I told them everything, start to finish. A female officer took me to the hospital and called my parents. They tried to take Ava Kate out of the room while I was being examined, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't let her out of my sight. I was afraid I would never see her again if they did, that he would show up and somehow take her.

"It's all a blur after that. He was arrested and charged on several counts of domestic violence and child endangerment. They searched our house and found illegal firearms I didn't know we had. There was cocaine in his office and it turned out, he was involved in a Ponzi scheme. He was sentenced to forty years in jail. He'll get out someday, but hopefully, by then, he'll have forgotten about me." She shuddered again.

"That's why I need things to be slow between us. That's why Ava Kate is afraid of men. We had the very worst of men in our lives, and we're still trying to put ourselves back together." Damon kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," he said again. "God, Elena, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything," she reasoned. Damon shook his head.

"You shouldn't have ever – ever – had to experience anything like that," he informed her. "Ava Kate certainly shouldn't have. I hate that you've been hurt like that. It makes me furious. All I want to do right now is hold you tight and never let you go." Elena lifted her head from his chest as best she could with his tight embrace.

"You have no idea how good you've been for me," she admitted. "And for Ava Kate. You are helping us trust again, think that, maybe, things will be okay. Ava Kate got a really awful start to her childhood. Things were better when we moved back here, for me and for her, but then we lost my parents. Most of the last two years have sucked, for lack of better word, and I've been hoping and praying for something good to happen." She looked at him for a long moment. "I think you're that something good."

"I'm just a guy," Damon told her, moving one arm so he could tuck her hair behind her ear. "You, however, are the strongest person I know." Elena smiled sadly.

"I wish I was as strong as everyone thinks I am. I should have gotten out sooner. I should have left before things got out of hand. I should have left before Ava Kate was ever born. I could have come home, lived here. She would have had a good childhood."

"You got out sooner than a lot of women," Damon said, knowing Elena was ultimately lucky. "And Ava Kate is going to have a great childhood. She's in a place where people love her and she can be a kid. You've gone through a lot, Elena. You both have. But, I think it's your turn to be happy. For both of you to be happy." Elena moved in and kissed him before she could stop herself. She settled back into his arms, feeling lighter now that she'd shared her past with him.

"I have nightmares sometimes," she told him. "I've gone through a lot of therapy. So has Ava Kate. The nightmares aren't as frequent as they used to be, but they still happen from time to time. Ava Kate still doesn't like to be out of my sight, although she lets me leave her with Caroline or Liz Forbes now. She was so surprised earlier when she came out of the bathroom and I was laughing. I think she thought for the briefest of seconds that you were hurting me."

"I will never hurt you," Damon promised, recalling the surprised look on the little girl's face as she realized her mother was happy. "I'll never hurt Ava Kate." He bit his lip, stopping himself from telling her he loved them. He knew he did, but it wasn't the right time to confess. Elena needed things to go slow, and she had just told him a lot about her past. He would tell her soon, but not tonight. Tonight, he would just show her through his actions.

"I believe that," she told him. She let out a short snort of disbelief. "I actually believe that."

"You should," he said simply. She sighed, snuggling still closer to him.

"I just don't understand how anyone could deny Ava Kate," she said after a few moments. "She's such a sweet, beautiful little girl. It wasn't just Liam who didn't want her. His whole family denied her. They want nothing to do with her. That's why I changed her last name to 'Gilbert.' She didn't need the name of a family who didn't want her." Damon leaned down and kissed the top of Elena's head. He wanted her. He wanted both of them.

"She's got plenty of people who do want her. Someday, she will barely remember a time when she wasn't wanted." Elena sighed.

"You're too good to us." Damon shook his head.

"I'm just treating you the way you deserve to be treated." Elena answered by leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

"How's that leg feeling?" she asked, ready to change the subject.

"It's okay…" Elena knew by the tone of his voice that he was trying to cover up the truth.

"Damon." He sighed.

"It itches," he admitted. "It's taking every ounce of strength I have not to scratch." Elena made to get up.

"Stay," he half whined.

"I'll be right back," she promised. He watched her rummage around his kitchen, looking right at home. She returned with the calamine lotion, a bottle of water, and a couple of pills. "Take these," she directed, passing him the pills and water.

"What's this?"

"Benedryl. It'll help with the itching." Damon took the two pills. She started coating his leg with the calamine lotion once more.

"You really do know how to take care of a guy," he commented. Elena smiled at him.

"Someone has to take care of you. Otherwise, you would exist on frozen breakfast burritos and takeout." She washed her hands and rejoined him on the couch after checking on Ava Kate who was sleeping soundly. She snuggled close, ESPN still on the TV, buzzing quietly. A half hour later, she was drawn out of thoughts of how nice it was to be held by Damon yawning.

"Excuse me," he muttered. The Benedryl was doing its job.

"You're getting sleepy," she commented.

"I'm… Okay…," he slurred. He knew he was doing a poor job of hiding how the antihistamine was affecting him. He had never been able to take Benedryl or anything like it without being knocked out within the half hour.

"You're sleepy," Elena repeated with a smile. "Let's tuck you into bed." Damon shook his head.

"I have to drive you and Ava Kate home…"

"Oh no you don't," Elena replied. She hadn't thought of that, but he was, in fact, their ride home. "You're in no state to drive."

"You and Ava Kate stay here," he muttered. "Or, you can take my truck, I guess… But, stay here. I'll sleep on the couch. You and Ava Kate take my bed." Elena didn't hesitate.

"How about you and I sleep in your bed?" she proposed. "I'll move Ava Kate to the couch. She can't sleep curled up like that in the armchair."

"I can take the couch…" Elena smiled and shook her head.

"No. You'll sleep in your bed with me." Her tone was final. Even if Damon wasn't half asleep already, she would have trusted him entirely to share the same bed. He quit arguing. Together, they went through the actions of getting ready for bed. Damon excused himself to the bathroom and by the time he came back, Ava Kate was laying on the couch, still sound asleep, still in the cotton shorts and t-shirt she had worn all day.

"Here's a blanket for her," he said, producing a throw from the small linen closet. He spread it over Ava Kate and without thinking, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Elena just smiled at the sweet action. "Why don't you put on something more comfortable, too?" he suggested. He rummaged through his dresser and found a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Thank you," she replied as he passed them to her. He winked and turned to get into bed, making sure to take the side against the wall so she could get to Ava Kate in the middle of the night if needed. A few minutes later, she returned, checking on Ava Kate one more time before she made her way to bed, turning off the last lamp to pitch them into darkness.

"Come here," he said, throwing the blankets back for Elena. She smiled and slipped in beside him. He put an arm around her and pulled her into him, her back to his chest. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect," Elena promised. He kissed her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Elena." She smiled into the darkness, relishing the feeling of sleeping in someone's arms. Someone who wanted her to be there.

"Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

 **And now, we know about Elena's past. It really is her time to be happy, so long as she doesn't get in her own way. Damon is all in. And head over heels in love with not only Elena, but her little girl, too.**

 **Have you ever been stung by a jellyfish? It's _the worst._ I stepped on one once, while in Nags Head. It wasn't pleasant. **

**Also, I supposed I should apologize to any North Carolina fans. I'm an SEC girl, though, and, well, SEC vs. the World, and all that stuff. #BestConference #GoVols I'm a self-confessed SEC snob. And I live in ACC territory so - that's fun. :)**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this one!**


	15. Ice Cream Game

**Hi there! My apologies for the delay in updates. I unplugged and enjoyed the holidays, didn't take my laptop to New York... I'm only now just getting a bit caught up, although updates may be a little slower. I try to write ahead, but I'm no longer ahead at the moment!**

 **Thanks for all of your support, tweets, PMs... Love to all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena groaned as something loud and insistent dragged her out of a deep sleep. The sound stopped. She sighed and snuggled deeper into her pillow, aware of the hard body pressed into hers from behind. She vaguely recalled spending the night at Damon's as her eyes fluttered shut once more.

The noise returned.

"What…?"

"Phone," Damon grunted, his arm tightening around her. It clicked for Elena then. It was her cell phone ringing incessantly. She groped for it, vaguely remembering leaving it on the nightstand the night before.

"'Lo?" she answered, not bothering to look at the display.

"Elena! Where the hell are you? Where's Ava Kate? Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?" Elena lifted her head from the pillow, her mind foggy as she tried to wake up enough to have a conversation. She glanced at Damon's alarm clock. It was half past seven in the morning.

"Jeremy?"

"Where are you?" Jeremy repeated. "Is Ava Kate with you? Is everything okay?"

"We're at Damon's," she replied tiredly. "He got stung by a few jellyfish yesterday. He took some Benedryl and it made him sleepy. I didn't want him to drive us home like that, so we stayed. We're fine." She glanced at Ava Kate and saw she was still sleeping soundly.

"Way to let someone know," Jeremy grumbled. "I woke up and wanted some water. On my way to the kitchen I saw both your room and Ava Kate's empty. I didn't know what happened to the two of you."

"Now you know how it feels," Elena retorted. Jeremy sighed.

"Whatever. It's Sunday. Are we still doing breakfast at Stack 'em High?"

"Of course. If you want to, that is."

"Yeah, I want some pancakes," Jeremy admitted. He paused for a moment. "Is Damon coming?"

"Would that be okay?" Elena countered. She knew she had to tread lightly with Jeremy and Damon. Damon was dating her, but he was also Jeremy's history teacher and football coach.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jeremy relented. "He's not the worst guy to have around." Elena smiled.

"Nine o'clock?"

"That works. I'll meet you guys there." He hung up. Elena dropped her phone and rolled over to face Damon.

"Good morning," he greeted, brushing her hair away from her face. She smiled.

"Good morning."

"Everything okay?" She nodded.

"Jeremy was worried. He woke up and couldn't find us." She reached out and brushed her hand across Damon's cheek. "How does the leg feel?"

"Just a little sore. Nothing I can't handle."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed her then. "Waking up to you doesn't suck."

"I'll second that," he agreed. He kissed her again.

"So, Ava Kate, Jeremy, and I have breakfast at Stack 'Em High every Sunday morning. It's a tradition my parents started. Would you want to join us this morning?" Damon studied her for a moment.

"Is Jeremy okay with that?" Elena nodded.

"I asked him. He said, to quote, 'he's not the worst guy to have around.' We're supposed to meet him at nine."

"I'm not especially ready to part ways with the two of you, so if you don't mind me tagging along, breakfast sounds wonderful." Elena smiled at him again.

"I don't mind at all." Damon leaned in for another kiss. Elena sighed happily and pressed into him, deepening the kiss. He took that as his signal to push forward a little more. He cupped her cheek and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission. She granted it.

She loved kissing Damon. He put her nerves on end, made chills run through her body, only to be immediately followed by a trail of fire. She found she wanted more, craved a deeper connection, more intimate contact. She knew, too, that she had to show him that. She ran her hand down his chest, hitched her leg over his. It was a shame he was wearing a shirt. His content sigh as he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer told her he was picking up on her signals.

"Mommy?"

With a soft sigh, Elena pulled away from Damon with an almost bashful smile.

"I'm here," she answered, turning in Damon's arms. He raised his head to look over Elena at Ava Kate, his hair sticking up all over.

"Good morning, Ava Kate," he added. The little girl sat up on the couch, still dressed in her outfit from the day before, her hair all over her head.

"Hi," she muttered. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before sliding off the couch. She padded the few feet to the bed and stood, looking at Elena.

"Come on," Elena encouraged, scooting closer to Damon to make room for Ava Kate. She was curious as to whether Ava Kate would join them. The little girl climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her mother so she was facing them.

"I'm hungry," she declared. Elena laughed and felt Damon's low chuckle behind her.

"We're going to go meet Uncle Jeremy at Stack 'Em High for breakfast."

"Is Damon coming?"

"I am," Damon confirmed.

"Good," Ava Kate said with a nod. She sat up and looked between Damon and her mother for a moment. Then, without warning, she climbed over Elena and wedged herself in between them.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, scooting a bit to give Ava Kate more room.

"I want to snuggle, too," she declared. Elena glanced at Damon, then smiled.

"I think we can manage that," she stated. Damon looked relieved.

"Come here, you two," he said, rolling onto his side. He tucked an arm under Ava Kate's head, then used his other to pull Elena closer, wedging the little girl between them. Ava Kate giggled. "Are we snuggled enough, Ava Kate?" he asked.

"Yep!" She burrowed between the two of them.

"I like this," Damon declared after a few minutes. Elena smiled at him over Ava Kate's head.

"Me too," she admitted.

"Me too," Ava Kate echoed. Damon chuckled.

"We can only lay here another few minutes thought," Elena told them. "We have to go meet Uncle Jer. And, maybe, stop by the house and change our clothes."

"These pancakes better be amazing," Damon declared. "Because right now, in this moment, I can't think of anything better than this."

Elena only smiled at him. Because she had to agree.

* * *

Damon stood at one of Elena's big windows, watching Jeremy poke and prod under the hood of his car in the driveway below. Ava Kate was working on a puzzle at the living room coffee table, and Elena was changing over her laundry. It was, in every sense, a boring Sunday afternoon. Elena had asked him to stay when he dropped them off after breakfast and so he had, still not ready to go back to his efficiency alone. He heard footsteps and a moment later, knew Elena was in the room.

"Does he know what he's doing?" he asked. Elena came to stand beside him and looked out at Jeremy tinkering on his car.

"Not really. He has a general idea about how cars work, but he doesn't really know as much as he thinks he does. He usually tries to fix something, breaks it, then ends up with a hefty repair bill from a professional."

"It's kind of fun to watch him try," Damon admitted, drawing a light laugh out of Elena. She reached for his hand and used it to pull his arm around her. She liked being close to him.

"Thank you for spending time with us today," she told him. "I hope you aren't tired of us."

"Are you kidding? I'm hoping you aren't tired of me." She shook her head.

"We're not tired of you," she promised.

"Mommy? Can we go swimming?" Elena looked over her shoulder at Ava Kate.

"That's not a bad idea," she agreed. "Run upstairs and find your swimsuit. I'll be up in a minute." Ava Kate cheered and took off for the stairs. "Feeling up to taking a dip in the sound? And just so you know, the answer is yes. You aren't going to get out of it." Damon grinned.

"Guess it's a good thing I still have some swimming trunks in my truck from the last time I was at Stefan's."

"Go get them," Elena instructed, pulling away. "Get changed. Tomorrow is Labor Day, which means our time to swim is running out. We have to swim while we can." Damon nodded.

"I'll be right back." He exited the house as Elena climbed the stairs. He stopped when he got to Jeremy's car, surveying the situation. "What's the verdict?"

"I don't know," Jeremy admitted. "I think there's something wrong with the transmission. It's making a loud squealing noise, and it's hard to turn. It started doing it this morning on the way back from breakfast. I barely managed to turn it into the driveway."

"Let me take a look." Without waiting for a response, Damon bent over the car and reached in, pulling at a piece of rubber. It gave away easily. "Your fan belt is broke, probably broke this morning. It's a relatively easy fix, though. I can help you replace it, if you need me to." Jeremy studied Damon for a long moment.

"You really like Elena." Damon was surprised by the turn of conversation, but he nodded.

"I do. I like her a lot. I like Ava Kate, too."

"Don't screw them over," Jeremy warned. "They've been hurt enough." It was Damon's turn to study Jeremy. He felt a surge of sympathy for the boy. He was only a teenager, a junior in high school, and yet he had lost both parents and now had his older sister, the same sister who had been abused and was a single parent already, as his guardian. He was, for all intense purposes, the man of the house.

"Elena told me about Liam," he confessed. "I'll tell you what I told her. Both she and Ava Kate are safe with me. I'm not going to hurt them. I only want to make them happy and treat them they way they deserve to be treated." Jeremy nodded.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. He nodded towards his car. "And, I'd appreciate your help with this. I'm going to borrow Elena's car and go get the part, as well as stuff to change both my oil and hers. If you're going to be around this afternoon…"

"I'm going swimming with Ava Kate and Elena," he said. "I'll help you after that?"

"Sounds good," Jeremy said, moving towards the house.

"How about we tag team those oil changes?" Damon proposed. "You do your car, I'll handle your sister's?" Jeremy smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." He started climbing the stairs. A flapping sound made its way to Damon's ears. He looked up and saw a piece of gutter loose, swaying in the wind.

"Did you know the gutter is loose?" he called after Jeremy. Jeremy stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. It's been like that for a few weeks. I'm going to fix it as soon as I get a chance." Damon just nodded. Some of his wide receiver's behavior issues made a little more sense.

* * *

The first thing Elena noticed when she got out of Caroline's car was that her own SUV was shiny and clean. The second thing she noticed was that the gutter was no longer swinging haphazardly from the roof. Jeremy was sitting on the patio, his feet propped up, and, to Elena's surprise, reading a comic.

"Jeremy, if you're washing cars, I can wait," Caroline declared, sliding out from behind the steering wheel to help Elena with her bags.

"I'm not," Jeremy replied, not bothering to move from his chair. "Damon did that."

"Damon was here?" Elena asked, helping Ava Kate out of the backseat of the car.

"He stopped by this morning, not too long after you left. He changed your oil since we didn't get to it last night, washed the car, and fixed the gutter. Then, he went fishing with Stefan or something."

"He's a keeper," Caroline declared. "Stefan makes me take my own car for an oil change. He doesn't even do it himself, just sends me down to Mike's Garage."

"He didn't have to do that," Elena said, looking up at the gutter.

"That's what I told him, but he did it anyway," Jeremy commented.

"He's a keeper," Caroline said again. "I'll help you get your bags upstairs before I go home and see the damage the Salvatore brothers and my offspring managed to do today." Jeremy surveyed the two women as they removed bags and bags from the car. Ava Kate was even carrying a few.

"Did you buy everything?"

"We were shopping on the mainland on Labor Day," Caroline told him. "So – yes."

"I bought you a few things," Elena told him. "I'll leave them in your room." Jeremy made an 'okay' sign with his fingers. Caroline and Elena climbed the stairs and deposited Elena's bags in the living room.

"Can I ask a question?" Caroline asked.

"As if I could stop you," Elena countered. She took Ava Kate's bags from her and the child skipped out of the room to play with her new toy.

"You seem a little touchy about Damon being here today. Any reason for that? I thought things were going well?" Elena had talked about Damon frequently throughout the day, bringing him up in casual conversation, and they had been spending most of their free time together. As far as Caroline knew, things were going great.

"Things are going well," Elena confirmed. "I just don't want him to feel obligated to come over and do stuff like change my oil, wash my car, or fix my gutter."

"I hate to tell you, but that's Damon," Caroline informed her. "Stefan, too, although Damon is a bit more, shall we say, old-fashioned, than Stefan. Damon has always been like that – stepping in to help, doing little things to make life easier. He washed my dishes the other day because Stefan was trying to fix the vacuum cleaner and I was at my wits end with Cody."

"I know," Elena admitted. She had come to realize that jumping in to help was simply who Damon was. "It's just hard for me to accept that a guy is so willing to just jump in and do things like that without being asked. I don't want him to feel obligated because he knows I had a rough few years."

"A rough few years is putting it mildly," Caroline mused. "You found a good one, Elena. Damon is crazy about the two of you. Just sit back and let yourself enjoy it." Elena smiled.

"He really is a good guy," she admitted. "I guess I need to call and thank him." Caroline winked.

"I think you do," she agreed. "And, maybe I can keep Ava Kate one night this week so the two of you can go on a grown up date?" Elena blushed, even as she smiled.

"That would be amazing," she admitted. "I love Ava Kate, but…"

"But, you can't make out with your boyfriend in front of an almost five year old," Caroline finished.

"We haven't discussed whether we're boyfriend and girlfriend…" Caroline scoffed.

"You're Damon's girlfriend," she informed her. "I think it's up to you as to whether Damon is your boyfriend." Caroline picked up her keys. "I'm going home to see what's left of my house. Let me know what day you want me to keep Ava Kate. I'll make it happen." With that, Caroline left. Elena smiled as she reached for her phone to call Damon.

"Someone spent their Labor Day laboring," she commented when he answered. She could hear Cody's shouts in the background.

"I spent it trying to keep Cody alive," Damon countered. "He's been in rare form today without his mother to keep the peace."

"Is that what all the shouting is in the background?"

"He's playing Stefan in Madden. And losing. He's not taking it well."

"Aren't you the one who harps on sportsmanship?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Sportsmanship goes out the window when you're playing your nephew and brother," Damon informed him. "Let it be known that I'm the only undefeated Salvatore in this house right now." She laughed lightly.

"I wanted to call and say thank you for fixing my gutter. And changing my oil. And washing my car."

"It was nothing," Damon said dismissively. She heard Stefan cheer and Cody let out a cry of indignation. "Jeremy said he was going to do it, but I didn't want my only solid wide receiver climbing a ladder and risking an injury if he fell. Besides, after watching him work on his car, I was a little worried about his ability to change the oil in yours without breaking anything else in the process."

"Well, thank you, all the same." She opened one of the bags and started taking things out of it. "How about I repay you with a date this week? Caroline offered to keep Ava Kate on the day of our choice."

"Tomorrow," Damon answered automatically. "How about tomorrow?" Elena laughed.

"Tomorrow it is."

* * *

"How do we always end up on the beach?" Elena asked. She was hand-and-hand with Damon, walking along the shore near his efficiency.

"I suppose its romantic," Damon replied, squeezing her hand. He had picked her up at Caroline and Stefan's after football and dance practice for a casual dinner. It was still relatively early, so they had opted to go for a walk on the beach before she had to get Ava Kate into bed.

"It is," Elena confirmed. She stopped walking. "Let's sit for a minute." Damon nodded his agreement and settled into the sand. He was pleased when Elena lowered herself to the ground in front of him, leaning back into his arms.

"I needed this today," Damon admitted.

"Long day?" He nodded.

"I forgot how exhausting it can be to teach all day, then go coach football, particularly a football team that doesn't exactly listen." He wasn't telling quite the full truth. He was finding it harder than expected to keep up with everything. He loved football and wanted to give it his full attention, except he had to force himself to make teaching a priority. He hadn't expected to struggle as much with balancing the two.

"And here I am, distracting you," Elena teased.

"Best distraction, ever," Damon declared. He hugged her to him.

"You're not a bad distraction, either," Elena replied. Damon kissed her cheek.

"How is Ava Kate doing at school?" he asked curiously. Elena sighed.

"She's still bored out of her mind. She's been a bit better since I talked with Mrs. Page. She's been giving Ava Kate books to read and more difficult assignments when Ava Kate finishes the work she's been given in class."

"That's good."

"It's good enough," Elena amended. "I haven't gotten another note home, but Ava Kate still tells me how bored she is every night."

"All too soon, she'll be trying to stave off homework in favor of watching TV," Damon guessed.

"Maybe," Elena agreed. She sighed contently as she rested in Damon's arms. "I really do appreciate everything you did for me yesterday," she continued. "You didn't have to do any of it." Damon tightened his arms around her.

"I wanted to," he reminded her. "Besides, I also helped Jeremy out."

"I just don't want you to feel obligated…."

"Elena," Damon interrupted, "I wanted to do those things. Just like I wanted to take you to dinner tonight and I want to tell Ava Kate goodnight when I drop you off at Stefan and Caroline's tonight to pick her up. You are not an obligation. Nor is Ava Kate or, for that matter, Jeremy." Elena leaned back and kissed Damon's cheek.

"You really are a good guy," she informed him.

"I'm not perfect," he reminded her. "Saturday night alone I gave Ava Kate candy before dinner, cussed more than once in front of her, and made you both watch football all day."

"We didn't mind any of that." Damon hugged her to him in response. "Well, except maybe the cussing. If I get a note home from Ava Kate's teacher saying she said a cuss word in class, we're going to have to have a conversation." Damon chuckled. "You know, sleeping in your arms was nice Saturday night."

"It really was nice," Damon agreed. "My place has felt rather quiet since I had to take the two of you home."

"Ava Kate likes your place. She thinks it's really cool that the bedroom, kitchen and living room are the same." Damon laughed again.

"There are playhouses biggest than my place."

"That's entirely true," Elena agreed. She turned a bit so she could see Damon and took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What are we?" she asked. "I mean, we're dating, but…"

"You're my girlfriend," Damon stated with confidence. Then he took a big breath, afraid he had spoken too soon. "That is, of course, if you're interested in that label. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are…" Elena shut him up with a kiss.

"I'd like that," she said. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good." Damon kissed her deeply, his hand on her cheek to draw her even closer. He grinned as he pulled away. "Of course, you do realize this means you will have to inevitably meet my mother."

"I think I can handle her," Elena stated. "I met her before, remember? She liked me." She grew serious then. "How does she feel about you dating a woman with a child?" Damon smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Like she could potentially finally have a granddaughter. And that her oldest son may finally be settling down." He leaned in and kissed her cheek again, unable to get enough of her. "She asks about both you and Ava Kate every time I talk to her. She's looking forward to meeting you – again. Probably sooner rather than later." Elena smiled and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

"This is different for me," she reminded him, "being with a man who genuinely cares, who actually wants to be with me, and my daughter."

"You'll have to get used to it." He leaned in and kissed her yet again. He moved to pull away, but Elena grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss. She wasn't ready to cross the line, to give herself to him entirely, but she was ready to get a little closer.

"Hmm," she hummed as Damon pulled his lips away from hers, only to trail them along her jawline and down her throat, the waves crashing in the background. She loved the way his five o'clock stubble felt against her soft skin, how he held her as though she were something precious.

"I'm drawing the line here," Damon whispered in her ear. "If I don't…" he kissed her cheek. She nodded.

"Probably a good stopping point," she agreed. She leaned in and kissed him again. "But, right there is better." He laughed and checked the time.

"I hate to say it, beautiful, but I think its time for us to head back to Caroline and Stefan's to fetch the little one."

"You're right," Elena sighed. "It is a school night, and all." Damon stood and pulled Elena to her feet. He took Elena's hand once more and the pair wandered in the direction they came from. He lifted their clasped hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers. He had a girlfriend. It was a solid Tuesday, all things considered.

* * *

Damon hung his head as his team was whistled for another penalty, one that negated the decent yardage Flash had gained on his last run.

"Handle it," he huffed to Stefan as the offense came off the field and the punt team hurried on. Stefan nodded and moved off to reprimand the offense for another silly mistake. Damon marched the other way to where his defense was pulling on helmets. He stood by, listening as Ric worked to pump them up and relay a game plan. Ric wrapped up as the punt went into motion. The ball sailed down field. "Decent," he muttered.

"No one gets through you, you understand me?" Ric asked the defense.

"Yes, Coach!" they growled back.

"Get out there and hit someone," Damon directed.

"Hit someone!" the team echoed back. He slapped one of his lineman on the back as he ran past. Ric leaned towards him.

"It's the second quarter and we're only losing by two touchdowns. It's a home opener miracle." Damon shook his head.

"I'm not into moral victories," he replied. He watched as the play unfolded on the field before him. The opposing team gained a mere yard. While he wasn't into moral victories, he did have to admit the defense was executing well.

"One of the most moral men I know, and not into moral victories," Ric mused. Damon chuckled and walked away, watching the game unfold. His team was doing as well as he could hope against a formidable opponent. He knew enough about the other team – and his – to know the second half would likely be a blowout. His team just wasn't in good enough shape to play sixty full minutes of football. If he could get them to focus, to keep trying, he would consider it not a win, but a good effort.

The other team whistled for a timeout after a second down stop. He looked over his shoulder to where he knew Elena and Ava Kate were watching the game. He caught Elena's eye and gave her a small smile before turning back to the game and crossing his arms over his chest.

He liked having them there. He had stolen just a few minutes right after school to spend some time with Elena. Ava Kate had been buzzing, excited by the pep rally she had been allowed to leave her school early to attend, and had ran to him, as much to his surprise as Elena's. He had scooped her up, kissed her cheek, and pulled Elena into a hug, all in one smooth movement. Too soon, he had bid them goodbye, promising to see them after the game.

If he thought about it too much, he would wonder if things were moving too fast, despite how slow he often felt they were moving. He had moved to the Outer Banks in July, met Elena in August, and now, in September, he knew he was head over heels in love with not only her, but her daughter. Except his parents had fallen in love quickly, as had Elena's. Caroline and Stefan, too, had fallen fast for one another, even if they had been together a few years before they married. His feelings didn't scare him, nor did the idea of being Ava Kate's stepfather, someday. It was the fact that he wasn't scared that made him wonder if he should be.

"Ref!" he bellowed suddenly, his sharp eyes catching every component of the play that had just unfolded in front of him. He marched down the sideline, a man on a mission. "That was not pass interference! That ball was not catchable!"

"Easy, Coach," the ref warned.

"How about you open your eyes and watch the ball game?" Damon countered. "They've been holding on my boys all night, and you haven't called a single one."

"Coach, I'm warning you."

"Just call a fair game!" Damon demanded. "That's all I'm asking!" With that, he turned on his heel and stomped away, his temper threatening to bubble over. He knew damn well, as did the ref, that the penalty they had just been hit with was a bad call.

"Deep breaths," Ric advised when Damon came to a stop next to him.

"Deep breaths my ass," Damon retorted in a tone low enough for only Ric to hear. "He's a shitty ref. He's been blowing calls all night. I'm filing a report to the North Carolina High School Athletics Association on Monday." He was already cataloging all the plays he would use as evidence.

"Just two more minutes to halftime," Ric replied. "Hang in there, Coach." Damon sighed, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees. He was in a whole other world of high school football. One where, for once, winning didn't matter.

He wasn't sure he liked it.

* * *

"Good game, Coach."

Damon turned from where he was making a few game notes on his whiteboard to find Elena and Ava Kate in his office doorway.

"We only lost by twenty-four," he replied. "As opposed to fifty-two last week. I suppose that's something." Elena raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm in his voice.

"I take it back. It was a terrible, awful, no good, very bad game."

"That's a children's book," Damon replied wryly. He sighed and put down his dry erase pen. "I'm sorry. I don't like losing, but I really don't like losing when my team played hard and got screwed by the refs." He remembered Ava Kate then. "Sorry. My filter is gone." Elena took a moment to really look at him. It was after nine o'clock, still relatively early for a Friday night, but she knew he had been up since before the dawn. The long day was catching up with him.

"The refs did play favorites," she agreed. Even she had picked up on a few more questionable calls.

"Still, I'm sorry for my crappy attitude. I'm tired and frustrated and hungry." Elena smiled at him while Ava Kate looked up at him with a faint smile.

"Would a hug help?" she asked. Damon had to smile.

"It really would." He went to them, reaching first for Ava Kate and swinging her into his arms. Her giggle lightened his mood. He reached for Elena and pulled her into his chest. His arms full of them, he felt the weight of the day fade away. "I needed this." Elena pulled away just enough to look up at him.

"We actually stopped by to ask if you would be up for post game ice cream at Fat Boyz."

"Yes," Damon said with an emphatic nod. "I can get a cheeseburger, too." Elena laughed.

"We're ready when you are." Damon placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Give me, say, five minutes?"

"How about ten?" Elena countered with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Damon smiled guiltily and nodded.

"Ten minutes sounds good." He released Elena and lowered Ava Kate to the ground.

"Damon, can I draw on that?" Ava Kate asked, pointing at the whiteboard.

"How about we negotiate?" Damon countered. Ava Kate cocked her head.

"What's that mean?"

"It means we make a deal." Ava Kate nodded her agreement. Damon took a marker and drew a big square in the lower left corner of his dry erase board, where Ava Kate could reach. "I need to write a few things on the board, but how about you draw inside of this square, and I'll write outside of it? Sound like a deal?"

"Deal," Ava Kate nodded. Damon pushed a few markers towards her. "What should I draw?"

"Anything you want," Damon told her. Ava Kate smiled at him before turning to the dry erase board. Damon glanced at Elena who was still hovering in the doorway. "Sit, beautiful," he said nodding towards one of the chairs opposite his desk. Elena smiled and took up the chair closest to her. "I'll just be a few minutes," Damon promised.

"Take your time," Elena said. She found her phone in her bag and busied herself with texting Caroline and checking her email. Exactly ten minutes later, Damon put down his pen.

"Okay, ladies, I'm ready," he declared. "Let's get some ice cream.'

"I finished my drawing!" Ava Kate declared. Elena turned to look, as did Damon. "It's me, and Mommy, and Damon!" She had drawn three figures, clearly distinguished as a little girl, a man, and a woman.

"Are we crabbing?" Damon asked, walking over to the dry erase board.

"Yep!"

"That's a really great job," Elena said, standing so she too could look at the circles with squiggly lines and the dock that was supposed to be their day crabbing.

"Thanks, Mommy!"

"You know what? I'm going to leave it right there, so everyone can see it when they come to my office." Ava Kate positively beamed at Damon.

"You're not going to erase it?" He shook his head.

"It's going to stay right there," he promised. "Unless you erase it to draw something else the next time you come to my office." Elena smiled at him.

"How about that ice cream?" she asked.

30 minutes later, they were seated at a picnic table at Fat Boyz, Damon with a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake, Elena and Ava Kate sharing a basket of fries, each with a sundae of their own. Elena watched in amusement as Damon's food quickly disappeared.

"Are you tasting any of that?" she asked. "Or are you just swallowing it whole."

"I'm starving," Damon admitted. "I always am after a game, no matter what I eat before kickoff. We had lasagna brought in for the team before the game, but I must have burned off every calorie and then some."

"You did have a lot to say to the refs," Elena mused. Damon grinned sheepishly.

"They were crap refs," he declared. He looked at Ava Kate who was seated beside him. "Don't repeat that. Crap is a bad word." Ava Kate giggled as she happily ate her ice cream. He turned back to Elena and winked. She just smiled and shook her head fondly.

"Ava Kate, slow down on that ice cream," Elena warned, watching at her daughter's bowl of ice cream rapidly disappeared. "You're going to have a tummy ache later, if you don't."

"I'm hungry after the game," Ava Kate told her, using the line Damon had said. "I burned all of my calories." Damon burst out laughing.

"You don't even know what a calorie is!" Elena said with amusement. Ava Kate shrugged.

"But I do know good ice cream." Damon laughed harder and Elena had to join him.

"Yo, Coach!" Damon turned to see Jason Craig making his way towards him, his smile big.

"Craig," Damon greeted. "Good game tonight."

"Thanks, Coach," Craig said with a big smile which he turned on Elena. "Hi, Ms. Gilbert."

"Hi, Jason," Elena replied. She saw Ava Kate slide perceptively closer to Damon, but she looked otherwise content to eat her ice cream. "You look a lot cleaner than you did when you left the football field." Jason laughed.

"Yeah, I think my pants are gonna need a few runs through the washing machine to get those grass stains out."

"I don't think there's enough detergent in the world to save those pants," Damon said. "But they died a noble death. You played hard."

"I earned those grass stains," Craig said proudly. Damon chuckled as Craig grew serious. "Coach, I got to meet some of the guys," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where several members of the team were gathered around a couple of picnic tables, eating everything in sight, "but, well, I just wanted to thank you for being on our side tonight. We ain't ever had a coach that defends us and, well, I just wanted to let you know I appreciated it. We all did."

Elena felt her heart skip a few beats. In that moment, she truly understood why she kept hearing that Damon was a good guy.

"I'm your coach," Damon said modestly. "That's my job."

"We appreciate it all the same," Craig said. He jerked his head towards his teammates. "I'm gonna go get some grub. Y'all enjoy your date." He turned to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Elena. "By the way Ms. Gilbert, your little girl is real cute." Elena smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jason." He walked away and Elena turned to Damon. "I spent all of last year trying to get him to listen, do his work, show up to class on time, show up to summer school, and then, he goes and shows me he is capable of behaving himself." Damon laughed.

"He's a good kid. They all are, once you figure out what they need from you." Elena opened her mouth to respond, but noticed Ava Kate then.

"Ava Kate! You've made the biggest mess I've ever seen. I can't see your face through all the chocolate." Damon looked. Ava Kate's face was smeared in chocolate, her cup almost empty. She looked positively thrilled.

"It was good," she shrugged. Damon chuckled. Elena sighed and shook her head fondly. "Be careful, or you're going to get ice cream all over Damon." She stood. "I'm going to go get some more napkins to try and clean you up. Are you okay here with Damon?"

"Yep!"

"I'll be right back," Elena told Damon.

"Take your time, beautiful," Damon replied. He watched her walk away, enjoying the view for a moment before turning back to Ava Kate. "How was school today?"

"Boring," Ava Kate answered. "It's always boring."

"It won't always be boring," Damon promised. "Recess is pretty cool, right?" Ava Kate nodded.

"My friend Ari plays with me," she said. "And I have some new friends, too." She studied his French fries. "What's that on your French fries?"

"Chili and cheese." Ava Kate gave him a weird look.

"Is that healthy?" He laughed and shook his head.

"It's not the healthiest thing I could eat," he admitted. "But, it's really good. Do you want to try it?" Ava Kate cocked her head, considering. Damon picked up a fry and held it out to her. "Try it. I think you'll like it." Ava Kate took the fry, gave it one more questioning look, then popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"That's good!" she exclaimed. Damon laughed again.

"I told you!" He turned his basket so the fries were closer to her. "Help me finish these off." She smiled at him and went for the fries.

"Coach Salvatore?" Damon looked up to find a kind looking middle-aged woman standing at the end of their table.

"Yes, ma'am?" he greeted. She smiled at him. "I'm Shawna Turner, Flash's mother." Damon wiped his hands and stood. "Damon Salvatore," he said, extending his hand. "It's great to meet you."

"Likewise," she replied, shaking his hand. "I won't keep you. I know you're with your family." Damon smiled slightly. "I just wanted to thank you for giving Flash a chance. He told me how you're helping him with those college letters and helping him get his grades up. I do what I can, but I work so much that I can't always be there. This was probably one of the only chances I'll have to see him play this season."

"That's my job," Damon said for the second time that evening. "Flash is a talented kid, and so far, he's doing well in my class. We've got him signed up to take the PSATs next month to see what kind of score he gets. We'll get his grades up and get him into one of those schools."

"Thank you," Shawna said again. "Thank you, Coach. You don't know how much it means to me." Damon smiled at her.

"I'm happy to do it. As long as Flash holds up his end of the deal."

"Oh, he will," Shawna promised. "He definitely will." Damon chuckled. He had a feeling Shawna Turner would get along well with his own mother. "It looks like my food's ready, so I'll be going. I just wanted to tell you I appreciate what you're doing for Flash. I know you're just passing through, but, all the same…" Damon furrowed his brow.

"Just passing through?" he repeated. She gave him a kind smile.

"You're just passing through," she repeated. "We all Googled you, Coach. You're too good of a coach to stick around a small town like this. Don't let that talent go to waste. You're telling these boys to chase their dreams, but you gotta chase your own dreams, too." Damon wasn't sure how to respond. Shawna saved him by nodding towards Ava Kate. "You have a beautiful little girl, by the way." Damon smiled at her and placed a hand on Ava Kate's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said with a nod, not thinking to correct the woman. He saw Elena a few tables over, talking with someone she knew.

"I'm going to get going, but thank you again, for everything you're helping my boy with."

"Of course," Damon said with a nod. "It was nice to meet you." She walked away, leaving Damon and Ava Kate alone. Ava Kate had nearly finished off his chili cheese fries. "Were you hungry, kid?"

"Not really," Ava Kate admitted. "I'm full of ice cream. But, these fries are really good." Damon chuckled.

"I hope you don't have a stomachache later," Damon told her, echoing her mother's words from earlier. Ava Kate shrugged.

"It'd be worth it," she replied seriously, reaching for another fry. He laughed heartily. She was coming out of her shell more and more, revealing a sassy, quick-witted personality beneath her quiet exterior. He found he also forgot she wasn't quite five yet. Her intelligence, coupled with the things she had witnessed at such a young age, made her seem older.

"You two look like you're having fun," Elena commented, returning to the table.

"Ava Kate discovered the beauty of the chili cheese fry," Damon replied. Elena nodded.

"I can tell by the amount of cheese that has joined the ice cream on her face." She didn't bother with wiping off Ava Kate's face yet, deciding it wasn't worth wiping it clean just for her to get messy once more. "Was that Flash's mom?"

"It was. She was thanking me for helping Flash with his recruitment letters."

"He's doing pretty well in my class," Elena told him. "Really well, actually."

"He better be," Damon said seriously. "Not only because he promised me, but also because he needs to get his grades up if he wants to go to any of these school recruiting him."

"Mommy, can you wipe my hands, now?" Ava Kate asked, interrupting the conversation.

"I think I need a power washer at this point," Elena commented. "Come around to my side of the table, please."

Ten minutes later, Damon, Elena, and a slightly cleaner Ava Kate wound through the crowd, heading for the parking lot. Ava Kate was once more in Damon's arms, his free hand holding Elena's. Elena spotted Jeremy up ahead.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy stopped and turned towards them. He sighed when he saw his sister, complete with niece and history teacher, making their way towards him.

"What's up?" he asked. "I'm heading over to Steve's house…"

"I wanted to tell you good game tonight," Elena said, not phased by his clear annoyance. "You played well."

"We lost," Jeremy replied.

"You still played well," Damon said. "Your sister's right. Good game tonight."

"Thanks," Jeremy said shortly, glancing over his shoulder to where a group of his friends were waiting for him. Only one of them was also on the football team. "I've got to go."

"Curfew is…"

"Midnight, I know," Jeremy finished. "I'll see you at home." He glanced at Damon. "Or whatever." With that, he turned and jogged off to his friends. They were already climbing into cars to leave.

"Nothing good is going to come of that," Elena said to Damon. Damon bit his lip. He wanted to go after Jeremy, remind him that Elena had enough on her plate without him acting up as well. Instead, he blew out a breath and let it go. It wasn't his place.

"Will I see the two of you tomorrow?" he asked as they arrived at Elena's SUV.

"You can if you want to," Elena replied, turning to him with a bit of a flirty smile.

"I most certainly want to." He leaned in and gave her short, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ava Kate has cheerleading practice in the morning and is going home with her friend Ari for a play date. So, maybe you and I could do something while she's at Ari's?"

"That sounds perfect," Damon agreed. "Then, we'll pick Ava Kate up and," he thought fast, "maybe do a movie?"

"What do you say, Ava Kate?" Elena asked. "Want to go to a movie with Damon after your play date with Ari?" Ava Kate nodded.

"Can we see a kids' movie?"

"Anything you want," Damon promised.

"Within reason," Elena added. Damon gave her a smile and winked. "Can you tell Damon goodnight?" Ava Kate looked up at Damon. He squatted down to her level.

"Thanks for helping me out with those chili cheese fries," he told her.

"They were good," Ava Kate said with a smile. Damon chuckled. "Thanks for sharing."

"Can I have a hug before you go?" he asked, holding his arms open. Ava Kate didn't hesitate this time, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He hugged to him, feeling immensely protective over the little girl. More and more, he was starting to desperately hate telling the pair of them goodbye at the end of the day. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?" Ava Kate asked. Damon didn't see Elena frown slightly.

"I promise," he swore. "Come on, little one. In the car you go." He opened the back door and helped Ava Kate into the car. He studied the straps, not quite sure what went where. Elena saw him looking confused and her frown turned into a grin.

"Watch and learn," she said, playfully bumping into him as she reached into the car to buckle Ava Kate in. He did watch. If he was going to stay with Elena – and he planned to – he would have to figure out things like car seats.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Damon repeated to Ava Kate. "Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight, Damon," Ava Kate replied sweetly. Damon stepped back, shut the door, and turned to Elena.

"Guess I have to let you go," he said. Elena smiled at him.

"But you'll see me tomorrow, which at this point, is only a few hours away."

"Thank goodness," Damon said. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. She slipped her arms around his neck, marveling at how safe she felt whenever he held her. "Drive safe, okay?"

"I will," she promised. She made a mental note to text him when she got home, just to let him know she made it safely. She knew he wanted to ask her to, but she also knew he was cognizant of the fact that Liam used to make her text him her whereabouts, and so he was refraining. "Good game, Coach."

"This coach is tired," Damon admitted, letting his forehead drop to hers. "Today is catching up with me." He stifled a yawn as though proving his point. Elena laughed lightly and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. It was a little longer than he usually kept it, the ends starting to curl.

"Go home, get some sleep," Elena advised. "Call me in the morning and we'll figure out what we're going to do." She had a feeling she would see him at Cody's football practice and Ava Kate's cheerleading practice in the morning.

"Bright and early," Damon promised. He leaned in then and kissed her, pulling her into him. A series of whoops and catcalls broke out. Elena pulled away quickly, looking sheepish, while Damon looked for the source of the catcalls. His eyes settled on several of his football players, Flash in the middle of them.

"You go, Coach!" Flash called.

"Don't you lot have something to do?" Damon countered. "I don't want to know what that something is, because its probably not going home, icing down your muscles, and going to bed like good kids would do, but I know you have something to do." Flash laughed.

"We got something to do," he promised. He opened his mouth to add that he bet his coach did, too, but stopped himself, realizing he would cross a line. He slid off the roof of the car he had been perched on. "Y'all have a goodnight. Ms. Gilbert, I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning."

"Goodnight, boys," Elena replied before turning back to Damon. "I have every last one of them in my first block class. I'm going to give them a pop quiz on Monday out of spite." Damon laughed.

"Please, do. They're going to have a rather rough football practice, too."

"Excellent," she approved. "Want to try that kiss again." Damon's response was to seal his lips over hers.

There were no cat calls this time.

* * *

 **And there you have it. A lot happened there. Most importantly though, Damon and Elena are officially a thing! Ava Kate really loves him... And Elena is pretty smitten too. If only she can get out of her own head...**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	16. Parasailing Play Dates

**Finally, an update. I know you all hate waiting, but I'm not going to commit to updating on a certain day at this point - real life is busy! But, hopefully, you'll like this one. Hopefully.**

 **Thank you so so much for all your comments, messages, and tweets. Only your support keeps me writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Do you want some more juice?" Elena asked as she poured herself another mug of coffee.

"No, thank you," Ava Kate answered. She pushed around her cereal, picking up on her mother's anxiety. Elena sighed to herself, aware that her mood was affecting Ava Kate.

"Eat your breakfast, please," she said. "We have to leave for cheerleading practice in ten minutes." Without a word, Ava Kate lifted a spoonful of Cheerios to her mouth. Elena blew out a breath and walked out of the kitchen, phone in hand. She dialed Jeremy's number. It went straight to voicemail. She muttered a curse under her breath and wandered over to the windows overlooking over sound to calm herself. She was focused on taking deep breaths when her phone rang out. It was Damon. "Hey."

"Good morning, beautiful," he chirped, sounding upbeat.

"Morning," she mumbled back. On his end of the phone, Damon frowned.

"Everything okay?" Elena sighed again, wondering just how many times she'd done that this morning.

"Jeremy didn't come home last night. It's not the first time, by any means, but he's not answering his phone or replying to my text messages."

"Didn't he say he was going to some kid name Steve's house?"

"I called Steve's parents a few minutes ago and woke them up. Steve apparently told them he was staying here. I haven't seen either of them." Elena stifled a yawn. She had barely fallen asleep last night before a thunderstorm rolled through, waking up Ava Kate. It was then that she noticed Jeremy wasn't home and hadn't been able to fall back asleep.

"I can drive around, see if I can find him," Damon offered, not sure what else he could do.

"No," Elena said with a shake of her head. "He'll show up eventually. He always does." She walked back into the kitchen. Ava Kate had only eaten a few more bites of cereal. She looked sad and worried. "Damon, can I call you back in a few minutes?" Damon's frown deepened out of concern for Elena.

"Of course. Whenever you get a chance." With a promise of calling him back shortly, Elena hung up and turned to Ava Kate.

"Okay, Ava Kate. What's wrong?" Ava Kate looked at her, but didn't say anything. Elena sat down beside her. "Ava Kate, you can tell me." Ava Kate pursed her lips.

"Are you mad at Damon?" she asked. Elena frowned and shook her head.

"No. Not at all. Why would you think that?"

"You didn't want to talk to him…"

"I do want to talk to him. I'm going to call him back in just a few minutes. I saw that you are upset, and I wanted to check on you. I'm not mad at Damon at all."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive," Elena confirmed.

"Then, why are you upset?" Ava Kate asked.

"Your Uncle Jeremy didn't come home when he was supposed to," she explained, "and now he's ignoring my phone calls. I'm sure he's okay, but I want to know where he is."

"Oh."

"Oh? Elena repeated.

"Uncle Jeremy doesn't listen," Ava Kate said with a shrug. Elena half smiled. The child wasn't wrong.

"He doesn't," she agreed. "We're working on it, though." She watched Ava Kate for a moment, pushing her cereal around. "What else is bothering you?" she pushed gently. "I can tell there's something else on your mind." Ava Kate put down her spoon and squared her shoulders in a determined sort of manner.

"Does Liam have to be my dad, or can I have a different one?" Elena was stunned into silence.

"What?" she managed after a few moments.

"Does Liam have to be my dad?" Ava Kate repeated. "Or, can I have a new one? Like, am I stuck with Liam as a dad, or can I maybe get a new one someday?" Elena studied her daughter, thinking about the best way to answer. Staying true to her promise to always tell Ava Kate as much of the truth as she could, she reached out and turned Ava Kate's chair towards her.

"Sweetheart, Liam will, in a sense, always be your father," she began. They no longer referred to Liam as "Dad." He was called by his first name, no more, no less. Ava Kate's eyes grew big. Elena hurried on. "Liam will always be your father because he helped make you. But, he's not going to be your dad in any other way. You're always going to share some of his genes…"

"Jeans?" Ava Kate interrupted. "We don't wear the same size. He's big and I'm little." Elena smiled in spite of the situation.

"Not the kind of jeans you wear, but genes. They're what make you who you are, from the inside out." It was the simplest way she could explain biology to Ava Kate. "But, honey, it takes more than genes for a man to be a father. Liam couldn't do that. So, while he will biologically always be your father, he's not your father in the ways that matter most."

"What kind of ways?" Ava Kate asked.

"Well, he wasn't very nice, was he?" Ava Kate shook her head vigorously.

"He was really, really mean."

"He was," Elena agreed. "He didn't like to spend time with us or tuck you in at night. There are a lot of ways he wasn't a good father. But, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's not going to hurt either of us, ever again." Ava Kate considered.

"What about getting a new dad?" she asked. "Can people do that? Get new dads?" Elena took her time before answering. She was walking into dangerous territory.

"Well, honey, sometimes, mommies get re-married and that person becomes their child's stepdad, and he can be kind of like a new dad." Ava Kate chewed her lip.

"Ari has a stepdad," she said. "And a real dad."

"Some people have both," Elena confirmed. "But, every family is different. Does that make sense?"

"I think so," Ava Kate agreed. She tilted her head slightly, looking at Elena. "What's Damon to me? You're not married, so he's not my stepdad." Elena reached out and pushed Ava Kate's bangs back, noting it was time for a trim.

"Damon is my boyfriend," she explained. "So, for now, Damon is your – friend."

"Friend," Ava Kate repeated.

"Friend," Elena agreed.

"Will he be my stepdad one day?" Elena sighed again.

"Maybe. We'll have to see where things go. But, remember, no matter what happens with Damon and I, I love you, more than anything. You're always going to be number one." Ava Kate nodded.

"You're my number one, too, Mommy," she declared. Elena smiled. Despite everything that had gone wrong that morning, her mood was lifted.

"Come give Mommy a hug," she said, holding her arms out. Ava Kate slid off her chair and into Elena's arms. "You want anything else to eat before we go?" Elena asked after a few more moments.

"No. I think we're late for cheerleading practice." Elena smiled.

"We are," she confirmed. "Go grab your bag and we'll go." Ava Kate scampered from the room. Elena carried her breakfast dishes to the sink turned on the water to rinse them. The front door opened and closed. She looked over her shoulder to see Jeremy walk past the doorway. "Jeremy!" She heard him huff and turn back.

"What?"

Elena took a moment to look at him. His eyes were bloodshot. He was still high from the night before. She took a breath.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was at Steve's…." Elena was already shaking her head.

"I called Steve's parents this morning. I woke them up. Which, by the way, they were thrilled about. As it turns out, Steve didn't come home last night, either." Jeremy's eyes widened.

"You called Steve's parents?" he cried. "Dammit, Elena!"

"You didn't come home," Elena reminded him. "You wouldn't answer your phone or reply to my texts. Remember how you were so worried last weekend when Ava Kate and I weren't here? Well, that might give you a little idea as to how I felt last night. You can't do this, Jeremy. You can't not show up. All you had to do last night was call me. Or send me a text. That's it."

"I was with the guys," Jeremy said dismissively. "I'm going upstairs. I'm tired."

"Hang on a second…" Ava Kate arrived.

"I'm ready!" she declared. Elena looked at her, then back at Jeremy. She couldn't yell at Jeremy the way she desperately wanted to – in a furious, protective big sister kind of way – in front of Ava Kate.

"I'm taking Ava Kate to cheerleading practice," she stated. "Afterward, she's going to Ari's for a play date and Damon and I are going on a date. Then, we're going to pick Ava Kate up and take her to a movie. After that, there's a pretty good chance we'll go get dinner. So, now that you know what I'll be doing today, what are your plans?" She spoke evenly, but Jeremy heard the warning in her tone.

"I don't know," he stated, saying each word slowly. "I guess we'll see where the day takes me." With that, he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs, giving Ava Kate's ponytail a playful tug as he passed. Elena blew out a breath and picked up her bag.

Ten minutes later, she was pulling into a parking spot at the rec center. She spotted Damon's truck parked a few rows over and smiled slightly. She had called him back once she was in her SUV, only to find out he was already at the rec center. She had expected as much. He had been at nearly every Saturday morning practice, much to Cody's delight, as he liked a detailed breakdown of his performance after each practice.

"There's my girls," Damon greeted as he walked towards them. Elena couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, Damon!" Ava Kate greeted. "I'm late for cheerleading practice!"

"You're not very late. They're just getting started." He nodded towards where a somewhat harassed looking woman was attempting to get a group of girls Ava Kate's age to line up in staggered rows.

"Go on," Elena encouraged. "I'll be on the bleachers with Aunt Caroline, like always." Ava Kate skipped away, leaving Damon and Elena alone. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hello," he replied, reaching for her. She allowed him to wrap her in his arms. She rested her forehead against his chest, breathing in his scent. Some of the stresses of the morning fell away.

"I needed this," she said. He gave her a squeeze.

"Rough morning?"

"You know about Jeremy," Elena said, pulling away. She had filled him in on Jeremy's return in the car. "Ava Kate…" She trained off, not willing to tell Damon the full extent of Ava Kate's conversation with her that morning. "She got off to a rocky start, but I think her day is turning around." She looked up at Damon who listening intently to her every word. "I think mine is, too." He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her quickly.

"Wait until our date later. You're gong to love it."

"You sound confident."

"I am," Damon assured her. He took her hand and together, they made their way to the bleachers, joining Caroline who was busy snapping photos of Cody on the practice field.

"I was starting to think you were skipping out on practice," Caroline greeted. "But then, that thing showed up," she jerked her thumb at Damon, "so I knew you would be here soon."

"I'm a thing now?" Damon asked.

"You told Cody to look and me and say 'you're pretty, Mom' when he knows he's in trouble. The first few times, it was cute. Now, it comes across as sarcastic – just like Uncle Damon intended." Damon laughed.

"I forgot about that," he said, smirking. Elena gave him a fond smile.

"You're not even a little bit sorry, are you?" Caroline asked. Damon shook his head.

"I'm really not," he confirmed.

They fell to watching practice, making small talk, commenting on the kids. Elena grew quieter as she watched Ava Kate jump around, shaking her miniature pompoms and trying to remember the words to cheers.

She wasn't blind to the changes in Ava Kate since Damon came into their lives. Ava Kate was more outgoing, laughed more. She was more content to stay where she was if Elena left the room instead of worrying about where her mom was going, and if she would come back. She was still shy around strangers, especially men, but she trusted Damon completely, running to meet him, asking him to carry her, even staying with him of her own recommendation the day he was stung by the jellyfish.

It scared Elena to her core. She knew Damon was a good guy, but that didn't mean things would work between them. Things were still new, exciting. But, what if they went wrong? What if things fell apart and their relationship ended? She would be fine. She had been through enough hard stuff to know how to pull herself back together again. Between what Liam put her through and her parents' death, the end of a relationship seemed like a walk in the park. It was Ava Kate she was worried about. Ava Kate was attached to Damon. What if, one day, he was suddenly no longer a part of her life?

She should have waited, she told herself. She shouldn't have allowed Damon to spend so much time with Ava Kate. She shouldn't have allowed their bond to form so early on. There were reasons single mothers often waited months, maybe even longer, to introduce their boyfriend to their child. Ava Kate was already fragile, given how tumultuous her first few years of life were. Elena couldn't bear to see her little girl's heart broken all over again.

Then there was the fact that she didn't want Damon to feel trapped. If he wasn't happy, now or down the road, she didn't want him sticking around because he felt obligated or didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. She knew she asking for a lot, for him to take on a woman with an abusive past, a child, and guardianship of a rebellious teenager. She also knew he was the kind of guy who wouldn't want to hurt her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Stefan jogging up to the fence.

"Damon!"

"Little brother," Damon greeted.

"I need your help."

"Not my circus, not my monkeys," Damon drawled. He would absolutely help his brother, but he tried to be cognizant of the fact that the peewee team was Stefan's team. He knew, had Stefan not put his name forth instead, Stefan would have been named head coach of the First Flight team. He felt he owed him something of his own, even if were just Cody's flag football team.

"Quit being funny. I'm down a coach. Can you come out here and hold one of the tackle dummies?"

"You want me to let five year olds run into me," Damon stated.

"Basically," Stefan agreed. "Come on. I have their attention at the moment, and it won't last long. We have to strike while its hot."

"Wait a minute," Caroline interrupted. "Tackle dummies? No. This is flag football. They don't need to practice tackling anything." Damon snorted.

"Your kid took down that little curly haired redhead ten minutes ago with a beautiful tackle. I think you would prefer him to hit something that's not a human." Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but Stefan intervened, well aware of his wife's disdain for Cody's preferred sport.

"They aren't going to tackle it. I just want them to get used to pushing through a line."

"That's a terrible idea," Caroline informed him. Elena had to hold back a grin at the brewing argument.

"Damon, are you going to help me or not?" Stefan asked, ignoring Caroline.

"I'm coming," Damon agreed. He squeezed Elena's knee. "I'll be back."

"Okay," she agreed, giving him a smile. He stood and moved along the bleachers towards the field's entrance. Caroline slid closer after reiterating to a retreating Stefan that she didn't agree with his practice plans.

"What's got your pantyhose in a bunch?" she asked. Elena looked at her.

"What?" Caroline nodded in Damon's direction.

"You've been all quiet and weird. I don't think Damon's picked up on it, but I have. You were off in your own little world until Stefan showed up." Elena sighed. She knew she could tell Caroline anything.

"I think I made a big mistake," she stated. Caroline frowned.

"What did you do?"

"I shouldn't have let Damon meet Ava Kate so soon. They've gotten so close. Ava Kate is crazy about him, and he's so good with her. But, what if it doesn't work out? What if…" Caroline was shaking her head.

"No, Elena, you aren't doing this," she informed her best friend. "You are not doing this 'what if' crap. I know you like to think about all the scenarios, especially the worst case ones, but there are no what ifs right now. Right now, you have a man who is crazy about you and your daughter. There are no what ifs. Focus on what you have right now, right in front of you."

"I know," Elena admitted. "It's just hard. My daughter has been through enough. I don't want to put her through anything I can avoid."

"At your own expense?" Caroline countered. "Elena, you're allowed to be happy. You're allowed to want the company of a man, Damon or otherwise. You just have to let yourself be happy and stop asking 'what if' and expecting the worst, just because the worst has already happened to you."

"This is terrifying," Elena admitted. "I… Feel all these things for Damon. He's so good to me, and to Ava Kate, and Jeremy, too." She bit her lip. "I'm afraid of getting hurt," she realized. "And I'm looking for any excuse to keep Damon at a distance."

"God bless your mother for being a psychologist," Caroline quipped. "You got there all on your own." Elena chuckled in spite of herself.

"Thank you for calling me out," she said. "I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"You would probably have more money," Caroline mused, "because you wouldn't have someone dragging you to the mainland to shop every few weeks." Elena laughed outright.

"You are absolutely right," she agreed. She searched the field for Damon and found high-fiving a little boy on the team that struggled to keep up with the others. She smiled to herself as Caroline gave her a reassuring side-armed hug and once again reminded her that it was okay to be happy. She really was a lucky woman.

* * *

"Uncle Damon, you wanna come over and play some Madden?" Cody asked, walking alongside his uncle as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Sorry, kid, I can't," Damon answered. "I have a date." Cody made a face.

"A date?" he repeated. "Like, with a girl?"

"Yep," Damon said, his eyes going to where Elena stood across the parking lot, holding Ava Kate by the hand as she spoke with Ari's mother. "Your aunt Elena, to be exact." Cody scrunched up his nose even more.

"You're kiddin' me, Coach." Damon looked at Cody.

"Since when do you call me 'Coach?'"

"I'm tryin' something,'" Cody answered.

"Well, quit. I'm your uncle, not your coach."

"Well, ain't you a barrel of monkeys today?" Cody countered. Damon snorted.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Caroline says that to Stefan when he's extra cranky in the mornin.'" Damon raised an eyebrow again. A conversation with Cody was never dull.

"You trying something with calling your parents by their first names, too?" Cody nodded.

"What do you think, Coach? Does it work?"

"Not if you value your life," Damon advised. "Your dad will probably think its funny for a day or two, but your mom? Not so much. And stop calling me Coach."

"Yeah, Mom can be a real drag," Cody agreed. "She'll probably, like, take football or something away from me if I call her Caroline. She's already on my case about my behavior at school." Damon had to hold back a laugh. While Ava Kate had been reprimanded in the classroom for things like getting out of her seat while her classmates were still working, there was an ongoing battle of wills between Cody and his teacher. He spent more days than not in timeout during recess for things like questioning her reasoning when she told him his answer to a math question was wrong and starting up rather loud games of paper football during quiet time.

"You're probably right," he agreed. "From what I hear, your list of revoked privileges is rather extensive at the moment." Cody shrugged.

"I get Madden back today," he said. "I gotta to watch it, though. I ain't got much else Carol… I mean Mom and Stef… Dad… Can take away from me, before football goes. And I kinda like havin' Madden back, too."

"You could try behaving yourself," Damon advised. "It's not rocket science."

"Debatable," Cody mumbled. Damon snorted back a laugh. Being around Cody was often a reminder that he should apologize to his mother for his own behavior as a kid. He, too, had had some problems with remaining in his seat and keeping quiet, despite having near perfect grades. Cody was pulling off top marks as well, but Damon now realized it probably correlated to how much time he spent in time out, being forced to do to his school work.

"I believe this belongs to you," Damon said as they arrived at where Caroline was waiting for them by her SUV.

"Most days," she agreed. She reached out and ruffled Cody's hair affectionately. Cody grimaced and pushed her hand away.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's checking on Parker before we head home," Caroline answered, referring to one of Cody's teammates who had suffered a rather large gash across his knee from falling over his own two feet.

"Parker's fine," Cody said dismissively. "Kid just needs to rub some dirt on it. It was just a little blood."

"His leg really hurts and you need to be more sympathetic," Caroline informed her son. Damon gave him a little bump on the shoulder to show he agreed.

"Yeah, yeah," Cody said dismissively. His eyes lit up. "There's Cole! Can I go play with him, Mom? Just until Dad is ready to go? Please?" Caroline found the boy in question, busy on the nearby playground.

"Do you promise to come without incident when we say its time to go home?"

"Sure." Damon pursed his lips together to stop from smirking. That 'sure' didn't hold a lot of weight.

"You better," Caroline warned, "or you can kiss Madden goodbye for another week." Cody didn't bother to reply. He took off at a run, Caroline calling after him to watch where he was going. She shook her head and turned to Damon. He was looking across the parking lot at Elena, a small smile on his lips. She bit her lip for a moment, then charged forward with what she wanted to say. "She's freaking out."

"What?" Damon asked, turning to Caroline. She tilted her head towards Elena.

"She's freaking out." Damon frowned.

"Elena? Why?"

"She likes to take the 'what if' route. She's been in her head, debating whether or not she's making the right choices, letting you get so close to Ava Kate, and herself. What if things don't work out for the two of you? What if Ava Kate gets hurt? What if her past and the fact that she's a single mother and Jeremy's guardian is too much for you? What if you decide you want out down the road, but still stay with her because you don't want to hurt anyone?"

"That's ridiculous," Damon declared. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not with her out of any sort of obligation."

"I know that," Caroline said. "And I think, deep down, Elena does, too. She's just not used to having someone in her life that genuinely cares about her. Look at her track record. So many people that she has loved have either hurt her deeply or died. Having a guy around who changes her oil and fixes loose gutters? That's brand new to her. Sadly."

"That's why she was so quiet earlier," Damon mused. "I thought she was just thinking about things with Jeremy this morning and watching Ava Kate." He watched her, smiling as she spoke with Ari's mother. A surge of anger ran through him, not at Elena, but at the people who had dared to hurt her.

"Don't tell her I told you," Caroline said. "But, I thought you should know. She's head over heels for you, but, you might have to pull her out of her head from time to time."

"Thanks for telling me," Damon replied. "I'm going to make sure she knows she's safe with me." Elena looked over and caught his eye. She smiled at him as Ava Kate tugged her hand to get her attention. She leaned down and spoke with the child, then straightened up and motioned Damon over. "That's my cue," he said to Caroline. He winked at her and made his way to Elena.

"Ava Kate wanted to tell you goodbye before she leaves with Ari," Elena explained after quickly introducing him to Ari's mother as her boyfriend.

"We still on for that movie?" Damon asked, stooping down to Ava Kate's level.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "But, I'm going to go to Ari's house and play with our Shopkins first." Damon didn't know what a Shopkin was, but he went along with it.

"Have fun, okay? We'll see you later this evening." He held out his arms and Ava Kate went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He gave her a squeeze, then let her ago. Elena gave him a shy sort of smile over Ava Kate's head as she leaned down to hug the child goodbye.

"Who was that guy?" Ari asked once she and Ava Kate were safely buckled into the backseat of Ari's mom's car.

"Damon," Ava Kate answered. "He's my mom's boyfriend." Ari's mom and older sister talked quietly in the front seat, not registering the girls' conversation.

"Is he going to be your stepdad?" Ava Kate shrugged.

"I hope so," she admitted. "I like him."

"I liked Max, and he's my stepdad now," Ari reminded her best friend. Ava Kate nodded seriously. Ari knew about things like stepdads, because she had one.

"He's really nice," she said. "He's teaching me about football." Ari made a face.

"Football is for boys."

"It's fun to watch," Ava Kate countered. "My favorite team is Texas A&M. Like Damon."

"Where is Texas?" Ava Kate shrugged again.

"I don't know, but it took Damon a long time to drive here." Ari considered for a moment, then dismissed the train of thought.

"Let's have a snack before we play with our Shopkin," she said. And just like that, they dropped the topic of Damon and planned out their afternoon.

* * *

"You're not serious," Elena declared. Damon grinned broadly.

"I've always wanted to go parasailing," he said, reaching for Elena's hand. He led the way towards a big, brightly colored building touting its many offerings of water-themed sports and activities. "Stefan and I used to beg Mom and Dad to take us whenever we went to the beach on vacation, but Mom always said no. Stefan has texted me so many photos of him sailing above of the water. It's my turn."

"I've never gone parasailing," Elena admitted. "Jeremy has, but I just – haven't."

"Until today," Damon said. He winked at her and opened the door. He hadn't brought up anything Caroline had said to him, and wasn't sure if he would, but he had noticed Elena seemed to have cheered up since they left the recreation center.

Inside, they registered at the desk and were led to a boat at the dock behind the building. Damon clamored into the boat and held his hand out to Elena to help her in. "I can't believe we're doing this," she muttered as she stepped into the boat. Damon grinned.

"It's going to be amazing," he stated. They took their seats and listened intently as they were instructed by a middle-aged man named George on how to strap in and what would happen once they were behind the boat. They were given the option to dip their toes into the water or remain dry, reminded that they couldn't promise them they wouldn't end up in the water. Damon jumped at the toe dip idea and before Elena knew it, she was being helped into a harness alongside Damon.

"Just remember I have a daughter," Elena told George. She was clearly nervous. "I need to come back in one piece." George chuckled.

"You'll be fine," he promised. He jerked his head towards Damon. "I don't think this one is going to let anything happen to you, anyway."

"Never," Damon agreed. He reached over and gave Elena's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ready?" George asked.

"Let's do it," Damon confirmed. Elena blew out a breath.

"Here we go," George said. The boat cruised out of the channel and into the sound. George signaled for them to get into position. Damon reached over and took Elena's hand again.

"You okay?" Elena only nodded, feeling nervous. Damon squeezed her hand again.

"Into the air you go," George said.

And then they were flying.

"Oh my God," Elena gasped as they were cast into the air. She felt like a kite, sailing over the water. Damon whooped with joy, still holding her hand.

"You doing okay over there?" he asked once they were at their full altitude. He had to shout to be heard over the wind.

"I think so," Elena called back. She took a few big breaths. Slowly, she started to relax. The view was incredible. She could see for miles, make out the ocean, homes, boats bobbing in the sound. It was a crystal clear day, warm but with low humidity. The wind was whipping her hair, even though she had tied it back in a ponytail. She looked over at Damon. He looked positively delighted, his hair being tousled by the wind. She was struck by handsome he was. "You're right," she called to him, "this is amazing." He looked over at her and grinned.

"Told you!" Elena laughed. Their hands still clasped, they continued to soar above the sound for nearly a half hour before they were being brought back down. As George promised, he dipped their toes in the water. Elena kicked at it in sheer joy. Damon laughed. Soon, they were back on the boat, being unharnessed as they headed back to the marina. As soon as she was free of her harness, Elena turned and threw her arms around Damon. He stumbled backwards a couple of steps, laughing, his arms going around her.

"Easy, there, beautiful," he teased her. "You're going to knock me overboard." He could hear George and the boat driver laughing.

"Thank you for convincing me to do that," she said. "It was incredible."

He kissed her.

* * *

"I can't wait to tell Ava Kate about parasailing," Elena stated. Her eyes lit up. "They can do three at a time, and she's almost old enough, according to the paperwork. I know they close for the season soon, but maybe we can take her in the spring? She would love it!" Damon beamed. He loved that Elena was talking about them doing something several months down the line.

"I think that's a great idea," he said. "I think next time, we take a GoPro or something with us. Document the adventure." Elena nodded in agreement.

"I like that plan." He laughed and reached into the basket of fries they were sharing. They had some time to kill before they had to pick up Ava Kate for their movie outing, and had decided to sit outside at the adventure shop's outdoor café. They were relaxed, comfortable. He decided to ask about earlier, but in a roundabout way, without giving Caroline away. .

"Elena?"

"Hmm…?"

"How are you doing?" Elena looked at him.

"What?"

"How are you doing?" he repeated. "With us? I just want to make sure you're okay. I know this whole relationship thing is hard for you, after what Liam put you through." She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm okay," she said, truly meaning it. She took a deep breath. Her therapist had talked a lot about being honest and not repressing her feelings. She needed to answer Damon's question honestly. "I really am, for the most part. I just… I worry a lot about how close you and Ava Kate have gotten. I care about you, Damon, so much, but Ava Kate is my daughter and I need to protect her at all costs. I've been wondering if I let you two get too close, too fast. I've been wondering if I should have created more of a buffer, kept that relationship from forming until you and I had spent more time together. It's too late, now, but I don't want her to get hurt. I also don't want you to feel like you have to stay with us." She blew out another breath. It felt good to get things off her chest.

Damon took a moment to process everything Elena had said. He kept her hand in his, brushing his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. He raised his eyes to look into hers.

"There's something I need to tell you." Elena sucked in a breath. "Something I probably should have told you a while ago." She pursed her lips. She was about to learn Damon's fatal flaw, she reasoned. She knew he was too good to be true.

"Let's hear it," she said shortly. Damon gave what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"You know how my dad and I are really close?" Elena nodded, not sure what Giuseppe Salvatore had to do with anything. "Well, he's not my biological dad." Elena frowned.

"Wait, what?" Damon sighed. He really should have told Elena weeks ago.

"My biological dad is – or, was, I don't actually know where he is or if he's even still alive, nor do I care – a horrible man. I don't really remember him, honestly. He was my mom's high school sweetheart. They had a tumultuous relationship. They broke up and got back together time and time again. He was angry, abusive. She got pregnant with me her senior year of high school and dropped out. To say I was an accident is a gross understatement, but Mom never made me feel like that. I don't remember it, but he used to push Mom around. Naturally, it got worse and eventually, his anger spread to me."

Damon paused and extricated his hand from Elena's. He pulled his shirt down to show his shoulder on the left side. He turned and showed her his back. There were several faint small, round scars. Elena gasped.

"Damon…" She had an idea about what those scars were.

"He burned me several times with a cigarette butt and locked me in a closet when I was two years old. Mom says it's the only time he ever laid a hand on me, but it was a time too many for her. She waited until he went to work the next day and left. She drove until she ran out of money. That's how we ended up in Texas. I was born in Southern California. He never came looking for us, never tried to find us. He didn't care enough to.

"Mom got a job waiting tables and barely made ends meet. I spent a lot of time playing in the diner's storage room back then. We had this neighbor, Mrs. Lucy, who would look after me sometimes. She was an older lady, passed away several years ago, but she was Mom's saving grace back then." A sad smile appeared on Damon's lips. "I'm pretty sure there were nights we only had dinner because Mrs. Lucy brought us food." Elena reached for his hand, wanting to comfort him.

"Then, she met my Dad. I told you about how they met, but I left out the part where I went along on pretty much all of their dates, from the beginning. I bonded with Giuseppe, much like I've bonded with Ava Kate. Giuseppe adopted me about six months after their wedding. He's my Dad. I've never thought of him as anything else, and he's never thought of me as anything other than his son. He's taught me everything I know about what it means to be a good man, a good person.

"So, I get it, Elena. In a roundabout sort of way, I get it. I know why you're afraid of Ava Kate's bond with me. But, you don't need to be." He pursed his lips, hoping he didn't scare her off with his next declaration. "I love you, Elena. I also love Ava Kate. I'll agree that things have moved fast and I'll even admit that I should probably be scared by that. But, I'm not. Because I love you, and I love your daughter. I'm all in. I don't want you to doubt that."

Elena couldn't prevent a few tears from falling.

"You love me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I do," he confirmed. "So much." Not caring that they were in the middle of a public café, Elena stood and walked around the table. She settled in his lap. "What…," he asked, even as his arms wrapped around her. She leaned in and kissed him hard, her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you, too," she said when she pulled away breathlessly. He smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to…" She put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I love you," she repeated. "I spend a lot of time trying to figure out how I got so lucky, to have your misfortune in Texas lead you hear, to me, and to Ava Kate. I love you. Even though it does scare the hell out of me." Damon's response was to lean in and kiss her again.

"I love you," he said again. "You and Ava Kate. I'll respect any boundaries you need to have for Ava Kate, but I want to be a part of her life." Damon reached out and tucked her hair, now falling loosely around her shoulders, behind her ear. "I'm happy to be the guy, sitting on the porch with a shotgun when her date comes to pick her up." Elena laughed.

"Let's not think about my little girl dating," she said. "Ava Kate adores you. She's so much happier since you came into our lives. She's become more outgoing, more independent. I know that's because of you, spending time with her and making her feel valued. Thank you for that, Damon. And, for loving us." Damon swooped in and kissed her again.

"She deserves to feel valued." He gazed up at her. "So do you." He smiled. "I suppose its kind of ironic that our situation mirrors that of my parents."

"They say history repeats itself," Elena agreed. She grinned broadly. "And look at you, a history teacher." Damon laughed. "We're a walking testament." He kissed her again and only then became aware of the people around them. "What do you say you and I go get our favorite little girl and take her to a movie?"

"I'd say that sounds like an excellent plan." She stood and gathered her things. Damon took her hand and together, they walked to the parking lot. He kissed her again before he opened her door for her. They made the quick drive to Ari's house. Ari and Ava Kate were playing in the sandy front yard, Ari's mother and stepfather seated on the deck watching over them.

"Hi, Mommy!" Ava Kate called when she spied them. She stood and dusted off her hands. "Damon!" She ran for them. Elena half stooped, ready to catch Ava Kate in a hug. The child blazed past her and launched herself into Damon's arms. He laughed and stumbled a few steps as he hoisted her into his arms.

"Easy there, little one." He hugged her. "Did you have fun?"

"I did! We played with Shopkins and we had lunch and now we're making a fort for our doll, except it's harder than we thought it would be, so we're just digging in the sand and dirt."

"I can tell," Damon agreed. He looked at Elena who was beaming at him, feeling far more confident in their relationship than she did that morning. "What do you think, Mom? Maybe a change of clothes before we go to the movies?"

"I think that would be wise," Elena agreed, taking in her grubby little girl. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ava Kate's cheek. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too," Ava Kate replied. She scrunched up her nose. "Kind of. I was sort of busy with Ari." Both Elena and Damon laughed.

"And so it begins," Elena mused. "Let's go get your bag and thank Ari's mom for letting you come over. We have to hurry a bit if we're going to stop by the house and change your clothes before the movie." She wiggled so Damon would put her down. Once her feet were on solid ground, she ran towards Ari.

"I think you're right," Damon mused, placing his hand on Elena's back as they walked up the sidewalk to speak to Ari's parents.

"I usually am," Elena quipped. "But, what am I right about this time?" Damon smirked at her sass, enjoying see that side of her more.

"I think Ava Kate likes me." Elena grinned.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "She loves you. We both do."

* * *

 **It's funny, how when you're writing a story, you have one plan, but the characters sort of demand something else happen. Damon wasn't going to be the one to share that Giuseppe isn't his "real" father with Elena, but it felt like he needed to, right now. They also weren't going to exchange I love yous yet, but what are you gonna do when they both feel it?**

 **I think Elena is still wary, but she knows she's wary, which is a good thing.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
